Huella Imborrable (segunda edición)
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Un apuesta. Un corazón roto. Un pasado doloroso. Y un futuro, que promete volver esas marcas eternas y dolorosas, en algo soportable con esperanzas de algo mejor. ¿Será Terry capaz de convencer a Candy, de que su amor, es su nueva esperanza? ¿O ganará el daño que Anthony causó en el pasado? / Terryfic/ TERMINADO / GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER /
1. Prólogo

**** HUELLA IMBORRABLE ****

 **-SEGUNDA EDICIÓN-**

 **Por: Julieta G. 28**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy, son completa propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, no me pertenecen en nada.**_

 **=PRÓLOGO=**

 _ **Dos meses atrás…**_ =

= **Preparatoria San Pablo. Chicago, Estados Unidos** =

La cafetería estaba por quedarse vacía, el timbre había sonado momentos atrás anunciando a todos que el almuerzo había acabado y que tenían que ir a clases. Pero para los alumnos de la mesa del fondo, el timbre no era un aviso de nada. Estaban muy enfrascados en una de sus tantas charlas, que por costumbre, terminaría en una ridícula apuesta. Los tres jóvenes parlanchines, eran conocidos por dos cosas en el colegio: primero, eran unos mujeriegos. Segundo: eran apostadores.

—Tronaré varias materias— se quejó el cabecilla del grupo. Un chico moreno y de ojos aceituna, alto para su edad y con un cuerpo bien formado, gracias principalmente a que lo habían obligado a ser parte del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela.

—También tronaré varias, pero claro que no tantas como tú. En dos meses, yo me graduaré y tú por idiota, seguirás aquí— se mofó el joven a su lado, que a diferencia del moreno, era bien parecido y un digno ejemplar del género masculino. Su cuerpo atlético se debía a su gusto por los deportes y hacía juego con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azul cielo. Su sonrisa benévola lo hacía desentonar en su grupito de amigos, pero es que en realidad, solo era una apariencia.

—Ya cállense los dos—les espetó de tajo el tercero de su grupo. Un chico peli rojo, algo uraño y encorvado que yacía con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, debido a la resaca que se cargaba aquella mañana— Mejor hagan su estúpida apuesta y cierren la boca, sus voces en serio son molestas-

—Y ya que te dignaste a hablar ¿qué tú no vas a reprobar?— le preguntó el moreno con desdén

—Probablemente no Neil, por eso tengo esta resaca— se quejó el peli rojo

—Explica eso Harry— pidió el rubio, aunque de forma muy amable

—Me tiré a la chica que ayuda en atención escolar, le pedí que cambiara mis notas al menos para poder graduarme. ¡Pero es tan fea! Que me armé de valor con brandy y ron—

—Cabrón que eres…—rió el rubio.

—Entonces ya tengo la apuesta perfecta— celebró Neil, el moreno

—Haber… ¿cuál es tu apuesta?— el rubio le prestó atención, Harry levantó su cabeza de la mesa y quiso saber que se le había ocurrido al chico.

—Obviamente, hay una chica de por medio. Ya sea tú o yo, alguno tendrá sexo asqueroso al finalizar los exámenes— Neil hablaba demasiado alegre, el plan que se traía entre manos era en verdad lo más ruin que se le pudo ocurrir— Escucha Anthony, si al finalizar los exámenes parciales, tus notas son mejores que las mías, me tiraré a esta chica en cuestión. Pero si es al revés, entonces serás tú quién acabe en su cama— explicó

—Pero ¿qué chica, Neil? ¿La asistente de atención escolar?— se mofó Anthony, el conocía a la chica. Pero una regla de sus pocas reglas entre mujeriegos, era no llevarse a la cama a una chica que ya hubiera pasado por alguno de ellos. Y a decir verdad, siempre les había funcionado, jamás compartían chicas.

—Para nada, conoces la regla. Y esa chica ya pasó por Harry. La chica que tengo en mente, trae gratificación doble y no es tan fea como la asistonta esa— Neil hiso una mueca asqueado y trató de continuar— El que pierda, deberá llevarse a la cama a Candy Andrey.

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos, la sorpresa brilló en ellos. ¿Cómo Candy Andrey? Sí, Candy no era fea, la chica era una rubia de ojos verdes demasiado linda para los tres presentes, hija de un poderoso empresario de Chicago, Candy era popular en la escuela. Era buena amiga de los primos de Anthony, los mellizos Archie y Stear Cornwall y casi hermana de Annie Britter. Era una buena estudiante y debía algunas tutorías a su otra mejor amiga, la novia de Stear, Patty O'Brian que siempre escondida tras los libros, era presidenta de clase. Sí, Candy era un premio digno. Uno que no habían tenido jamás el placer de degustar, porque Candy no era tonta. Los conocía, sobre todo a Neil. Y por él, por su perro faldero que siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de ella, el chico extranjero, el guapo millonario, el capitán del equipo de futbol y el primer postulado a rey del baile de graduación. El peor enemigo de Anthony y Neil: Terry Grandchester.

—Y bien… ¿aceptas? Mira que te estoy dando la oportunidad de reclamar tuyo lo que Terry quiere— alegó Neil con una sonrisa malévola en los labios

—O de morir, sabes que será imposible que si alguno pierde, nos acerquemos a ella. Pero de acuerdo, al final, si pierdo le restregaré algo a Grandchester y si pierdes tú, que así será, lograré verte morir en el intento cuando los tres mosqueteros se te vengan encima para darte una paliza— Anthony extendió la mano y la estrechó con Neil, la apuesta estaba cerrada. Cada uno sonreía con malicia porque sabía que no iba a perder. Tenían un mes para que los exámenes finales se hicieran y las notas fueran entregadas. Un mes que debían dedicar a estudiar y dejar de divertirse. El último mes, traería consigo los exámenes de recuperación, la graduación y el baile. Además, del cobro de una apuesta.

¿Quién sería el perdedor?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** _ **Huella Imborrable**_ **es la segunda edición de esta historia con el mismo título, que subí hace casi un año**

 ***** _ **Ningún**_ **personaje me pertenece, esos son de Igarashi y Misuki.**

Muy buenas noches a quién en este momento me esté leyendo. Bueno, quiero darles la bienvenida a esta historia, que me agrada mucho estar subiendo a Fanfiction (por segunda ocasión). Sucede, que tuve algunos problemas con los archivos que subo y la primera parte de esta historia _(Huella Imborrable (Primera parte)_ fue eliminada de mi cuenta. Por ello, decidí retirar la secuela y reescribir los capítulos, editando detalles y un poco de contenido, para volver a subirlo. Esperando que les agrade, los invito a dejar algún comentario.

Si leíste la primera versión, espero que está te atrape aún más o simplemente que no te defraude por completo. Me alegra mucho estar de vuelta en el foro de Candy Candy, aunque sea de este modo, ya que así, puedo volver a adentrarme con estos personajes que últimamente, incentivan mucho mi imaginación, prontamente, espero traer historias nuevas.

Sin más, agradezco el tiempo que me brindas y espero tu comentario, sea cuál sea el contenido de este. Saludos, con cariño.

 **JulietaG.28**


	2. Capitulo 1

**=Capitulo 1=**

= _ **Dos meses después…**_ =

= **Preparatoria San Pablo. Chicago** =

La lista de resultados estaba pegada en la pizarra de avisos de la dirección escolar. Los alumnos se peleaban unos con otros por mirar sus resultados en la hoja. Conforme unos miraban sus notas y celebraban o se lamentaban, otros se acercaban poco a poco para buscarse en los nombres que aparecían en el papel.

Candy, en compañía de Annie y Patty se acercó con calma a mirar sus resultados. Las tres chicas, habían pasado todas sus materias con buenas notas y tan pronto las vieron celebraron con júbilo antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando así que los siguientes alumnos miraran sus notas.

—¡Sí! Pase todas con notas altas— celebró Archie Cornwall con entusiasmo. A su lado, su hermano mellizo Stear y su mejor amigo Terry Grandchester, imitaron sus movimientos y su entusiasmo, cuando descubrieron con alegría que sus notas eran aceptables. Para todos, los exámenes finales habían resultado pesados pero a la vez agradables, pues como ya habían terminado, bien podrían disfrutar de su último mes en la escuela con toda tranquilidad, preocupados solamente, por conseguir alguna chica para acudir al baile de graduación y salir triunfantes en la temporada final de americano.

—Ahora solo nos resta ganar el partido— comentó Stear con alegría, mientras miraba a sus amigos, quienes embobados, seguían con la mirada a aquellas chicas que tanto les gustaban, pero a las cuáles, nunca les habían confesado sus sentimientos.

Archie, miraba con ternura a la pelinegra y tímida Annie Britter, quien desde la escuela secundaria, había sido su primer amor y también su primera decepción. Su relación había sido en verdad hermosa, habían durado casi 1 año juntos, que se vino completamente abajo, cuando apareció Luisa, una chica completamente obsesionada con el joven Cornwall, que llenó a Annie de mentiras y plantó rumores de una relación con Archie (donde incluyo un beso forzado frente a Annie). Desde entonces, Annie no había querido hablar con él, tampoco lo había olvidado, pero trataba de no salir herida, no teniendo contacto con su ex.

Por su parte, Terry, el chico perfecto para todas, inteligente, guapo, deportista y agradable además de millonario e inglés, había permanecido enamorado de Candy Andrey, desde el momento en que la conoció al verla por primera vez en su aula de Matemáticas, en primer grado de secundaria. Con el tiempo, se habían vuelto amigos gracias a Archie y Stear y al hermano mayor de Candy, Albert. Obviamente ayudaba que eran vecinos (pues Terry vivía a una calle de casa de Candy), pero esa amistad, se había vuelto un poco lejana, en cuanto Albert se marchó a la universidad y cuando Archie tronó con Annie. Terry lamentaba no ser lo suficientemente valiente – _como lo era para todo lo demás_ \- pues le daba un pánico de leyenda, el ser rechazado por la rubia.

—Entonces ¿cumplirán lo que prometieron?— preguntó el pelinegro de anteojos para sacar a los otros dos de su trance. Terry y Archie se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Si ganamos la temporada, las invitaremos al baile y nos declararemos— respondió Archie con entusiasmo, sopesando la idea de volver a estar con Annie y así darle la noticia de que había decidido ir a la misma Universidad que ella.

—Es obvio que vamos a ganar, Archie— comentó Terry, siempre en su tono pretensioso— Yo soy el coreback, no hay manera de que perdamos esta temporada—

—No cantes victoria demasiado pronto, Grandchester— dijo alguien frente a ellos, esperando a que se movieran, para acercarse a las listas de resultados. Al alzar la vista, Terry, Archie y Stear, se encontraron con el trío rata, Anthony había hablado como siempre, para hacer enfadar a Terry y era secundado por sus amiguillos, como viles cobardes. Aunque era su primo, Archie y Stear se preguntaban, porque Anthony era así.

—Cálmate Tony, no empieces una discusión— le pidió Archie

—No te molestes Archie, si lo dices es porque cree, que a todos nos pasa lo que a él. Hablar primero y acabar perdiendo. Lo siento Brower, este año yo guiare al equipo y no voy a cometer los mismos errores que tú. Quítate— a Terry como a Anthony, nunca le había agradado Anthony, por el simple hecho de que Anthony era muy distinto a él. Sí, se creía el centro del universo y era arrogante como todo galán de colegio, pero era tonto y patético a la vista del inglés.

Desde el primer año de secundaria, cuando se encontraron en el mismo grupo, Anthony y Terry habían tenido una relación tensa y molesta para los dos. Con el paso del tiempo, dicha tensión se había agraviado en cuanto Anthony había empezado a competir con Terry. Y eso le había quedado claro al inglés, el rubio deseaba ser siempre el mejor y que nunca nadie le arrebatara su posición. ¡Pero diablos! Él no había podido evitar ser un poco mejor y quizás hasta más popular. Aunque trataba de no destacar y ser el chico rebelde que desde pequeño había sido, su inteligencia y su atractivo eran demasiado llamativos. Al final, Anthony no había podido odiarlo más, cuando su primera novia, se volvió loca por Terry y lo dejó. Claro que el castaño ni siquiera la había mirado al rechazarla, pero eso no pareció contar para Anthony, quien cegado por los celos, había llegado a insultar a Terry le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara, que solo sirvió para que el inglés, perdiera por completo la paciencia y entonces sí, buscara no solo ser mejor sino restregárselo a Anthony en la cara.

—No me moveré— siseó Anthony con mirada retadora. El azul cielo de sus ojos, combinado con el azul zafiro de los de Terry se enfrentó como mares agresivos, queriendo embestirse con brutalidad el uno contra el otro.

—Terry, déjalo. Tenemos cosas que hacer— le dijo Stear detrás, queriendo que Terry no fuera llevado de nuevo a la dirección del colegio, por pelear (de nuevo) con el rubio.

—Pues vámonos entonces, este no vale mi tiempo— el inglés dio dos pasos sin más y empujo a Anthony con el hombro al pasar por sobre él. Neil detuvo al rubio para que siguiera al castaño y lo instó a mirar los resultados de los exámenes. Estaba ansioso por la apuesta que mantenían. ¡Aunque claro! Ya sabía el resultado.

Olvidando la presencia del ser que más odiaba en el mundo, Anthony se acercó a mirar las listas, mucho más vacías que al inicio, pues casi todos habían visto ya sus notas. Paseó su lista nombre por nombre, mostró un gesto asqueado cuando notó que Terry tenía notas casi perfectas y siguió pasando el dedo, hasta que dio con el nombre de Neil. Sus notas, ascendían a 8 cerrado y le daban un promedio de 7. Harry, había obtenido 9 gracias a su acostón con la asistente de atención escolar. Y Anthony….

¡No podía ser! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Demonios! La mitad de los exámenes estaban reprobados, los créditos no le iban a alcanzar para poder graduarse y a decir verdad, su nombre también aparecía en la lista de los alumnos que debían acudir a visitar al asesor. Dándose la media vuelta enfurruñado y queriendo solo golpear algo, Anthony se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Neil, que le insinuaba su derrota y le recordaba el precio de su apuesta. ¡Candy!

—Lo siento amiguito, pero una apuesta es una apuesta. Lo sabes— le dijo Neil, queriendo contener la carcajada que tenía en medio de la garganta

—No sé cómo coños lo conseguiste, pero de acuerdo, cumpliré. De aquí a la graduación, la princesa rubia de Grandchester, habrá estado en mi cama— declaró sin más el rubio. Claro que no estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba de otra. Sin más que hacer por el momento, acudió a ver a su asesor que le daría noticias sobre sus notas.

—Te matará cuando se entere…— susurró Harry entre risas a Neil, una vez que Anthony se marchó

—Fue su culpa. Si no hubiera pasado todo el mes persiguiendo a mi hermana, habría notado que le pagué al ñoño de Tommy para que hiciera todos mis exámenes— se mofó el moreno con verdadero humor. Harry acompaño sus risas, Anthony a veces era medio idiota.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Oficina del asesor=**

—Lo siento Tony, pero estas notas no te alcanzan para graduarte— comentó el asesor de alumnos, que no era nadie más que el sub-director del colegio.

—¿Quiere decir que me debo hacer a la idea de que estaré aquí otro año?— preguntó el rubio con el rostro desfigurado por el desagrado

—Sí…a menos que aceptes recibir tutorías de un alumno regular y presentes los exámenes de recuperación. Te advierto que las tutorías serán evaluadas por tu tutor que rendirá una carta informativa de tu compromiso y será contable con tus notas de los exámenes. Dichas calificaciones, deben ser superiores a 7, para que te puedas graduar— explicó el profesor

—Y… ¿quién sería mí tutor?— a la mente de Anthony, viajaron con rapidez las notas de Terry que habían sido casi perfectas. No estaba para aguantar eso. Prefería repetir incluso el preescolar, con tal de que su imaginación se equivocara

—Tengo aquí una lista de posibles tutores. Son jóvenes que con anterioridad han ayudado a sus compañeros, revísala. Si conoces a alguno, te sería más fácil congeniar. Si no, yo te lo asignaré— el asesor, extendió una lista con quince nombres, que incluían teléfonos y direcciones de los alumnos:

 _ ***Patricia O'Brian**_

 _ ***Stear Cornwall**_

 _ ***Terry Grandchester**_

 _ ***Candy Andrey**_

 _ ***Flammy Hamilton**_

No necesitó leer los nombres que continuaban con la lista. Tenía justo el nombre que quería y una excusa que de momento había surgido para cumplir con su apuesta. Sonrió con suficiencia y señaló al asesor el nombre que deseaba para que fuera su tutor.

—De acuerdo y buena elección. Candy estará informada esta tarde de que sus tutorías se llevarán a cabo. Para evitar malos entendidos, te informo que las tutorías se imparten en la biblioteca de la escuela y no pueden ser en casa de alguno de ustedes dos, por el hecho de que estas son para los reprobados y pierden el privilegio que hubieran obtenido de haber buscado tutorías ustedes solos o haber estudiado— le sentenció. De acuerdo, no podría llevar a Candy a su casa, como había pasado una vez por su cabeza. Pero al menos tendría una excusa para acercarse a ella: SIN EL CUIDADO DE TERRY.

—Entonces estaré mañana en la biblioteca. Gracias profesor

—Échale ganas Tony, te quiero ver graduado— dijo sin más el profesor y Anthony, abandonó la oficina. El día había terminado. Se dirigió al estacionamiento donde el carro de su familia le esperaba y se retiró del Colegio. Mientras más lo pensaba, la apuesta no resultaba ser tan difícil.

Candy Andrey no era fea. Era alta. Delgada. Rubia y rizada hasta los hombros. Llena de pecas y de unos espectaculares ojos verdes esmeralda. Además su cuerpo ya estaba casi por completo desarrollado, sus curvas eran exquisitas y tenía buenos dotes por delante y por detrás. Quizás, hasta resultara divertido. Y viéndolo de esa manera, una nueva idea surgió.

—Te enamorarás Candy, lo sé. Y Terry por fin, verá que el ganador soy yo— susurró para sí.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa noche…**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

— _Te lo juro, Annie. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero no tengo de otra, el sub director dijo que estoy parcialmente obligada por meterme al programa de tutorías. ¡Voy a morir!—_ exclamó Candy al teléfono. Esa tarde, había recibido el citatorio del programa de tutores para alumnos de su preparatoria y había encontrado la gran noticia, de que su asesorado, sería Anthony Brower. Por supuesto que había llamado queriendo cambiar de alumno, pero el sub director… bueno, caso perdido para Candy. Annie, suspiró al otro lado de la línea

— _Terry se va a molestar…—_ susurró sin más la pelinegra, sorprendiendo por completo a Candy, que no sabía a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo su amiga

— _¿Por qué dices eso, Annie?_

— _Ay Candy, ¡en serio que a veces necesitas lentes! Dile a Stear o Patty que te presten las suyas, porque es más que obvio. Terry está enamorado de ti y eres la única que no lo nota. Ja, ja, ja pero si no quieres creerme, claro que no hay problema, me tengo que ir. Mamá me dejo ir al cine con Charlie y quiero ver como acaba la cosa. Te quiero pequeña, no sufras. Seguro Patty estará con su asesorado mañana en la biblioteca_

— _De acuerdo, diviértete. Y Annie… no te creo—_ Candy rió y colgó la llamada. Luego, se tumbó en el sofá de la sala y miró el techo, pensativa.

" _¿Por qué Terry estaría enamorado de mí? No tengo mucho que pueda gustarle… Ah… ¡Candy! No pienses tonterías, es obvio que Annie bromeaba. Concéntrate en no morir mañana con Brower"_ se regañó a sí misma, justo cuando Elroy, su abuela, la llamaba para cenar.

Hacía solo tres años que Candy había ingresado al Colegio San Pablo, justo cuando su hermano mayor Albert, se había mudado a Nueva York a la universidad para estudiar derecho y recibirse como abogado. Su hermano buscaba a toda costa, para hacer justicia como no se había hecho años atrás, en que más lo necesitaron. Desde entonces, Candy había dejado de ser parte de una familia de tres y vivía solo con su abuela paterna. William Andrey y Rosemary White, habían fallecido asalto a mano armada mientras conducían, habían sido brutalmente asesinados y su caso había sido llevado a juico, donde el cómplice del asesino, porque este no había sido capturado, salió bajo palabra un año después de estar en prisión, cuando la pequeña Candy tenía solo 4 años de edad. Desde esa edad, Albert se había vuelto muy protector y la abuela Elroy algo severa, pero siempre era dulce y demostraba querer a su nieta, más que cualquier otra cosa, por eso las cenas, eran especiales en casa. Porque Candy podía confiar en su abuela, tanto como en su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el colegio Candy? ¿Ya han salido tus notas?— le preguntó Elroy, apenas estuvieron sentadas a la mesa

—Así es. Salí bastante bien, de hecho soy tutora ahora. Asesoraré a un chico reprobado, por mis buenas notas— comentó la rubia con una sonrisa

—¿Y quién es él afortunado?— preguntó la abuela entusiasmada. Sus nietos eran excelentes alumnos, Albert, se recibiría ese mismo año, como abogado y su nieta acudiría a la universidad de Nueva York para estudiar marketing.

—Anthony Brower— respondió Candy más concentrada en su estofado que en la charla que incluía al rubio.

—¿BROWER? Pensé que el hijo de los Brower era un chico estudioso…—comentó Elroy algo escandalizada. La abuela, conocía bien a las familias que entraban al colegio, pues la preparatoria, era no solo la mejor de la ciudad sino también de los Estados Unidos, ya que era la sede americana del Real Colegio San Pablo, originario de Londres.

—Pues parece que esta vez no. Anthony está bastante mal, tal vez no se gradué…—le informó la pecosa

—Yo creo que sí. Te tiene a ti de tutora. Así que anda, veamos _CSI_ antes de que subas a perderte en tu música y tu laptop— Elroy era fanática de las series policiacas, gracias a que Candy se las había mostrado. Todas las noches, veían AXN en televisión, para encontrar un nuevo caso, con un nuevo equipo. Candy sonrió, levantó la mesa y preparó té, para beberlo mientras miraban televisión.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 **=Biblioteca del colegio=**

Suspiró y se miró en el cristal de la puerta de entrada. Su rostro estaba tenso, se mostraba decaído y es que no le causaba ninguna risa, el ser tutora de un chico como Anthony. Pero nada podía hacer. Entró al edificio y buscó a Anthony por las mesas principal. Como no dio con él, preguntó a la bibliotecaria que le indicó que Anthony estaba en el segundo piso, al parecer en la sección de Historia. Sin más, subió cada escalón con calma y al localizar a Anthony al fondo, se preparó para su mejor versión de: "soy fría y cruel"

Anthony llegó con anticipación a la biblioteca y buscó un rincón solitario y alejado de todos, al encontrarlo, solo tuvo que esperar a que Candy subiera las escaleras. Alzó la vista justo en el momento correcto y se encontró con una rubia despampanante caminando hacia él. Sus jeans ajustaban perfecto a su figura, su blusa era de tirantes y era blanca, así que dejaba entre ver su sostén del mismo color. Su chaqueta de mezclilla estaba un poco desgastada, pero la hacía lucir bien y aunque llevaba _Converse,_ era atractiva. Sonrió. A penas la tuvo frente a él, no tardó en decir:

—Que chica tan linda…

—No juegues conmigo Anthony. No soy una de tus conquistas…— respondió Candy, cortándolo de tajo. De acuerdo, no sería sencillo, pero ya lo sabía, solo tendría que poner empeño, para enamorar a Candy.

—No soy como crees…— susurró con el rostro, visiblemente apenado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Muy buenas noches. Primero que nada, quisiera aclarar, que no pretendo cambiar la trama de esta historia, simplemente darles el rumbo que debieron tomar para una historia que no tuviera demasiado relleno y muy poco Candy &Terry. Esta actualización, surgió forzosamente por problemas técnicos en mi cuenta, y a pesar de ello, agradezco poder tener otra oportunidad para subirla. Espero que les guste y que como la primera vez, se apasionen con una historia que aunque dramática, es un lindo romance. _

_**Gracias a todas las que leyeron: CANDY, Becky70, LizCarter, Darling eveling, Samyy.**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**=Capitulo 2=**

—No soy como crees…—comentó Anthony, visiblemente apenado. Sus ojos azules perdieron un brillo que momentos antes habían tenido y miraron a Candy disculpándose con su apagado tono. Aguas de mar, claras, profundas, quietas y entristecidas…

—A que… ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la rubia, confundida. Abrumada de repente por lo que esos ojos transmitían.

—Crees que soy un idiota, un mujeriego sin corazón o sentimientos. Un imbécil que va por ahí coqueteando y rompiendo corazones… todas creen lo mismo de mí. Pero no es verdad, soy un buen chico…— susurró el rubio. La curiosidad picó en lo profundo de Candy y animándose con las palabras del chico, tomó asiento frente a él en la mesa.

—Tú nos haces creer eso…— comentó Candy. Bien recordaba a sus amigas decir, la clase de patán que Anthony era, por besarlas, llevarlas a la cama y luego botarlas sin más, no sabía si era verdad o si era así con todas, pero por su amistad con Neil Legan, ella prefería creer los rumores y mantenerse a raya, lejos de esos tres, incluyendo a Harry Grand— Si no eres como pienso… ¿entonces cómo eres en verdad?— preguntó. El rubio la miró y un destello cruzó por sus azules mares en calma, luego una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—Confía en mí… te mostraré cómo soy en verdad, seré sincero contigo—

—¿Por qué conmigo?

—Porque desde hace tiempo me gustas, Candy Andrey— respondió él sin más y una ola de nervios invadió a la rubia. Algo, se aceleró en su interior con esa mirada y aquellas palabras.

—Confiaré. Empieza a ser sincero… ¿Cuál es tu peor materia?— preguntó la chica. Anthony sonrió. ¡Qué fácil! Ya la tenía. Extendió su libreta de Historia y sonrió dulcemente. Candy correspondió, por vez primera y se estiró un poco para tomar el libro. Pronto el tiempo fue pasando y pasando, hasta que el reloj marcó las 3:00 de la tarde, para ese momento, habían estudiado ya tres temas del curso de Historia y estaban algo cansados. Candy había dado una magnifica explicación a Anthony y un buen método para repasar las notas de ese día, pues le servirían para su examen, no queriendo concentrarse demasiado en el estudio, pero no pudiéndolo evitar – _pues tampoco deseaba reprobar_ -, Anthony prestó atención y cuidó de apuntar bien cada nota importante que Candy le indicaba, al final, quizás obtuviera dos cosas buenas de todo ese asunto: pasar sus materias y graduarse y superar a Terry.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las 4, decidieron dejar de estudiar. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, pues ningún estudiante, pasaba de las 5 ahí metido. Mientras guardaban algunos los libros en los estantes – _pues Anthony los había tomado al llegar_ \- y sus respectivas cosas en sus mochilas, Candy trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía y no el hecho de que Anthony no dejaba de mirarla, el chico por el contrario, apreciaba como ella se tornaba nerviosa ante sus miradas y como movía cada parte de su cuerpo. De vez en vez, la rubia se pasaba la mano por el cabello y acomodaba un rizado mechón de su melena detrás de su oreja izquierda, de vez en vez, también llegaba a sonrojarse. Y lo entendió…

Era eso por lo que Terry había sido cautivado. Se trataba de esa manera de ser de la rubia, de la que Grandchester se había enamorado. Candy era linda, tierna, inocente y bella, sabía expresarse e imponerse cuando quería, tenía el don de la compresión y la benevolencia, pero sobre todo, era sincera. No mentía al mirarlo y decir: " _Lo haces bien_ " tampoco al decir: _"No soy una conquista",_ cuando Candy penetraba a alguien con sus verdes ojos esmeralda, sí… Hechizaba. ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado? En un instante, Anthony se reprochó el hecho de no haber mirado a Candy, antes que Terry, de no haberla apreciado y conocido, antes de que el inglés se fijara en ella. ¡Porque siempre Terry! ¿Acaso nada bueno podría ser de Anthony? ¿Todo tenía que ser para Terry? ¡Pues no…! ¡Basta de eso! En esa ocasión… Terry sería el perdedor. Candy, sería suya.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?— preguntó el rubio mientras caminaban en silencio a las escaleras, para salir de la biblioteca.

—Dormir. ¿Qué más podría hacer en la noche?— se mofó Candy con una dulce sonrisa

—Ja, ja, ja no… me refiero a que si tienes planes para salir con alguien o compromisos familiares. Me gustaría invitarte un café…— comentó el chico, en su tono más dulce. Uno, que hasta él sorprendió.

—Oh… era eso. No, Anthony, no tengo nada que hacer. Podemos ir por ese café… si quieres— respondió ella, estaban por salir de la biblioteca, Candy tomaría el bus para ir a casa y Anthony ya había pedido por SMS que el chofer fuera por él.

—¿Puedo irte a buscar a las 6?— preguntó, un poco nervioso y sin saber verdaderamente por qué.

—Me parece bien… ¿Pero te veré después de clases no? Tenemos que estudiar, los días de tutoría asignados son martes, miércoles y jueves. Mañana es miércoles… como sabes— explicó ella. Anthony sonrió.

—Si claro. Estudiaremos… Podemos estudiar hasta las 4 y luego ir a casa para dejar las mochilas y bueno… casi siempre las chicas dicen: " _tengo que arreglarme_ " así que… yo pensé…— ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Actuaba como tonto! De acuerdo sí… ella lo ponía nervioso, pero al final y aunque hubiera reparado en su buena personalidad… era todo parte de una apuesta. Solo eso.

—Sé lo que pensaste y es verdad. Entonces hasta las 4, a casa y luego te veré para ir por ese café…— rió la rubia

—Es una cita— afirmó el joven, Candy se sonrojó, muy a su pesar, pues… en un principio, se suponía que no caería en los encantos del rubio.

—Creo que tengo que irme… debo llegar a casa— comentó ella queriendo cambiar la despedida, era pésima en esas cosas. Anthony sonrió, por un momento estuvo tentado a ofrecerse y llevarla a casa, pero, tenía que pensar y asimilar lo que haría de esa vez en adelante. Él no estaba hecho para amar, nunca lo había estado y sumado a ello, venían todas las burlas que Harry y Neil le harían si demostraba querer conocer y acercarse en verdad a Candy, más allá de su apuesta.

Candy no esperando una respuesta, se conformó con la sonrisa que Anthony le ofreció y caminó lejos de la biblioteca, a la salida de la escuela, tenía que pensar seriamente en que le pasaba, el rubio no solo le había gustado y le había demostrado ser distinto a como pensaba, la había atrapado de una manera, en que sólo lo había hecho una persona en la vida: _Terry Grandchester._

Caminando a todo lo que sus pies daban, caminó con rapidez a la estación de bus y subió en el primero que llegó al lugar, pagó y tomó su asiento, hasta el fondo del transporte. Entonces respiró con tranquilidad… Había - _literalmente_ \- salido corriendo de la escuela para alejarse de Anthony y debía recuperar el aire que eso le había robado. Cuando se serenó, miró por la ventanilla como era su costumbre y pensó en lo poco que sabía de Anthony Brower. El rubio era conocido en la escuela por mujeriego y patán, para las chicas y patán e imbécil para los chicos. Fuera de eso, Anthony era hijo del dueño de _Brower's Corporation,_ la empresa dueña de una de las cadenas de hoteles más costosas y prestigiosas de Estados Unidos. En el sector turístico, el padre de Anthony había formado no solo una gran empresa, sino también una gran fortuna que obviamente su único hijo heredaría. Entonces además de guapo y mujeriego, Anthony era rico y conocido como patán. Y más allá de ese breve resumen, Candy no sabía nada, nunca se había acercado a él, aunque sus amigos Archie y Stear fueran sus primos… Y es que a decir verdad, tampoco había tenido razones para hacerlo. Aunque muchas de las conversaciones de sus amigas, incluían a Anthony, Candy jamás había reparado verdaderamente en él, porqué el único en el que pensaba era en cierto inglés que acaparaba igual o más atención en la escuela que Brower.

Terry Grandchester, había sido para Candy, el primer amor platónico de su vida. El chico era guapo, atlético e inteligente. Terry debía mucho del interés de Candy a su atractivo y a su personalidad, pues aunque era un tanto rebelde y obstinado, además de pretensioso y caprichoso, el inglés era todo un amor, en lo que respectaba a su trato con la rubia. Lo había conocido desde que el chico llegó a su colonia y se había vuelto amigo de sus cercanos, Archie y Stear, igualmente, el joven heredero de _Grandchester Enterprise_ era reconocido como hijo de Richard y Eleonor Grandchester, dueños de la cadena de hoteles más prestigiosa y costosa de Inglaterra, además de principal competencia de _Brower's Corporation_. Sí, Terry Grandchester sin duda, era lo bastante conocido como para no reparar en él y por si fuera poco, existía el recién dato de que su hermana mayor, Karen, salía con el atractivo y educado hermano mayor de Candy, Albert. – _Ah…_ \- un suspiro escapó de boca de Candy cuando reparó en sus pensamientos que iniciados en Anthony, la habían llevado a Terry. ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos! Su hermano salía con una Grandchester y ella no tenía ni el valor ni él autoestima para aceptar abiertamente y frente a Terry, lo que sentía por el inglés. ¡Porque siendo realistas! ¿Terry repararía en ella como más que una amiga? ¡No! El chico era claro, era más de lo que ella podría obtener, lo había entendido hacía mucho.

Cuando por fin llegó a la estación más cercana a su casa – _tan solo una cuadra, de separación_ \- Candy dejó atrás, en el bus, todos sus terryticos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que tenía que concentrarse: ¿confiar o no en Anthony Brower? De esa respuesta, dependía su cita de la noche siguiente y las barreras que pondría en sus sesiones de tutoría… Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no… Tal vez Brower merecía por una vez, que se acercara a conocerlo. Quizás, hasta podría gustarle en verdad, quizás, él era el chico por el que Terry siempre había sido imposible, la razón por la que el inglés, jamás había sido para ella. Con esa última decisión, llegó a casa y encontró a Elroy preparando la cena, ayudándola con los deberes, Candy, dejó de pensar en Terry y en Anthony.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 **=Preparatoria "San Pablo", clase de historia=**

—¿Qué estás diciendo Stear?— preguntó Terry visiblemente alterado. Su amigo pelinegro miró al profesor de historia que seguía entretenido escribiendo en la pizarra, antes de responder, en el mismo susurro en que había estado hablado con Terry

—Te lo digo, Patty me lo contó ayer por la tarde. Candy fue asignada como tutora de Anthony. Ayer fue su primera sesión en la biblioteca, Patty quería ir y no lo niego, yo igual, pero la abuela de Patty enfermó y corrimos a su casa a verla. Si no te lo dije en chat, fue porque sabía que te alterarías— respondí el chico con la mayor calma que reunió, esperando que Terry no explotara.

—¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Más le vale a Brower no intentar nada con Candy o lo mato en serio…— opinó el inglés enfurecido, pero guardando la calma, no deseaba ser reprendido esa mañana por el profesor de Historia.

—Calma Terry, claro que no lo hará. Candy no es tonta para caer en los juegos de Anthony, si es que eso pretende él por tocarte las narices, lo sé chico, la conozco bien. Piensa que ella solo dará sus tutorías y cuando eso acabe, se librará de él. No vayas a hacer idioteces como amenazar a Anthony, porque sabes que eso solo arruinara la imagen que Candy tiene de ti, además debes estar concentrado en ganar el partido para declararte y llevarla al baile de graduación. ¿O no?— Stear tenía razón, eso Terry no podía negarlo. Y aunque se moría de ganas por amenazar de muerte a Anthony, no debía. Si Candy se enteraba de que todo ese tiempo había amenazado a todos los que se proponían algo con ella, lo odiaría y no le daría oportunidad de confesarse. No, no, debía conservar la calma. Queriendo eso último prestó atención a la clase y terminó las últimas notas de la hora. Aunque los exámenes finales habían pasado, las clases continuaban como tiempo de prueba para los que se graduaran.

Pasados 20 minutos más, la clase de Historia terminó y Terry y Stear se dirigieron a la cafetería para almorzar, sus estómagos en serio lo necesitaban. Cuando tuvieron su comida, se ubicaron en la mesa de siempre en la terraza de la escuela y se enfrascaron en una conversación que giraba en torno a la universidad a la que irían:

—Creo que nos quedaremos en Chicago, la universidad es en verdad buena— comentó Stear refiriéndose a él y a su novia Patty

—Yo no sé a qué universidad piensa ir Candy, si a la de aquí o a la de Nueva York donde estudió su hermano, así que no puedo decirte que iré con ella como me gustaría, así como voy, seguro acabaré en Nueva York, donde mis padres piensan mudarse. Papá dice que ahí podré ejercer bien mi carrera y luego tomar el mando de la empresa— explicó el inglés

—¿Y lo harás? Pensé que querías estudiar actuación…—

—Quería, pero no creo estar preparado para ese mundo en el que puedo perder o ganar. Creo que prefiero la empresa de mi familia. Sería un trabajo estable y no dejaría que alguien extraño la tomara cuando mi padre se retire. Además, así podré cultivar la actuación como un hobby y no como una responsabilidad, las cosas pierden interés y diversión así…— se mofó el chico. Stear, estaba por hablar cuando vieron a Annie y a Charlie, pasar a su lado. Si Candy y Patty no estaban con la pelinegra, lo más seguro era que entonces los dos de por ahí, estaban en plan romántico, viendo algo que si era sabido por Archie, rompería el corazón de su amigo, los jóvenes olvidaron su comida y salieron en busca del mellizo ausente. En su loca carrera, fueron al gimnasio, al primer edificio y finalmente al edificio posterior, quizás Archie estaba metido en una de las salas de cómputo, que se localizaban en el primer piso. Estaban por entrar en la primera sala, cuando la puerta se abrió y se estampó directamente en la cara de Terry:

-¡AUCH!— se quejó el inglés, mientras se tambaleaba desequilibrado y buscaba la pared con la mano para recargarse. La culpable del golpe apareció entonces pidiendo disculpas.

—Perdón, perdón. ¡Terry! Perdón…— Candy no sabía a quién le había dado con la puerta, pero al hacerlo, su preocupación y pena se acrecentó.

—No… no te preocupes Candy, está bien— le dijo Terry al mirarla, mantenía una mano en su nariz, queriendo mostrarse ileso, pero un poco de humedad en su mano lo traicionó y al retirarla, los presentes, Stear, Patty y Candy, se sorprendieron al ver sangre en la nariz del inglés.

—¡Oh dios! Estás sangrando… ven conmigo Terry, vamos a enfermería, por favor— le pidió la rubia tomándolo de los brazos. El chico se perdió en la cercanía de su amiga/amor platónico y asintiendo con la cabeza, atravesó la escuela con ella (solos porque Stear y Patty se habían propuesto dejarlos solos y encontrar a Archie) hasta la enfermería. Lugar, donde Terry fue tratado y prontamente dado de alta, pues tampoco era para tanto, solo unas gotas de sangre. Al salir de la enfermería, Candy volvió a disculparse otras 100 veces:

—En serio no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Quería una excusa para ver a la guapa enfermera y tú me la has dado— le comentó guiñando un ojo con diversión, Candy a pesar de su pena y preocupación rió ante el comentario— ¿Ya almorzaste Candy? Aún queda tiempo del almuerzo…

—No… yo no he almorzado. Estábamos en computación, porque Patty necesitaba investigar unas cosas que le faltaron de su último ensayo para filosofía— explicó la rubia

—Pues venga, no puedes estar sin comer. Vamos por algo, quiero una soda…— Terry siempre tan amable y cautivador. Candy siempre tan dulce y linda. Ambos sin darse cuenta de lo que el uno por la otra sentían… dirigiéndose a la cafetería, enfrascados en una charla que incluía el accidente con la puerta, ambos llegaron al su destino y luego de obtener un poco de ensalada y atún con galletas además de una soda, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Para nadie fue una sorpresa verlos juntos, pues ambos eran amigos.

—Albert llamó anoche, dijo que vendrá a casa a pasar el fin de semana, igual incluyo a Karen— comentó Candy para sacar tema de conversación mientras comía, en compañía de Terry.

—Sí, Karen habló anoche también. Creo que su relación va de maravilla— comentó el inglés con una sonrisa aunque su pensamiento verdadero era: " _Sí, Karen si puede estar con Albert y yo no puedo confesarte en verdad que quisiera avisar a todos que iré contigo a algún lugar porque te amo_ "

—La abuela quiere que Karen coma en casa, ¿por qué no vienes tú también? Albert estará alegre de verte de nuevo y yo tendré alguien con quién charlar mientras los tortolos estén presentes— rió la rubia. Terry estaba encantado con esa sonrisa

—Me parece buena idea, me pegaré a Karen como chicle— respondió el inglés. Candy terminó de comer y sin que se lo pidiera, Terry la acompañó a donde su siguiente clase, estaba por comenzar.

Mientras lo hacía, charlaban acerca de lo mucho que ambos extrañaban a sus hermanos mayores. Candy apreciaba la compañía de Terry que siempre aunque amigable, la hacía pensar que harían una linda pareja. Igualmente admiraba al chico por su encantador y visiblemente brillante atractivo. Terry era castaño, sus cabellos largos caían hasta sus hombros rebeldes y alocados pero al tiempo acomodados y llamativos. Sus ojos azul zafiro combinaban a la perfección con su piel blanca y en esos momentos, relucían por el atuendo del joven inglés. Sus jeans eran ajustados y sus tennis grises, su camiseta negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y marcaba su torso, además de que el cuello en V dejaba entrever sus clavículas y sin chaqueta, sus fuertes brazos eran visibles. Por su parte, Terry trataba con todos sus esfuerzos de no quedar con la boca abierta al ver a Candy. Sus leggings eran ajustados y claros, su blusa, rosa claro, ceñida al cuerpo. Su suéter era blanco y sus bailarinas también, por alguna razón, la hacían verse hermosa y perfecta.

Cuando estaban por llegar al aula donde Candy tomaba francés, alguien se cruzó en su camino. Su mirada desdeñosa como siempre se fijó en Terry, pero cambió al reparar en Candy. Sus ojos azules se tornaron enternecidos y su sonrisa dulzona apareció:

—Grandchester— dijo Anthony al quedar frente a los dos jóvenes— Candy— comentó alegre— Gracias por la tutoría de ayer, hoy en Historia, no me fue tan difícil acabar el ensayo que tenía que hacer— le comentó sinceramente. Estaba solo, sin sus amigos, así que era fácil expresarse.

—No agradezcas, me alegro de ello. Recibí esta mañana la guía para tus exámenes y creo que debemos prestar atención en algebra— respondió la rubia

—Me parece bien, te veré esta tarde. Con permiso— dijo sin más y se dirigió a Terry al pedir permiso. Por primera vez, su tono no fue retador sino cortés, Terry no pudo hacer más que quitarse y dejarlo pasar. Cuando lo perdió de vista y llegaron al aula de Candy, la detuvo del hombro antes de que se fuera y le preguntó sin más:

—¿En serio tienes que darle tutorías a Anthony?— Candy lo miró sorprendida. ¿El tono de Terry….? ¿Eran celos?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, espero que este capítulo les agrade. En esta entrega, quisiera acércame a las chicas que comentaron, para aclarar ciertas cositas que percibí en sus comentarios. Y en general, me gustaría dejar en claro que en esta versión de Huella Imborrable, quisiera plasmar la primera idea que me surgió cuando pensé en escribirla (la cual, si recuerdan, perdí con el largo tiempo que me llevo terminar esta historia). De ante mano, gracias a todas por leer, espero que sigan haciéndolo porque tengo mucho que dar a este Fandom. ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

 _ **CANDY:**_ _Aquí el segundo capítulo. Me alegro verte siguiéndome de nuevo en esta historia, agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que me brindas en cada nuevo proyecto que se me ocurre. Te quiero, no me abandones, por favor. Daré lo mejor de mí, para que esto les guste._

 _ **Becky70:**_ _Un verdadero placer verte de nuevo en esta historia, no olvido el apoyo que me brindaste la primera vez. Pues, como dices, en la primera versión, pasó muy desapercibido el romance entre Candy y Terry en la primera parte y esa en verdad no era mi idea. Con el paso del tiempo, entre más tardaba en actualizar, más me daba cuenta de que la historia no era lo que había planeado, pero por no defraudarlas, no lo dejé. Tomando esta nueva oportunidad, espero enmendar el mal cause que le di y que sobretodo, les agrade lo que hago. Esperando no defraudarte, espero tu apoyo incondicional. Saludos. Y gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Millones de gracias por el apoyo en tus palabras, por personas como tú, yo sigo aquí. Daré todo para no defraudar a ninguna. Acepto que cuando subí la primera versión de esta historia, era yo muy mala en esto, pero creo que he mejorado con el tiempo. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **LizCarter:**_ _Creo que malinterpretaste mis palabras, pero bueno, aclarándote todo a ti, a quien recuerdo muy bien de las veces en que he escrito para el fandom, no quisiera perder tu apoyo ni tu atención, porque cada comentario que me enviabas, era una palabra de aliento que me animaba siempre a continuar. Por ello, te explico. Como bien he dicho antes, en la primera versión de esta historia, perdí mucho el interés y la idea original, principalmente por los problemas que rodearon mi vida y por los cuales me aleje esa temporada. En esta nueva edición, espero no solo corregir hechos ortográficos e ideas mal planteadas, sino también evitar el uso de personajes para nada propios de la historia y creaciones de otro autor (como lo hice la primera vez con los de Astareth que agradezco no se molestara por haberlos tomado) y claro, plantear más romance entre Candy y Terry, que creo escaseó en verdad en mi primera versión. Esta vez, quiero plasmar un hermoso romance y un drama claro, sin errar en el cauce de la trama. Daré todo de mí, por conservar el cariño que ustedes, tienen de esta historia y en verdad, deseo contar contigo._

 _ **Merlia:**_ _Tus deseos son órdenes. He aquí, el siguiente capítulo._

 _Esperando haber dejado todo bien claro, espero de todo corazón verlas apoyándome en esto, porque sin ustedes, no sé que haré. Mis más sinceros deseos y mi cordial saludo. Gracias por su tiempo. Saludos. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**=Capitulo 3=**

—¿En serio tienes que darle tutorías a Anthony?— preguntó Terry; sus ojos azul zafiro siempre dulces y tranquilos, se tornaron irritados e intrigados, de repente. Sin perder su porte de príncipe inglés, el chico se recargó en la pared del aula, a un lado de la entrada, esperando impaciente la respuesta de Candy, quién no podía estar más sorprendida, pues estaba segura que lo que percibía en el tono del chico, eran celos.

—No es tan malo…—susurró, Terry la miró confundido— Quiero decir, Anthony está dispuesto a estudiar— explicó Candy en tono de disculpa. Terry trató de calmarse, no había estado bien perder el control así. Candy no había elegido dar la tutoría, era el asesor quien los asignaba.

—Sí, yo… lo siento. Anthony no es de mi agrado— comentó Terry en una vaga sonrisa— Ten cuidado con él, no me gustaría que la pasaras mal. Suerte en tu clase, estudia ¿eh?— dijo sin más y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Atreviéndose a rozar la mejilla de Candy con el dorso de su mano, sonrió una vez más y se fue del lugar.

La chica se quedó ahí un par de segundos, ensoñada con la caricia que el joven le acaba de dar. Cuando reaccionó de su letargo entró a clases con una sonrisa bien grabada en el rostro, está demás decir que aquella mañana, le costó un poco de trabajo pensar en lo que trataba la cátedra de francés.

Y mientras Candy pasaba fantasías en su clase, Terry había tratado de retomar su día normal, sin pensar en el hecho de que Anthony estaría un par de horas, a solas con Candy. ¡Pero qué diablos! Anthony no tenía razones para meterse con Candy, la chica nunca había mostrado atención o interés en el rubio y este a su vez, siempre había dejado a la rubia pasar de largo. No había razones para que eso cambiara y para que él se volviera loco. Si por alguna razón, Anthony llegaba a intentar algo, entonces si lo frenaría y lo mataría. Por el momento, solo una cosa debía ocupar su mente: Candy lo había invitado a casa de los Andrey, el fin de semana.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esta tarde…**_

 **=Biblioteca de la preparatoria=**

Anthony y Candy llevaban casi una hora resolviendo ecuaciones, problemas matemáticos y otras cosas más que venían incluidas en la guía de los exámenes de recuperación, que la chica había recibido en la oficina de tutores. En el tiempo que llevaban estudiando, casi no habían hablado y por supuesto que Anthony se había abstenido de comentarle a la rubia, acerca de su amistad (al parecer cercana) con Terry. Toda la mañana, había sopesado la idea de que quizás su instinto y observaciones anteriores eran falsas, que a lo mejor a Candy si le resultaba interesante Terry como pretendiente. Quizás nunca había captado en verdad que la rubia estaba tan enamorada del inglés como lo estaba este de ella. ¡Pero es que no! Anthony siempre había tenido claro que a Candy le pasaba totalmente desapercibido el sentimiento de atracción que Terry tenía hacía ella.

Al final, había optado por mantener la boca cerrada y seguir con su plan. Que había sufrido unos ligeros cambios: quería enamorar a Candy, quería tenerla a su lado y conocerla y charlar y salir y todas esas cosas. Y si eso funcionaba, no se la estaría quitando a Terry, sino más bien, la habría ganado y solo se la llevaría a la cama por gusto propio, ya le diría a Neil y a Harry que había sido por la apuesta.

—¡Alto! Si seguimos veré números y signos toda la tarde- espetó el rubio después de un rato de estudiar

—Ja, ja, ja eso será progresar. Así no los olvidarás— se mofó Candy con alegría. No había mentido al decirle a Terry que Anthony no era tan malo y que mostraba interés para estudiar. También era una agradable compañía.

—Te juro que no los olvido, pero en serio démonos un descanso— pidió amablemente y en una dulce sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, podemos descansar. Buscaré unos libros en la sección de literatura, mientras si quieres, cierra un rato los ojos— la rubia guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie para ir en busca de sus libros. Anthony no soportó mirarla caminar de espaldas y se puso de pie, siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando estuvieron en la sección indicada, la chica buscó sus libros y encontró un par, hasta que dio con el último que estaba lo bastante alto para no alcanzarlo, ni aunque se pusiera en puntillas. Anthony se acercó con una pilla sonrisa en los labios y tomó el ejemplar deseado. Cuando Candy se dio la media vuelta para agradecer el gesto, el rubio se acercó a ella y la dejó entre el estante y su cuerpo.

—A… A…. Anthony…— tartamudeó la chica, nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Candy…— susurró el rubio.

—Ah… me… me… me ¿me das el libro?— preguntó ella con el mismo tartamudeo.

—Claro, aquí está— respondió Anthony extendiendo el libro. Su rostro, sus labios a escasos dos centímetros de los de Candy.

—Gr… Gracias—

—No hay de que, linda. ¿Aún está en pie lo de esta noche? ¿El café…?— preguntó sonriente, mostrando los colmillos.

—Este… sí, claro. Pero… ¿podemos ir después de estudiar? Pensándolo bien, no necesito ir a casa a arreglarme— comentó tratando de dominar los nervios. Anthony rió.

—Sí, claro, podemos hacer eso. Hay un buen _Starbucks_ a unas cuadras de aquí, si quieres, hasta caminando llegamos— comentó en su tono más seductor.

—Claro, no me molestaría caminar... Hagamos eso entonces— Anthony rió y asintió con la cabeza, luego se alejó de la rubia y acarició su mejilla, de la misma forma en que Terry lo había hecho esa mañana.

—Por eso me gustas Candy…— dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta para volver a la mesa donde estudiaban. Candy se quedó impactada con lo escuchó y no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. ¿Qué tenía Anthony que la ponía así?

Tratando de serenarse, siguió los pasos del rubio y llegó a la mesa donde estudiaban. Ahí, dejaron de lado el descanso y siguieron estudiando. Algebra, física, química y literatura, todo en el tiempo en que habían acordado. Los exámenes de recuperación serían en dos semanas, una semana antes del partido final de temporada, tenían poco tiempo, pues además de todo, Anthony tenía que acoplarse a los entrenamientos para el día del partido. Cuando el reloj avanzó y finalmente llegó a las 4 de la tarde, ambos cerraron los libros y guardaron el material. La tutoría había terminado y podían irse de ahí.

Como habían acordado, al salir de la biblioteca, tomaron rumbo a la cafetería que se hallaba a unas cuadras de la escuela, mientras se enfrascaban en una explicación que Anthony otorgó para explicarle a Candy porqué había bajado en sus notas. Por supuesto, obvio el detalle de que su falta de interés en la escuela ese último mes de exámenes, se había debido a su constante insistencia en salir con Elisa Legan, hermana melliza de Neil, que si bien recordaba y para ser sinceros, le había dado mucho más que una cita y lo había dejado con ganas de un nuevo encuentro. En su versión, Anthony explicaba la presión que sufría por parte de sus padres que estaban ejerciendo bastante reticencia en sus recordatorios de la responsabilidad que lo ataba a _Brower's Corporation,_ por supuesto, la explicación tenía algo de cierto, pero mentía en afirmar que era por ello que había reprobado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cafetería, Anthony pidió dos expresos dobles y espero pacientemente en la barra de entrega mientras Candy tomaba lugar en uno de los cubículos de hasta el fondo del lugar.

—Aquí están, dos expresos dobles, espero que te guste— le comentó con dulzura al tener los cafés preparados, con la chica resultaba bastante fácil y natural, ser amable.

—Gracias Anthony…— susurró Candy, correspondiendo a esa sonrisa que a últimas, la ponía en modo: _derretida._

—Y bueno… cuéntame de ti. Ese es el punto de esta cita… quiero conocerte— Anthony dio un sorbo a su bebida y aguardó a que Candy supiera que decir

—¿Oficialmente, es una cita?— preguntó la chica sonrojada. Anthony se atragantó con el café y notó sus palabras. ¿Era una cita? Quizás para él, pero… no quería presionar a Candy.

—Bueno… una cita entre amigos que se están conociendo— corrigió el rubio. Candy rió ante el comentario y la expresión de Anthony.

—Pues… dime que quieres saber y te lo diré. No soy buena dando resúmenes de mi vida— aceptó ella.

—Ja, ja, ja… haber… conozco a tu familia, tú conoces a la mía… veamos… ¿eres buena amiga de Grandchester?— inquirió sin poder contenerse y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—¿De Terry?— Candy se sorprendió con esa pregunta— Pues lo conozco desde que llegó a la ciudad y mi hermano es gran amigo suyo, además Archie y Stear también lo son. Supongo que sí… somos buenos amigos— respondió sin más.

—Pero… ¿él te gusta? ¿Perteneces al porcentaje de chicas que gusta de Grandchester?— el rubio arqueó una ceja. Como le molestaba hablar del inglés.

—Por… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No le veo el caso y si así fuera, Terry jamás se fijaría en mí— espetó un poco molesta porque Anthony le había recordado la realidad. El chico se sobresaltó con esa respuesta. Era cierto, Candy no solo no tenía idea de lo que Terry sentía por ella, sino, que lo pensaba algo imposible.

—¿Por qué no se habría de fijar en ti? Eres muy bonita Candy…— susurró

—Jamás seré la clase de chica que le guste a Terry, él es demasiado para mí.

—¡Oh por favor! Grandchester no es dios, es solo un idiota más en el mundo. Eres demasiado para él, tú eres la clase de chica en la que ninguno de los mortales podría poner sus esperanzas porque simplemente eres mejor, eres mucho para todos nosotros— espetó el chico, sin saber bien que decía, solo llevado por la ira que le producía pensar que Candy creía a Grandchester tanto para ni siquiera mirarla.

La rubia frente a él, lo miró con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar y un sonrojo visible se apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿En serio piensas eso?— preguntó con un tono que dejaba entrever algo más que esperanza… _emoción._

—Claro que lo pienso— afirmó el oji azul con una sonrisa que muy a pesar de su ira, resultó sincera. Candy le correspondió.

La tarde pasó y siguieron charlando de diversas cosas, sin volver a tocar el tema. Cuando salieron de la cafetería, Anthony llevó a Candy a casa con el chofer de su familia al que ya había llamado y se despidió con la promesa de verla en la sesión del día siguiente. La chica entró a casa, muy pensativa de las palabras de Anthony, jamás pensó recibir un cumplido así. Y haberlo hecho, la hacía feliz.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado por la mañana… (11:00 am)**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

—¡Albert!— exclamó la abuela Elroy, en cuanto su nieto mayor entró por la puerta principal de la casa. Detrás de ella, Candy sostenía un ramillete de petunias, que aguardaban a ser puestas en el florero que reposaba en la mesa del comedor.

—Hola abuela. Me da gusto verte otra vez— espetó el recién llegado al estrechar a su abuela.

Albert Andrey, era idéntico a su padre, William. Su altura rayaba en el metro con 75 y su peso era el propio de un jugador de americano. El mayor de los Andrey, era tan rubio como su padre y su madre y sus ojos azul cielo, recordaban a Elroy, los de su fallecido hijo. Por otra parte, su singular y agradable carácter, era rasgo heredado de su madre, Rosemary White. Ese sábado, Albert había viajado desde Nueva York hasta Chicago para visitar a su hermana y a su abuela a quienes no veía desde que el semestre en la universidad, había comenzado. Según había indicado, el chico llegaría a casa de su familia, en compañía de la chica con la que 1 año y 9 meses de noviazgo no se le había hecho largo, Karen Grandchester, la hija mayor de los Grandchester, y por esa razón, resultaba extraño que su entrada fuera en solitario.

Vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta azul cielo, además de su chaqueta color caqui, Albert había llegado a casa con la única compañía que le ofrecía su pequeña maleta que llegaba colgada al hombro.

—Albert… ¿dónde está Karen?— preguntó Candy cuando Albert se dirigía a abrazarla.

—En su casa. Su madre insistió en que tenía que llegar a verla a ella primero y Terry le informó a sus padres que cierta pecosa lo había invitado a visitarnos— le dijo su hermano en una sonrisa. Candy enrojeció y abrazó a su hermano con timidez, quién ante el gesto rió con energías.

—Candy… ¿tú también estás saliendo con un Grandchester? ¡Pero qué maravilla! ¿Por qué no me habías contado?— festejó la abuela Elroy. En el momento en que Albert le había comunicado que sostenía un noviazgo con la hija de los Grandchester, la abuela había dado saltos y saltos de felicidad, ya que los Grandchester aparte de ser una familia acaudalada (mucho más que los Andrey), eran un banco genético de buena apariencia y educación. Terry Grandchester estaba catalogado por la abuela, como el mejor prospecto que su nieta podría tener.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, para nada abuela…— se excusó Candy de inmediato. Albert se acercó a la abuela y susurró algo inaudible para la pequeña Candy, el comentario al parecer resultó beneficioso, pues la abuela solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo Candy, entiendo… anda ya, ve a poner esas flores en un florero o morirán en tus manos— Candy quiso decir algo, pero la abuela y Albert, ya habían tomado rumbo al comedor. Albert esperaría a Karen hasta la hora de la comida, pero tenía hambre por el viaje y el almuerzo no podía esperar más.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 __ **Casa de los Grandchester** __

—Y bien Terry, cuéntamelo todo— espetó Karen apenas sus padres desaparecieron en la cocina, en busca del almuerzo para sus hijos que gracias a Dios, les daban la dicha de reunirse una vez más en casa y pasar un rato en familia.

Los Grandchester, eran una pequeña familia acaudala de origen inglés que se conformaba por Richard Grandchester, famoso y multimillonario empresario (dueño de _Grandchester Enterprise_ ) y Eleonor Baker, famosa diseñadora de vestidos de novia (dueña de _Baker's Dress_ ) y socia por ley de la empresa de su marido. Su hija mayor, Karen Grandchester, de 21 años de edad, estudiaba en Nueva York en la Universidad de Manhattan. Y su hijo menor estaba por graduarse la preparatoria, para acudir a una buena universidad y estudiar administración empresarial, que lo prepararía más que nada para hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar.

A sí mismo y dado sus carreras y sitios de residencia, los Grandchester tenían desde antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos, poco tiempo para convivir en familia, pero cuando lo hacían, aprovechaban cada momento y lugar para pasarla bien y convivir en armonía. Aunque a los hijos les gustaba estar en compañía de sus padres, habían aprendido con el tiempo que tenían que acostumbrarse a estar sin ellos y por ello su lazo de hermandad, se había vuelto bastante unido.

—Cállate Karen…— le regañó Terry, consciente de que su hermana se refería al hecho de que Candy lo había invitado a casa de los Andrey, esa tarde.

—Venga Terry, todos en esta casa, hasta Robert, sabe que estás enamorado de Candy— le recordó la universitaria con mofa.

—¿Por qué metes al pobre mayordomo?— se quejó Terry. Eleonor y Richard regresaron en ese momento y tomaron asiento en sus lugares, mientras ponían en la mesa los platos repletos de hot cakes y fruta que habían preparado ellos mismos, pasando por el servicio de su ama de llaves y cocinera.

—Karen deja a tu hermano en paz, si él no quiere contarnos acerca de su nuevo noviazgo con Candy, no podemos obligarlo— comentó Richard mirando a su hija con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con picardía.

—Richard, no está mal que Karen insista. Yo también me muero de ganas por saber cómo es que Terry por fin se declaró— comentó Eleonor mirando a su marido con los ojos esperanzados. Todos hablando de Terry, como si el muchacho no estuviera ahí.

—Oigan… oigan…— susurró Terry mientras escuchaba como su padre, su madre y su hermana confabulaban diversos escenarios recreando su supuesta declaración de amor a Candy— ¡Oigan! Candy no es mi novia…— dijo sin más y alzando un poco la voz.

—Oh Terry, modestia aparte, por favor…— rió Richard

—Papá… es en verdad. Todavía no me he declarado. Lo haré si gano la temporada de futbol y la llevaré al baile. Pero todavía no es así, ella es solo mi amiga— explicó el heredero de los Grandchester. Y contrario a las miradas sorprendidas que hubiera esperado, su hermana y su madre se enfrascaron en comentarios que le proponían diversas y románticas formas de declararse a la rubia. Su padre, lo miró orgulloso y prosiguió con su almuerzo.

Terry suspiró y volvió a su fruta… lo que le faltaba. ¡Todos en su casa sabían de su amor por Candy! Hasta Robert, el mayordomo…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa tarde…**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

Terry cerró la puerta del copiloto y se despidió de su madre. Eleonor había insistido en llevar a sus hijos a la casa de los Andrey camino a su estudio de diseñadora, ya que aunque era sábado ella tenía que trabajar. Richard había salido después del almuerzo a su empresa, por un percance en una nueva construcción que se estaba realizando en Boston.

Finalmente y una vez que el Porsche de su madre se alejó, Terry y Karen se acercaron a la casa y llamaron al timbre, esperando que alguien les abriera.

Dentro de la casa, Albert ayudaba a la abuela a terminar la comida, mientras Candy acaba de arreglarse tras tomar una ducha. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó y aprovechando que estaba cerca, se acercó a abrir, su cuñada y su amor platónico, habían llegado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, frente a ella Karen, su cuñada, lucía su cabellera castaña clara y sus ojos azules con una belleza que le era difícil concebir como real. Y a su lado, su hermano menor, el guapísimo Terry de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos zafiro la miraba embobado. El chico era todo un sueño, vestía de jeans y zapatillas _Vans_ , su camiseta negra ajustada y de cuello en V y su chaqueta gris como sus zapatos.

—Hola chicos… pasen…— saludó la rubia con una sonrisa

—Que gusto verte, cuñadita— le dijo Karen al abrazarla y entrar al lugar.

—Hola Candy, que linda te vez hoy— dijo Terry en un tono dulce y algo meloso. Mientras depositaba un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Ella ahogó un gritito.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Las empresas** _ **Brower's Corporation, Grandchester Enterprise y Baker's Dress**_ **son pura invención de mi imaginación.**

 ***Robert es nada más y nada menos que el dueño de la compañía donde Terry trabaja, en el anime. Aquí es mayordomo.**

 **Bueno, buenas tardes a todas. Aquí con este capitulo. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus lindas y hermosas palabras que siempre agradezco demasiado. Muchas gracias a todas por su tiempo y cariño.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY, LizCarter, Becky70, Merlia, Sonia, Brisi.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo. Con cariño,**

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**=Capitulo 4=**

Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban con intensidad. Alrededor del iris, dos anillos brillantes de picardía y alegría, delataban su completa emoción por estar ahí, por estar frente a ella y lo apostaba, sus manos seguían hormigueando por haberla tocado. Sí, Karen conocía a su hermano menor, como se conocía a ella misma…

En esos momentos, Albert, Candy, Elroy, Karen y Terry, estaban sentados en el comedor, degustando un estupendo platillo que se conformaba por filetes de pollo, pasta a la italiana y una fina guarnición de vegetales verdes. La charla había empezado en la universidad, con Albert y Karen degustando a la abuela con sus mejores y más grandes éxitos en sus estudios y en esos momentos, tomaba un rumbo fijo a los estudios medio superiores de Terry y Candy:

—No tengo problemas, exenté unas pocas y pasé las otras con nota media. Creo que ahora lo importante en mi mes es el partido de fin de temporada— comentó Terry orgulloso de sus propios méritos.

—Parece que eres un chico de lo mejor Terry— le aduló la abuela Elroy, sorprendiendo a Candy y a Albert quienes sabían de lo difícil que era asombrar a la abuela.

—Trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo…— respondió el inglés

—¿Y tú Candy? No me digas que vas por detrás de este pequeño engreído— se mofó Albert ganándose una mirada pícara de Terry y una reprobatoria de la abuela

—Ja, ja, ja yo estoy bien. Todas mis materias tienen nota alta y por ahora estoy en el programa de tutorías. No todos tuvieron un alumno asignado, ¿verdad Terry?— la rubia atacó al castaño con una dulce sonrisa y el recordatorio de que el inglés aún luego de haberse apuntado al programa, no tenía ningún asesorado. Y probablemente no lo tendría.

—Bueno… no se puede ser bueno en todo— respondió Terry con su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno… pero ¿a quién asesoras?— preguntó Albert, interesado por el programa del que su hermana formaba parte. Al rubio, le gustaba estar al pendiente de la salud de la abuela, las finanzas de la casa y también de las cuotas escolares que el mismo costeaba, enviando a casa dinero mensual, gracias a su trabajo como repartidor de pizzas y sus regularizaciones para alumnos de primer grado en la universidad. Igualmente quería estar al tanto de la vida escolar de Candy, de sus logros, derrotas y claro, de sus entornos sociales.

—A…— Candy dudó un momento y sin saber por qué…— A Anthony Brower— respondió por fin. Terry se tensó al instante.

—A… ¿Anthony?— Albert conocía al chico Brower, por la misma razón que su hermana y por los comentarios que Karen había hecho alguna vez, respecto a la enemistad entre Terry y el rubio y aunque el mayor de los Andrey no era prejuicioso, ni se dejaba llevar por los comentarios, Anthony no era demasiado de su agrado.

—Sí. No le fue bien en los finales así que tiene que presentar recuperaciones en todas las materias. Los exámenes serán la siguiente semana, Anthony está ansioso por terminar las asesorías para concentrarse en el partido de fin de temporada— explicó la rubia algo nerviosa y mirando a Terry, porqué una parte de ella deseaba ofrecer explicaciones, aunque a Terry no le interesaran.

—Oh ya veo— titubeó Albert— Esfuérzate en ayudarle. Eres una buena chica e imagino que serás buena enseñando— le alegó sin más. Candy asintió y miró a Terry que le sonreía con dulzura.

—Ayuda a Anthony a estudiar, porque si es tan malo como juega, tal vez no se gradúe— se mofó Terry. Candy no comprendió el mensaje, pero no estaba bien que se hablara de Anthony cuando este no estaba. Iba a replicar, cuando Karen tomó el mando de la conversación regañando a su hermano y sacando a flote, su graduación de la universidad, que se llevaría a cabo, después de la graduación de las preparatorias.

Entre charla y charla y planes y viajes y más charlas, el té pronto sustituyó a la comida y Candy y Terry comenzaron a aburrirse…

—Les… ¿Les molesta si no retiramos?— preguntó Candy en una sonrisa— Es que quedé con Terry que hoy le ganaría en el Xbox— mintió. Terry la vio fascinado y con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, esperando la respuesta de sus acompañantes pues lo que más deseaba, era poder estar un tiempo a solas con la rubia.

—Para nada chicos, disfruten la tarde— les indicó la abuela y así excusándose en pasar un rato en la sala, los jóvenes se retiraron cerrando la puerta del comedor tras de sí y acomodándose rápidamente en los sofás.

—Así que… ¿Xbox?- preguntó Terry divertido

—Ah, es que es demasiado aburrido hablar de la graduación. No quiero pensar en esos, extrañaré a todos— comentó nostálgica y encendiendo la consola de video juegos—Pero no mentí… quiero ver que tal juegas, Duquecito— Candy rió.

Terry a miró encender la consola y rió para sí. El mote favorito de Candy para con Terry, era Duquecito, puesto que al conocerlo y volverlo cercano, la chica había descubierto su linaje real inglés y claro la repulsión del castaño por el título real de sus antepasados. Aunque en labios de Candy ni el mote más horrendo del mundo, podría haberlo hecho sentir irritado.

—Toma asiento mona pecas. Te ganaré— le disparó el castaño haciendo alusión al pasatiempo favorito de la pequeña Candy de ocho años. Pecosa, traviesa y siempre sobre los árboles… una pequeña mona, pecas.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto— sentenció la rubia, tomando asiento al lado de Terry y poniendo inicio a _Gears Of War._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Casa de los Legan=**

—Te estás tardando Anthony— acusó Neil desde la barra de la cocina. Frente a él, tres vasos de soda de cola mezclados con un buen ron (extraído del bar personal de su padre) eran recién servidos y esperaban a ser entregados a los dos jóvenes que desde la cómoda sala de los Legan, disputaba una victoria en el videojuego de momento. El rubio nombrado, resopló.

—Ya me lo dijiste y te dije que estoy esperando a que pasen los exámenes finales. No puedo no graduarme, idiota— le repuso cansado, de tener que dar la misma explicación, de nuevo.

—Pues ese es tu problema. No debiste apostar…— replicó el moreno. Harry rió para sí, ahí estaban esos dos, peleando de nuevo. Anthony puso pausa al videojuego y se puso de pie abruptamente.

—Ya te dije que voy a cumplir. Solo es una jodida semana, tampoco es para tanto. Deja de estar molestando, si tantas ganas tienes, entonces ve una peli porno o tírate tú mismo a Candy— exclamó sin más y abandonó la sala. Lo único que Harry y Neil notaron por completo, fue el abrupto portazo que Anthony dio a la puerta.

—Creo que se enojó…— susurró Harry. Neil, rodó los ojos.

Fuera de la pequeña mansión de los Legan, Anthony tomó rumbo a su propio hogar. No había llegado en carro, ni lo había llevado el chofer. Como siempre cuando se reunía con sus amigos, había llegado caminando.

Era algo que le gustaba. Le gustaba caminar y pensar en el trayecto. Le gustaba mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de cosas distintas a cada momento. Miraba a las parejas pasear, miraba niños jugar y también solitarias personas seguir su propio camino. Suspiró. A veces se cansaba de esa vida tan idiota que había querido llevar…

Anthony no había sido siempre así. Anthony era un chico bueno, de buenas notas, un hijo ejemplar y un galán de primera. Claro, podía decir que todo había cambiado en cuanto Terry apareció y compitió con él. O cuando su novia de primer año se enamoró del inglés y lo botó. Pero no… en realidad, el joven heredero de los Brower había cambiado cuando todos esos pleitos en casa habían comenzado. Su padre y su madre peleaban a penas se veían, discutían a voz estridente sin importar quién fuera el espectador. Incluso habían dejado de vivir juntos. Cuando uno estaba en casa, el otro se retiraba. Cuando uno se iba de viaje el otro llegaba a quedarse unos días… _Todo por él._ Sus padres estaban de acuerdo en que un divorcio arruinaría directamente la imagen de Anthony, por lo que lo evitaban con esa situación que ponía a su hijo en una encrucijada que él hubiera querido evitar de cualquier manera sin importar cuál.

Y ahí estaba. Un chico herido por dentro que solo había encontrado consuelo sus raros y a veces patéticos amigos, que tenían eso en común. Los padres de Harry le habían dejado al cuidado de una tía que residía en Chicago, pues habían llegado a la resolución de que su hijo no era más que la razón por la cual ellos habían perdido todos sus sueños. Claro que Harry no dijo nada, ni siquiera se sintió mal. Siempre había sido una vergüenza, que sus padres lo confirmaran, solo le daba ánimos para no querer ser igual en el futuro.

Neil, por el contrario al peli rojo, era idénticamente igual a Anthony. Aunque claro, tenía sus diferencias. Sus padres, habían comenzado a pelear cuando él y su hermana melliza habían cumplido los 11 años. Habían visitado terapeutas y claro también intentado vivir cada quién por su cuenta. Pero sus hijos pedían atención y su madre siempre encaprichada a velar por su hija Elisa, no podía permanecer demasiado lejos de su adorada criatura. Esa era la principal razón de que su padre quisiera un divorcio, la actitud déspota y caprichosa de su esposa. Esa era igual, la razón por la que nunca estaba en casa y la que convertía a su madre en señora adicta a las compras de día y ebria de noche.

—Eres un idiota, Anthony…— se dijo a sí mismo al detenerse a mirar a un parque cercano a dos jóvenes muy enamorados que se besaban, reían, charlaban y jugaban. Otro suspiro. En su interior… Anthony pedía una relación similar. Pedía cariño, compañía. Algo que nadie le aportaba de verdad… Tan solo y alguna vez, Elisa. Pero ella ya estaba muy corrompida por la imagen de su madre y le había dicho que era mejor no comprometerse a algo que no funcionaría. Aun así la quería, no podía negarlo, la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y la quería bastante…

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hasta el momento en que una vivienda conocida, llamó su atención. No sabía por qué sus pasos lo habían llevado ahí, no sabía cuándo sus pensamientos se habían desviado de Elisa a… No entendía por qué y porqué esperaba, tan solo como un extraño anhelo, que la persona que ahí vivía apareciera de repente…

Pero lo hizo. Candy salió por aquella puerta. Seguida de su hermano mayor, Albert y la hermana mayor de Terry, Karen. Y entonces, él también apareció. Terry apareció sonriente y alegre y pronto se acopló con Candy, caminando los dos frente a los hermanos mayores que habían estado ensimismados en sus propios asuntos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Anthony no soportó ver a Candy con Terry y no porque se tratara del inglés, sino porque estaba con otro… _que no era él._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—No tienes que acompañarnos— dijo Terry en un dulce tono, mientras caminaba con Candy camino a su casa.

—Me gusta caminar, además no quiero quedarme aburrida en casa. No sabía que mi compañía no te agradara…— se lamentó la rubia, agachando la cabeza.

—No es eso. Me gusta mucho tu compañía— le espetó él aclarando el malentendido— Como me gusta ganarte en el Xbox— se mofó alegre.

—Creo haber sido yo la que ganó 2 de 3 partidas…— le recordó la rubia.

—Ja, ja, ja dos de tres, una de tres, no es mucha diferencia. En los dos casos hay un tres— rió el inglés.

—Eso se llama ser tramposo— le acusó Candy

—Bueno, no puedes culparme. No es muy buena idea que el mundo sepa que yo, Terry Grandchester perdió frente a una chica—

—Así que… ¿tu orgullo de hombre está herido?

—Mi ego personal, más bien— le afirmó el chico.

—Es casi lo mismo…—Candy rió y por un momento, otro breve instante en ese día, Terry se sintió completamente perdido en la dulce melodía que acababa de escuchar.

—Candy…— comenzó a decir— ¿Tienes algo que hacer el siguiente lunes?— preguntó. La cita que estaba haciendo en su mente, no había sido planeada con anterioridad. Pero si Terry revisaba la agenda de la rubia, sus tutorías terminarían el viernes, el lunes estaría libre y el siguiente viernes sería el partido. Tenía que tener una cita con Candy, para que ella supiera que lo quería y para que si lo rechazaba supiera que al menos una vez, había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella.

—No… creo que no. ¿Por qué?— preguntó ella, con una esperanza creciente en el pecho.

—Quiero ir al zoológico. Tengo entendido que te gustan los animales y que eres una persona especial con la que me gustaría compartir el momento. Tu amistad es invaluable— comentó sonriente. Y aunque cometió el error de recalcar que eran amigos, Candy no prestó atención y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo.

El resto del camino, no hablaron más del tema, tan solo conversaron de los exámenes finales y al llegar a la mansión Grandchester, Candy prometió asistir al partido de Terry para apoyar al equipo y al capitán. Cuando Terry se encerró en su habitación, su sonrisa era prácticamente imborrable y su imaginación volaba al día que pudiera salir con Candy. Cuando la noche cayó, Terry había terminado su tarea de artística, su clase extracurricular y se quedó dormido pensando en Candy.

Cuando Candy llegó a casa, se encerró en su propia recámara y fantaseo, una, dos, tres, y muchas más veces, que Terry, prácticamente le había pedido una cita. Pero claro… _como amigos._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Jueves…=**_

 __ **Biblioteca del colegio** __

Candy subió una vez más, las escaleras que la conducían a la mesa donde hasta ese momento había estado estudiando con Anthony. Esa tarde tendrían su última tutoría y finalmente, el siguiente día Anthony presentaría sus exámenes para ver si todo el estudio había funcionado. Como siempre, Candy lucía unos jeans ajustados color blanco, una blusa de tirantes azul cielo y sus _Converse_ de igual color que su blusa. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta y se meneaba de un lado a otro cuando caminaba. Cuando llegó al segundo piso de la biblioteca, Anthony ya la estaba esperando.

El chico lucía unos jeans claros, una camisa blanca remangada y zapatos. Bastante elegante, pero a la vez casual, para Candy, no había duda de que aunque era un chico atractivo, había algo más debajo de lo que Anthony dejaba ver, algo en ella le decía, que si se propusiera conocer a fondo a Anthony hallaría más que una cara bonita y una sonrisa distante.

—Hola hermosa— la saludó Anthony, quién esa semana exclusivamente, la trataba con palabras dulces, rozaba su codo con el suyo y tomaba su hombro al salir de la biblioteca. Igualmente la acompañaba a casa y el lunes y el martes había tenido la amabilidad de llevarle como presentes, un chocolate y una manzana.

—Hola Tony. ¿Listo para terminar?— preguntó ella sonriente.

—No lo digas, ya no tendré excusas para pasar tiempo contigo…

—¿Tiempo conmigo?— preguntó ella siguiendo el juego del rubio, porque sabía que al joven le gustaba bromear y que todo lo que decía lo pronunciaba con al mayor de las sinceridades.

—Es que creo que me estoy enamorando…— susurró él. Candy lo miró fijamente. Y se sonrojó.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Buenas noches a todas. Bueno, primero que nada, disculpen la demora de mi actualización, sucede que ya regrese a clases y las tareas y los horarios dificultan mi escritura, tengo muy poco tiempo y tres historias en línea. Pero les prometo, que no importa que tanto tenga que hacer, me daré mi tiempo para escribir y no rebasar las dos semanas para actualizar._

 _Sin más, esperando que esto les agrade y las deje picadas, espero sus palabras de aliento que tanto me gustan. Muchas gracias por todo su tiempo. Buen inicio de clases para quién estudia y mis mejores deseos a todas. Saludos._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **LizCarter, Becky70**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**=Capitulo 5=**

—Anthony…— Candy susurró, su voz apenas fue audible. Sus ojos esmeraldas destellaron de repente, dándole a Anthony la tremenda necesidad de sonreír.

—Candy…— el rubio pronunció el nombre de la rubia acariciando cada letra con la lengua, disfrutando el sonido de su nombre al salir de sus labios y sintiendo como sus propios ojos, cobraban intensidad.

—No puede…— era casi imposible. Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _¿Cómo Anthony se fijaría en ella?_ Sí, no era fea, pero tampoco el tipo de chicas que el rubio frecuentara. No, no, no… _¿Por qué Anthony…?_ A ella no le gustaba, no en ese sentido, ella solo había pensado, durante años, en Terry, en el inglés que la había invitado al zoo, en el ardiente castaño que con solo estar en el mismo lugar, la ponía nerviosa.

Anthony notó el rumbo de las palabras de Candy y no lo soportó. Se puso de pie de golpe y se paró a su lado a una velocidad impresionante, si Candy no supiera que eso era la realidad, habría pensado a Anthony salido de _Twilight._

—No, no digas que no puede ser, o que no eres mi tipo o cualquiera de las cosas que has pensado cuando piensas en Terry. YO NO SOY TERRY. Yo no soy tan idiota y a mí, me interesas más que como una amiga…— su mano se posó en la mejilla de Candy, que seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Estática, de pie frente a la mesa, sentía como el aire se terminaba— Candy…— susurró el rubio con dulzura— Candy respira…

—Estoy respirando— respondió la rubia, saliendo se su trance, mirando por primera vez a Anthony como a un pretendiente y no como un asesorado o un compañero más.

—No lo parece. Venga, tranquila… necesito esta última tutoría— Anthony prefirió cambiar de tema, era cierto, tenía que estudiar; no deseaba a una Candy petrificada, perder una clase, ni que ella lo rechazara al instante, eso no sería bueno para su pobre corazón.

—Sí, sí... yo… Anthony…— la chica hablaba en pausas, no sabía cómo darle sentido a sus palabras, su oración tenía escasa coherencia.

—Después… lo hablaremos después hermosa, ahora ven, siéntate— le pidió. Sus ojos le transmitieron a ella lo que necesitaba para controlarse y una dosis extra de dulzura extrema. Tras un momento más de duda, tomó asiento y concentró toda su mente en la última sesión de tutoría. Ambos tomaron asiento, sus codos demasiado cerca, sus manos juntas cuando las extendían en el pupitre. Sus ojos de vez en vez mirándose sonrientes.

Candy no sabía por qué, cómo, cuándo… pero Anthony, sí, le gustaba. Quizás jamás lo había querido mirar, quizás en ese tiempo en que lo había conocido y tratado no había deseado darse cuenta de lo que el rubio despertaba en ella, pero sabía que si estaba ahí, algo… un nervio cuando estaba con él, una sensación de estar flotando y todas las palabras hermosas que él le decía. Era eso. Anthony se fijaba en ella, la quería y reparaba en toda su persona… algo que ella jamás quiso ver en verdad, porque estaba demasiado ocupada amando a Terry en secreto, reparando en alguien que solo pensaba, que su amistad era _invaluable._

Anthony miraba a Candy de vez en vez y notaba el rubor en sus mejillas, notaba como respiraba con dificultad. Quizás ella jamás lo admitiría, pero en todo ese tiempo, las señales de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia del chico estaban ahí. Sus nervios, sus sonrojos, sus miradas, sus dulces labios sonriendo. Y el ya no podía negarlo más, anhelaba todas esas señales, deseaba ser quién proporcionara esas sonrisas… Y no soportaba pensar que alguien más, fuera Terry o fuera quien fuera, pudiera hacerlo. Candy le gustaba de verdad. La empezaba a querer. _Se empezaba a enamorar…_ Y quería, soñaba, anhelaba, que ella se enamorara de él.

La tutoría prosiguió sin problemas, sin conversaciones íntimas, solo con coqueteos pequeños y quizás hasta imperceptibles para alguien más. Química, física, matemáticas, historia y un último repaso a Literatura. Todo estaba listo, Anthony estaba perfectamente capacitado para presentar sus exámenes de recuperación y ver el sábado al medio día sus notas. El programa escolar, brindaba ayudas a los alumnos que tenían problemas para graduarse y así mismo, estos era pocos pues durante los semestres que se cursaban, los profesores movían cielo, mar y tierra, por ayudar y apoyar a los alumnos que lo pedían o lo necesitaban con urgencia. Al final, las notas de los exámenes extraordinarios, se daba a conocer solo un día después de estos, dado que era poco el alumnado que peligraba para no graduarse.

Al final de la tutoría, Candy abandonó la biblioteca en compañía de Anthony, quién amablemente y en silencio, como todos los días anteriores la acompañó a la parada de bus, donde abordarían el transporte a casa de Candy. En esa ocasión, Anthony creyó conveniente, dejar a Candy, marcharse sola.

—Me iré a casa, hoy no… creo que es mejor darte un espacio para pensar, sobre todo esto que te voy a decir— comentó el chico mirando a Candy con dulzura, que de nuevo, sentía que el aire le faltaba— Candy, me gustas, me gustas mucho. No sé cómo o porque, pero me gustas y no puedo seguir sin decírtelo. No quiero estar lejos, quiero seguir siendo parte de tu vida y que sepas que estoy en ella. Me estoy enamorando de ti… no es mentira— y acto seguido, la besó.

Fue una sensación extraña, pocas veces la habían besado anteriormente y ninguna, se había sentido así. Los labios de Anthony estaba fríos y suaves, su aliento dejaba la marca de la menta, quizás de un chicle o de su dentífrico. Y poco a poco, se comenzaban a mover sobre los suyos, primero sin respuesta y de un momento a otro con los de Candy acoplándose al ritmo de aquella caricia. El momento se extendió, hasta que el claxon del autobús acercándose los separó y los unió en miradas y sonrisas que por primera vez, eran correspondidas, alegres y pertenecientes las unas de las otras.

—Debo ir casa…— susurró ella en una sonrisa

—Avísame cuando llegues. Candy… gracias por la tutoría y el privilegio de tenerte en mi vida— susurró el chico, momentos antes de que el bus se detuviera y ella abordara, con los pensamientos congelados en el beso que dejaba atrás. Anthony, tampoco dejó de pensar en ello, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo… al menos sin contar lo que había sentido por Elisa Legan… se sintió feliz. 

**:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado… (10:30 am)**_

 **=Preparatoria San Pablo =**

Una vez más; como hacía dos semanas, la tabla de resultados había sido colocada en la pizarra fuera de la dirección escolar y como era sábado, los pocos alumnos que habían presentado exámenes extraordinarios para acreditar sus materias y poder graduarse con sus compañeros de generación, estaban presentes y se acomodaban para uno a uno mirar sus notas, entristecerse por tener que repetir uno o dos, rogar al cielo un milagro porque no habían logrado graduarse ni con esos exámenes o, los más afortunados, alegrarse y pegar de brincos como jóvenes de 12 años por haber aprobado y estar más cerca de ser egresados del colegio San Pablo.

Anthony, entre todos sus compañeros, fue el último en mirar sus notas, pues nervioso como estaba había optado por no presenciar su fracaso en público. Una vez solo en el lugar, con toda calma, deslizó su dedo por los nombres hasta hallar el suyo y leyó sus notas. Había presentado exámenes en todas las asignaturas, para salvarlas y subir de calificaciones, al final, todo estaba bien.

 _ **Literatura: 8/Álgebra: 8/Física: 9/Química: 9/ Historia: 10/Francés: 9/Inglés: 9/Economía: 8/ Administración: 10/ Artes: 10/ Biología: 8**_

Con una brillante sonrisa e imitando los brinquitos de sus compañeros, Anthony pasó con su asesor a firmar sus calificaciones y recibió un fuerte sermón de aliento que le levanto demás el ánimo. ¡Lo había logrado! En dos semanas más, podría graduarse con su generación y luego acudir a la costosa y prestigiosa universidad a la que sus padres deseaban enviarle. Una vez más, se había salido con la suya… Aunque claro, no por mérito propio. No podía negar la participación de Candy en el aumento de sus buenas notas. Ella había estado asesorándolo, dándole tutorías y claro enseñándole con entusiasmo cada cosa que necesitaba repasar para poder presentar los exámenes. Era gracias a esa hermosa rubia con la que había convivido por dos semanas, que en tiempo y forma podría vestir toga y birrete para recibir su certificado. Se lo debía a ella. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba celebrar con ella y demostrarle cuán agradecido estaba.

Con ese último pensamiento, Anthony abandonó la escuela y se dirigió al auto que esa mañana había conducido hasta el colegio. _Un Porsche_ plateado en tan solo 20 minutos se estacionó frente a la casa de los Andrey y un rubio sonriente y alegre llamó al timbre en cuestión de segundos. Aprovechando el momento que tardaron en abrirle la puerta, Anthony se miró reflejado en el vidrio de la puerta de cristal de entrada. Sus jeans estaban ajustados, su playera cuello V azul se ceñía a su cuerpo y su saco azul marino le daba la elegancia que necesitaba. Todo perfecto, _como él…_ pensó. Pronto, una señora de edad avanzada, cabellos castaños canosos y varias arrugas en el rostro le abrió la puerta:

—Sí… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte jovencito?— preguntó con amabilidad

—Buscó a Candy Andrey, señora. Soy Anthony Brower— se presentó. La abuela Elroy lo miró un momento y lo reconoció al instante, el chico era apuesto e inconfundible. Ya estaba al tanto de que Candy lo asesoraba en la escuela, así que con amabilidad, lo invitó a pasar a la casa y lo sentó en la sala, le ofreció un vaso de limonada y subió a la habitación de Candy a buscarla.

—Cariño, Anthony ha venido a verte. No sé si es por la escuela o alguna otra cuestión, está abajo, esperándote— le dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras Candy brincaba en su cama. La chica había estado toda la mañana en su laptop, charlando con Annie quien muy enfadada se quejaba de que Charlie, el chico con el que salía, era un patán. Dejó el aparato y se puso de pie, se miró al espejo, estaba en jeans y una blusa casual, llevaba tenis y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, sí, no se veía tan mal. Bajó con calma y se encontró con Anthony pasando una de las largas charlas que iniciaban cuando la abuela recibía visitas. En cuanto la rubia apareció, Elroy se retiró a la cocina.

—Hola— saludó con una sonrisa. Anthony se puso de pie y la abrazó por sorpresa, alzándola en brazos. —Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué pasa, por qué tanta alegría?—

—Es justamente eso. Estoy muy feliz y te lo debo todo a ti— le dijo Anthony al bajarla— Pasé todos los exámenes y debo decir que mis notas finales, me gustaron mucho. Gracias Candy, en serio no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y… bueno, yo… quisiera invitarte un helado, al cine, lo que quieras, me es imperativo celebrar este triunfo contigo— le aclaró en sonrisas el rubio. Candy lo abrazó de nuevo y lo felicitó muchas veces por haber logrado pasar y tener la oportunidad de graduarse. Meditó un poco el hecho de salir con Anthony y luego de pedir permiso a la abuela, consiguió pasar la tarde en la heladería fuera del parque central de la ciudad. Anthony le comentó lo nervioso que había estado durante el examen y también la conmovió al decirle que sus padres no sabían lo de sus notas.

—No les dije de mis tutorías aunque, tampoco es como que les interese demasiado. Mamá me habría puesto a estudiar, papá un regaño leyenda. Y al final, después de las dos semanas, yo habría presentado exámenes sin sentirme así de feliz. Sé que mis padres, no compartirían esto conmigo— comentó dando un bocado a su helado de limón. Candy lo miró y sonrió. Estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, mirando a la gente pasar, escuchando el viento entre los árboles, escuchando ardillas trepando y bebiendo cada uno un helado de limón. Sin darse cuenta y a manera de consuelo, la rubia recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony y habló:

—Yo lo comparto. Felicidades Anthony, te mereces poder graduarte, luego del esfuerzo que diste. A mí me interesa y estoy feliz de que tus notas te hallan puesto de buen humor. No quiero imaginar, cuanto te habrías enojado conmigo si llegabas a reprobar— se lamentó la rubia, en un dulce sonrisa. Anthony levantó su rostro de su hombro y la miró fijamente, reclamando en silencio la atención completa de esos ojos esmeraldas que sin darse cuenta, había adorado ver en dos semanas. Los extrañaría, extrañaría esa fragancia a manzana que Candy desprendía, extrañaría esa sonrisa dulzona y esas pecas saltarinas, extrañaría la compañía y la sensación de tener una amistad sincera… Extrañaría completamente a Candy. ¡NO! ¡NO!

Se negaba por completo a extrañarla. No otra persona más en su vida que se alejara. Su madre. Su padre. Elisa. Nadie más. Quería esa sensación para él y esa dicha que tenía, quería ese buen sentir y la compañía de esa chica. Sin pensarlo y aferrándose a no perderla, se acercó poco a poco, lento y suave, respiró con profundidad el aroma que la chica desprendía y gozó más que nunca ver a Candy cerrar los ojos, antes de que él, hiciera lo mismo. Y un segundo antes de que sus labios se tocaran… susurró:

— _Se mi novia… por favor—_ sus labios se tocaron, se buscaron con necesidad y se devoraron con cariño. Era un dulce beso, una tierna caricia. Una manera de besar que Anthony jamás había experimentado… Y que no deseaba que terminara. Un beso que poco a poco se prolongó con intensidad y pasión pero que conservó el cariño y la delicadeza, pues después de todo, estaban en medio de un parque. Poco a poco, se fueron separando, hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas y sus ojos se fusionaron los unos en los otros.

—Sí, Anthony, lo seré— respondió ella en una sonrisa. Anthony también sonrió y estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo, de no ser porque su helado se atravesó y al acercarse ensució las playeras de ambos, robándoles más sonrisas. La tarde culmino con ambos volviendo a casa de la rubia en risas y más risas, con Elroy invitando a comer a Anthony y dándole una camiseta vieja de las que Albert había dejado antes de irse. Y con un beso en el pórtico y la promesa de verse, al otro día… _y al otro._

La noche cayó, con Candy envuelta en pensamientos que incluían a Anthony. ¿Era tonto encariñarse a alguien como él? El rubio para nada era lo que en la escuela se había dicho y rumoreado. El rubio era distinto, cálido y delicado. Era un chico que Candy se arrepentía no haber conocido tiempo atrás para tener más tiempo a su lado. Y para no clavarse en un amor como el que sentía por Terry, que al final, como siempre había pensado, era imposible. El castaño la quería como a una amiga, la miraba como a una hermana y no como a una chica con la cual salir, reír, besarse y pasarla en grande.

— _Por algo pasan las cosas, Candy…—_ se recordó a sí misma. Por algo nunca había pasado nada con Terry, tal vez, el destino, la quería con Anthony. ¿Sería así?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Lunes… (3:00 PM)**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

Terry estacionó su motocicleta frente a la casa de los Andrey. La semana anterior, cuando había estado ahí, había conseguido una cita con Candy, aunque claro, omitiendo la palabra cita. La semana anterior, había decidido dejar de ser patético y decirle todo a Candy de una vez por todas. En el trascurso de los días, había visto, hablado y reído con la chica, de manera normal pero tratando de ser lo más tierno posible. Había dicho, el miércoles por la tarde, que ese lunes, pasaría por ella a su casa y la llevaría al zoo, en motocicleta. Habían reído y sufrido el pánico de Candy al pensar en la moto, pero al final, el castaño había logrado convencerla.

Y ahí estaba. Frente a esa mansión que le parecía el enorme castillo donde habitaba su princesa. Enfundado en sus jeans claros y su camiseta de cuello redondo negra. Su cabello largo y despeinado se había alborotado con el viento y su chaqueta le daba el estilo de todo un motociclista profesional que aparte vivía de modelo y príncipe de cuento de hadas. Sí Candy no caía con eso, ya tendría que sacar los trucos bajo la manga que se estaba guardando. Porque él quería ser el príncipe, que Candy mereciera. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió a la casa y llamó al timbre esperando a que abrieran, estaba nervioso, ansioso… como deseaba saltarse la parte de la declaración y viajar al momento en que pudiera ser feliz al lado de la rubia. Pero claro, todo a su tiempo. Espero un momento, dos. Entonces escuchó la risa de Candy del otro lado de la puerta y justo cuando estaba más sonriente porque sabía que lo primero que vería serían esas esmeraldas que tan loco lo volvían… su sonrisa despareció.

El verde se volvió azul y las pecas desaparecieron. El cabello rubio no era rizado, ni largo y en definitiva aquella persona frente a él, no era Candy. ¿PERO QUE HACÍA ÉL AHÍ?

—Terry...—

—Anthony…— susurró el castaño ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Claramente, este tampoco había esperado verlo. Detrás de Anthony, apareció Candy con una sonrisa que pronto se pagó por la sorpresa y el olvido.

—¡Terry!— exclamó Candy— Yo…. Tú… Zoo…— balbuceó. Terry no dejaba de mirar a Anthony.

—Lo olvidaste— sentenció dulcemente, pero sin mirarla. Candy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a disculparse.

—Perdón, iba a llamarte… ayer… yo… es que…— nada tenía sentido, para Terry menos que para cualquier otro presente.

—Ha sido mi culpa. Yo entretuve a Candy todo el fin de semana y también el día de hoy. Discúlpame Grandchester, pero…— Anthony sonrió con sinceridad y tomó la mano de Candy. Seguía odiando a Terry, necesitaba hacer lo que iba a hacer para estar feliz y nunca más querer lastimar de nuevo a Terry. Claro, porque lo que haría, lo destrozaría— Pero quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con _**mi novia**_ — dijo sin más. Terry recibió un gancho al hígado, al pulmón, al riñón, al corazón y a todos lados, porque pronto sintió como una pesadilla de esas que nunca tenía porque eran imposibles, se volvía realidad de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué?— preguntó confundido

—Que Candy y yo…— comenzó el rubio. Terry lo paró en seco.

—No te hablé a ti. Le dije a Candy. ¿Es cierto eso?— preguntó irritado el castaño. Candy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al decir, con toda claridad:

—Sí, es cierto

—Candy…— Terry estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo Candy y Anthony…? ¿El rubio podría haber lavado el cerebro de la chica? No más bien le había sacado el cerebro y se lo había puesto al revés, porque lo que oía era imposible. Su flaqueza de pronto se convirtió en tristeza y luego de un momento estalló en furia al ver a Anthony tomar la mano de Candy y mirarlo directamente a él, sonriendo con malicia

—Podemos… ¿salir otro día Terry?— preguntó Candy con inocencia. Pero Terry ya no estaba de humor.

—No… no podemos— sentenció— Solo… solo no me vuelvas a hablar Candy, ya no puedo verte, no más— dijo al darse la vuelta. Candy dio un paso al frente y fue detenida por Anthony, pero es que no podía dejar que Terry se fuera así sin más y sin saber por qué… al no poder seguir al castaño, exclamó:

—¡Alto! Terry. ¿Qué te pasa?— el inglés se detuvo. No la miró, no podía. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y solo quería golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas (o a alguien, tal vez a Anthony)

—Solo entiende Andrey. No quiero volver a verte. No puedo más— y momentos después, Terry arrancaba la motocicleta, haciendo rugir las llantas contra el pavimento y dejando las marcas en el asfalto. En el pórtico, Candy no sabía que había pasado y porqué Terry era así, pero Anthony celebraba su victoria. Había pasado materias, Candy era su novia, Terry estaba humillado y destrozado y su apuesta podría cumplirla por cariño y no por algo más… Todo era perfecto. ¿Seguiría así?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Quinto capítulo a la orden! Espero que esto que me inspiré a escribir les agrade. No olviden que todo este drama es muy necesario. Esperando les guste y que se animen a dejarme sus dulces palabras de apoyo, dejo aquí esto._ _ **GRACIAS A: LizCarter, Merlia, Candy, Becky70**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**=Capitulo 6=**

 _ **Esa noche…**_

 **=Mansión Grandchester=**

—Terry, cariño, por favor baja a cenar— dijo Eleonor al otro lado de la puerta, su tono de voz demostraba completamente la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Detrás de ella, Richard apareció tomándola del hombro y con una mirada dando su opinión de la situación— Pero Richard, no puedo dejarlo sin cenar y menos así como está. Tú lo viste— le reprendió Eleonor

—Es mejor que lo dejemos cariño. Terry quiere estar solo y debemos respetarlo. No le pasará nada por saltarse una comida, si quieres mañana, no lo dejas irse hasta que desayune bien, pero por hoy, déjalo así—le suplicó su marido. Eleonor suspiró y miró una vez más la puerta, antes de retirarse en compañía de su marido.

Eran pocas las veces que cenaban los tres juntos, en ausencia de Karen, más que nada porque casi siempre Richard o Eleonor o los dos, faltaban por cuestiones de trabajo, pero era precisamente por eso, que Terry siempre les acompañaba, atesorando la cena con sus seres más queridos. Pese a eso, esa noche, Terry había llegado a casa al sonar el reloj que tocaba las 8 campanadas, enfadado y con marcas de llanto en las mejillas. Y resultaba obvio que era ese último detalle, el que ponía en estado de alerta a Eleonor quién a falta de trabajo había estado en casa al llegar su hijo y lo había visto, solo los dos segundos que el castaño le devolvió la mirada. Instantes después, había subido a su habitación, dando portazos y sin responder a los llamados de su madre.

¡No era para menos! Terry había dejado la casa de Candy esa tarde, marcando los neumáticos de su motocicleta, acelerando lo más que podía y terminando en las orillas de Chicago en una gasolinera enfadado, destrozado y basta decir que más que desconcertado. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo Candy sentía algo por Anthony? Y peor aún, ¿desde cuándo Anthony sentía algo por Candy? _Si es que lo hacía…_ Terry tenía la terrible sensación de que Anthony solo estaba jugando con Candy, pero no hallaba ni un porqué, ni un cómo.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, su odio había pasado a segundo plano al darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba en esa situación: Candy tenía a alguien en puerta, en el corazón o en la mente, daba igual. Alguien le había ganado, por patético pensativo y por cobarde a la hora de confesarse. ¡Había perdido! Sin luchar y dándole ventaja al rival, que aunque no había advertido, había sido más listo que él. No quedaba de otra, rendirse, resignarse… El corazón…. El amor de Candy, no sería para él.

Con ese pensamiento, había llegado a casa solo para encerrarse en su habitación y hacer lo mismo que hacía en esos momentos, aún con las peticiones de su madre, fuera de la puerta. Sentado en el balcón interior de su ventana, en el extremo alejado de su habitación, Terry miraba el cielo nublado de esa noche, lamentando su cobardía, lamentando haber ido esa tarde a ver a Candy sin avisarle o confirmar su cita y su ceguera al no haber advertido el momento en que Anthony posó sus ojos en su pequeña pecosa… _que no era suya._ Y que jamás lo sería.

—Eres un idiota… ya deja de lamentarte. Tu solo buscaste esto— se dijo a sí mismo, limpiando de su mejilla la última lágrima que se permitió derramar— Si la perdí… al menos me asegurare de que ese imbécil, no la dañe— se prometió. Y acto seguido, decidió bajar a cenar, su madre no le preguntaría nada si lo miraba bajar, tampoco tenía que ser dramático y encerrarse en huelga de hambre.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Martes… (11:00 AM)=**_

 _ **=Pasillos del Colegio=**_

Candy cerró su casillero luego de sacar su libro de francés. El profesor había dejado claro que aunque el semestre ya había sido calificado, el programa aún no estaba cubierto y era necesario terminar con él. A Candy claro que no le importaba, prefería estar en la escuela que aburrirse en casa, aunque estuviera todo el día con su abuela.

Apenas dio la media vuelta, se encontró con una linda imagen. Annie, en compañía de Terry caminaban hacia ella, conversaban y reían y aun después de todo, para Candy, la risa de Terry era preciosa. Por un momento, pasó por su cabeza, la idea de que quizás Terry ya no estaría molesto y podría hablar con él respecto a su visita al zoológico. Sin embargo, la idea solo duro un momento en su cabeza, pues apenas el castaño la advirtió, se despidió de Annie y cambio de expresión se tornó serio y con paso firme se alejó en dirección contraria a la rubia. ¿Era su imaginación o la estaba evitando?

—Candy, no vas a creer lo que me acaba de decir Terry— le dijo Annie apenas estuvo frente a ella. La rubia trató de disimular que no notaba como Terry al darse la vuelta, volteaba de reojo a verla y apresuraba el paso, como si temiera que fuera a seguirlo.

—Haber, dime que te dijo y veremos si lo creo o no— sonrió Candy tratando de prestar atención

—Archie quiere invitarme al baile— Annie pegó un brinquito. Candy la miró y rió.

—No se supone, ¿qué es la persona a la que más odias?— preguntó con mofa

—Sh. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes— protestó Annie y así siguieron charlando, hasta que Anthony apareció, con un bocadillo de la cafetería en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. Annie se extrañó con el gesto, pero el día anterior ya se había enterado de que su mejor amiga salía con el rubio. Pero no estaba segura, si Terry lo sabía o no.

—Hola hermosa— saludó Anthony a Candy— Buen día Annie— le dijo a la morena. Esta lo miró, el chico no le acababa por agradar, por mucho que Candy dijera que no era para nada como se decía o como pensaba la mayoría de la gente.

—Que tiene de buenos— dijo sin más y se retiró, ya después le pediría a Candy disculpas por tratar así a su novio, pero no frente a Anthony. Tomó el mismo rumbo por el que había llegado en la búsqueda de Terry, necesitaba saber si el príncipe azul de Candy ya sabía que la rubia, prefería sapos. En su ausencia, Candy se animó a hablar con Anthony que esa semana estaba por demás contento pues podría entrenar arduamente para ganar la temporada de americano.

—El viernes es el partido, ¿no?— le preguntó Candy

—Sí, estoy ansioso. Muchos dirán que es gracias a Terry que ganamos, pero tengo que demostrar que aunque no gané el año pasado, no soy un asco— le comentó el rubio mientras caminaban al campo de juego. Las clases de Candy tendrían lugar en los edificios, pero el tiempo de Anthony estaba en el campo, donde el equipo escolar, comenzaba a entrenar.

—Estoy segura de que eres un buen jugador. Lo harás genial— le animó la rubia en cuanto llegaron al campo. Ahí, los mellizos Archie y Stear, rodeaban a Terry en el centro del campo y Neil y Harry ya estaban esperando a Anthony. Candy jamás se lo diría, pero Neil no le daba confianza, ni en lo más mínimo.

—Te veré en la tarde nena, suerte en tus clases— dijo Anthony depositando un dulce beso en labios de la rubia y dándose la vuelta para unirse a sus amigos. Aún tenía que ponerse el uniforme del equipo o con él que entrenaban.

Mientras miraba a rubio alejarse, Candy cruzó miradas con Terry, pero esos ojos azul zafiro que siempre la habían visto con cariño, dulzura y con aprecio, ya no eran así. La mirada de Terry era glacial, distante y con rencor…. Pero en realidad, Terry no la estaba mirando a ella, porque en realidad, Terry ya no podía mirarla sin sentirse mal. La verdad de las cosas, era que la figura a la que Terry miraba era Anthony, alegre y feliz, con Candy a su lado, acompañándolo hasta el campo. No podía negarlo, sí, estaba celoso.

Cuando Candy se fue, triste por la manera en que Terry era con ella, el entrenador apareció y dio fin a las miradas hostiles de Terry, al dar inicio al entrenamiento de esa mañana. Archie y Stear, se apegaron a la indicación de su mejor amigo de controlarlo cuando estuviera demasiado cerca de Anthony, pues el inglés estaba seguro de que con una sola tacleada era capaz de romperle un brazo al rubiete tonto.

La práctica al final, termino sin incidentes, pero no continuó así cuando el entrenador los envió a los vestidores. Estaban saliendo de las duchas, Terry en el pasillo contiguo al que Anthony y sus amigos Neil y Harry ocupaban. Acaba de ponerse la camisa, cuando escuchó a Neil hablar:

—Ya Anthony, dime la verdad, de cerca Candy esta tan buena como de lejos— su tono lujurioso no solo terminó por hacer enfadar a Anthony sino también a Terry quien no lo soportó más y rápidamente le dio la vuelta al pasillo. Al aparecer, Neil y Harry dejaron de reírse.

—Brower— dijo sin más el castaño

—Y ¿ahora qué quieres Grandchester?— preguntó rubio rodando los ojos. Al ver que Neil y Harry no abandonarían a su amiguito, Terry no se contuvo y habló sin miramientos.

—Solo quiero advertirte una cosa. Más te vale que Candy jamás sufra por tu culpa o por ti, que al final, me da lo mismo, porque te mataré si llego a saber que esta tan solo un poco decaída, puedes ir dándote por muerto— amenazó el castaño. Por respuesta, Anthony rió y termino por hacer estallar a Terry que ya no soportaba al rubio. De un solo empujón, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo aventó contra las casillas de la ropa. Anthony se estampó contra el metal en una mueca de dolor, pero no dejó de sonreír. Neil y Harry intervinieron tomando a Terry de los hombros.

—Eres patético Grandchester. Deja de preocuparte por ella, no es nada tuyo. Por más que trates de ser el amigo protector, eso no cambiará el hecho de que Candy me quiere a mí y no a ti— bueno, tenía razón, Terry lo sabía, pero obviamente, jamás lo iba a aceptar.

—Ya te dije, solo no te atrevas a herirla— sentenció Terry sin más y soltando a Anthony, momentos después, el castaño se retiró enfadado y Anthony se quedó haciendo burla del inglés en compañía de Neil y Harry.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Viernes… (10:30 am)**_

 **=Campo de futbol americano=**

Los últimos minutos de la primera mitad del encuentro, estaban por llegar a su fin, el equipo local, del Colegio San Pablo, perdía por unos cuantos puntos que no habían logrado hacer en su última jugada. Sus jugadores más fuertes estaban entrando poco a poco en la desesperación, que llegaba a su punto máximo al notar que el coreback, Terry Grandchester, no se inmutaba para nada por el marcador ni cambiaba la ofensiva del juego. Antes de que el primer tiempo acabara, Anthony se decidió a romper el juego de Terry y hacer los puntos por él mismo, pero no le salió como esperaba y solo recibió una fuerte tacleada que después descubriría, le había lastimado el hombro.

En los vestidores, durante el descanso, Terry pidió fríamente a su médico que revisara el hombro de Anthony, pues necesitaba la posición del chico para la jugada que iba a poner en marcha. Durante toda la temporada, Grandchester había mantenido un equipo ganador con las jugadas que él mismo creaba y que eran analizadas por el entrenador y su joven matemático Stear que con lógica y numeritos daba el visto bueno del juego. En esa ocasión, la jugada que iba a implementar no había sido conocida y no había sido estudiada por nadie más que él, pero algo en su interior, le decía que no fallarían. Además, se lo debía a su mejor amigo, Archivald Cornwall. Un visor estaba presente evaluando a su amigo, para ofrecerle una beca de último momento para la universidad de Cambridge, en Inglaterra. Terry bien sabía cuánto deseaba Archie marcharse para no estudiar en Nueva York como sus padres querían, pero también que no había oportunidades en otras escuelas y estaba el hecho restante de que Archie deseaba más que una universidad, poder estar con Annie, bueno… la jugada nueva pesaba los puntos en Archie y sería cosa suya, actuar de maravilla, bien o mal, Terry no le reprocharía nada y sabría que le dio su oportunidad. Por ello, antes de salir de nuevo al campo, lo detuvo un momento y le explico lo que ocurría.

—Gracias Terry, lo haré lo mejor que pueda— le respondió Archie, realmente alegre. Terry salió a la cancha con su amigo y una vez más dieron inicio al encuentro. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, las oportunidades eran escasas, Archie seguía pensativo respecto a lo que Terry le había dicho. Era su mejor oportunidad. Tendría que irse lejos, tendría que dejar a Annie, pero quizás… quizás ni siquiera lo becaran y si o hacía, quizás en un futuro, volvería a encontrar a la que sabía, sería la única mujer que lo podría enamorar.

El minuto final llegó, la jugada se puso en marcha y…. ¡anotación! El real Colegio San Pablo, celebró alegremente la victoria que Terry Grandchester había liderado. Poco a poco, todos los jugadores y el entrenador celebraron en el centro del campo y poco a poco, se fueron alejando. Camino a las bancas, Terry vio algo, que acabó con su victoria, Anthony besaba apasionadamente a Candy y era correspondido.

—Ven, Neil y Harry quieren celebrar, iremos a jugar a su casa. Me gustaría que vinieras…— dijo dulcemente el rubio y aunque Candy no tenía ganas de ir, accedió porque esas son la clase de cosas, que uno hace por la persona que quiere. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a alguien que se iba y de paso felicitar a Archie y a Stear y también a Terry… pero eso, no pasó. Anthony la sacó del campo y la subió al carro de Neil, quién listo y dispuesto a iniciar la fiesta, arrancó como loco, animado por las risas de Harry en el asiento de copiloto y Anthony en el asiento trasero.

Una vez en la mansión Legan, los videojuegos comenzaron, Harry y Anthony disputaron varias partidas en Halo 3 y Neil se excusó en su mini bar para preparar algunas bebidas, con alcohol por su puesto. Conforme pasaban las horas, no solo hubo videojuegos, sino también póker, dominó, cigarros, más alcohol y por parte de Harry un poco de marihuana. Candy estaba muy mareada cuando el reloj marcó las 5, aunque no había bebido o fumado, sus sentidos se habían alterado con todo el aire a su alrededor y deseaba irse. Para su mala suerte, Anthony no estaba en estado de llevarla a casa. El chico ebrio y fumado, divisaba a su novia y una parte de él, la poca racional que le quedaba en esos momentos, sabía que ella no debía estar ahí. Así bien, aprovechando que Harry estaba más sobrio que Neil, le pidió que llevara a Candy a casa y cuando este accedió, se dirigió con Candy:

—Nena, creo que deberías ir a casa. Yo estoy muy mal y en serio me apeno porque me vieras de esta forma, perdón. Le he pedido a Harry que te lleve, confía en él, te dejará en casa sana y salva, si yo voy, la cosa no acabara bien y no quiero que tu abuela te prohíba verme después— dijo el rubio entre sonrisas y algunos hipeos. Candy conmovida por el acto, acepto de buena gana y salió tras unos momentos, dejando que Anthony corriera al baño. Cuando Candy subió al auto de Harry, el peli rojo no estaba ahí, si no Neil.

—Yo te llevaré a casa Candy, Harry está peor que yo, pero Anthony no lo nota— mintió. La verdad era que Neil era el peor de todos, pero sabía controlarse, Candy no queriendo discutir y poder llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, asintió con la cabeza y dejó a Neil arrancar. Pero Neil estaba ahí, por otra cosa que no era amabilidad…

Y mientras ellos se iban… Anthony salió del baño. Harry se había quedado en la sala, esperando al rubio, pero el alcohol había caído de repente en su ser y comenzaba a darle sueño, tanto así, que no notó que alguien llegaba a la casa. El rubio que abandonaba el sanitario, si lo notó, pues la chica que no había visto en el último mes, pues no tenía clases con ella y había estado de vacaciones con su madre la última semana, apareció.

Elisa Legan, era una morena alta y delgada, de grandes atributos delanteros y traseros, de ojos aceituna como su hermano mellizo y de sonrisa radiantemente malévola. Su mejor cualidad, era la que Anthony había descubierto años atrás… era sincera. Solo con él y solo para él, la única chica que en verdad había amado y que descubrió al verla, aún amaba. Sí, la personalidad era agradable, pero también el físico…

—Eli…— saludó Anthony en una sonrisa boba. Elisa rió al verlo. En su relación con Anthony, había descubierto facetas de ella que desconocía por completo, pero tampoco había cambiado la manera de ser que se había acostumbrado a tener. Elisa era caprichosa, embustera, manipuladora y fácil.

—Tony, pero que lindo te ves— le dijo en una sonrisa. Anthony la recorrió con la mirada, la chica llevaba unas zapatillas altas, minifalda negra y una blusa escotada roja, toda una visión para sus ojos.

—Tú estás más que hermosa y apuesto que también deliciosa— comentó el chico. El alcohol jugaba con sus sentidos (y también la marihuana)

—Bueno, eso te lo dejo a ti, averígualo— Elisa rió con ganas y se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, como buen perro faldero, Anthony la siguió. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, Anthony la tomó de la cintura y la comenzó a besar por el cuello, le dio la media vuelta y se apoderó bruscamente de sus labios. Así, hasta caer sobre ella, en la cama de la habitación. Elisa más que contenta, no ponía peros ni reclamos. Tenían tiempo, estaban solos, Neil no estaba, Harry dormido, sí, Elisa tenía el terreno preparado.

El rubio continuó besándola y pronto sus manos tomaron protagonismo, buscaban con desesperación el cuerpo de la morena y se peleaban con las prendas por poder quitarlas, mientras las manos de Elisa le zafaban la camiseta. Cuando ambos estuvieron sin camisas, Anthony con el torso desnudo y Elisa en sostén, Anthony la besó y susurró:

—Vuelve a mí… por favor—Elisa lo frenó en seco y se sentó en la cama, con un Anthony estupefacto sobre ella.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó arqueando una ceja

—Que vuelvas a mí. Te extraño. Te necesito, ¡Dios Elisa! Yo te amo…— exclamó el rubio

—Ay Tony…— los ojos de Elisa se abrieron grandes como platos y luego su mueca se volvió apenada.

—¿Por qué esa cara?

—Tony, mi amor, esto no es nada. Solo es diversión, ¿recuerdas? Te dije antes que tú y yo solo podemos tener esa relación. No quiero nada más de ti y ya no es por lo que dije antes… es que yo…

—Eli… ¿tú, qué?— preguntó el rubio dolido.

—Yo quiero la relación que buscas, con Harry…— dijo ella sin más. Anthony, sintió justo lo que Terry al verlo con Candy. Algo dentro de él, se rompió… La única chica que en verdad había amado más que nada… amaba a su mejor amigo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Hola, hola ¿Verdad que soy rápida? Es que estoy algo inspirada. Bueno, espero que esto les guste y las deje picadas, como ven, no puse advertencias de contenido sexual, porque realmente no se describe nada, de todas formas, si incomode a alguna, lo lamento. Para la chica que me preguntó si esto es un AnthonyFic o TerryFic, lamento no haber aclarado para quién lo leyó la primera versión: esto es un TerryFic. Porque aunque adoro a Tony, para mi no hay otra pareja, que no sea Terry y Candy, espero te guste._

 _Saludos a todas y mil gracias por sus hermosas palabras. Espero que se animen a dejarme más comentarios bonitos, es gracias a ellos que yo escribo rápido._ _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **CANDY, Merlia, LizCarter, paulayjoaqui, CandiceF.V**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**=Capitulo 7=**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _ **El siguiente capítulo, contiene escenas de tipo sexual, te pido abstengas tu lectura, si eres susceptible. Continuar, es bajo tu propia madurez y responsabilidad de lectora.**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

Neil estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Candy, las ventanas estaban cerradas, las luces apagadas, tal vez la abuela no estaba en casa. De todas formas, nadie vería nada de lo que pasara en el auto, dado que los vidrios estaban bien ahumados.

—Gracias por traerme, por favor, que Anthony ya no siga tomando— pidió la chica tomando la manija de la puerta para salir. Neil la detuvo antes de que bajara.

—Espera, quiero preguntarte algo— dijo el moreno

—Y ¿qué es?— Candy deseaba salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible.

—Tú y Anthony… ¿es algo real?—

—Lo es…— aseguró la rubia, confundida.

—No te creo… Que tienes tú, ¿qué pueda llamarle a Anthony la atención? No eres más que una niña más en este mundo— dijo con desdén. Candy le dio la cara girándose en el asiento, Neil, la recorrió con la mirada. Sus ojos aceituna se posaron en los verdes de Candy, bajaron a sus labios carnosos y a su blanco cuelo, se detuvieron en su escote que dejaba ver el inicio de unos pechos bien formados y se deslizaron a un más abajo deleitándose con el contorno de sus piernas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Neil se abalanzó sobre Candy pegando sus labios en su barbilla, tratando de subir a sus labios, sus manos en sus caderas y subiendo a su blusa, tomándola por el cuello bajándola lo más que podía. Candy forcejeaba para escaparse pero no podía, se hizo hacia atrás pegándose a la puerta y buscando la manija, lo que impulsó a Neil hacia ella, golpeando su codo con el volante y al tiempo haciendo sonar el claxon. Así, con ese pequeño momento, Candy salió volando del auto. Se acomodó la ropa, enfada, humillada y corrió a su casa, tenía que hablar con Anthony al otro día, él tenía que saber lo que su amigo había tratado de hacerle a ella. Neil en el auto, arrancó sin más, sus manos habían apreciado los montículos de Candy y bien podía decir que si Anthony no se la embolsaba, él lo haría.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Mansión Legan=**

—Pero… Harry…— comenzó Anthony, atónito. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Simplemente le resultaba imposible. ¿Su mejor amigo y no él? Elisa, agachó la mirada y buscó su blusa.

—Lo siento, no lo planeé. Yo era muy feliz hasta la noche en que Harry se quedó aquí hasta tarde. Fue la primera vez que pase una noche entera con un chico sin tener relaciones o juegos coquetos. Lo disfrute, Anthony y por eso lo seguí buscando… Harry no me quiere. Harry dice que yo debo estar a tu lado. Pero no puedo, yo no puedo darte lo que quieres. Porque lo que yo quiero, es con él, no contigo. Si esta noche quieres que pase algo, sabes que es bajo la condición de que es solo un rato de diversión. Si no lo quieres, lárgate, tomaré una ducha— sentenció la chica, sin más se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del baño de la habitación tras ella.

Anthony se quedó ahí, estático, sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Nada era bueno desde su perspectiva. ¿Qué había hecho? Había estado enamorado de una chica, que no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Había jugado con Candy en un loco intento por tener lo que sentía por Elisa, pero al final… Al final Candy no sería más que eso, la carta final. De repente, Anthony había perdido todo interés en continuar una relación con Candy, Candy no era Elisa y Candy estaba enamorada de Terry, aunque quisiera negarlo o estuviera totalmente apegada a la idea de que no era correspondida. Y eso quería decir, que al final, una parte de Candy jamás querría a Anthony, sino a Terry. Y él ya había tenido bastantes amoríos a medias. Ya no deseaba otro. Si Candy no sería completamente para él, como Elisa tampoco lo sería, que más daba que pasará de ahí en adelante. Al final, esa era la razón por la que era un mujeriego, nadie lo lastimaba. Se quedó sentado en la cama, hasta que Elisa salió, envuelta en una toalla, con el cuello húmedo. Entonces se puso de pie y la besó:

—Tengo mis propios juegos y mis propias diversiones… _mi amor—_ quizás había sido el alcohol hablando, dándole valor, pero Elisa se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar aquello. El rubio, abandonó la habitación y la casa, dirigiéndose a su hogar. Le quedaba una semana y quería disfrutarla en la escuela, tenía que tener una última noche de diversión con Elisa, en el baile y cobrar la apuesta que había empezado el ridículo pensamiento de su mente que le decía que podía ser distinto. Bueno y amar y ser completamente amado.

Las apuestas no eran nada de eso. Solo apuestas, solo premios o derrotas. Y eso no era una derrota, Candy en su cama, era una victoria, que solo le interesaba restregarle en la cara a Terry, que amaba locamente a Candy y a Elisa, que odiaba con la misma intensidad a la rubia. Dos por uno y solo necesitaba un acostón.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

Anthony aparcó el auto delante de la casa de Candy y sonrió con malicia. Había realizado todos los preparativos para esa tarde, la noche anterior, después de su momento incómodo en la habitación de Elisa. Bajó del auto con calma y se permitió mirarse en el vidrio de la puerta. Su pantalón era de vestir, color caqui, su camisa negra ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, los dos primeros botones estaban abiertos y las mangas remangadas a ¾ del brazo. Así pues, con una sonrisa vanidosa, se acercó al pórtico y llamó a la puerta:

—Anthony, que gusto verte— saludó Elroy al ver al chico frente a su hogar— Pasa, pasa, por favor. En un momento le digo a Candy que baje— le indicó la abuela al llevarlo a la sala. Anthony asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Mientras la abuela subía a avisar a Candy de sus visitas, el joven rubio advirtió que al parecer, Elroy estaría fuera esa tarde, dado que una bolsa y unos papeles aguardaban en la mesa. Tras unos momentos de espera, Candy bajó por las escaleras.

Aunque Anthony no le había avisado con anticipación de su visita, Candy al parecer se había arreglado al enterarse de su presencia o estaba preparada para salir, pues estaba enfundada en una falda de mezclilla, bailarinas rosas y una camisa ceñida del mismo tono, sin omitir su suéter negro para el frío.

—Hola Tony— saludó la chica con una sonrisa

—Hola linda. ¿Saldrás esta tarde o puedo secuestrarte un ratito?— preguntó el chico en una dulce sonrisa

—Iba a acompañar a Annie a mirar vestidos para la graduación, pero su madre salió de repente a recoger a su padre al aeropuerto y tuvo que acompañarlo— explicó la rubia— Así que sí, puedes secuestrarme— rió.

—Eso es estupendo, creo que ayer no festejamos como tal y lamento lo que viste, bueno… mi estado, más bien. Tengo en mente un buen lugar para que celebremos y si quieres, después yo te acompañaré a ver vestidos para la graduación— comentó Anthony con sus ojos destellando de alegría y malicia.

—Estupendo, entonces, le diré a la abuela…— Candy salió a la cocina, donde la abuela dejaba preparada una sopa en la estufa, cuando apagó el fuego, Elroy se dio la media vuelta y sonrió a su nieta.

—De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde, yo volveré mañana por la tarde. Ahora me voy o Albert me matará si llego tarde— dijo la abuela, besando la mejilla de Candy y saliendo de la cocina. Esa tarde, Elroy viajaría a Nueva York para tramitar el título de su nieto mayor, o al menos ayudarlo a hacerlo, pues Albert carecía de toda la documentación que le pedían en la escuela. Momentos después, la casa de los Andrey se quedó vacía, pues Candy y Anthony, abordaron el auto del rubio y se dirigieron, Candy con los ojos vendados, al lugar especial, que Anthony tenía en mente.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto para Candy, pues Anthony hablaba con fluidez contándole sus planes para el futuro. El rubio, tenía en mente graduarse del Colegio San Pablo y estudiar en Nueva York, para después hacerse cargo dela empresa de su familia. En sus planes, comentó a Candy que aunque tenía problemas en casa con sus padres, quería mucho a su padre y a su madre y no quería decepcionar a ninguno. Ese fue, el último comentario agradable y sincero, de corazón, que Anthony dijo en todo el día. Del portavasos de su auto, mientras conducía y con Candy cubierta de los ojos, Anthony abrió la anforita que llevaba preparada y comenzó a beber del líquido áspero que contenía. Sabía, por consciencia que no podría llevar a cabo lo que iba a hacer, sin estar en estado de ebriedad o drogadicción, así que mientras bebía, repasó en su memoria las palabras que Elisa le había dicho la noche anterior.

Ella no lo amaba. Ella no lo deseaba como él. Ella estaba enamorada de Harry y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el mejor amigo de Anthony, más no por el rubio. De nada había servido ser lindo, caballeroso y demostrarle alguna vez a la chica que él era el hombre correcto, porque al final, había perdido frente a quien nunca esperó perder. A ciencia cierta, no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Harry por Elisa, pero si eran correspondientes a los de la joven, no podría si quiera intentar separarlos, no era esa clase amigo. Pero si era la clase de abusivo patán que iba a demostrar ser.

Cuando Anthony aparcó el auto, la anforita estaba completamente vacía. Pero en la maletita que llevaba en el asiento trasero aún tenía dos botellas que culminarían su borrachera. Bajó del auto, maleta en el hombro y caballerosamente, cuidando caminar derecho y no demostrar que el alcohol comenzaba a marearlo, abrió la puerta del copiloto, ayudando a Candy a bajar. Sin quitarle la venda de los ojos, la guió por un camino establecido al interior de un edificio de aproximadamente 20 pisos de altura. La abandonó un momento para acercarse a una pequeña recepción y recibir lo que necesitaba para esa tarde y luego tomando delicadamente la mano de la rubia, la condujo hacia un ascensor:

—Anthony, ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Candy, con curiosidad.

—Te gustará. En este lugar te voy a demostrar, cuanto te quiero, Candy— respondió Anthony. Sin ninguna pena, había abierto la botella de vodka que guardaba en la maletita y había comenzado a beberla, después de todo, nadie podía decirle nada. Aquel lugar, era suyo. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Anthony se adelantó un poco, sosteniendo solo con una mano a Candy, la pequeña rubia estaba realmente intrigada por el lugar en donde se encontraba. En esos momentos su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su suéter, pero no se molestó en detenerse a revisarlo, quería llegar con esa sorpresa, hasta el final. Cuando Anthony se detuvo y abrió una puerta, dejó a Candy pasar primero y la contuvo en el centro del lugar, cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado y sonrió. La botella que llevaba, en esos momentos había bajado casi hasta la mitad. Bebía con rapidez y con desesperación. Pero hasta ese punto, mareado, se dijo que tenía que disfrutarlo, después de todo, era una buena venganza.

—Por favor, solo déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero Candy— susurró al oído de la chica, antes de quitarle la venda. Candy parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que recibían sus ojos y para obtener imágenes nítidas de su entorno. En cuanto notó donde estaba, su boca forma un O enorme, por la sorpresa y las piernas de pronto, flaquearon ante su peso. Delante de ella, una habitación hermosa y amplia se extendía. Las paredes brillaban por el azulejo y los pisos eran de caoba. En el centro, una cama King size estaba tapizada por un hermoso edredón rojo intenso y la iluminación tenue, daba la pinta exacta de lo que Anthony quería decir con demostrarle sus sentimientos… sin otra forma para decirlo, Candy lo supo, el rubio deseaba desvirgarla. Cuando se dio la media vuelta, pudo apreciar claramente que Anthony estaba en el mini bar junto a la puerta sirviendo dos vasos de un líquido extraño, al menos para ella, que no era fanática del alcohol.

—Toma— le dijo Anthony al verla. Si no se había ido, era una clara señal de que estaba dispuesta a darle lo que quería. Extendió el vaso con vodka y chocó el vidrio con el de la chica— por nosotros y un final feliz en nuestro cuento de hadas— dijo en una sonrisa. Candy bebió el líquido, más poder buscar algo que le refrescara la boca que por brindar. Al contacto con su garganta, el alcohol raspó su paladar y la chica abandonó la idea de beberlo.

—Anthony… yo…—el chico no la dejó terminar, acercándose con cautela y cuidado, retiró el vaso de sus manos y dejó el suyo propio, tomó a la chica de las mejillas y la besó con cuidado en la nariz.

—Sh, no digas nada. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar. Anda, bebe el vodka, te relajará. Solo son nervios Candy, pero te aseguro que seré cuidadoso. Además, si no quisieras, no estarías aquí, bebé— le dijo en un tono dulce y acaramelado. Candy asintió una vez con la cabeza, refiriéndose a lo de beber el vodka, no a lo demás. Realmente, no sabía porque seguía ahí. El chico la besó una vez más y le volvió a extender el vaso repleto de alcohol. Para cuando Candy hubo acabado con el líquido, Anthony ya había bebido tres vodkas solos sin combinar con nada y había empezado a fumar de la pipa con marihuana que le había robado a Neil. Entonces, mareado, drogado y con el ánimo al cien, Anthony se acercó cuidadosamente a Candy y la tomó de las mejillas, sentándola en la orilla de la cama.

—No tengas miedo…— susurró, antes de besarla. Sus labios como siempre fueron dulces y delicados, guiándola a través del beso y acariciando sus mejillas, pronto Candy se destensó un poco y correspondió a la caricia. Anthony fue entonces, subiendo la intensidad del beso, su lengua pronto invadió la boca de la rubia y sus manos dejaron su rostro para bajar hasta su cintura. Con la chica en sus manos, la empujó hasta quedar encima de ella y no dejó de besarla, continuó de sus labios a sus mejillas y descendió a su cuello, sus manos bajaron a sus piernas, acariciándolas con deleite, subiendo cada vez más su falda. Cuando se aburrió de ellas, subió a su torso y comenzó a buscar los botones de la camisa de Candy. La chica bajo él, deseaba continuar, pero una parte de ella, sabía que no estaba lista, no podía. Cuando Anthony hubo abierto solo los dos primeros botones, ella posó sus manos en las de él y se separó del beso.

—No puedo…— susurró. Anthony se alejó y la miró. ¿QUE? Iban demasiado bien como para detenerse ahí, no podían dejarlo, a él empezaba a gustarle— Tengo que contarte algo, ayer, cuando me llevó a casa, él…— comenzó a decir la chica. Anthony rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. ¿A que iba eso? Harry no tenía vela en el entierro para aparecer con la anécdota de haber llevado a la rubia a casa—Neil trató de abusar de mí en su auto, por suerte el claxon lo detuvo— termino Candy. Anthony que había vuelto a fumar y beber en el mini bar, la miró confundido. ¿Neil? Él le había dicho a Harry que llevara a la rubia, no al moreno.

—Fue Harry el que…— comenzó

—No Tony, fue Neil el que me llevó— corrigió Candy. Anthony lo entendió, pero estaba demasiado drogado y ebrio para ser racional, con la paciencia perdida, dijo sin más:

—¿Y? Yo no estoy aquí por eso. Eso ya fue… ¿O qué? ¿Estabas dispuesta a entregarte a mi amigo pero no a mí?— preguntó dejándose llevar por la rabia que lo consumía poco a poco. Candy lo miró confundida.

—Que estás… Anthony, creo que debo irme, estás mal, nos vemos el lunes— Candy se dirigió a la puerta pero Anthony la detuvo del brazo y sin delicadeza la arrojó a la cama.

 _Tuve miedo de estar_ _  
_ _tan solos los dos._ _  
_ _Me puse a temblar_ _  
_ _cuando él se acercó a mí._

—Vinimos aquí por algo y no nos iremos hasta que te tenga— sentenció. Candy lo miró asustada, de pronto, tembló.

—No…— susurró. Anthony, sonrió. Estaba frente a la cama, cuando sin pensarlo se quitó la camisa dejando su torso al desnudo y con su malévola sonrisa tatuada en los labios. Candy se echó para atrás, al mirarlo caminar hacia ella.

 _Pude sentir que no tendría voluntad…_

Anthony subió a la cama, con los ojos destellando en amenaza, Candy trató de alejarse, pero él ya la había tomado del brazo y la había dejado boca arriba extendida en el colchón. Sus manos pasaron por sus piernas desnudas por la falda y subieron hasta su pecho, acariciaron sus senos con brusquedad y propinaron una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla derecha de la chica. Candy, estaba aterrada. Debió haberse ido, debó haber visto el mensaje en su celular, quitádose la venda de los ojos y haber salido corriendo.

—No…— susurró otra vez. Pero a Anthony, para nada le importó la súplica.

 _Apenas y dije no_ _  
_ _y él me empezó a desnudar…_

Sus manos fueron demasiado rápidas al momento de desatar los botones, sin darse cuenta y de un momento a otro, Candy tuvo la camisa totalmente abierta, sus senos cubiertos por su lencería, quedaron a la vista. Pero el rubio no se detuvo ante la imagen, tan solo lo disfrutó más. Con brusquedad, se puso de pie, arrastrando a Candy con él y la obligó a permanecer quieta, mientras el quitaba poco a poco la ropa de su cuerpo, cada vez que Candy pedía que la dejara, forcejeaba o trataba de quitarse, Anthony le propinaba una cachetada, al cabo de un rato, Candy estallaba en un llanto silencioso, mientras Anthony terminaba por desatar los seguros de su brasier. Con eso, la chica estuvo totalmente desnuda. Anthony se detuvo a observarla estaba bien dotada y podía apreciar como su cuerpo temblaba a causa del miedo, pero eso no le interesaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en su cuerpo, excitado, que no podía dejar las cosas a medias y echarse para atrás. Arrojó a Candy a la cama con un empujón y se desnudó lo más rápido que podía. Si Candy pensó, por un momento, tan siquiera eso, que el chico acabaría rápido con lo que quería, se equivocó. Anthony la besó, primero en los labios, luego en la oreja, bajó a su cuello y se entretuvo en sus clavículas, hasta que finalmente descendió a sus senos, que si lo entretuvieron de verdad. Mientras tanto, Candy se retorcía debajo de él, no por placer sino por terror y gemía entre llantos cuando él la acariciaba, sobre todo, cuando el chico la acarició bruscamente en su zona íntima e introdujo dos dedos en su intimidad. Las manos de Anthony, de suaves y seguras, habían pasado a ser: duras, frías y cruelmente desalmadas, el chico que abusaba de ella de esa manera, no era el rubio que había conocido por dos semanas.

Sin saberlo, Anthony pensaba lo mismo que Candy. Dos semanas le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que cuando era lindo y caballeroso y miraba oportunidades para salir de su vida miserable, algo se encargaba de demostrarle la verdad. Y la verdad en esos momentos era que él único amor que había sentido real, no le correspondía como creía. La verdad era, que solo quería pagar esa apuesta para restregarlo en la cara de sus enemigos y sacar algo bueno, tener donde desquitar su coraje y su dolor. Cuando el momento llegó, Anthony penetró duramente a Candy, sin compasión ni una muestra de delicadeza, robó su virginidad y comenzó a embestir con fuerza a la rubia. Con cada movimiento, Candy sentía que la atravesaban puñales dispuestos a matarla, lloraba, gritaba, temblaba y deseaba que pronto, que pronto terminara el tormento. Gracias a Dios, Anthony se apiado un poco cuando notó que el reloj de la habitación, marcaba las 8 de la noche. Habían pasado 3 horas desde que había ido a recoger a Candy y había quedado con Neil de ir a un buen bar de la familia del moreno. Así pues, cuando se quitó de encima, dejó a la rubia envuelta en las sábanas, llorando a todo lo que daba, enterrando la cara en el colchón. Sin miramientos, el rubio se vistió con calma, ni siquiera miró a Candy, cuando dijo:

—Lo admito, fuiste una buena apuesta. Me divertí, a decir verdad, no sabía que tan buen actor podía ser. Gracias por esto Candy, te dejó dinero para que te largues, la habitación de este hotel, como el mismo, es mía, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, solo no me busques más. Creo que no podremos ir a ver vestidos, lo siento querida. Adiós— con una sonrisa, Anthony se posó en la puerta y miró una vez más a Candy que tendida en la cama, lo miraba con odio— No me mires así mi amor, recuerda que tú, quisiste quedarte y que tú, rechazaste al que en serio te quería. Dos por uno, él te perdió a ti y tú a él— sin más, Anthony abandonó la habitación en el preciso instante en que Candy le arrojaba el florero de vidrio del buró, que impactó contra la puerta de madera, al momento en que esta se cerró.

Sola en la habitación, Candy rompió aún más en llanto, quería ducharse, quería ducharse y quitarse el cuerpo de Anthony de ella, pero sabía que no podía… sabía, que la marca que el dejaba, era eterna. Imborrable… Con el poco orgullo y la dignidad que le quedaban, Candy tomó su ropa y se vistió, se abrigó bien con su delgado suéter y abandonó el hotel al que Anthony la había llevado, dejando el dinero del rubio en el lugar donde debía, el cesto de basura.

Cuando salió al exterior, Candy sintió como el viento le calaba hasta los huesos, no reconocía nada, no sabía dónde estaba…. Solo deseaba ir a casa, arrojarse a la cama y llorar, llorar hasta que todo el dolor que sentía, saliera de su pecho. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un parque cercano al hotel y sin dinero ni a donde ir, buscó su celular. El mensaje que había recibido, era de Annie, diciéndole que Archie, la había invitado al baile y que había aceptado, que en la semana, deberían ir a buscar un vestido. No lo respondió. Fue directamente a la agenda y buscó a alguien a quien pudiera llamar. Sus ojos rompieron en llanto de nuevo, al pasar por el nombre de Anthony y marcaron, el número que se encontraba arriba en la lista de favoritos, el número que siempre había esperado poder marcar, pero que en esos momentos, no la alegraba. Esperó… uno… dos… El destinatario, respondió:

— _¿Bueno… Candy?_

—Sí…— susurró ella entre sus lágrimas

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? No te escuchas bien…_

—No sé dónde estoy… puedes… ¿ayudarme?— respondió, su voz apenas era audible y se entrecortaba con el llanto.

— _Dime dónde estás, mira a tu alrededor y dime que ves. Yo llegaré, te lo prometo—_

—Veo…— Candy miró a su alrededor, los letreros en las orillas del parque, pronto dio su ubicación y su destinatario sabía dónde encontrarla.

— _No te muevas, llegaré en 15 minutos—_ aseguró el interlocutor, Candy seguía llorando.

—Gracias…— dijo antes de colgar y guardar el celular en su suéter. Como pudo, se abrazó más a su prenda y trató de apaciguar el frío y controlar el llanto, pero no podía. El recuerdo, la sensación, el fantasma de las manos de Anthony sobre ella… y la apuesta. ¿Cuál? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué ella? No sabía… Pero Anthony lo había asegurado, había estado con ella, sido amable y demostrado ser quien no era, por cobrar una apuesta perdida. Nada había sido real. Nada. Solo una ilusión, que ella, desesperada de amor, había creído como idiota. Pronto los 15 minutos pasaron y su salvador apareció frente a ella. La había visto llorar desde que puso un pie en el parque, la había visto temblar de frío y no había dudado en quitarse el abrigo y ponerlo sobre los hombros de ella cuando estuvo frente a frente. Candy alzó la mirada, ahí, con sus ojos zafiro resplandeciendo de preocupación y alivio de verla, con su piel erizada a causa del frío y con la ausencia de abrigo, Terry Grandchester, la miraba.

 _Su salvador…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Anforita, es el contenedor de metal, que se utiliza para transportar pequeñas cantidades de alcohol.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **-paulayjoaquí:** Espero que esto te haya gustado, la verdad, es mi capítulo más dramático hasta ahora. Bienvenida a la historia, daré todo para no defraudarte. Mil gracias por tus palabras.

 **-LizCarter:** Así es, en mi desesperación por la primera edición de esta historia, se me pasaron por alto varios detalles como lo que Anthony sintió por Candy, sus razones para abusar de ella y su propio entorno. En el intento de darle más madurez al fic, estoy tratando de rellenar esos espacios perdidos y adecuar bien el contexto de la historia. Espero hacerlo bien, tú dirás. Saludos y gracias por seguirme hasta ahora.

- **CANDY:** Espero no defraudarte, una vez más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo y nunca dejarme. Saludos. Te quiero.

 **-Merlia:** Inspirada a la orden, espero que esto te agrade. Y bueno, espero que en este capítulo, quede bien detallada la clase de persona que es Anthony que aunque aclaro, no odio, me es difícil poner como el chico cien por ciento bueno.

- **Sra. Grandchester:** Gracias por tus palabras, bienvenida a la historia. Espero que esto te agrade. Saludos.

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo. Con cariño**_

 _ **JulitaG.28.**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**=Capitulo 8=**

 **=Fuera del Hotel=**

Cuando Anthony salió de uno de los muchos hoteles que su padre tenía en la ciudad, el cuerpo le dolía y se sentía mareado. Una parte de él, la que era racional y lo había impulsado a ser una mejor persona – _al menos por dos semanas consecutivas_ \- le dejaba en claro que tenía que volver, regresar, a decir verdad, que nunca debió de haber cumplido con esa estúpida apuesta que desde que se formuló fue una idiotez. Pero la otra parte de él, la que estaba cegada por los celos y la rabia, tenía otras cosas en su cerebro que retenían más atención que dar marcha atrás al acto atroz que acababa de cometer.

Las preguntas no dejaban de llegarle a la mente, como si de bombas se tratase. ¿Por qué Neil había llevado a Candy a casa? ¿Por qué Harry no había hecho lo que le pidió? ¿Por qué Elisa se había enamorado de Harry, si este no la quería? ¿Harry se lo diría alguna vez? Con todas esas cuestiones en la cabeza, con el alcohol en su organismo y la droga en sus venas, Anthony llegó tambaleándose al auto que había dejado estacionado y al posarse al lado de la puerta del conductor, Neil lo esperaba dentro. Al verlo, el moreno sonrió y bajo la ventanilla del conductor:

—Mírate, estuvo intenso ¿no?— se mofó. Anthony gruñó por respuesta. Lo que menos quería era hablar, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero, él mismo le había pedido a Neil que fuera a esa hora, primero para recogerlo pues en ese estado no podía conducir y segundo para ir a uno de los bares que los Legan tenían. El padre de Neil, era dueño de bares y antros por todo el país, centros de convivencia pacífica y diversión saludable, además de bebidas legales.

—Ábreme idiota— refunfuño Anthony mientras caminaba al lado del copiloto, Neil rió entre dientes y se estiró para abrir la puerta. Cuando Anthony hubo subido, el moreno arrancó y comenzó a hacerle charla al rubio para que le contara como había estado su tarde, Anthony le extendió el recibo de la habitación que había tenido que pagar para probar que había acudido al hotel y la foto que pidió le imprimieran de las cámaras de seguridad, donde se veía que había llegado con Candy. Luego se acomodó en el asiento y gruñó, quería dormir, el bar al que iban estaba en las afueras de Chicago. Lo último que dijo, dejó sin palabras a Neil:

—No sé por qué o cómo es que pasó, pero ten por seguro que aunque eres mi amigo, si vuelves a intentar tocar a Candy Andrey, te rompo la cara—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= **Mansión Grandchester** =

Terry estaba en su cama, leyendo su ejemplar de _"Troilo y Crésida"_ que tanto le gustaba, pues había sido escrito por el hombre que tanto admiraba, cuando su celular sonó y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Candy. No tardó en responder y mucho menos en notar, que al otro lado de la línea, la chica estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para hablar… _lloraba._ Podía apostarlo.

Sin perder tiempo, en cuanto hubo reconocido donde estaba Candy, se vistió (pues estaba en pants), jeans, camiseta y abrigo para el frío, ató los cordones de sus tenis Vans y tomó su cartera, su celular y sus llaves, bajó corriendo las escaleras y chocó con su padre que iba de entrada:

—Terry, ¿a dónde vas?— le preguntó Richard, extrañado.

—No me tardo, voy y vengo— fue lo único que musitó el castaño, mientras salía volando por el pórtico como alma que lleva el diablo. Se dirigió a la cochera y estuvo a punto de subir a su motocicleta, una hermosa _Ducati Diavel,_ cuando entró en la cuenta de que a Candy siempre le habían dado miedo las motocicletas, en sus cortas charlas, nunca había logrado convencerla de que no eran más que perfectos medios de transporte. Entrando en razón, se montó en el _Camaro_ Z28 que su padre y su madre le habían obsequiado por sus 18 años. Salió haciendo chirriar los neumáticos y para llegar más rápido, encendió el GPS por voz, buscando una ruta más rápida que la que conocía.

Al llegar a donde debía, miró el reloj del auto, exactamente los 15 minutos que le había indicado a Candy. No perdió ni un momento y se adentró en el parque, que tampoco era tan profundo. El aire arreciaba fuertemente y estaba algo más que helado, la noche se había nublado y quizás al otro día, llovería. Pero no le importó, lo único que en ese momento quería, era encontrar a Candy y saberla bien.

Cuando dio con la chica, se quedó petrificado ante la imagen tan miserable que tenía frente a él. En una banca del parque, la rubia que tanto amaba, estaba abrazada a su misma, mirando al suelo, convulsionando ante el llanto que no lograba contener. Terry observó como Candy apretaba sus manos a sus brazos, como no podía siquiera respirar bien. Su suéter a la distancia, se miraba tan delgado como debía ser en verdad y para acabarla, sus piernas torneadas estaban al descubierto pues esa noche, la pecosa llevaba falda. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Anthony, el súper novio?

Sin tiempo ni ánimos para responderse el mismo las incógnitas, se acercó con paso firme a donde la rubia y no lo pensó dos veces al momento de quitar el abrigo y ponerlo delicadamente sobre los hombros de Candy. No la tocó, solo puso el abrigo donde debía, pronto el viento le erizo la piel, hacía frío, pero que más daba. Estaba tranquilo, estaba con Candy y no importando que hubiera ocurrido, él haría que llegara a casa, sana y salva.

—Terry…— susurró Candy entre sollozos cuando alzó la mirada y vio al chico frente a ella.

—Candy… ven, levántate, vamos al auto, entrarás pronto en calor— le dijo él, dulcemente. La chica lo miró por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, cuando extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Pero es que Candy no estaba segura de poder tomar su mano, sobre su piel lastimada sentía aún las manos frías y crueles de Anthony… no deseaba ser tocada, por nadie, estaba asustada, aterrada, más bien. Sin tomar la mano del castaño y sujetando fuerte el abrigo de Terry se puso de pie como pudo.

—Está haciendo frío, tu abrigo…— Candy hablaba en un tono muy bajo, a Terry le costó poder escuchar. Pero entendiendo lo que la chica decía, negó con la cabeza y quitó la mano que seguía extendida.

—No, no hace frío, tú lo necesitas más que yo. Anda, vamos al auto…— le dijo y presintiendo que Candy no deseaba que la ayudara a caminar, como tampoco a ponerse de pie, metió las manos en los bolsillos y le instó a caminar a su lado. Mientras se dirigían al auto, Candy miraba al suelo… No sabía por qué había llamado a Terry, de entre todos sus contactos… el castaño había sido el único en el que pudo pensar al llamar a alguien y gracias a dios, Terry había decidido perder su preciado tiempo yendo a ayudarla. No se merecía su descortesía al sujetar su mano, pero en verdad no podía siquiera pensar en tocarle.

—Candy ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Acaso, Anthony te ha hecho algo?— le preguntó Terry antes de llegar al _Camaro._ Candy palideció y se detuvo en seco.

—No, Anthony no tuvo nada que ver— mintió, porque ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Terry lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo le explicaba lo tonta que había sido esa tarde y esas dos semanas?— me perdí, no tengo dinero, ni auto y creo que voy a enfermar, esta mañana no me sentía bien…. Yo… solo… no quiero hablar de esto Terry— le dijo. Su tono firme, hizo que Terry optara por retroceder en sus comentarios

—Claro, no tenemos que hacerlo, no me debes explicaciones Candy, no te enfades ni te alteres, por favor— pidió con cariño— Solo quería saber cómo es que tú acabaste aquí y sola, a esta hora. Mencione a Anthony porque es tu novio y bueno… eso. Pero si no deseas hablar de ello, todo está perfecto, lo único que me importaba era encontrarte después de tu llamada y ahora que estamos aquí, me aseguraré de que llegues bien a casa— le indicó con una sonrisa. Candy, se relajó, Terry era tan lindo… Terry era un caballero, todos lo sabían. Terry era, con quienes apreciaba, un verdadero príncipe… Con él, si hubiera decidido haber hecho las cosas correctas, habría acabado en un zoo viendo animales y riendo, comiendo golosinas y quizás helado. Si hubiera hecho caso cuando Terry le dijo que Anthony no era bueno, entonces, no estaría ahí…

Llegaron al auto y Terry caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto. Cerró cuando Candy se puso el cinturón y subió cuando trataba de quitarse el abrigo del castaño.

—Quédatelo, hace mucho frío, no me sorprendería que tuvieras un resfriado mañana. Así que quédatelo, ya luego compró otro, no permitiré que me lo devuelvas esta noche— le advirtió, encendió el auto y el estéreo, puso enseguida su biblioteca personal y _What Hurts The Most,_ comenzó a sonar de fondo. Candy se acomodó en el asiento, haciéndose bolita en el abrigo de Terry, este estaba impregnado de canela, suavitel y loción de caballero, el aroma del inglés. Por alguna razón, se sintió un poco mejor, Terry le dio su espacio y no habló, se dedicó a cantar bajito, la canción que escuchaba, manejaba con prudencia y se detenía a mirar a la chica, en cada semáforo que se les atravesaba. Llegaron a casa de Candy, 30 minutos después y Terry apagó el motor. Candy se zafó el cinturón y miró a Terry quién con solo un vistazo le advirtió que no se quitara el abrigo.

—Gracias Terry, de verdad. No sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda— le dijo la rubia

—Por favor Candy, no te disculpes, siempre que lo necesites, ahí estaré. Te lo prometo. No importa la hora o el día, yo estaré ahí como hoy, solo tienes que llamar. Anda, entra, tu abuela se preocupará si no llegas, abrígate bien y…

—La abuela no está— aclaró Candy— Pero ¿qué más ibas a decir?— preguntó un poco más alegre

—No te enfades. Pero, aunque no quieras decírmelo, sé que estás mal a causa de Anthony, como dije si me necesitas ahí estaré, si te ha dañado, dilo y te juro que lo haré pagar…— comentó, Candy agachó la mirada, por un momento todo lo que había pasado se le atoró en la garganta y pidió salir a gritos, pero ella, no lo iba a permitir, se tragó las palabras y susurró

—Terminamos, eso es todo. No quiero hablar de eso Terry… y tampoco quiero que le hagas nada— suplicó. Terry suspiró para sí mismo… Anthony era un imbécil. Pero si Candy lo pedía, no haría absolutamente nada. Sonrió como pudo y acomodó un mechón de cabello de Candy detrás de su oreja, ella se estremeció y se echó para atrás, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—No andes sola en lugares que no conoces. Cuídate mucho, por favor. Te iría a recoger o buscar al fin del mundo, pero me has asustado en verdad— susurró. Candy estaba incómoda por la caricia, pero reaccionó ante el comentario, volvió a sentirse segura y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me cuidaré y no estaré sola. Gracias por todo Terry, buenas noches— dijo sin más y bajó del auto. Terry se quedó ahí, hasta que Candy cerró la puerta de la casa tras entrar, entonces encendió el _Camaro_ y partió rumbo a casa, pensando que Candy estaba bien.

La verdad era, que Candy, sintió como toda fuerza y toda seguridad, escapaban de su cuerpo al instante de cerrar la puerta y encontrarse sola en su propia casa. Subió como pudo las escaleras y se tumbó en su cama apenas entró a su habitación, el recuerdo de ese día le duraría por siempre, la crueldad de unas manos recorriéndola toda, el asco que le provocaron los labios del rubio en sus pechos y su cuello. El dolor que la invadía desde el vientre hasta el cuello y la pena, la humillación, el terror… sin contar el ultraje que sus mejillas, aún ardientes por tantas bofetadas, habían recibido. Sin poder contenerse, rompió en un gran llanto que le duró hasta quedarse dormida…

Y sus sueños se volvieron sueños, dejando las pesadillas de lado, cuando su nariz aspiró el aroma del abrigo que no se había quitado, abrazada a él, durmió toda la noche, con la imagen de Terry mirándola, mano extendida y sonrisa en los labios…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Lunes… (11:00 AM)**_

 **=Cafetería del Colegio=**

Candy estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, con un jugo frente a ella y una tostada en un platito. Miraba el jugo sin apetito y con la mente en el limbo, como había estado durante dos días. El domingo, le había costado bastante levantarse, pero había tomado su tiempo en la ducha, borrando las marcas del llanto y tratando de quitarse cualquier sensación que Anthony le pudiera haber dejado. Había hablado poco con la abuela, excusándose en que su salida con Anthony solo había servido para decir no verse más por cuestiones del chico y con Candy pasando el día con Patty en casa de Stear y Archie, aunque todo eran mentiras, la abuela le creyó, pues confiaba plenamente y a la rubia, le dolió en verdad sostenerle la mirada a Elroy mientras escupía mentiras.

Esa mañana, como la anterior, le había costado trabajo ponerse en pie y arreglarse para el colegio, pero es que en realidad, su mente le había recordado que tendría que ver a Anthony en el colegio y no se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para poder siquiera verlo de lejos. Al final, había reunido coraje y fuerza de voluntad y estaba ahí, alejada de todo, esperando a que Annie y Patty aparecieran. En cuanto las viera, podría sentirse más segura y distraer su mente y para su grandiosa suerte, sus amigas no tardaron en aparecer y tomar asiento. Annie y Patty estaban muy emocionadas esa mañana, pues habían conseguido permiso para ir esa misma tarde al centro y buscar vestidos para la graduación, Candy prestaba poca atención a la charla, pues en realidad había perdido los ánimos para acudir al último baile. _—Debería venir…—_ pensó en un momento, pues después de todo, esa sería la última vez que vería a Annie y a Patty juntas.

Annie Britter, era la hija de un matrimonio bien acomodado en la sociedad, que debía su fortuna a la empresa de su padre, ubicada en el sector textil y con más de una sucursal en los distintos estados del país. Patty por el contrario, era la nieta de Marta O'Brien, madre de su difunta y benevolente madre que había sido arrebatada de su vida, cuando el cáncer se había apoderado de su cuerpo. La chica, si bien lidiaba con la muerte de su madre, era feliz en su familia, que constaba de abuela y padre, quien resulto ser para nada menos, que el rector de la Universidad de Northwestern en el estado de Illinois, a la cual y muy probablemente Patty y su novio Stear terminarían acudiendo, pues al final, querían estar en la misma escuela y ni la universidad de Nueva York, ni la de Chicago, les convencía por completo.

—Candy, Candy…— le dijo Annie para sacar a la rubia de su debate interno sobre asistir o no al baile de graduación. Cuando la rubia cayó en el mundo real, se enteró de que Annie y Patty no tenían quién las llevara al centro al finalizar las cosas y le pedían que convenciera a Archie para prestar su auto pues el de Stear estaba en el taller.

—Y… ¿Por qué no le dices tú Annie? Tú eres la que irá al baile con Archie— comentó Candy con su sonrisa más natural. La verdad era, que desde la mañana del domingo no soportaba estar cerca de algún caballero, menos tener contacto cercano. La cosa había empezado cuando el cartero, al entregarle unos sobres, la había rozado en el brazo estremeciéndola con el fantasma de los sucesos del día anterior.

—¡Candy! Le dije a Archie que iría con el pero que aún no lo perdono, no puedo pedirle el carro así, si se supone que sigo enojada— espetó la morena. Candy sonrió y asintió, Terry, Archie y Stear, estaban en la terraza de la cafetería, si quería pedirle a Archie su auto, debía ser en ese momento. Se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado de no tropezar con algún caballero, hasta que llegó frente al trío maravilla:

—Hola Candy— saludaron los tres, al ver a la rubia. Archie hizo ademán de acercarse a besarle la mejilla, como siempre que la saludaba, pero Candy no podría resistirlo, así que discretamente movió la cabeza y sonrió a los tres.

—Es un bonito día aunque muy fresco, ¿qué no tienen frío?— preguntó la rubia

—No demasiado— espetó Stear

—Hombres, no sé como le hacen para estar siempre calientitos— comentó ella en broma, luego miró a Archie— Por cierto, Archie, esta tarde Annie, Patty y yo queríamos ir al centro, pero Annie se ha dejado el carro de su madre y Patty no maneja, además de que el auto de Stear está en el taller y yo… quería saber si… ¿me puedes prestar tu auto, por favor?— preguntó con mirada suplicante y una sonrisa dulcemente tímida. Archie sonrió.

—Claro, con gusto, pero no se podrá el día de hoy— comentó el castaño apenado

—Mi auto fue utilizado esta mañana por mi madre que corrió a quién sabe dónde, tuve que venir en bus hasta acá— se quejó

—Eso te pasa por abusar del chofer llevándolo a quién sabe dónde— le recordó Stear, Archie, lo fulminó con la mirada

—Ja, ja, ja que tontos los dos, andando en bus. Hubieran llamado, habría ido a su casa a restregarles mi auto y hacer que me pagaran para subir— espetó Terry en broma riendo a todo pulmón.

—Vaya amigo, así para que se quieren enemigos— opinó Archie. Luego su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano y ambos miraron a Terry, este comprendió al instante.

—Ya, ya… toma Candy, yo te presto el carro, llámame cuando lo desocupes e iré por él— dijo el inglés al sacar sus llaves del bolsillo y entregarlas a la rubia. Esa mañana, se había animado a viajar en el Camaro, pues aún conservaba el recuerdo de Candy sentada en el asiento del copiloto. La chica tomó con timidez las llaves, siendo instada a tomarlas sin inmutarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa del inglés, con cuidado de no rozarlo siquiera, Candy tomó las llaves y sonrió.

—Prometo no estrellarlo— dijo a modo de despedida, dándose la media vuelta y quedándose paralizada. Frente a ella, Anthony andaba de paso, franqueado como siempre por sus amigos Neil y Harry. Candy ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Neil, pero sus ojos si se encontraron con los de Candy. En esos azules mares tranquilos, un destello brillaba con malicia, pero muy en lo profundo Candy detectaba la misma dulzura con la que la habían mirado durante esas últimas semanas.

—Candy…— susurró Anthony saboreando el nombre en sus labios, restregándolo a Terry. Archie y Stear miraron a su amigo, incómodo de repente.

—Permiso— fue lo único que Candy espetó para sorpresa de todos, agachó la cabeza y dio medio paso sin pegarse a Anthony, el chico quedó extrañado, la conocía, no era miedosa, pero hasta un ciego podría haber notado el temblor de Candy ante su presencia.

—¿Pidiendo favores a Grandchester, nena?— preguntó el rubio tratando de irritar al inglés y viendo sus llaves en manos de Candy.

—No me llames así— espetó en voz baja la rubia-

—¿Por qué mí amor…?— preguntó el chico con tono inocente, Terry estaba a punto de echársele encima. Candy se atrevió a alzar la vista justo en el momento en que Elisa Legan se acercaba a Tony. La chica iba envuelta en unos shorts cortos de color negro, botines del mismo tono y una blusa blanca escotada, sin duda para llamar la atención, Candy la observó acercarse con lujuria a Anthony y abrazarlo de manera provocadora frente a todos:

—Te he estado buscando, creo que vas retrasado para pedirme que vaya contigo al baile— dijo Elisa en una sonrisa.

—Creí que querrías ir con alguien más…— comentó el rubio con amargura.

—Cambie de opinión, tal vez te quiero a ti— Elisa depositó un beso en labios de Anthony y salió del lugar con su rubio perro faldero corriendo tras ella sin reparar más en Candy, quién ante la escena estaba paralizada, no podía negarlo… no más. Lamentablemente, _se había enamorado de Anthony Brower._

Terry miró a Anthony ir tras Elisa y esperó a que Candy se retirara taciturna a su espacio junto a sus amigas, detrás de ella, Neil y Harry que se habían retrasado, trataron de seguir al rubio líder, pero Terry detuvo a Neil del hombro y sin mirarlo espetó:

—Dile a Anthony que el solo cavó su tumba— la amenaza resonó en oídos de Neil, que sonriente, salió detrás de Brower, dejando a un Terry muy, muy irritado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Muy buenas noches a todas. Quiero agradecer a todas por el tiempo que me obsequian y sobre todo por la oportunidad que varias me brindaron al releer esta nueva versión de la historia. Esperando no defraudarlas, doy todo de mí por entregarles un buen contenido y mantenerlas siempre con el alma en un hilo. Nos estaños leyendo, prometo que trataré de mantener el mismo ritmo de esta semana, con todas las demás actualizaciones._

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY, Becky70, Sra. Grandchester, LizCarter, Merlia, GUEST, paulayjoaqui, Jessica474**

 **Con cariño,**

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**=Capitulo 9=**

—Elisa, Elisa…— Anthony perseguí a la peli roja por uno de los pasillos de la escuela sin importarle quién lo mirara intrigado por su actitud, claro que muchos de los caballeros que giraban la mirada, no se percataban de su presencia sino de la de Elisa. La chica siempre había gozado de una gran fama entre los varones, era atractiva y de un cuerpo envidiable, que muchos jóvenes ponían como encabezado en la lista de buenas cosas de Elisa, dado que de su personalidad, no se podía decir algo demasiado bueno. Haciendo alarde de su nefasta actitud, Elisa caminaba con rumbo al patio trasero del colegio, moviendo su cabello largo de un lado a otro con su andar, pavoneándose como pavo real y con los brazos sobre el pecho en su actitud más indignada. Cuando el rubio y la peli roja llegaron al patio trasero que carecía de alumnos, Elisa se paró en seco y encaró a Anthony.

—Deja de gritarme, te escucho. ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con desdén. El rubio, lo pasó por alto.

—No, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué pretendes con tus comentarios?— preguntó el chico, algo alterado.

—¡Uy! Discúlpame, de seguro arruiné tus coqueteos con Candy Andrey— le recriminó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A ti qué más te da— escupió Anthony— Pensé que no te interesaba como Harry, ve a hacerle escenas a él. ¿Quién te dijo que coqueteo con Candy?

—Por favor, creíste que no lo sabía, ¿en verdad?— Elisa estaba indignada— Sé bien que saliste con ella, también que te la has embolsado y está demás decir que sé que te encariñaste a ella. Tienes razón, prefiero a Harry, o al menos así era… No se suponía que te perdería en verdad, no me gusta que lo que es mío, esté tras alguien más por apuestas o sentimientos verdaderos. ¡Deja a Candy! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Soy mucho más bonita, tengo mejor cuerpo y más dinero— espetó totalmente fuera de sí. Anthony se calmó y se rió para sí, la chica frente a él era realmente graciosa en su plan más celoso. ¡Encantador!

—Sí, lo eres. Y si afirmas que lo sabes todo, debes saber que solo lo hice por hundir a Terry, es mi plan restregarle que le he quitado lo más importante para él— se apresuró a explicar el rubio, con el rostro de Elisa, tornándose alegre— Para confirmar, yo te prefiero a ti, tu cuerpo, tu personalidad, todo. Aunque, no sabía que era tuyo…— sonrió. Elisa se acercó a él y se pegó a su cuerpo, el rubio la rodeó por la cintura.

—Todo mío y solo para mí, que te quede claro. Sí es verdad lo que dices, deja que Neil haga lo que quiera, sé por su boca que tiene deseos de tener a esa tonta en su cama, el muy cerdo cree que por alguna razón me interesan sus fantasías sexuales— comentó acurrucándose en el cuerpo del rubio, Anthony la abrazó y acarició su cabello, tensándose por completo al escuchar lo que la peli roja había espetado.

 _Neil… con Candy… en la cama._ Ese era sin duda, un pensamiento asqueroso, ruin y bajo. Algo que ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir, Anthony podía permitir, de algún modo u otro, tenía que advertir en serio y frenar por completo las fechorías que Neil planeaba hacer. Aunque había estado drogado y ebrio al momento de cobrar su estúpida apuesta, Anthony no podía olvidar todo lo que había dicho y hecho… _No era así…_ Él no había cobrado la apuesta únicamente por despecho o ira, lo había hecho porque la quería, la deseaba, la rubia había despertado sentimientos en él que desconocía hasta esos momentos, pero fue justo cuando creyó que tenía lo que quería, que se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad necesitaba, lo había perdido. A toda costa, tendría que poder hablar con Candy e implorar perdón.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

—Pero Candy ¿cómo es que dices eso?— se escandalizó la abuela, apenas hubo escuchado lo que su nieta le comunicaba. Esa noche, la cena había sido servida a la hora indicada, el primer plato y el plato fuerte fueron esplendorosos y el postre había quedado delicioso. La tarde del lunes se había ido volando para Candy, al salir del colegio había tomado el _Camaro_ de Terry y llevado a sus amigas al centro comercial, habían buscado hermosos vestidos, de los cuales Candy no eligió ninguno y había vuelto a casa justo en el momento en que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, 5 minutos después (pues Candy había avisado tiempo antes) Terry había aparecido en su pórtico para recoger su auto y le había dicho que se alegraba de que lo considerara para pedir ayuda. Esa misma tarde, en el centro comercial, Candy había tomado la decisión que pronto comunicó.

—Simplemente no quiero, quiero estar con Albert en un momento como este, he asistido a muchos bailes en la escuela, uno más, uno menos, no hace la diferencia— comentó mirando su tarta de manzanas.

Candy había pensado toda la tarde, después de la escena entre Anthony y Elisa Legan, que no era una buena idea para su frágil corazón, aparecer el sábado de esa semana en el gimnasio de la escuela para el baile de graduación, no si vería a Anthony feliz con Elisa, no sí recordaría a cada instante lo que ella había sido en la vida del rubio. Hasta donde había llegado a considerar, Candy quería a toda costa evitar a Anthony, como a cualquier otro chico, sabía que necesitaba ayuda para el episodio que había vivido pero no podía decírselo a nadie, no si quería olvidar y seguir. Bien podía denunciar al oji azul, bien podía pedir que lo arrestaran, hablar con la abuela y con Albert y acudir a la ley, pero… pero tendría que estar, tendría que verle y saber que sus actos no harían feliz a Anthony y no quería, estaba asustada, tenía miedo y por cualquier medio, deseaba evitar tener que estar frente a frente con el rubio, de nuevo. Para ello, era mejor, quedarse callada.

—De acuerdo pequeña, pero me opongo terminantemente a que no asistas a tu graduación en el colegio, tienes que estar ahí, birrete y toga en mano, el viernes iremos a tu evento y viajaremos a Nueva York por la mañana del sábado para llegar a tiempo a la graduación de Albert, lamento que se haya adelantado y cayera justo el día de tu baile— comentó Elroy complaciendo a su nieta, Candy no habló terminó su tarta y aseguró estar muy cansada, subiendo a su habitación y tirándose en la cama, desde el domingo por la mañana se sentía triste, deprimida, aterrada y no era para menos. Solo se había sentido bien y había podido conciliar el sueño, cuando aparecía en su memoria el recuerdo de Terry, mirándola con dulzura.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Jueves… (11:00 am)**_

 **=Preparatoria San Pablo=**

Anthony recorría los pasillos con velocidad buscando como había hecho los últimos tres días, pero como desde el martes que había iniciado su búsqueda, no encontraba a la persona que deseaba. Esa mañana en particular le urgía demasiado encontrarla pues, Neil, su ponzoñoso amigo estaba igualmente desaparecido y ese hecho perturbaba su mente igualmente agitando su corazón. La idea de que quizás la persona que buscaba estuviera en casa, tampoco le relajaba pues pensaba que como él, alguna excusa había podido ocurrírsele a su amigo para lograr sus fines. Así pues y con gran desesperación, el rubio revisaba cada aula, cada pasillo, la biblioteca, la cafetería, hasta los sanitarios de damas, para encontrar a la persona que quería, Candy Andrey tenía que estar en algún lado.

Lo que Anthony no sabía, era que en realidad, Candy había permanecido en casa los últimos días pues había convencido a la abuela de que ya no era necesario acudir a clases y que deseaba revisar a fondo sus solicitudes a universidades, la rubia se habían enterado al estar con Anthony de su decisión de viajar a Nueva York para hacer la universidad y dados los reciente sucesos ella prefería estar en otro lado, en otra ciudad y si pudiera en otro planeta. Así pues, la decisión de Candy, era permanecer en Chicago para estudiar ahí mismo la Universidad y al final, quizás hasta Annie se decidiera a pedir la misma, aunque así como marchaban las cosas la peli negra acabaría en Nueva York con Archie.

Cuando el rubio termino de buscar hasta detrás de los arbustos de la escuela, Harry su mejor amigo apareció de repente y se sentó en la misma banca en la que Anthony había permanecido sentado descansando de la búsqueda.

—Dime que pareces paranoico porque buscas a Neil y no porque huyes de Grandchester— comentó el peli rojo.

—Yo ¿por qué tendría razones para huir de ese idiota?— preguntó Anthony molesto.

—Dice Neil que te amenazó de muerte y que todos estos días te ha buscado por los pasillos cuando camina, claro que yo creo que en realidad está buscando a Candy.

—¿Y la ha encontrado?— preguntó el rubio, curioso.

—Al parecer no, bueno, no lo sé. Por cierto, Neil irá al baile solo y yo le he pedido a Luisa, la mejor amiga de Elisa que me acompañe, es linda y probablemente acabe conmigo en Santa Bárbara— comentó Harry, a diferencia de la clase de patanes que Anthony y Neil eran, el peli rojo solo era un mujeriego parrandero y creído pero era bueno en la escuela cuando se lo proponía, a últimas fechas eso pasaba demasiado, sus amigos bien decían que había perdido el toque con las mujeres—

—No sé por qué no estudias conmigo en Nueva York o con Neil en Florida— refunfuñó el rubio no queriendo decirle a su amigo con quién iría al baile.

—Bueno, eso es fácil, quiero estudiar, me he propuesto, valerme por mi mismo ahora, sin mis padres ni mis tíos, me he cansado de ser un arrimado— comentó. Anthony lo miró, ¿sería posible que él también cambiara para bien?

Deseoso de no pensar más en su futuro, en el cuál no pensaba claramente casi nunca, se puso de pie invitando una soda a Harry se dirigió con él a la cafetería. Ya encontraría a Candy al otro día, sería viernes y sería la ceremonia de graduación, ese era, su último día en el colegio antes de cerrar, una hermosa etapa en sus vidas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 **=Auditorio del Colegio=**

Era viernes, el último día de la semana y también el último día que los alumnos del prestigioso Colegio San Pablo; experto en la educación básica desde primaria hasta preparatoria, con sede en Londres, Inglaterra y un plantel en Chicago, Estados Unidos; pasarían por las puertas del colegio como estudiantes adolescente. Los jóvenes del último año, se graduarían esa misma mañana con honores, bajas o mucho esfuerzo para pasar un verano tranquilo antes de que sus vida tomaran un rumbo muy importante en la vida de cualquier persona con aspiraciones a una carrera. Muchos de los jóvenes que se conocían desde hacía años, desde niños o que habían hecho grandes amistades en el colegio, se iban a separar y tomarían rumbos distintos para cumplir sus metas. Pero en ese momento, nadie pensaba claramente en lo que haría al terminar el verano, en ese momento, la ceremonia de graduación había comenzado y la directora la Señora Grey, siempre estricta y dura pero con un gran afecto a los buenos estudiantes, hablaba acerca de la responsabilidad y la alegría que debía imperar en los corazones de los estudiantes que esa mañana obtendrían su certificado de graduación. Deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, la señora Grey comenzó a repartir los certificados de graduación conforme a los apellidos de los alumnos.

—Candice Andrey— dijo en determinado momento. Una rubia, rizada y pecosa, envuelta en su toga, con su birrete y con un hermoso vestido veraniego color verde manzana debajo, sonrió al pasar enfrente y tomar su certificado, estrechó las manos de sus profesores agradeciendo su enseñanza y su paciencia, además de su cariño. La rubia que acababa de graduarse había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida en aquella preparatoria, había reforzado sus amistades y también a últimas fechas había pasado por un gran drama con uno de los alumnos, pero esperaba, que ese hermoso viernes, fuera el inicio de un nuevo camino, mejor que el anterior.

—Annie Britter— dijo la directora. Una pelinegra, dulce y divertida se acercó por su certificado y estrechó las manos de todos, alegre como estaba solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente. Estaba feliz. Se había graduado, iría a la universidad con su mejor amiga y asistiría al baile con el chico que tanto amaba…. Ese era quizás su único pensamiento alegre y triste a la vez, hacía dos días se había corrido la noticia de que su chico ideal, había sido becado en futbol con una plaza en la universidad de Cambridge, y aunque Annie se alegraba por él, también le dolía saber, que no irían a la misma universidad.

—Anthony Brower— el rubio oji azul subió al estrado y tomó su certificado y estrecho manos, deseoso de bajar de ahí, de cerrar ese tedioso capítulo que había sido su adolescencia. Con problemas en casa, con amigos de mala calaña y con pensamientos idiotas de la vida, el chico anhelaba poder coger el mejor avión de su familia, maletas en mano y largarse de una vez por todas de casa de sus padres, de su ciudad de nacimiento, de todo lo que una vez conoció para empezar de nuevo. Igualmente, deseaba infinitamente que esa ceremonia terminara, porque quería hablar con Candy a quien por primera vez en días veía en el colegio.

—Archivald Cornwall— uno de los mellizos de la generación, castaño, alto y guapo se acercó por su título con gran alegría. Nada lo hacía más feliz en esos momentos, nada salvo el hecho de saberse acompañado al otro día por la chica más hermosa para él, la joven que lo había cautivado y enamorado hasta lo profundo. Archie tenía en mente de que quizás, solo quedaban dos días al lado de esa maravillosa chica, pero sin posibilidad para hacer algo, con la consigna de que un día marcharía a Inglaterra, esperaba poder irse del país con los mejores recuerdos de su vida y la promesa de volver, solo por ella.

—Allistear Cornwall— el segundo mellizo. Peli negro, de gafas en el rostro, inteligente a más no poder y si por sus profesores fuera, genio consignado. El chico como su hermano, rebozaba de una alegría completa y en su corazón afloraban sueños para el futuro cercano, deseaba entrar a la universidad con su novia, deseaba graduarse y deseaba comenzar a desarrollar programas en la computadora que una vez más, como pasaba en el transcurso del tiempo, revolucionaran al mundo con su tecnología.

—Harry Grand— el peli rojo subió al estrado. Nada lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso que recibir ese certificado que tenía en las manos, pues para él no era el pase a la universidad, sino más bien, el pase a la libertad. Dejaría atrás a su familia, se valdría por el solo, se relacionaría con mejores personas y un día tendría lo que desde niño había querido, una familia donde jamás se avergonzaría de sus hijos, donde daría todo por ser un buen padre y donde cuando su hijo mirara al público a donde debería estar su padre, lo viera orgulloso, donde no viera a su tía la única que velaba por él, donde no viera la ausencia de una padre y una madre que lo rechazaban por haber roto sus sueños con su llegada.

—Terrence Grandchester— el castaño, oji azul originario de Londres, Inglaterra tomó su certificado con una brillante sonrisa, de nada podía quejarse salvo de no haber tenido el coraje de declarar amor y no amistad. Fuera de ello, su vida en Chicago, desde que había llegado al cumplir los 10 años de edad, había sido simplemente perfecta. Había hecho hermosas amistades, se había enamorado de una hermosa chica, había estrechado la relación con sus padres y se había superado a sí mismo con el reconocimiento que esa mañana recibía en sus manos. Si ese era el fin de su adolescencia, de sus años dorados y el inicio de una nueva etapa como adulto en un mundo hecho para los fuertes, no le dolía en absoluto, simplemente esperaba con ansías que lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuera, estuviera escrito para su bienestar.

—Elisa Legan—

—Neil Legan— los segundos mellizos. Los chicos que podían alardear de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias, de una mansión para ellos solos y de padres semi divorciados que los consentían en el momento en que los veían, pero nunca, nunca de una buena personalidad o de un corazón puro. Los Legan, madre e hijos descontando al padre, eran simplemente la mala calaña del mundo, la escoria de las personas y una verdadera vergüenza para el mundo de los buenos. Ambiciosos, rastreros, malhechores y ponzoñosos, los Legan daban la bienvenida a una nueva etapa donde solo restregarían al mundo una cosa: ellos siempre tenían lo que querían.

—Patricia O'Brien— la última de un círculo de generación que llegaba a su fin. Castaña y bajita, de gafas y con una inteligencia parecida a la de su novio Stear, la chica daba como todos la llegada a una nueva época y recibía el final de la que vivía con grandes esperanzas para el futuro.

Cuando todos los jóvenes egresados tomaron su certificado, la directora los exhortó a ser valientes, responsables y benevolentes en los trayectos de su vida que irían formando a lo largo del tiempo, los felicitó y se enorgulleció de haber conocido a una generación como aquella para finalmente instarlos a lanzar la adolescencia al aire, a lanzar los malos y los buenos tiempo y recibir con manos abiertas la nueva etapa que llegaba. Todos lanzaron sus birretes para celebrar y pronto se unieron en júbilo con sus amistades, pasados unos minutos se acercaron a sus familiares cercanos, reuniéndose después en grupos para ir a celebrar y por supuesto ponerse de acuerdo para acudir al baile de graduación de la noche siguiente, lo que sería probablemente, la última vez que se verían, todos reunidos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado… (09:00 am)**_

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

—Candy, Candy, vamos— la apuró la abuela desde el piso de abajo. Esa mañana, todos los compañeros de Candy estarían presentes en el gimnasio del colegio para el baile de graduación. Todos menos ella, dado que por evitar ver Anthony y previniendo algún, aunque fuera corto, encuentro con el rubio, la chica viajaría a Nueva York con su abuela para la graduación de hermano mayor, quien recibía su título como abogado cien por ciento legal.

En esos momentos la abuela terminaba de rellenar su bolso con todo lo que fuera a necesitar para coger un avión a la gran manzana. Candy, casi lista para marcharse, estaba en el baño de su habitación, con pequeños percances para poder marcharse. Había amanecido con un ligero mareo y unas pequeñas ganas de vomitar que se acrecentaban y sin duda sus ganas para volar a Nueva York no estaban muy presentes en esos momentos. Mirándose al espejo, la chica decidió hablar con la abuela. Bajo poco a poco las escaleras y se plantó frente a Elroy que se extrañó al ver el aspecto de su nieta.

—Pero hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupada

—No, no me siento muy bien. Creo que no iré esta tarde contigo abuela, quisiera quedarme y visitar al doctor.

—Llamaré a Albert entonces, le diré que no podremos…— comenzó a decir la abuela.

—No, no abuela, ve tú con Albert, dile que yo llegaré mañana por la tarde, que me sienta mejor, lo prometo. Quiero ver las fotos de mi hermano graduándose y sé que estará muy triste si no te ve al menos a ti. ¿Te parece si le hacemos como cuando iba a ir al baile?— propuso la chica. Si se hubiera decidido a ir al baile de su colegio, la chica se habría quedado en casa esa noche, viajando a Nueva York al otro día, para ver a su hermano. Elroy lo meditó un momento.

—De acuerdo— consintió— Te dejaré dinero para el boleto de avión y la consulta médica, quiero que mañana me digas que te ha dicho y que esta tarde te quedes aquí, ¿de acuerdo?— explicó la abuela. Candy asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que la abuela se fuera.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa tarde**_ **…=**

 **=Médico=**

Candy esperaba impaciente a que el médico volviera. Había acudido como prometió y se había sometido a una revisión exhaustiva. Al final, el médico le había hecho un ultrasonido preocupado por el vientre de la chica del cuál parecían provenir cosas extrañas para una adolescente y había salido a recibir los resultados de un estudio de sangre. Momentos después y ante la ansiedad de la joven, el médico volvió con un rostro muy tenso.

—Doctor, ¿pasa algo malo?— preguntó Candy, preocupada.

—Yo no…. Yo no diría que es algo malo, en circunstancias normales, Candy— le dijo en un tono extraño—Sin embargo, me preocupa que una adolescente como tú este en este embrollo, que es lo que es en estos momentos. Por supuesto no te estoy juzgando o regañando, no, pero tienes que saber que esto es una responsabilidad, bastante grande—Candy no comprendía

—Pequeña, quiero que me digas. ¿Eres regular en tu menstruación?— preguntó el doctor. Candy meditó un poco y asintió con la cabeza— Ya, y… ¿no te ha llegado la regla?— de nuevo una meditación y un aceleró en el corazón. No, llevaba una semana de retraso, no se había percatado por la situación que había rodeado su último fin de semana. Pero no podía ser… lo que pensaba…

—No puede… no… yo…— comenzó a balbucear.

—Seré directo Candy— le dijo el médico— Quiero que me digas, si has tenido encuentros sexuales en las últimas dos semanas—

—Sí, las he tenido— aceptó sonrojada y asustada.

—Entonces sabes que utilizaste y que no. Sabes que es posible que lo que piensas hubiera ocurrido y que no, no es imposible. Muchas jóvenes piensan que en su primera relación o en un corto encuentro, uno rápido, no puede pasar nada, pero la verdad es que sí. En cuanto a tu caso, no te daré la cita de "debiste protegerte" porque es más que obvio que no lo hiciste y que no puedes cambiar ese hecho. Pero sí te diré que sufres un retraso de una semana siendo que tú eres regular en la regla, igualmente presentas náuseas y mareos, pero tu estómago está en orden. El ultrasonido que te he realizado no muestra nada claro aún pero si una extrañeza en tu vientre, el análisis de sangre indica que es posible. Quiero entonces, que te hagas a la idea de lo que te diré a continuación… si en una semana que te daré una cita, el resultado del análisis sale positivo, será más que seguro el hecho de que… _estás embarazada—_ dijo el médico.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Un hijo… a sus 18 años de edad… un bebé… el producto de una violación… de una relación con el patán más grande del mundo… un hijo, de Anthony.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Buenos días a todas, bueno, heme aquí con la actualización. Gracias de nuevo, por todo lo hermoso que me dejan en sus comentarios, me emocionan bastante. Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que me brindan y el cariño que le toman a la historia, aclaro que aunque principalmente nuestro antagonista es Anthony, no me traigo nada personal con el chico que a decir verdad, me cae muy bien._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY, Merlia, Sra. Grandchester, Becky70, Brslico, Arely Andley, paulayjoaqui**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**=Capitulo 10=**

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Había realizado el camino de regreso a casa a pie, con lentitud y queriendo sentir con desesperación el viento que golpeaba su rostro al caminar. El resultado había sido el mismo, al llegar a casa las manos y las piernas le temblaban tanto como le temblaba el corazón desde el momento en que había recibido la noticia. Candy Andrey, sentía que estaba perdida, en una situación de la que nadie, ni siquiera Elroy con todos sus años vividos, o Albert con su sabiduría innata…

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y miró al mueble delante de ella, la televisión apagada con su pantalla negra sirviendo de espejo, le devolvió su reflejó, su mirada perdida, su rostro sin nada que expresar. Sus manos, recorrieron suavemente su vientre, acariciándolo de una manera en que jamás había hecho, sabiendo que dentro, algo –porque era lo más seguro – se formaba.

—Perdón…— susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era triste saberse en esa condición, era triste pensar en que un ser sin culpa alguna, llegaría al mundo sin intenciones de dar problemas, pero con un entorno que ninguna madre quisiera para sus hijos. El niño o niña que vendría al mundo, sería el producto de un suceso que Candy deseaba olvidar, sería amado, recibido de buen modo, pero crecería siempre sin una figura paterna digna, sin una vida digna, porque ¿qué vida de ensueño puede dar una madre d 18 años de edad?

De pronto un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente: ella podría. Daría todo por poder. Pospondría su universidad un año hasta que su bebé naciera, entraría y estudiaría, solventaría los gastos del pequeño con un trabajo extra y pediría una beca que demostraría merecerse con esfuerzo y trabajo. Estudiaría en Chicago para no gastar en vivienda y las penitencias solo durarían los años que estudiara, porque en cuanto se graduara en Marketing, conseguiría el mejor empleo que le fuera posible y daría una vida mejor, cada día mejor al bebé que estaba por llegar. Ella sola. Sin nadie. Anthony estaría esa noche en el baile de graduación en compañía de Elisa sin conocimiento de los que Candy estaba pasando, igualmente estudiaría en Nueva York y se graduaría, sin saber que Candy era madre en otro estado del país y que el hijo de esta, era de él. No merecía saberlo, no tenía ningún derecho a saber de aquel bebé… _No era más que un idiota._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa noche… (7:00 pm)**_

 __ **Mansión Grandchester** __

Terry miró por última vez el reloj. Las manecillas se movían al ritmo que siempre habían marcado, provocando el único ruido que reinaba en la mansión de los Grandchester. Richard y Eleonor habían viajado esa mañana a Nueva York para visitar a Karen y acudir a su graduación, Terry había querido ir, pero sus padres habían insistido en que se quedara en casa para acudir a su baile de graduación, por supuesto, Terry hubiera estado encantado de poder acudir, si la chica a la que esperaba ver hubiera acudido. Pero Candy no iría. Candy estaba en Nueva York con su hermano y su última oportunidad para verla, había sido el día anterior en la entrega de certificados de graduación. _Y así había acabado…_

Sentado en el sofá, con su ejemplar de _Antonio y Cleopatra_ del siempre admirado por el inglés, William Shakespeare, el castaño miraba aburrido como las manecillas pasaban de un número a otro. Esa tarde, se había duchado y preparado su traje de gala, pues Archie y Stear, le habían pedido que se pensara en serio asistir al baile aún con la ausencia de Candy, pues pese a todo lo relacionado con el amor perdido e ignorado de Terry, los chicos solo tendrían esa noche para verse y convivir. En las vacaciones, Archie se mudaría a Inglaterra y Terry a Nueva York, Stear viajaría a Illinois para asentarse en la ciudad de Evanston.

Suspiró. Sus amigos tenían razón, no tendría otra oportunidad para verles, tenía que ir. Dejó el libro en la mesa de centro y subió a su recámara a cambiarse la ropa. Se vistió, se acomodó el cabello (porque jamás se peinaba) y se puso un poco de perfume, quizás… volviendo a pensar en Candy… no era tiempo de confesarle lo que sentía, quizás, una parte de él en verdad esperaba que fuera así y que solo tuviera que esperar para ser correspondido. 20 minutos después, tomó sus llaves y su cartera, además de su celular y salió con rumbo al colegio montado en el _Camaro_ , que era el único recuerdo, que le quedaba con Candy.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **(7:40 pm…)**_

 **=Gimnasio del Colegio San Pablo=**

La pista se encontraba atestada de todos los alumnos que se animaban a hacer pulir el suelo danzando de un lado hacia a otro. Mientras lo hacían, los más rezagados o aquellos que tenían alguna conversación en puerta, se hallaban en las orillas al lado de las mesas con bocadillos, o en las gradas que habían sido acondicionadas para servir de cómodos asientos. La noche iba viento en popa, los profesores encargados de supervisar el evento estaban realmente fascinados de que la generación que se graduaba conviviera en sana armonía y con la educación que toda su vida, la escuela se había empeñado en imponerles.

En el centro de la pista, Annie, quién había confesado a Archie seguir enamorada de él, prometiendo seguirlo amando aun cuando el chico se marchara a Cambridge a estudiar la universidad, bailaba alegremente con el castaño Cornwall, quién no podía estar más feliz y deseoso de cumplir su promesa, si un día regresaba a Estados Unidos, lo haría, solo por Annie.

Algo más allá, en las gradas, Stear y Patty conversaban de todos los planes que tenían para la universidad, Stear estudiaría tecnologías e información y se graduaría como experto en computación y lógica avanzada. Patty se inclinaba al sector mental de las personas y no de las máquinas y esperaba graduarse como una muy buena psicóloga.

Y a metros escasos de la puerta de entrada, Anthony y Elisa ofrecían un asqueroso espectáculo para quién topaba miradas con el rubio y la peli roja. Enfundado en su traje negro, con la típica combinación de camisa blanca, Anthony estaba siendo acorralado por una Elisa que vestía con un corto y ceñido vestido rojo sangre él cuál llamaba por completo la atención. La chica, como estaba planeado, había llegado prensada del brazo del rubio, pavoneándose por todo el gimnasio esperando lo mismo que el oji azul, encontrar a Candy entre las personas. Sin embargo, pronto ambos habían caído en la cuenta de que la rubia no se encontraba ahí. Anthony se sentía cada vez peor, respecto a lo que pasó después del hotel con la rubia.

Sabía que había sido descortés, grosero y más que patán, pero nada podía cambiar. Sabía también que la había herido y que la mataba de miedo. Igualmente sabía que estaba triste y en peligro de ser acosada por Neil, quién a últimas, había dejado de hablar con Anthony. Si bien el rubio no le dio demasiada importancia a ese hecho, le carcomía el llegar a pensar, que Neil quizás estuviera por ahí, tratando de hacer lo mismo le había hecho a Candy. Y ante todos esos grotescos pensamientos que le habían pasado por la cabeza los últimos días, Anthony se había dado cuenta de una cosa. No quería a Elisa… _Estaba enamorado de Candy._

—Eli, espera… tranquila…— pidió el rubio al quitarse a la peli roja de encima que lo tenía contra la pared y lo besaba del lóbulo de la oreja a la barbilla y bajaba a su cuello.

—Pensé que me querías— inquirió la chica, bastante harta de que el rubio no le prestara atención y tratara por todos los medios de zafarse de ella. Anthony la miró dulcemente.

—Te quiero, pero… bueno yo… he pensado últimamente en que quizás, mal interprete lo que sentía por…— Anthony se vio interrumpido por Elisa que acaba de abofetearlo.

—Atrévete a decir que estás enamorado de esa rubia ¡ _(censura)_!— Anthony se quedó de piedra y de repente una ira, se apoderó de él por completo.

—No te permito hablar así de Candy — inquirió

—No necesito ningún permiso tuyo, poco hombre. Si tanto la amas, lárgate a buscarla, no sé porque entonces, estuviste fregando tanto con tu patética versión de "Elisa te deseo, Elisa te quiero, Elisa yo en verdad te amo"— la peli roja no se molestó para nada en mirar a su alrededor— Pero te diré algo idiota, yo sé bien por quién te llevaste a la cama a esa escuincla, yo sé bien que ella no ha venido para no verte la cara y sé bien que lo único que te hizo perderla fue tu estúpida idea de que podrías ganarle a él. ¡Quieres saber algo! Jamás lo harás, jamás podrás superar a Grandchester, ni yo, ni Candy, ni la que se cruce en tu camino y en el de él, se fijará en ti. ¿Quién te querría, teniendo a Terry al otro lado?— escupió Elisa. Y momentos después se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí. A su alrededor, los más cercanos que habían presenciado la escena, miraron a Anthony con burla. El chico pronto se sintió humillado y un peso extraño cayó sobre él, la duda: ¿sería verdad? ¿Jamás se libraría de Terry?

¡Claro que lo haría! Toda la noche, con o sin Elisa, las chicas lo miraban. Toda la noche era enteramente para él, porque el patético cursi de Terry no estaría en el baile sin su amada pecosa… Con ese pensamiento trató de consolar todo lo que Elisa le había insinuado, pero no pudo. Pues apenas se dio la media vuelta para ir por algo de beber, Grandchester hizo su aparición.

Enfundado en un traje blanco, con una camisa gris oscura y una corbata perfectamente puesta (del color gris claro más tenue que había), el castaño como siempre, comenzó a robar miradas, besos lanzados y suspiros de sorpresa. El chico era todo un príncipe, el perfecto modelo sacado de los cuentos de hadas. Lástima que no sería para nadie. Pese a todo, las chicas que alcanzaban a verlo, suspiraban y sonreían acaloradas tan solo por la presencia del joven, aunque este no las mirara siquiera, ellas lo seguían y lo devoraban con sus ardientes ojos, llenos del deseo que las embargaba al querer bailar con el inglés.

Pronto Terry encontró a quién buscaba, Archie y Stear estaban en compañía de Annie y Patty felices, charlando y riendo. Su reacción al toparse con el inglés, fue de agradable sorpresa y pronto lo pusieron al tanto de lo que habían hecho esa noche. Annie, bailó con el castaño al igual que Patty y en una pieza de bailes con música electrónica, los cinco se unieron a la pista con una baile grupal repleto de risas y grandes movimientos. En sus ratos en la pista, alguna chica intentaba acercarse al castaño y bailar con él y aunque este las rechazara cortésmente, ellas alucinaban con haber estado cerca de él. Cuando las piezas fueron terminando y los chicos se cansaron, Annie y Patty se retiraron al tocador dejando a tres agradables jóvenes en las gradas bebiendo sodas de limón o frambuesa, mientras charlaban de los planes que Archie tenía en mente al llegar a Cambridge. Terry, aprovechaba el momento para pedirle que si podía, acudiera a Londres, su ciudad natal y se enamorara como él de la hermosa ciudad que lo había visto nacer.

Estaban muy centrados en su plática, que no notaron que dos personas, a ambos extremos del gimnasio reparaban en ellos. De un lado, Anthony y Harry (que solo escuchaba a su amigo) estaban entretenidos en las quejas del rubio que no podía creer el impacto que Terry provocaba en las jóvenes alumnas del colegio.

—Es un completo imbécil— comentó Anthony con desdén. Harry suspiró.

—Déjalo ya, odiarlo no te hace ningún bien. ¿Planeas ir a ver a Candy antes de mudarte?— preguntó el peli rojo. Anthony ensombreció su rostro con una mueca de tristeza y un deje de nostalgia.

—No querrá verme. Fui en la semana, su abuela me abrió y me dijo que Candy estaba pero que no deseaba verme y que era mejor que no volviera. Por como lo veo, no hay modo de que Neil le hubiera hecho algo...— suspiró

—Te gusta hacerte tonto. Sabes tan bien como yo que no querías verla por lo que Neil pudiera hacer, te enamoraste Anthony… deja de negarlo y mejor resígnate a la idea de que por una tonta apuesta, perdiste un buen amor— comentó Harry aburrido. Anthony asintió con la cabeza y su mirada se desvió a la otra persona que reparaba en Terry. Desde el otro extremo del gimnasio, Elisa, observaba al castaño como quien observa un gran banquete que está apunto de degustar. La chica miró una última vez al rubio, con desdén e ira contenida. Anthony sabía que lo que le había dicho no era una buena forma de dirigirse a la chica a la que tanto le había rogado, pero para empezar, como se arrepentía de haberla perseguido; aunque Elisa lo había querido y lo había hecho feliz… _sí, también la había querido._ Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar con tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Elisa le miró y sonrió con la boca torcida. Luego, pavoneándose en sus altos tacones de aguja, se dirigió a donde Terry y lo abordó. El castaño estaba sentado con una soda en la manos, entretenido y al parecer muy contento en la charla que sostenía, cuando Elisa llegó, la bebida estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos y derramarse en el suelo, puesto que la peli roja acudió a su encuentro, sentándose sin ser invitada en las piernas del castaño, pronto sus brazos rodearon su cuello y su rostro se acercó al de Terry que contrario a la cara de sorpresa de Archie y de Stear, detonaba más bien, ira contenida y un autocontrol muy impropio de él.

—Quítate— dijo sin más el inglés apenas alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa victoriosa de Elisa y sus ojos malévolos. Elisa, como era su costumbre lo ignoró.

—Bailemos Terry— propuso, Terry miró por sobre el hombro de Elisa y buscó por el gimnasio, pronto dio con la mirada atónita de Anthony y rió entre dientes

—El rubiete te rechazó ¿o por qué estás aquí?— le preguntó

—Anthony en verdad se molestaría si bailas conmigo— Elisa sabía del odio que Terry sentía por Anthony, pero el castaño, odiaba más que a Anthony, solo una cosa en la vida: A Elisa Legan. La chica había sido una completa arpía con Candy en secundaria, pues era bien sabido que cuando _Tom,_ uno de los muchos novios de Elisa prefirió la amistad y compañía de la adorada Candy, la peli roja había estallado en celos y envidia y había arremetido con muchas humillaciones a la rubia.

—Bueno…— comentó Terry como quién no quiere la cosa— Pero creo que olvidas algo, querida— Elisa lo miró fascinada de que su plan para encelar a Anthony estuviera dando resultados— A mí no me gustan las sobras — Terry se puso de pie y Elisa cayó de sus piernas al suelo, golpeándose su _fino_ trasero. Archie y Stear junto a los estudiantes cercanos a la escena no pudieron hacer más que reír. Terry sonrió y salió de escena, quería un cigarrillo, para pasar la noche. Archie y Stear lo siguieron, ninguno de los dos fumaba, pero siempre habían acompañado al inglés mientras el sí lo hacía. Al pasar al lado de Anthony que acudía en la ayuda de Elisa, Terry se detuvo y lo miró:

—Dile que eso fue por Candy. Y esto es para ti— Terry empuñó su fuerte puño y descargó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Anthony que por poco y caía al suelo, pronto su barbilla comenzaría a tornarse rojiza— Feliz graduación, Anthony— se mofó Terry saliendo del lugar. _Eso también… era por Candy._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Dos semanas después… (Viernes. 12:30 pm)**_

 __ **Mansión Grandchester** __

—¡Terry!— exclamó Eleonor desde la planta baja. Terry suspiró. Era hora de irse, su vida en Chicago, había llegado a su fin. Cerró la última maleta (de las tres que había preparado) y se metió en celular y la cartera en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Tomó su maleta y salió de su habitación. Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás y poco a poco bajó las escaleras. En la sala, su madre Eleonor y su padre, Richard, lo esperaban ansiosos para ir al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la graduación del Colegio San pablo, en la que sin esperarlo, Terry se había divertido a lo grande (sobre todo después de golpear a Anthony). Y el momento de partir había llegado, a las vacaciones de verano, le quedaban 4 semanas se la 6 que les daban obligatoriamente, pero Terry y sus padres estaban al tanto de que el inglés debía adaptarse con prontitud al nuevo lugar donde iba a residir. _Nueva York…_

Terry Grandchester, como su hermana mayor, Karen, acudiría a la Universidad Privada de Nueva York, que como su nombre lo indicaba, estaba ubicada en la gran manzana de los Estados Unidos. Así pues, Terry viajaría esa mañana a la ciudad que nunca duerme, para establecerse en el departamento de soltero que sus padres le habían dejado. En Nueva York, igualmente, se encontraba la sede de _Grandchester Enterprise,_ la empresa de su padre, que sería dirigida por el castaño, apenas terminara la universidad, dicha empresa, estaba siendo presidida por Richard desde Chicago, pues inicialmente, cuando el negocio había llegado a Estados Unidos, la sede era Chicago, no Nueva York, por cuestiones de negocios y mejor zona de finanzas, se había decidido que cuando Terry estuviera listo, la empresa pasaría a su sede en la gran manzana con su nuevo presidente.

Y así pues, con todos los planes hechos para una vida que incluía su puesto entre las filas de adultos, Terry dejó el que había sido su hogar por 8 largos años, desde que había llegado a Chicago y subió al auto de su padre, con rumbo al aeropuerto, donde se encontraría con Stear, Patty, Annie y Archie.

Los dos primeros, acudían no solo para despedir a Terry sino también a Archie, quien estaba por abordar un avión con rumbo a Inglaterra, el chico había sido acompañado al aeropuerto por Annie y por sus padres, pero alguien debía regresar a Annie a casa. El castaño Cornwall, se marchaba por cuatro años para estudiar en Cambridge, Inglaterra, bajo una beca en futbol americano, además de una carrera de _administración de empresas._ Su hermano y Patty, estudiarían en Illinois en la Universidad Northwestern y su amor eterno, Annie Britter, entraría a las filas de la Universidad Privada de Chicago, junto con su mejor amiga (y ahora desaparecida) Candy Andrey, el futuro, deparaba al parecer, muchas sorpresas y aventuras nuevas…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Casa de los Andrey=**

Cerró la llave, el agua pronto dejó de correr, abrió el cancel del baño solo para extender la mano y tomar su toalla y luego cerró mientras se envolvía en la prenda aún sumergida en el vapor del agua de baño. Salió y buscó la toalla que solía ponerse en la cabeza para que su cabello se secara, mientras lo hacía, notó como su sonrisa se reflejaba en el espejo empañado.

La casa estaba sola, pero ella no se sentía así, hacía dos semanas que Candy no podía sentirse más acompañada que nunca. Pues había sido justamente dos semanas después que a escondidas de la abuela Elroy, había acudido al médico a realizarse los últimos estudios que necesitaba y confirmar que efectivamente tenía dos semanas de gestación (cuatro con las dos que ya habían pasado) y con el resultado claro y una visión de un futuro bueno, no perfecto, pero bueno, Candy había aceptado comenzar los cuidados de su embarazo, que según el doctor podía terminar en un embarazo de alto riesgo. No había hablado aún con la abuela ni con Albert, porque no había juzgado propio hacerlo con las cosas como marchaban. Albert regresaría a Chicago para hacerse cargo del buffet de abogados donde había trabajado (y que había fundado) su padre, antes de morir. William, había dejado a aún buen amigo a cargo, estipulando en su testamento que si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, su hijo debía tomar el buffet haciendo suya la decisión de venderlo o atenderlo. Y puesto así, ahora graduado, Albert estaba completamente calificado para hacerse cargo. El rubio comenzaría a vivir en un departamento en la ciudad, justo enfrente del departamento de Karen, quien comenzaría a trabajar con él dado que su carrera era derecho penal.

Candy pensaba, que era propio dar una noticia como la que daría, hasta el viernes de esa semana, justamente ese día, en que Albert acudiera a casa a comer con la abuela y pasar el fin de semana, mientras Karen visitaba a su familia que estaría en Nueva York, en apoyo de su hijo menor, Terry. El viernes, sería el día en que expondría su situación, sus planes y su determinación para salir cien por ciento adelante con lo que se le atravesara.

Estaba terminando de ponerse la toalla en el cabello cuando un fuerte dolor en el vientre la invadió de pronto. Sus piernas flaquearon, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y sentía como si poco a poco algo dentro se le estuviera rompiendo. Instintivamente, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y la otra a la pared para apoyarse mientras sentía como lentamente se acercaba más al suelo, estaba por terminar de caer, cuando algo húmedo se escurrió entre sus piernas, parecía agua, algo líquido y frío que le caló hasta los huesos. Bajó la mirada y el alma se le cayó a los pies, el corazón se le rompió de miedo y las lágrimas surcaron rápidamente sus ojos. El dolor era agonizante, pero no más que el miedo que la invadía por completo…

Momento después, quedó sentada en el frío piso del baño húmedo, envuelta en una toalla y con un pequeño charco de sangre entre sus piernas que había logrado manchar la toalla que llevaba envuelta. Las lágrimas le nublaban por completo la vista y las manos le temblaban, pero aun así, a pesar de todo, acariciaba su vientre maternalmente y rezaba en su interior porque su peor miedo no se hiciera realidad…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Buenas noches a todas, disculpen el retraso de esta actualización, la escuela no ha sido fácil estos días y el exceso de trabajo es agotador de verdad. Pero bueno, como siempre, aquí el capítulo de ahora. Espero dejarlas picadas y que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, mil gracias por el tiempo que me ofrecen y por el entretenimiento que me permiten llevarles, esperando nunca defraudarlas, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Patyy, Sra. Grandchester, Becky70, Merlia, Arely andley, Brisi, Mako Beauty, GUEST**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**=Capitulo 11=**

Para ser un viernes en que muchos de los ciudadanos locales de Chicago, estaban de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y por consiguiente, sin nada que hacer en el súper mercado local, este se había encontrado bastante atestado y con demasiadas filas para hacer la paga y abandonar el lugar. Sin embargo, Elroy, persistente como era, había logrado comprar la cena de esa noche y la comida para todo el fin de semana, así no tendría que visitar de nuevo el súper mercado.

¡Estaba emocionada! Y no era para menos, su nieto mayor, Albert, recién graduado y listo para tomar las riendas del buffet de abogados que por años había sido el orgullo de William Andrey, regresaba a casa para visitar a su abuela, ayudar a su hermana a terminar los trámites de la universidad y sobre todo para pasar tiempo en familia, que hacía mucho no tenía. Albert como Elroy, estaba muy emocionado por volver a casa y pasar el tiempo que tenía con dos de las mujeres más importantes de toda su vida, en su estancia en Nueva York, había extrañado en demasía su compañía, su calidez y su apoyo, además claro, de las deliciosas cenas o los momentos en que podía hacerle una que otra broma a Candy.

Y por azares del destino, cuando Elroy cruzó la acerca para entrar en el sendero del jardín que guiaba a la puerta principal de su hogar, tuvo la dicha de encontrarse con Albert que tras un escueto beso, se apresuró a ayudar a su abuela con las compras que llevaba. Extrañado, primeramente porque Candy no hubiera acompañado a la señora a hacer lo que hacía.

—Estos días gusta de estar sola, hace unas semanas que se enfermó y creo que no se ha recuperado del todo— explicó Elroy abriendo la puerta de la casa, dejando entrar a Albert y cerrando detrás de este.

—Pero sigue siendo extraño, Candy no es así…— opinó el chico. En esos momentos, un extraño grito proveniente de la planta alta se escuchó y con un solo nombre en la mente y a sabiendas de que era la única persona que se encontraba en casa momentos atrás, Albert botó las compras en la mesa sin cuidado alguno y salió corriendo escaleras arriba con la habitación de Candy como meta. Detrás de él, Elroy subía apresurada las escaleras y rogaba al cielo, a los santos y a lo que fuera porque su nieta estuviera bien.

Cuando Albert entró en la habitación, la encontró como encontraría siempre la habitación de la rubia. Sus libros en los libreros, su ropa en el armario, sus cosas en orden, su cama tendida y sus posesiones colocadas en sitios estratégicos para Candy, nada parecía fuera de su lugar o en todo caso mostrando señas de que algo anduviera mal.

—Candy…— dijo en voz alta, haciendo que su voz se expandiera por el lugar y rebotara en las paredes. No recibió respuesta, aun cuando su voz había sido escuchada por la rubia que yacía sola, tirada y destrozada detrás de la puerta del baño. Habría querido responder, pero el miedo la ahogaba, el llanto la hacía quedar muda y las fuerzas la abandonaban a cada instante.

—Mira en el baño Albert… Candy debería estar aquí— explicó Elroy no sabiendo bien que podría estar pasando. Algo en ella, le aseguraba que las cosas no estaban bien. Y tenía razón.

Con paso sigiloso, Albert se acercó a la puerta del baño, temía abrirla y encontrar algo malo, temía abrirla y corromper la privacidad de su hermana, pero ¿qué podía hacer si ella no respondía y no se encontraba dónde debía? Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, giró el pomo de la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, quedó petrificado. Ahí, tirada en el suelo del baño, con el vapor del agua caliente evaporándose a cada instante, envuelta en toalla y con un charco de sangre, Candy se había desmayado.

Su rostro estaba empapado en llanto como signo latente de que había estado llorando momentos antes de desvanecerse, su piel estaba helada y Albert no sabía explicar claramente porqué su vientre sangraba. Temiendo lo peor, la tomó entre sus brazos al tiempo que pedía:

—Abuela, dame una frazada, la envolveremos y la llevaremos al hospital— Elroy no necesitó más, buscó lo más rápido que pudo en el armario y bajó de un tirón la manta que vio en primer lugar, ayudó a su nieto a envolver a la rubia y salió fuera del baño y de la habitación a la planta baja. Abrió la puerta, tomó el teléfono y marcó a Urgencias, pidiendo que se les atendiera apenas llegaran, en tanto, Albert bajaba como alma que lleva el diablo, escalón a escalón, con las manos firmes entorno al cuerpo de su hermana y con el corazón latiéndole de miedo en todo su esplendor. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué iba a hacer si su hermana no despertaba? ¿Podría acaso el soportar perder a alguien más? ¿La vida sería tan cruel para quitarle no solo a sus padres, sino también a su hermana?

Con el pánico recorriéndole hasta la punta del cuerpo, Albert se dirigió al auto familiar que Elroy mantenía en la cochera, una minivan plateada que él usaba para ir a la preparatoria. Subió a Candy en el asiento trasero y al darse la vuelta confirmo que Elroy estaba subiendo al lado del copiloto, llaves de la casa y del auto en manos, bolso en el regazo y con rapidez se ponía el cinturón. Imitándola, Albert subió y pidió las llaves, se puso el cinturón y arrancó. El hospital estaba a tan solo 20 minutos, sin tráfico quizás podría ganarle al tiempo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Hospital General de Chicago=**

—Familiares de la señorita, Candice Andrey— citó el médico en el umbral de la sala de espera. Candy, había sido internada apenas llegó, dejando a Albert y a Elroy con la angustia encerrada en la sala de espera. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde su llegada y solo una vez habían hablado con un médico que les había pedido una firma como tutores legales de la joven, para realizarle un legrado, que si bien no sabían en qué consistía, les habían asegurado, era necesario para la rubia.

Así pues y con la llamada que acaban de tener, Albert y Elroy se acercaron veloces como el rayo hasta donde el médico que no era otro sino el Doctor Lenard, el médico familiar.

—Doctor ¿cómo está Candy? ¿Podemos verla?— inquirió Albert apenas estuvo frente al médico.

—Tranquilo Albert, tranquilo, Candy se encuentra bien, podrán verla luego de que hablemos. Por favor, síganme, tengo cosas que comunicarles— el doctor Lenard se dio la media vuelta y condujo a los Andrey por diversos pasillos hasta llegar a su consultorio privado, luego de pedirles que tomaran asiento, acomodó los papeles referentes a Candy y cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa.

—Bueno, primero que nada, quiero que sepan que esto es algo delicado, por lo cual, no debemos culpar a Candy o a alguien más, son situaciones que llegan a presentarse en la vida de algunas personas— comenzó a decir el doctor.

—Pero… ¿de qué habla doctor?— Albert estaba realmente confundido

—Está bien, vayamos al grano. Candy vino a este consultorio, hace unas cuatro semanas, porque se había sentido repentinamente muy mal y estaba asustada, cuando la revisé envié inmediatamente a que le realizaran unos análisis de orina y de sangre, además de que yo mismo le realicé un ultrasonido, en el cuál efectivamente noté que Candy padecía extrañas… cosas…. En su joven vientre. Una semana después con Candy al pendiente de lo que yo creía que tenía, el resultado del análisis de sangre, nos mostró que efectivamente, la señorita Andrey, estaba embarazada— explicó el médico. Albert y Elroy estuvieron a punto de irse de espaldas con todo y silla.

—Pero…— Albert comenzó a balbucear. ¿Candy? ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo era posible? Si, ok, era algo posible si ella había… pero el rubio, no consideraba que su hermana menor fuera tan irresponsable para no cuidarse en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Esto es lo delicado Albert— le inquirió el médico con tranquilidad— Cuando le confirmé su embarazo, Candy estaba emocionada pero algo deprimida, le expliqué los tratamientos que debía seguir y fui insistente en que su pareja, bueno, el padre del niño debía jugar un rol importante en el apoyo de un embarazo prematuro… fue entonces que Candy rompió en llanto y me confesó que el padre de la criatura que estaba por llegar, no estaba a su lado debido a que el feto, era producto de una violación, un acto sexual contra la voluntad de tu hermana que ella no había podido evitar— Elroy ahogó un grito y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. ¿Candy, violada? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De entre muchas personas, su nieta víctima de algo tan cruel? Albert tomó su mano, repentinamente furioso a más no poder.

—Candy no me dijo quién, tan solo se desahogó y me pidió apoyo para su embarazo, ella me aseguró que buscaría la oportunidad para comunicarles su embarazo y su decisión de tener al bebé. Y es aquí, donde llegamos a este punto. Siento mucho comunicarles, que a pesar de la fortaleza y la buena voluntad de su niña, para continuar con un embarazo a tan corta edad, su cuerpo no ha permitido que el feto siga desarrollándose y ha reaccionado de mala forma expulsando a la criatura que se formaba dentro del vientre como si expulsara el virus de la gripe. Candy ha sufrido un aborto espontaneo…— afirmó, Elroy no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Albert la abrazó, completamente asustado y tratando de procesar todo lo que recibía de parte del médico, mientras lo mirada incitándolo a continuar.

—La sangre que Candy perdió, no ha sido más que el feto en formación que llevaba dentro, a su ingreso al hospital se detectaron restos del mismo y el legrado, nos ha permitido retirarlos para así dejar un útero limpio, que nos pronosticará un futuro embarazo sano en cuanto a las condiciones del vientre de Candy. En estos momentos, está en descanso en una habitación, con los efectos de la anestesia en su cuerpo que le han de hacer dormir unas cuantas horas, su desmayo fue realmente normal considerando que el miedo de lo que vivió se apoderó de ella.

—¿Estará bien? Quiero decir… cuando despierte, mi hermana…— Albert no sabía cómo continuar, abrazaba a su abuela con fuerzas y temía por la reacción que Candy tuviera al despertar.

—Su cuerpo estará bien, le recetaré medicamentos que favorecerán su recuperación uterina y por supuesto, desarrollaran un cuerpo que en un futuro estará preparado para un embarazo completamente normal y favorable. Me temo pues, que lo que no puedo asegurar es su estado emocional, como entenderán, Candy ha de sufrir por la pérdida que acaba de acontecer y…

—Nosotros lidiaremos con eso doctor— afirmó Albert con convicción— Hemos cometido el error de no estar al tanto de su violación y claro, de su embarazo, más sin embargo, Candy no está sola y recibirá por completo, nuestro apoyo en esta situación.

—Eso es realmente una buena elección Albert y me alegro que lo tomes así, porque tu hermana lo necesitará. Más que nunca, su apoyo y su amor, sostendrán a una adolescente que sin quererlo, ni haberlo imaginado, está pasando por una muy mala situación… Yo les recomiendo que busquen ayuda psicológica para los estragos que el aborto pueda dejar, les aseguro, que será lo que a Candy más le cueste sobrellevar

—Ella podrá— aseguró Elroy, haciendo el llanto a un lado y poniéndose de pie, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Albert— Mi nieta es fuerte, pudo con una violación, soporto el saberse embarazada de un canalla poco hombre y sé que saldrá victoriosa de la lucha sobre el aborto. Por favor doctor, permítame verle, necesito estar con mi nieta y que ella sepa, que estoy ahí…— sollozó. Lenard no pudo negarse y tras recetar los medicamentos de Candy e indicar que la chica saldría del médico en uno o dos días, los condujo hasta la habitación donde Candy dormitaba, bastante intranquila, aun con los efectos de la amnesia sobre ella.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Tres días después…**_

 __ **Casa de los Andrey** __

 _Toc, Toc…_

—Candy ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó Albert con un tono suave al otro lado de la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, cierta rubia permanecía sentada en la cama con la mirada fija al frente, como si la pared tuviera algo de especial para ella, sus verdes esmeraldas que poseía por ojos, estaban, como desde hacía dos días, cristalinos y vacíos. Sus manos reposaban inertes sobre su vientre por sobre las colchas, apenas logró que su _adelante_ sonara audible y momentos después su hermano mayor entró en la habitación, con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en un plato de porcelana.

—Es hora de que te tomes tus pastillas. ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?— preguntó el rubio tomando asiento al lado de la chica, sobre las cobijas y sintiendo como Candy se movía unos cuantos centímetros hacia el extremo opuesto, buscando estar lo más alejada que pudiera. Desde que había despertado en el médico, se le había dado la noticia de que su bebé había fallecido tras un aborto accidental y que permanecería al menos dos días en el hospital hasta que se le diera de alta. Por supuesto y como era de esperarse, Candy no había reaccionado de buena manera, había llorado, gritado y había requerido de una pequeña dosis de calmantes para tranquilizarse y volver a dormir. En su segundo despertar, había llorado más quedamente y había recibido de buena gana el apoyo de la abuela Elroy que llorando, se lamentaba una y otra vez de no haberla cuidado lo suficiente para que el monstruo que había abusado de su inocencia se aprovechase de ella. Candy no había soportado aquello y había confesado que todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa… y claro que ese comentario había sido el que sacara a Albert de sus casillas, exigiendo que Candy le dijera en e ese momento quién había sido el infeliz, aunque lo imaginaba, su hermana solo había estado saliendo con un chico, que él supiera: Anthony. Pero Candy no habló ni afirmó nada, Candy no quería revivir el recuerdo, Candy no quería decir aquel nombre… Así como no deseaba que ningún caballero le tocara, víctima de un miedo producido por una violación violenta y un aborto recién experimentado.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Candy había vuelto a casa, a la comodidad de su cama y a las atenciones de su familia. Pero en 24 horas que llevaba ahí, no hablado, no comía demasiado y mucho menos hablaba. Como en ese momento, Albert no recibió respuesta alguna y sonrió levemente. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hermana, pero quizás si había algo…

—Mañana viajaremos a Lakewood— dijo en un tono suave y mirando cada reacción que Candy pudiera tener— Estaremos en la casa de campo hasta que te animes a ir a la escuela o hasta que el psicólogo te de alta—

—De… ¿Alta?— preguntó Candy girando el rostro y mirando a su hermana, su tono de voz apenas tenía fuerzas, pero era un gran avance que le mirara y hablara.

—Necesitas ayuda pequeña, necesitas que un médico especializado te ayude a superar el trauma de la violación y el aborto que acabas de sufrir… tú…— comenzó a explicarse el rubio.

—No quiero— sentenció Candy, volviendo la vista al frente— Iré a Lakewood y pasaré ahí las vacaciones de verano, si eso quieres, pero no, no recibiré a ningún loquero— sollozó

—Candy…— Albert usó el tono que siempre usaba para solicitar algo que deseaba con desesperación, ese tono suplicante que siempre había convencido a todos cuantos le rodeaban. Pero Candy no cedió. Le miró y afirmó.

—Yo sé que puedo Albert… solo necesito tiempo. Te prometo que saldré de esta…— sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos de lágrimas— pero no me obligues a ver a ningún médico más, no quiero estar más como una enferma, no quiero, en verdad no quiero… Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de revivir cada recuerdo que hasta ahora tengo, no me hagas volver… Iré a Lakewood, después a la universidad, me graduaré, me convertiré en una gran especialista de marketing y saldré de esto, lo superaré… solo, no me obligues a ver al loquero, no estoy loca, solo algo triste— suplicó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Albert no lo soportó y apenas hubo guardado silencio su hermana se abalanzó sobre ella con la voz entre cortada y un nudo en la garganta y la abrazó, mientras sentía como ella temblaba, pero poco a poco, correspondía al acto.

—No, no estás loca pequeña, solo no te ha ido bien… pero sé que saldrás, yo creo en ti, en verdad lo hago y estaré siempre contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo prometimos cuando murieron papá y mamá, nunca nos abandonaríamos, siempre juntos Candy, siempre no importando que… — sollozó el rubio, Candy hundió la nariz en el pequeño hueco del hombro y el cuello de Albert y abrazó con fuerzas a su hermano… lo tenía a él y no lo iba a perder, con él, estaba segura.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **5 años después…**_

 __ **Nueva York, Estados Unidos.** _ **Grandchester Enterprise=**_

—Dorothy, ¿a qué hora es la entrevista con el especialista en marketing?— preguntó un castaño ojiazul desde el umbral de su enorme oficina en el 15 piso del edificio en que se hallaba. Desde su mesa de secretaría, Dorothy una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel miró su agenda un momento antes de mirarle y responder:

—A las 12 señor, está próxima a llegar— el castaño la miró y sonrió, agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se sumergió en la profundidad de su oficina mientras cerraba la puerta. Dentro de la oficina, un espacio desmesuradamente amplio para que una sola persona le ocupara se erguía ante todos. El suelo era de caoba fina y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo vino oscuro elegante y con el toque de la impresión al entrar al lugar, el techo era blanco y en el centro, una enorme lámpara de araña iluminaba todo el recinto. Al fondo de las paredes, tres libreros se lazaban, cada uno con 5 repisas repletas de libros de todo tipo y la pared vacía, la que daba a un ventanal enorme de vidrios siempre relucientes, estaba justo detrás de un escritorio de madera negra, que sostenía una computadora de planta de pantalla plana y varios archiveros de mesa donde muchos papeles surgían entre bien guardados y mal organizados. Sin duda un lugar elegante, para un chico, realmente elegante.

El mismo que en esos momentos tomó asiento en su elegante silla de piel y comenzó a hojear los papeles que le aguardaban en la mesa. Terry Grandchester, con 24 años cumplidos, ungía brillantemente como presidente de la empresa de su familia _Grandchester Enterprise_ , que en su último año, al pasar al poder y dirección de Terry había alcanzado un número extraordinario de ganancias y nuevas inversiones, sin duda producto del esfuerzo y trabajo que el castaño inglés ponía en su trabajo.

Habían pasado 5 años desde el día en que Terry se mudó a Nueva York para instalarse en un modesto departamento de soltero de la ciudad, en la época en que estaba por ingresar a la Universidad privada de Nueva York. Durante los años transcurridos, el chico había realizado grandes proezas personales que le hinchaban de orgullo al hablar de su vida. Había estudiado administración de empresas con empeño y se había graduado con honores y las mejores notas, además claro de que en su época de estudiante había participado en el equipo de beisbol de la universidad, siendo el mejor bateador en 10 años y dando 4 copas consecutivas a la universidad que venía teniendo su racha de mala suerte desde hacía 10 años atrás. Al graduarse, había decidido mudarse de su modesto departamento a un lujoso pent-house de soltero, en una de las zonas más lujosas y exclusivas de la gran manzana, además de que había tomado el mando total de la empresa de su padre y había implementado grandes proyectos que había comenzado a planear en su época de estudiante, siendo así, había realizado una muy buena sociedad con otra de las mejores cadenas de hoteles en el país y comenzado la construcción de un súper hotel 5 estrellas en las afueras de Nueva York, en una zona repleta de campos verdes y un precioso río corriendo por la orilla, su construcción por supuesto iba a utilizar el entorno como escenario sin alterarlo lo más necesario posible, para comenzar el primer resort neoyorkino completamente rústico. Lo único que le hacía falta para ese gran hotel, que pronto estaría por acabarse, era un equipo de publicidad completamente nuevo y que fuera capaz de hacer lucir sus planes como él lo imaginaba, por dicha razón, había estado buscando especialistas en marketing que guiaran dichas campañas publicitarias y se pusieran al frente de su equipo de trabajo para hacer de la nueva construcción, algo impresionante.

Continuó revisando los papeles que tenía en la mano, justo cuando su celular sonó, era el hermano de un viejo amigo que esa tarde, llegaría a la ciudad, respondió y giró su silla quedando de frente a la maravillosa vista que el enorme ventanal le daba pensando en que si su especialista en marketing que tenía que entrevistar (por protocolo de la empresa) no llegaba en punto de las 12, daría por dada la entrevista y no le contrataría, tenía que recoger a su amigo en el aeropuerto.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Bueno... henos aquí— se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Se acomodó el bolso negro sobre el hombro y se miró reflejada en la puerta de cristal del imponente edificio que tenía frente a ella. Los 15 pisos de altura, ungían su papel de dejar impresionado al espectador y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un poco intimidado. Pero ya no sería así. Había vivido 4 años, siendo la chica tímida de la clase, viviendo un poco apartada y quizás hasta detrás de su siempre mejor amiga, Annie Britter, pero las cosas tenían que cambiar.

Candy Andrey estaba decidida a que las cosas cambiaran de una buena vez. Habían pasado 5 años ya, desde que su vida se había visto atravesada por dos trágicos sucesos que sin lugar a dudas había dejado _huellas imborrables_ en su corazón, pero pese a todo, a los años en que se había encerrado en sí misma, a lo mucho que le había costado confiar de nuevo en alguien (sobre todo en un chico, aunque fuese solo por una amistad), pese al dolor que sentía cada noche que las pesadillas la embargaban de terror tras llevar a su mente los recuerdos de lo que más le dolía en la vida, pese a todo, Candy había decidido, que ya estaba bueno de sentir lástima por ella misma, que había llegado el momento de ponerle un fin a sus años de auto torturarse con tantos obstáculos que ella sola se ponía y era precisamente por esa razón, que después de graduarse de la universidad privada de Chicago como especialista en marketing y de trabajar durante un año completo en una excelente empresa de textiles estadounidense, había decidido dimitir en sus labores y acudir a la entrevista que su hermano Albert, tanto le había pedido que tomara. La empresa dueña de una excelente y muy costosa cadena de hoteles estaba en busca de un especialista en marketing y aunque Candy no sabía bien a qué empresa llegaría, había aceptado por cambiar de los aires de Chicago a los de la gran manzana y comenzar de cero en una nueva ciudad, con un nuevo empleo.

Así pues y con la seguridad de que esa tarde todo le saldría perfecto, como le había estado saliendo los últimos tres días (desde que se había mudado a Nueva York en un modesto departamento de soltera) avanzó y atravesó la puerta de entrada, siendo recibida por una recepcionista de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, en su tarjeta de presentación se leía claramente _"Susana Marlowe. RECEPCIONISTA"_

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— preguntó Susana cortésmente.

—Vengo a una entrevista, soy de marketing— indició Candy con una sonrisa.

—Usted es Candy Andrey ¿cierto?— preguntó la rubia oji azul.

—Así es— respondió la pecosa

—Claro, suba por favor, piso 15 con el presidente. La secretaría le estará esperando— indicó la recepcionista y momentos después Candy abandonó la recepción, subiendo por el elevador hasta el último piso y como le habían indicado fue recibida por una secretaría de ojos miel y cabellos castaños:

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— preguntó la secretaría

—Soy Candy Andrey, vengo por…— la secretaría le interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, marketing, por favor, sígame, el presidente le espera— Candy siguió a la secretaría hasta la única puerta al fondo del lugar y tras abrirla, ingresó detrás de la castaña, siendo presentada al entrar:

—Señor, Candy Andrey, especialista en marketing— indicó la secretaría.

—Candy, él es el presidente, Terry Grandchester—

La silla donde el presidente aguardaba, se giró de repente con un rápido movimiento… "¿Terry?" pensó Candy con los ojos ansiosos de poder ver al presidente de la empresa. "¿Candy?" Terry también giró de inmediato al escuchar aquel nombre y ambos se quedaron atrapados, en cuanto se vieron, de nuevo… después de 5 años.

 _ **Continuará…**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _¡Muy buenas noches! Bueno, heme aquí, muy entusiasmada con esta historia, que sin duda, como la primera vez que la imaginé, me atrapa tanto como a ustedes. Y bueno, llegando a la mitad de nuestro romance, les dejo aquí mi entrega esperando con ansias que se animen a comentar, porque es gracias a sus palabras que yo encuentro tiempo o inspiración. Con todo mi cariño, aquí el cap._

 _ **MIL GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY, Sra. Grandchester, Merlia, Alily, Me, BRSLICO, LizCarter, Paulayjoaqui, Arely Andley, Becky 70, Jessica 474, Paty**_

 _ **Att. JulietaG.28**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**=Capitulo 12=**

Sus jeans eran ajustados, de cuero negro y resaltaban lo torneado de sus piernas, su blusa de tirantes era blanca y un poco holgada, con detalles de flores negras a lo largo del costado derecho, su suéter era negro y delgado, sus botines de tacón alto de un gris claro. Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que la vio, 5 años desde que aún como una adolescente, la chica frente a él había recibido un certificado del Colegio San pablo. En todo ese tiempo, sus cabellos rubios habían crecido y en ese momento llegaban casi a donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, rizados y rebeldes, le seguían sentado a la perfección y dejaban relucir sus verdes esmeraldas. Sus pecas seguían cada una en el lugar que les correspondía, sus mejillas seguían rosadas y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de los años que ya no había pensado en ella, el corazón de Terry se aceleró al verse de nuevo frente a frente.

De su parte, a penas la silla giró y el hombre sentado en ella se puso de pie, Candy pudo advertir un traje gris de etiqueta que le sentaba a la perfección, su camisa blanca se ajustaba a su cuello y la corbata gris oscura, le daba todo el toque de la elegancia. Pese a ello, pese al hecho de que habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que lo vio y pese también a que sabía que su cuerpo se había desarrollado en una mejor versión de su ya antes atlética figura, Candy advirtió que había ciertas cosas que no cambiaban. Sus cabellos seguían largos y a la altura de sus hombros, castaños, sedosos y brillantes, sus ojos azul zafiro eran igual de penetrantes y su presencia sin saber por qué, la puso nerviosa de repente. Terry Grandchester… después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo frente a ella.

—Este, sí, puedes retirarte Dorothy— indicó Terry a su secretaría luego de un momento en que sintió como si varios minutos lo hubieran absorbido en su ensoñación.

—Con permiso— indicó la secretaría en una sonrisa y momentos después cerró la puerta, Candy y Terry se quedaron solos.

—Por favor señorita Andrey, tome asiento— indicó el chico, una punzada de ¿nostalgia? Apuntó directo al corazón de Candy que no pudo evitar decepcionarse al pensar que Terry no se acordaba de ella. ¿Pero, porque debería?

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Terry, Candy tomó asiento en la silla frente a él y esperó mientras el joven, muy profesionalmente y haciendo gala de sus íntimos dotes de actor, ocultaba su nerviosismo y buscaba entre sus archiveros los documentos que hacía una semana Dorothy le había dado, en ellos había información de la especialista en marketing y como se odiaba por no haberles puesto más atención en su momento, pues a decir verdad, ni siquiera los había leído. Una vez que los encontró, hojeó un poco y leyó lo más relevante, la nota de Candy al graduarse de universidad, su escuela, su especialidad y claro, su recomendación de parte de una empresa de textiles que le aseguraba que de no contratarla, estaría cometiendo un grave error.

—Bueno pues— dijo al fin, su voz, profunda y aterciopelada— Parece que todos sus documentos están en orden y me ha quedado claro de parte de… sí, el señor Steven, que si no la contrato estaría dando por muerto mi proyecto de publicidad, basado en eso, le pregunto a usted: ¿cree estar preparada para el paquete que incluye esta empresa?— Terry sonrió de medio lado, como si la pregunta fuera un reto y en muchos, muchos años, Candy también sonrió con la victoria tatuada en los labios.

—Por supuesto. Me tomo mi trabajo en serio, no flaqueo y doy siempre lo mejor de mí por aportar grandes ganancias a mi empleo, porque al final, también me benefician a mí. No importa que quiera usted llevar a cabo, el aseguro que puede dar por hecho que la campaña que me atreva a imponer, será la mejor— sentenció alegre y segura, Terry la miró fascinado y siguió sonriendo.

—Fuertes palabras, pero me han cautivado. Espero que sea así… y bueno. No tengo que decirle dos veces que, queda usted contratada ¿o sí?— Candy dio un brinquito interior y sonrió, haciendo que sus pecas se movieran por toda su cara— Si no le molesta comenzar el día de hoy… la guiaré a su departamento y conocerá a algunos de los miembros de su equipo, pero claro, primero le diré de que va todo esto…— Terry se acomodó en la silla y cruzó los dedos— Como usted sabe, _Grandchester Enterprise_ , es dueña de la cadena de resort más costosos y lujosos de la gran manzana, Chicago, Los Ángeles, Reino Unido y posteriormente países de América del Sur y quizás Asia también, pero eso pertenece a nuestro departamento de expansión… Ahora bien, la empresa ha decidido realizar un nuevo y totalmente distinto hotel en las afueras de esta ciudad, ubicado en un terreno totalmente rural, verdes campos, un hermoso río y como parte del cambio, pretendemos no alterar lo suficientemente necesario el entorno, dando así un hotel de campo, rústico y familiar para nuestra clientela… es aquí, donde necesitamos de su guía, ya que buscamos una nueva campaña de publicidad totalmente nueva y a la altura de nuestra construcción, que esperamos salga al público en enero de este año, es decir, en tres meses exactos. De usted depende pues, que la campaña sea un éxito que atraiga a la clientela o un fracaso que nos deje en ceros… no está demás confirmarle que esta construcción podría ser el primer paso para que en sociedad con _Tom's Corporation_ , una muy buena cadena de resorts, comencemos la construcción del primer hotel rústico estadounidense en Japón— terminó de decir, Candy estaba fascinada. Terry, no solo se había vuelto más poderoso de lo que ya era, sino también mucho más inteligente, tenía alma de presidente y voz para los discursos, si el chico quisiera, podría lanzarse como político y en un santiamén tendría a la ciudadanía en sus manos. Concentrándose en lo que en verdad importaba, Candy atendió cada palabra de lo que el castaño había comentado y aseguró una campaña limpia, seductora y atractiva al público.

Sin más rodeos, Terry la hizo firmar su contrato de trabajo (de duración de 2 años, que bien podían extenderse), le dio una bienvenida corta y para su suerte, no insistió ni insinuó un estrechón de manos que Candy sabía no podría rechazar, pero le iba a costar realizar.

Momentos después, la condujo, dos pisos por debajo del suyo, al departamento de publicidad y marketing, ahí, le dio la bienvenida junto al demás equipo y le presentó a cada miembro del mismo:

—Ella es Sandra, nuestra especialista en relaciones públicas y servicios creativos— dijo el castaño presentando a una chica delgada, guapa y alta, de aspecto agradable, que vestía de traje sastre negro y llevaba el cabello castaño sujeto en un moño, la chica, estrechó manos con Candy y sonrió.

—Un placer— dijo la chica

—Él es Charlie, uno de nuestros investigadores de mercado— el chico sonrió, Candy lo reconoció al instante, como ella, Charlie había cursado la preparatoria en el colegio San pablo, siempre había sido un gran amigo de Terry por lo que ella lograba recordar, también había salido un par de veces con Annie y aunque nunca hubo una gran amistad entre los dos, se llevaban muy bien en su época de estudiantes. Charlie, como Candy, reconoció al instante a la chica, pero se guardó la bienvenida nostálgica y simplemente, la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Directora, un placer— dijo cordialmente y fue una suerte para Candy, que no extendiera la mano para estrecharla, ya le era muy difícil, pensar en estar rodeada de tanta gente y sobre todo, varios caballeros. Si algo no había logrado controlar muy bien a lo largo de cinco años transcurridos, había sido el contacto físico con los varones que por alguna extraña razón, le era difícil tolerar. Le pasaba con todos, menos con Albert…

—Y bueno… falta el ingeniero en informática, quién es además de todo nuestro vicepresidente de marketing, pero bueno, ya lo conocerá después, él tuvo que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto…— explicó Terry restándole importancia— por demás… Señores y señoras, ella es Candy Andrey, como bien dije antes y a partir de hoy, será nuestra directora del departamento de marketing. Con ella estarán trabajando a partir de hoy, por así decirlo, pero por supuesto, su trabajo comenzara realmente mañana, después de nuestra junta administrativa— afirmó y un momento después, condujo a la chica a una habitación amplia y con dos ventanas al fondo del lugar, en la placa de entrada, estaba tallado su puesto como directora, más no había ningún nombre aun, Terry le mostraba su oficina:

—Espero que se sienta cómoda estando aquí—le dijo en una sonrisa— mañana, empezará el verdadero trabajo, por hoy, le pido que se ponga cómoda y trate de echarle un ojo a las funciones de su departamento, para cualquier cosa, yo estoy arriba, en mi aburrida oficina. Bienvenida, Candy—terminó de decir y el momento que ella temió, ocurrió: Terry extendió su mano para estrecharla con ella…

Vaciló por unos momentos, no quería, el contacto era, resultaba simplemente insoportable, como si la piel de la otra persona le quemara al tocarla, antes siempre había encontrado una salida y en su interior, pedía a gritos que una excusa para evitar aquello apareciera, pero nada ocurrió. Con un ligero temblor en su propia mano, estiró el brazo para estrecharlo y vaciló un poco más, a centímetros de tocar a Terry, pero lo logró. Y sorpresivamente, no se sintió mal, ni mucho menos incómoda.

La mano de Terry resultaba suave al tacto, algo fría, pero fina y delicada… La seguridad que el joven expresaba al hablar y hasta al caminar, pasó a través de su mano a la de Candy, que por extraño que pareciera, se animó incluso a sonreír, mientras estrechaba aquella mano. Duraron así, un par de segundos en los que Terry no solo disfrutó el contacto, sino también la agradable visión de la sonrisa de Candy y cuando el momento de separarse llegó, Terry quiso poder tener una excusa para seguir contemplando a Candy, pero no pudo, pues su celular sonó y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de _Stear_ , que le esperaba en el aeropuerto, sin más que hacer ahí se despidió y dejó a Candy conocer su nuevo empleo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Dos horas después…**_

Candy había decidido acercarse a sus compañeros de trabajo en el tiempo que tenía y revisar a detalle los papeles (que descubrió, no estaban vacíos) y reposaban guardados en el archivero de mesa que había en su escritorio. En el corto tiempo que llevaba, no había hecho demasiadas cosas, había observado su lugar de trabajo, notando que la computadora tenía todo lo relacionado con la empresa, las ventanas de cristales relucientes daban una vista bastante agradable del exterior, el suelo de madera estaba reluciente y lo mejor del escritorio y el librero que tenía al fondo, eran los espacios vacíos que ella podría llenar para sentirse más cómoda. ¡Aunque era casi imposible! Aquella oficina, superaba con creses la que tenía anteriormente en la empresa de Textiles, en aquel lugar, solo había podido tener acceso a una pequeña oficina que debía compartir, donde el piso de azulejos siempre la hacía resbalar y donde el escritorio estaba lleno a diario, gracias a que debía compartirlo con su vicepresidente de marketing. De una a otra cosa, la segunda era el paraíso entero. Y las cosas buenas, no acaban ahí…

Una vez que hubo revisado sus cosas en la oficina y cuando descubrió que los papeles no eran más que los archivos del antiguo director de marketing, Candy salió de su espacio con la intención de conocer a todos. Por supuesto, el primero en acercarse a ella fue Charlie, que le cuestiono mucho el pasado, asegurándole que después de la graduación (como todos los demás de su generación, exceptuando a Annie) no había sabido nada de ella… igualmente le puso al tanto de su trabajo en la empresa, del trabajo del director anterior (al que todos odiaban) y de su vida personal. Charlie había conocido a una chica llamada Rebecca que no solo lo había enamorado, sino que estaba por darle a su primer hijo. Sandra, la especialista en servicios creativos y relaciones públicas, también le habló de su trabajo y le comentó algunas ideas que se le ocurrían para atraer al público, su personalidad rayaba en lo fascinante, pues no solo era una chica agradable, también poseía una inteligencia, difícil de superar, la castaña, pronto entabló una relación estrecha con Candy al hablarle de su vida personal, pues Sandra, vivía a dos cuadras exactas de donde la rubia. Al final, conoció también a Tommy, el hermano pequeño de Sandra que laboraba con ella, como fotógrafo y saca-copias (la mayor parte del tiempo). Para las 2 de la tarde, la hora de la comida había llegado y Sandra le había invitado a comer al restaurante de comida china, que se encontraba al doblar la esquina, Candy aceptó de buena gana, haciéndose a la idea de que el vicepresidente de marketing, no aparecería en esos momentos.

—Seguro llega pasada la comida— le comentó Sandra mientras bajaban por el elevador, hasta la planta baja— Hoy llega el nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa, así que supongo que habrá ido con el jefe a recogerlo al aeropuerto—

—¿Nuevo vicepresidente? ¿En esta empresa, todos son nuevos?— cuestionó la rubia con una mueca de curiosidad

—No, solo tú y él. Pero antes de ti, hubo alguien más y antes de él, nadie. La empresa había estado trabajando solo con la dirección del joven Grandchester, claro que con los proyectos de expansión, se requiere más equipo y según sé, el vicepresidente que llegará, cuenta con la confianza entera del jefe y estudió todos estos años en el extranjero— habían llegado al primer piso, Sandra salió del elevador con Candy detrás de ella, que pronto se colocó a su lado para seguir la conversación. Justo antes de que cruzaran la recepción, una chica detuvo a Sandra. La recepcionista, sonreía alegremente mientras hablaba, Susana:

—Sandy, ¿has visto a Doro?— preguntó en un tono muy agudo, que logró que Sandra, rodara los ojos

—No, no la estoy vigilando— respondió de mala gana

—Pues ella a ti sí. ¿Sigues persiguiendo a Terry para comentarle tus absurdas ideas de dirección de empresas?— la rubia, cambió de tono radicalmente, Candy que había pasado a ser una simple espectadora, se sorprendió al notar la tensión que se plantó entre las otras dos

—Y tú ¿sigues persiguiéndolo para que te mire y sepa qué existes?—Sandra hizo a un lado a Susana y cuando se comenzó a alejar, Candy necesitó dar dos pasos para alcanzar las zancadas de la castaña, finalmente fuera, Sandra pareció relajarse y se giró para ver a Candy.

—Lamento que mi nueva jefa haya tenido que ver eso. ¡Pero es que no la soporto! Esa chica es simplemente insoportable— explicó, Candy sonrió y la instó a tomar su camino al dichoso restaurante de comida china.

—¿Por qué lo es? Y no me trates como si fuera tu jefa que no lo soy, somos amigas— le dijo en una dulce sonrisa, Sandra correspondió:

—Pues… desde que llegó aquí, hace dos años, todos sabemos que le dieron el trabajo porque no triunfó como modelo. Estudió con el joven Grandchester en la universidad, pero dicen que su familia perdió dinero después de su graduación y prácticamente se quedó en la calle… El jefe, la aceptó por su amistad y porque conocía sus estudios, pero ella parece creer que fue porque la ama…— sus ojos se tornaron blancos por un momento, luego, con Candy y el alto puesto, cruzó la calle y se encaminó al restaurante que ya estaba cerca.

—¿Y no es así? Quiero decir… ¿Te… el joven Grandchester no siente algo por ella?— Candy se sentía cada vez más curiosa y no es que ella fuera chismosa, nunca le había gustado andar metida en los asuntos de los demás.

—Oh querida— le dijo Sandra al entrar al restaurante y buscar una mesa— A Terry nadie le gusta, llevo dos años en esta empresa y te diré que en todo este tiempo que llevo viendo al joven Grandchester, he visto a muchas chicas, incluso negociadoras que han tratado de acercarse a él y nunca nadie parece llenar sus expectativas. Susana como todas es una más… el jefe ni siquiera la toma en cuenta como algo más que recepcionista, con decirte, que ni siquiera obtuvo el puesto de Dorothy, a secretaría personal. Conforme vayas estando aquí, te darás cuenta… El jefe es muy extraño y solitario. El primero en llegar y salir del edificio, siempre encerrado, siempre en contacto solo con su secretaría y el único que logra entrar en su oficina, porque ni Dorothy lo hace, es nuestro vicepresidente de marketing… como verás, Susana querida no ha logrado nunca subir hasta allá, aunque se las ingenia muy bien para interceptarlo cuando entra o sale…— habían pedido con señas un tazón de arroz y pollo agridulce, el mesero les había llevado agua y Candy había permanecido bien atenta a lo que Sandra decía.

—Te lo aseguro, si hay alguien a quien tienes que evitar a toda costa en la empresa, es a Susana, no es más que una arpía carroñera—sentenció Sandra en cuanto dejaron sus platillos en la mesa, Candy comenzó a comer creyendo, con todo lo que escuchaba y por la actitud que había visto de Susana momentos atrás, que era mejor permanecer alejada. Pronto Sandra olvido el tema y comenzó a preguntarle a Candy cosas totalmente cotidianas: ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Por qué Nueva York? ¿Qué tal la universidad de Chicago? ¿Novio actual?

Candy se divirtió bastante en aquella comida y llegó a la conclusión de que al menos, en su departamento, había muchas buenas personas. La vida sin duda, había hecho bien al darle la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York, pues no solo había llegado a un lindo departamento, a una linda oficina y a conocer a lindas personas… también y aunque su sentido racional le decía que no debía pensar en eso… tenía un lindo, muy lindo… jefe.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El reloj finalmente marcó las 7 de la noche, lo que significaba que las 8 horas de trabajo diario, habían llegado a su fin. Después de un día lunes que como otros había resultado bastante ajetreado, Susana Marlowe, guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar el edificio, para reunirse con su mejor amiga. Guardó su celular, tomó sus llaves y apagó su computadora, observó como todas las tardes como salían uno a uno los trabajadores del edificio, como odiaba aquello, tener que irse hasta que solo quedara el guarda de seguridad…

En el desfile de trayectos, Sandra y la chica nueva de marketing, Candy aparecieron bastante alegres rumbo a la salida del lugar, Dorothy su amiga secretaría abandonó también el lugar y finalmente… Terry apareció, con su cabello castaño rebelde, sus ojos zafiro resplandecientes y su sonrisa de medio lado, charlaba animadamente con el arquitecto de la nueva construcción que también abandonaba el edificio, Susana se acomodó el cabello y miró su atuendo, su falda llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, su camisa estaba bien acomodada y mantenía los dos primeros botones abiertos, su saco impecable y por supuesto, su maquillaje. Aguardó a que el arquitecto se fuera y vio como Terry con aire distraído se acercaba a ella:

—Susana, ya habíamos quedado en que no es necesario que te quedes al final, tu turno es a las 7, no minutos más— le dijo el castaño amablemente

—Oh, solo guardaba mis cosas y trataba de localizar un taxi— dijo con su mejor sonrisa, esperando que con su comentario, Terry se ofreciera a llevarla a casa

—Ya veo… bueno, vámonos, estoy deseoso de llegar a casa— comentó el castaño, Susana se apresuró a seguirle el paso a la salida del lugar y una vez fuera, Terry aguardo hasta que el ballet parking apareció con su _Porsche_ plateado del año. Luego con toda la pose de un modelo masculino, se acercó a la orilla de la acera y detuvo al primer taxi que vio, volteó a ver a Susana y sonrió a modo de despedida, mientras subía a su auto, Susana se quedó helada. ¿Terry solo le había detenido un taxi? ¡Vaya caballero!

Lo único que Susana odiaba de tener que ver a Terry todos los días, era que el chico no parecía olvidar nunca, que en su primer año de universidad habían salido un par de veces, habían compartido un mes de noviazgo y hubieran podido seguir si Terry no hubiera sentido que las cosas no iban bien de la nada, una mañana cualquiera. Con resignación, Susana comenzó a dirigirse al taxi que habían detenido para ella, justo cuando un _Camaro_ azul oscuro se detuvo detrás al instante y alguien le llamó:

—Susana, Susana— al mirar bien, la rubia apreció a una chica peli roja, atractiva y de ojos aceituna que la estaba llamando, Elisa Legan, su mejor amiga desde hacía un año exacto. Con rapidez y sin disculparse, Susana dejó tirado al taxista que se enfadó al ser ignorado y subió al Camaro de su mejor amiga.

—Te has tardado en llegar— recriminó la rubia, poniéndose el cinturón.

—Discúlpame Susy, pero no es fácil terminar una sesión de fotos— se quejó la peli roja arrancando. Elisa era modelo y era esa la principal razón de su amistad con Susana, ambas habían coincido en una revista de modas de hacía un año, que había sido la única verdadera oportunidad de Susana en el mundo del modelaje, ya que cuando la despidieron por corte de personal y argumentado que no era tan buena como creía, no había tenido nunca más una oportunidad y no contaba con el dinero de Elisa, que le aseguraba un puesto en la compañía de modelaje— Y bien, ¿hoy si subiste?— preguntó Elisa con una sonrisa. Ella, estaba muy al tanto de que Susana amaba a Terry, le había proporcionado, en un acto de amistad, una biografía de la época de preparatoria del chico y le había prometido que en lo que pudiera, ayudaría a que el castaño se fijara en ella.

—No, Terry no estuvo la mayor parte del día y cuando lo hizo, recibió a una nueva chica de marketing y a un arquitecto— se quejó Susana

—Oh querida…— lo lamentó Elisa— Quizás mañana. Pero por hoy, tengo muy buenas noticias… hace falta una chica que modele en la pasarela de modas que está organizando Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry. Apuesto a que si logras entrar, él acudirá al evento y podrás acercarte sin ser su empelada— cuchicheó la peli roja— Las audiciones serán pasado mañana— Susana sonrió— Anímate hermosa, Terry se tiene que fijar en ti… si su amada chimpancé pecosa de prepa estuviera viva aún, te diría que no tienes opción, pero como esa niña ya no existe, te lo juro, Terry será todo tuyo…—

—Sigo queriendo que me cuentes esa historia de su enamoramiento por una tonta, no puedo creer, que Terry tuviera malos gustos como los que describes en esa… ¿cómo dices que se llamaba?— preguntó Susana con una sonrisa

—Su nombre no tiene importancia, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien… Candace o algo así— replicó Elisa de mala gana— Ya te lo dije cariño, no era más que una tonta… una arrastrada, incluso me quitó al que en estos momentos podría ser el amor de mi vida…— sollozó

—En definitiva, la chica que Terry no merece— afirmó Susana en plan consolador

—Obviamente…— susurró Elisa, recordando a cierta rubia que tanto odiaba y que como había dicho, esperaba que estuviera muerta… Lo que no esperaba, era que Candy estuviera, más cerca de lo que imaginaba…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Buenas noches! Bueno, heme aquí con mi drama. Y pues… explico brevemente un comentario que me llamó la atención, sí chicas, ya estamos a la mitad y no porque la historia vaya a acabar, sino porque en la primera edición, para este punto, estaba entrando en la segunda parte, como ven, aquí solo es una, que narrará toda la historia. Y pues… en este capítulo, creo que pueden imaginar quienes serán nuestras terribles villanas finales y el inicio de una nueva oportunidad para Candy y Terry que prometo, desarrollaré con mucho más empeño que la última vez. Alguien pidió mucho más de lo que recibió la última vez y yo, planeo complacerlas. Respecto a sí Anthony aparecerá, claro que lo hará… pero quien sabe, tal vez las sorprenda._

 _Esperando como siempre, sus increíbles palabras, deseo no defraudarlas y nos estamos leyendo._ _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Paty, Merlia, cerezza0977, Sra. Grandchester, LizCarter, Becky70, paulayjoaqui, Jessica474, Alesita77, Arely Andley**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**=Capitulo 13=**

 _ **Al otro día… (09:00 am)**_

 __ **Grandchester Enterprise** __

La sala de juntas, era una oficina tan amplia como la del mismo Terry, incluido el ventanal que la iluminaba. En el centro, había una larga mesa, donde 30 sillas distintas rodeaban cada espacio utilizable, todas, mullidas, cómodas y de cuero, pero la que más resaltaba, era la silla del extremo, aquella que era más grande y que representaba el lugar del presidente de la empresa. A los alrededores, había tan solo dos pequeñas mesillas, una repleta de papeles y la otra, ocupada por una cafetera, tacitas y condimentos para un café o un té, dependiendo de las juntas ofrecidas.

En ese momento, la sala se encontraba ocupada solo por Terry, quién fiel a sus costumbres, había llegado al lugar 5 minutos antes de que se iniciara todo y repasaba en su agenda lo que iba a hacer. A pesar de contar con bastante personal y con Dorothy, su siempre eficaz secretaría, Terry prefería hacer las cosas el mismo y por ende llevaba una copia de la agenda que Dorothy tenía. La chica más bien, estaba a cargo de ordenarle las cosas y resolver los encargos que por una u otra cosa, él no podía llevar a cabo. Como esa mañana, cuando un sobre con una petición de revisión de la nueva construcción llegó. Terry no podía acudir, así que por ello, Dorothy le había suplido.

Justo entonces, se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Sandra, Charlie y los otros miembros del equipo de marketing, con quién tenía que reunirse, pero sus ojos, no repararon en ninguno, más que en la chica del fondo, la escultural rubia oji verde que miraba concentrada su libreta apoyada en su mano. Con cuidado, Terry observó como Sandra, fue la que guió a Candy y la sentó dos lugares más allá de él, a su derecha. Ambas sillas a su lado, estaban vacías pues serían ocupadas por dos personas muy importantes.

Cuando Candy tomó asiento, dejó de revisar sus papeles y miró directamente a Terry, sonriéndole a modo de saludo, el chico correspondió con un gesto de cabeza, pero Candy seguía viendo ese mirar adusto en los ojos de Terry, quién era consciente de ello y trataba de mantenerlo.

—Perdonen el retraso— se disculpó un chico al entrar a la sala. Candy dejó de mirar a Terry y se fijó en el joven que acaba de entrar, seguido de otro más. El primero, tan alto como el segundo y tan delgado, era pelinegro y llevaba gafas, su traje negro bien acomodado y sin duda con un porte galán. Detrás, un castaño, atractivo y de facciones delicadas le seguía paseando su mirada por entre los empleados, sin llegar a reparar en ella, pues tuvo que moverse hacia su extremo. Ambos chicos, tomaron asiento en las sillas vacías, el castaño del lado derecho y el pelinegro del lado izquierdo. Candy sonrió. ¡No podía ser! Pero que gratas, eran algunas sorpresas…

—Bueno… creo que ya están todos y ya podemos comenzar— dijo Terry dando inicio a la reunión. Todos los presentes le miraron, alrededor de 15 pares de ojos, se plantaron en él, deseosos de escuchar el contenido de la reunión— Ya… como verán, tengo aquí presentes a dos nuevos integrantes. Primeramente, debo presentarles a todos, al joven que a partir de hoy, se encargará de la vicepresidencia, dados sus estudios de administración de empresas en Cambridge, Inglaterra. El joven Archivald Cornawall, desempeñara sus funciones siendo mi mano derecha en esta guía— explicó el castaño. El chico de la derecha, el de facciones delicadas, se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco, saludando a todos y volviendo a tomar su lugar— Y el segundo miembro nuevo, es perteneciente al equipo de marketing, ella estará a cargo desde ahora del funcionamiento de las promociones y de nuestro proyecto nuevo, dejando así que quién le ha estado supliendo regrese a sus ocupaciones normales como ingeniero. Ella es Candice Andrey— la rubia, no supo si imitar al castaño anterior, pero derrotadas por los nervios que le inspiraron las miradas al posarse en ella, prefirió, quedarse sentada. El pelinegro y el castaño, la miraron entonces y abrieron grandes los ojos, dibujando enormes sonrisas en sus labios, como ella, ambos sabían quiénes eran.

—Señorita Candy, creo que ayer no hubo oportunidad de presentarlos, él es, Allistear Cornwall, ingeniero en informática— el pelinegro le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó al tiempo que desde detrás de sus gafas, Stear, le guiñaba un ojo. Terry dio entonces, paso a la información que debía atender.

Primeramente, explico el funcionamiento y las condiciones de la nueva construcción, que estaba planeada para abrir al público en tres meses exactos, en el mes de enero. Así pues, solicitó que el equipo de marketing pusiera manos a la obra, creando una línea de promoción totalmente nueva y única para ser lanzada y comenzar a llamar la atención del cliente. Especificó, que como apertura, el hotel daría la bienvenida a una convención de diseño dirigida por Eleonor Baker, su madre. Abordó el tema con Archie, específicamente, de que como vicepresidente de _Grandchester Enterprise_ y director del área de expansión, este pudiera echar a andar, lo más pronto posible una sociedad con _Tom's Corporation_ , animando así a su equipo, pues de tener una sociedad y éxito en lo que se proponían en esos momentos, quizás podrían comenzar a construir en América del Sur y Asia.

Cuando la junta finalizó, Candy se rezago un poco de su equipo y se quedó con Stear y Archie, que apenas pudieron se lanzaron sobre ella para envolverla en un par de muchos abrazos, todos igual de cálidos y amistosos.

—Me da gusto verte Candy— le dijo Stear

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿dónde has estado?— preguntó Archie, al fondo de la sala, Terry recogía unos cuantos papeles

—Pues… en Chicago. La universidad y…— comenzó a explicar la chica.

—Sabes que no nos referimos a eso Candy— la cortó Stear— Desde antes de la graduación, ya no te veíamos y eras muy cercana a nosotros…—

—Lo sé…— comenzó ella un poco afligida— Pero se presentaron un par de situaciones… no… yo no… bueno, los he echado mucho de menos. Archie, me alegro ver que has vuelto de Inglaterra— Archie perdió el hilo de la verdad que Candy trataba de esconder, poniéndose a hablar de sus aventuras en Cambridge. Entre comentario y comentario, Stear y Archie se excusaron de Terry que había deseado unírseles, pero que había sido interrumpido por su celular y obligado a dirigirse a su oficina, mientras sus amigos y Candy se dirigían a la oficina de Archie, donde este les pidió que hablaran, para recuperar los años perdidos.

En su charla, Candy se enteró de que Archie la había pasado mal sin Annie, como ella sin él. Pero se animó cuando Archie le explicó que sabía que Annie estaba viviendo en Manhattan y que tenía muchos deseos de pedirle que se vieran. Stear le comentó que había estudiado muy duro para volverse informático y que a la par de sus funciones en la empresa, se dedicaba a la creación de sistemas operativos para las computadoras, presumiendo que el sistema de organización y seguridad, del _Grandchester Enterprise_ era todo, obra suya. Igualmente le contó a la rubia, que había mantenido su relación con Patty quién era ya una psicóloga excelente y había montado su propio despecho en un lugar cercano a donde se localizaba la empresa.

—Ella tendrá muchas ganas de verte cuando le cuente que somos colegas— le dijo entusiasmado, Candy recordó su amiga, siempre tras los libros, siempre a su lado, junto a Annie y añoró más que nunca aquella bonita época en su vida. Con los mejores recuerdos, asintió con la cabeza

—Yo también quisiera verla, tengo mucho que recordar a su lado y seguro Annie, podrá unirse a nosotras— comentó.

—Las tres juntas de nuevo— susurró Archie— Como Terry, Stear y yo— rió.

—No nos hemos podido separar mucho. Terry me buscó cuando tomó el mando de su empresa y me pidió colaborar, Archie también fue llamado, pero estudió un poco más y tardó en volver…— explicó Stear.

—Heme aquí, soy tu jefe, no me molestes— dijo Archie con aire de superioridad fingida, robando una carcajada.

—Será estupendo cuando Terry ande por acá. ¿Se acuerdan que pasábamos buenos ratos juntos? Ustedes tres y nosotros tres— comentó Archie. Candy dejó de sonreír por un momento…

—No creo que eso pase. Será incómodo… Terry al parecer, no se acuerda de mí— comentó un poco apagada. Stear y Archie se miraron, necesitaban hablar con Terry respecto a esa novedad.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Y mientras tanto. Terry ajeno a la charla de sus amigos y deseoso de haber estado ahí, en compañía de Candy; finalmente terminó la llamada y se lamentó con todo lo que había escuchado. En la construcción había habido un accidente, uno de los obreros se había caído, Dorothy estaba camino al hospital con el personal adecuado y Terry tenía que unírsele en cuestión de media hora.

Así pues y resignado a no poder tener un día tranquilo, Terry buscó entre sus papeles, lo necesario para el seguro de los empleados y estaba buscando sus llaves cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, por favor— indicó distraído. La puerta se abrió y Terry no reparó en quién era, hasta que estuvo frente a él, alzó la vista y se encontró con Susana. La chica enfundada en una mini falda y una blusa escotada, aguardaba a que se le pusiera atención, su sonrisa, detonaba que algo le había salido bien. ¡Pues claro! Sin Dorothy, después de la junta había tenido la oportunidad, de colarse a la oficina de Terry.

—Susana… ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el chico, sin comprender la presencia de la chica.

—Oh… bueno, lamento molestar, pero… es que necesito pedirte un permiso— espetó afligida, Terry la miró, odiaba cuando ella le hablaba de tú… sí, se conocían, pero desde que le había permitido quedarse, en la recepción, tan lejos de él como pudo ponerla, por su situación económica, la chica se había empeñado en hacerle saber a todo el mundo que había sido novia de Terry durante su época en la universidad. Terry claro que había detestado eso, pero más había aborrecido, recordar que era verdad, por sus malas decisiones, Susana no mentía, había sido su novia. Pero eso era… ¡pasado!

—Ya, ya… Susana tengo que salir urgentemente… es muy…— comenzó a decirle.

—Oh, esto también es importante. Mañana tengo una audición de modelaje… si me permitieras faltar… yo…— Terry estuvo a punto de carcajearse. "Sesión de modelaje" acaso ¿eso era importante? Le viera por donde le viera, era mucho más importante, la salud del empleado herido.

—Ok. Pues falta entonces, tomate tu tiempo, días, semanas, lo que desees, ya sabes que aquí, puedes hacer cuanto te venga en gana…— le dijo sarcástico— Solo por favor, asegúrate de dejar a tu suplente, ella al parecer, es más competente— finalizó seriamente, Susana que había estado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejó de hacerlo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Terry se puso de pie— Ahora por favor, sal de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer, sobre mañana, ya te dije, deja a tu suplente, veremos como están las cosas, cuando decidas volver— sentenció, guiándola a la salida y tomando sus cosas. Cuando salieron al pasillo, Terry notó la audacia de Susana, ella quería quedarse a solas, en el ascensor, con él. ¡Oh no! Ese era un terreno demasiado peligroso y con Susana, él siempre había mantenido sus precauciones. La instó a entrar en el primer ascensor y se detuvo a mirar su atuendo, en cuanto ella le hubo mirado desde el interior del cubículo. Terry no pasó por alto los centímetros de la falda, los tres botones de la camiseta escotada y los tacones de modelito. Susana sonrió al saberse observada y trató de posar naturalmente para el chico. Las puertas comenzaron a anunciar que se cerrarían y Terry, habló entonces:

—Mejora el atuendo, no es propio para tu trabajo— la puerta se cerró y el rostro de Susana se desfiguró en una mueca de ofensa.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Decidió caminar… Su departamento no estaba lejos y esa mañana su auto había acudido al taller para su revisión mensual. Así pues, no le molestaba caminar por las calles, mirando las cosas, mirando a las personas. Siempre había gustado de caminar, porque le gustaba mucho observar a su alrededor. El cielo anunciaba que la noche estaba por caer y la brisa fresca agitaba su, ya de por sí, rebelde cabello. Pero eso no le importaba. Había sido un día muy pesado y le sentaba bien refrescarse.

Primero, la junta de empleados, luego, la escena con Susana, después, el empleado herido, el seguro activado, el hablar de apoyo a los obreros que al final habían salido felices y estar de un lado para otro en la construcción, viendo el avance, que Dorothy ya había observado… y ese taxista que no se callaba al reconocerle como dueño de _Grandchester Enterprise_. Sí, un día muy pesado… lo mejor, había sido bajarse de aquel vehículo y decidir caminar. Mientras lo hacía… un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Candy…

La rubia que tanto había amado y adorado durante su adolescencia y la que sin saberlo, le había roto el corazón sin saberlo. La chica, que había mantenido ocupada su mente durante sus primeras semanas en Nueva York y de la que se había propuesto no pensar durante los años siguientes, sin éxito, claro. Al final, no había podido olvidarla y la mantenía más presente en sus recuerdos, cuando su hermana mayor, Karen, novia del hermano mayor de Candy, Albert, hablaba de ella por voz de su hermano. Igualmente, la tenía más que presente en esos momentos, cuando después de no haberla visto durante años, ella aparecía en su oficina, como directora de marketing y más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

¡Cómo le había costado mantener el control! No decirle: _"¡Candy! Pero que hermosa estas. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Sabes cuánto he pensado en ti? Ah sí, no lo sabes, porque preferiste a Brower en aquel entonces, olvidando por completo mi cita"_ Pero pese a eso… él no deseaba reclamarle. Él había sido el cobarde para no confesarse, él había hecho que ella solo viera a Anthony, mirándola siempre como amiga ante sus ojos… ¡Que patético!

Y estaba por cometer la misma idiotez, si seguía en su plan, de hacer como que no la recordaba… Pero es que así, trazaba una línea para ambos. Para ella, una seguridad de poder desenvolver su trabajo, para él, evitar que pasara lo de Susana, aunque jamás creería que Candy fuera igual. Y así mismo, le daba a tiempo a pensar… ¿sería bueno que hablaran y él le contara el pasado? ¿Sus extraños sentimientos eran más que un capricho de adolescente, no?

Pensando en ello, dobló en la esquina y lo único que sintió, fue un golpe. Había chocado con alguien. Por su peso, él había mantenido el equilibrio, pero la persona impactada, no. Sobre el suelo, una chica había caído y trataba de levantarse. Terry muy apenado, se ofreció a auxiliarla:

—Discúlpeme, de verdad, lo siento, que tonto soy…— comenzó a decir, mientras le sujetaba el bolso para que ella se levantara. La chica alzó el rostro y lo miró sonriente. Era Candy.

—No se preocupe joven Terry… fue mi culpa, vengo muy distraída— se excusó. Terry estiró las manos para darle el bolso y por un momento se perdió en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban, entonces lo supo. Tenía que acercarse a Candy para saber que sus sentimientos seguían siendo reales y eso, no lo lograría, hablando de usted… al darle la bolsa, Terry rozó la mano de Candy que tembló durante un momento y entonces habló:

—No me hables así. Somos amigos, ¿qué no? ¿O ya te has olvidado de mí?— Candy lo miró atónita, después de todo… aquel chico, el hombre más guapo del colegio, el chico que por mucho tiempo había sido su amor platónico y su nuevo jefe, le recordaba… Tan claro como ella, Terry recordaba a Candy, sonrió…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _Bueno, primero, de verdad ofrezco una súper disculpa por dejarlas botadas. Es que verán que mi caso, no está muy bien. Últimamente, enfermo seguido y la escuela tan pesada no me ayuda, el tiempo es poco y no tengo mucho para escribir, cuando decidí actualizar seguido aquí, olvide dos historias más. Por ende, me propuse terminarlas para ya no tardar, he de decir, que me ha funcionado y que he terminado mis otras historias, antes de escribir algo más, como se tiene planeado, pretendo terminar aquí, dedicándome de lleno, a estos, Candy y Terry. Así pues, nos volveremos a leer seguido, casi siempre antes de que se cumplan dos semanas y si tengo mucho tiempo quizás dos veces en una sola semana… Esperando que este pequeño capitulo les guste, porque a mí me ha parecido muy lindo, espero se animen a comentar y apoyarme hasta el final._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **GUEST, Alily, becky gradchester, Merlia, CANDY, Brslico, Sra. Grandchester, Patty, Carito Andrew, LizCarter, Becky70**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	15. Capitulo 14

= **Capitulo 14** =

= **Departamento de Susana** =

—Te lo digo Susy, algo no estás haciendo bien. Terry es un hombre como todos, con tus atributos, ya debiste haberlo ganado— espetó Elisa un poco enfadada, porque su amiga fuera tan tonta, para llevar a cabo un simple coqueteo insinuado.

—Ya te expliqué Eli… Terry es así porque está en la oficina. Obviamente es discreto, aparenta que no sigue loco por mí— Susana no iba a permitir que alguien le rebatiera lo que ella creía cierto, Elisa la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—Si eso es verdad, mañana no puedes fallar. En cuanto te contraten, debes despedirte de la empresa de Terry, ya no trabajarás para él y así ya no podrá negar que le atraes—

—Es obvio, Eli. Mañana estaré estupenda… ¿Crees que Eleonor me contrate?—

—No sabe que saliste con su hijo, por tanto no tendrá nada de donde negarse, si haces bien tu trabajo, estoy segura, que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntas en las sesiones— afirmó Elisa.

Elisa Legan y Susana Marlowe, eran, desde que se habían conocido años atrás, las amigas más inseparables que alguien hubiera visto. Habían trabajado juntas durante una época y aún separadas, no se habían distanciado demasiado, pues ambas compartían un lujoso departamento, que tiempo atrás, los padres de Elisa le habían regalado. Las chicas, guapas, modelos y carroñeras, eran una escoria como mujeres, pues se pasaban la vida ideando planes malévolos. Elisa, por ejemplo, ayudaba a Susana en su plan de enamorar a Terry, ya que sabía que si su amiga se casaba con el inglés que aparte de guapo, era multimillonario, ella bien podría sonsacarla, para ganarse un par de millones. Susana en cambio, apoyaba a Elisa en todo lo que se ocurriera porque era gracias a ella que no pagaba renta, que mantenía sus gustos y claro, que se hacía de muy buenas influencias. Lo malo, era que Elisa estaba en buena posición por su madre que muy amablemente la seguía consintiendo y por su padre, que obligado por su madre, le enviaba fuertes sumas de dinero.

—Ahora bien, ¿ya no has visto a Neil, verdad?— le cuestionó la peli roja. Susana negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No traigas al inepto de tu hermano a colación, me tiene harta con sus llamadas diarias— espetó enfada la rubia. Elisa, sonrió más aún.

—Espero que no le respondas, el muy idiota ha hecho enfadar a mamá. Ella está convenciendo a mi padre, para que deje de apoyarlo económicamente como a mí. Neil ha hecho una vez más de las suyas… después de haberse ido a trabajar para otra empresa, que no es la de mi padre, en Florida, luego de la universidad… se ha atrevido a negarse a ir a la empresa si mi padre no accede a asociarse con la empresa hotelera donde actualmente trabaja… no creerás quién es el presidente de dicha empresa— explicó la peli roja, con altivez e indignación en su voz.

—¿Anthony Brower?— preguntó Susana por casualidad.

—En efecto, el imbécil de mi ex novio. Tenía tiempo sin saber de él, Neil no me había dicho quién era su jefe… y aunque Anthony mantenía una buena relación con mi madre, cuando le conté lo que me hizo en nuestra graduación… bueno, lo odia tanto como yo. Es obvio que el muy idiota, se ha enterado que vivo en Nueva York y por eso ha pedido a Neil que asocie la empresa de mi muy tarado padre…

—Claro, así estaría más cerca de ti. ¡Que idiota! No entiendo como saliste con esa clase de patán…— susurró Susana indignada.

—Ah querida, yo tampoco lo comprendo. Lo único bueno que hizo ese idiota fue robarle la chica a…— comenzó a despotricar Elida, callándose al instante. Como en todo, había cosas que no le llegaba a contar a Susana— Bueno, es un imbécil— sentenció— En fin, vayamos a ver tu ropa, tienes que impresionar mañana para poner nuestros nuevos planes en marcha…— se animó a decir, Susana se puso de pie y ambas se internaron en la habitación de la rubia.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Creí… creí que no te acordabas de mí— le dijo Candy a Terry cuando ambos se hubieron recobrado de su impacto anterior. Terry bajó la mirada y alzó los hombros.

—No quería ser muy indiscreto, te veías nerviosa cuando entraste a mi oficina, creí que así, podría quitarte algo de nervios… ya sabes, la primer impresión con el jefe. Me dejaste claro que deseabas hacerte valer por lo que sabes hacer, nuestra amistad no tenía que interferir...— se explicó el castaño. Candy sonrió por instinto.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que si te acuerdas…—comentó

—No podría olvidarte. Candy Andrey… un nombre que no se olvida— aseguró el inglés, luego captó que estaban en medio de la acera, muchas de las personas que pasaban los esquivaban molestos de tener que alentar el paso por su culpa— ¿Vas a casa?— le preguntó a la rubia.

—Sí, no vivo lejos de aquí— explicó ella, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Resultaba extraño, no sonreír en presencia de Terry, por un momento, se sintió de nuevo una colegiala tonta.

—Ya… ¿Qué tan lejos?

—Unas 4 cuadras…

—¿Te importa si camino contigo? Voy a casa… planeaba pasar a rentar una peli— comentó aprovechando que justo cruzando la peli, había un local de películas. Por supuesto, quería saber dónde vivía la chica, sin importar que él, viviera 4 cuadras, del lado opuesto. Candy miró el local con una sonrisa— Quería pasar la noche, no tengo mucho que hacer, pero creo que es mejor acompañarte a casa, además de que es algo tarde… resulta que no hemos hablado como se debe—

—No te preocupes, está bien. Si quieres elegir una peli, te ayudo o así…— Candy no supo ni porqué se ofreció a aquello, claramente, eso era exceder su recién nuevo encuentro trayendo el pasado al presente y eso no podía pasar. Terry rió.

—Está bien así… será en otra ocasión, anda, empieza a oscurecer— le instó el castaño y así, uno al lado del otro, comenzaron a charlar, un poco de sus vidas.

—Creo que llevas muy bien tu empresa… te aseguró que daré lo mejor de mí— espetó ella en una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias. Hago lo que puedo, trato de mantener lo que mi padre logró…— explicó el castaño— Creo que no estoy tan mal y sin duda, sé que iremos bien con tu trabajo, revisé tu currículum y también pedí una recomendación de tu antiguo jefe, muy buena por cierto. También me alegre mucho hoy, de notar que te has encontrado con Stear y con Archie…

—Sí, tenía mucho tiempo de no verles, me sorprendieron— se explicó ella, un poco más bajo de lo normal, Terry pareció no notarlo.

—Creo que ellos igual se sorprendieron. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, luego de la universidad, tu amiga Patty, tampoco sabía mucho de ti… bueno, tú, Annie y Archie, por estar en distintas ciudades. Ayer que vi a Archie, él comentó que deseaba volver a ver a Annie…—

—Es obvio, siempre estuvo muy enamorado. Ella se alegrará. Yo estoy deseosa de volver a ver a Patty, justo hoy, comentamos que sería buena idea… bueno, lo sería si te acordaras de mí, ahora que veo que es así, creo que debemos tratar de vernos— no recordaba desde cuando había concertado una cita con amigos, en la Universidad, Candy había preferido siempre estar solo con Annie y pasar de las grandes reuniones, más que nada, porque estas, implicaban demasiado contacto físico, muchas veces, con más varones de los que quisiera ver.

—Es una estupenda idea— le aseguró el oji azul— Y no me repitas eso. Ya te he dicho por qué… pero ahora, no tendrá mucho caso, somos amigos, me alegra mucho verte, después de tanto. Escuchaba de ti, porque Karen hablaba de lo que Albert contaba, pero eran muy escasas esas veces… ni siquiera te vi en el baile de graduación…— recordó sin querer y así mismo, sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta. Candy se tensó durante un momento, esos eran recuerdos muy duros, demasiado difíciles para ella…

—Bueno… es que enfermé durante una época y estuve en el hospital, creo que recordar que para el baile ya me sentía mal. Hablando de Karen, no te he tenido noticias de ella y mi hermano en un mes… ¿crees que estén bien?— preguntó, queriendo cambiar de tema. Terry lo notó enseguida, estaba deseoso de preguntar qué había pasado para que hospitalizaran a Candy, pero concluyó que quizás fuera demasiado personal para un reencuentro como el suyo.

—No, tampoco. Pero no me preocupo, esos dos siempre están prosperando… lo único de ellos que en serio quiero saber, es cuando nos harán saber que planean casarse, creo que ya va siendo hora…— el castaño rió, Candy acompañó su risa y así entre broma y broma de lo que era de la relación de sus hermanos mayores, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio donde Candy vivía. Al momento de las despedidas, Candy fue invadida por un escalofrío en cuanto notó como Terry como buen amigo, se acercaba a su mejilla para despedirse con un besó. Durante unos segundos, temió de verdad sufrir un pequeño ataque, como los que tenía cada que un chico se le acercaba más de la cuenta… pero todo cambió, cuando los labios de Terry chocaron contra su mejilla. Delicados y suaves, le enviaron una sensación cálida y pacífica que nunca antes había sentido y cuando se alejó, Candy se encontró sonriéndole, tan radiante, como no se había sentido en años, en presencia de un varón.

—Nos veremos mañana, Candy y en serio hay que planear esa reunión— le dijo Terry antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, tenía que caminar 8 cuadras, que bien habían valido la pena, por estar un rato con esa rubia, que seguía provocándole nervios y cosas extrañas en el estómago. Sí, no podía negarlo… seguía enamorado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 __ **Grandchester Enterprise** __

—Haber, escupe, Archie— le dijo Terry al castaño. Frente a él, en las sillas que reposaban frente a su escritorio, sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, le acompañaban ansiosos de contarle las buenas nuevas.

El día anterior, Archie había aprovechado su ausencia y el dirigirse a Manhattan para ver a un hotelero de Wichita, muy deseoso de asociarse con la empresa _Grandchester;_ para pasarse por donde sabía residía su querida Annie Britter. En sus años en Cambridge, solo la internet le había mantenido cerca de su morena y en uno de esos tantos mensajes, la chica le había enviado su dirección en NY por si algún día, el chico llegaba a regresar. Archie, no la había puesto al tanto de su regreso y fue una completa sorpresa, cuando tocó el timbre y la chica salió de casa. En ese momento, con lujo de detalles, incluido el aspecto de Annie, el castaño relató su proeza y terminó alegremente:

—Ella ha accedido a volver a salir conmigo, no perdí nada de tiempo y antes de despedirme, le dije que quería una cita. Saldremos este sábado… También le he puesto al tanto de que trabajo con ustedes y con Candy y que Patty está aquí con Stear, insinué que debíamos reunirnos todos y...— Archie interrumpió su gran cuento, para mirar acusadoramente a Terry, Stear al cabo de un segundo, se unió a la mirada, recordando lo que Candy les había contado, el día anterior.

—Hey… ¿por qué me miran así?— les cuestionó Terry

—Pues porque cómo está eso, de que Candy cree que no la recuerdas ¿eh?— le espetó Stear. Terry los miró y rió.

—Ah… es por eso. Bueno, porqué hasta el día de ayer, fingí no recordarla. Tuve la suerte, en mi proeza del día, de toparme con ella al doblar la esquina camino a casa, charlamos un rato, de hecho, me asegure de acompañarla a casa y de hacerle saber que no la olvide. La verdad…

—¡POR FIN! Dime que por fina vas a pasar de tus trastadas y harás lo posible por acercarte a ella y confesártele…— se apresuró a exclamar Archie.

—Sí, bobo. Eso es lo que iba a decir. He decidido que me acercaré a ella y la conquistaré… Obvio no le diré que siempre la he amado, no quiero que piense que estoy encaprichado, porque no es así… y no Archie, no le reclamaré el que me halla mandado al cuerno sin darse cuenta por irse con tu primo…— explicó mirando la expresión de sus amigos y el intento de Archie por intervenir.

—Al menos te has decidido, ya no lo dudes Terry, o morirás viejo y solo— espetó Stear.

—Lo haré. De hecho, iba a decirles que este viernes, no hay mucho por hacer… porque no… ¿llevamos a cabo esa reunión que tanto quieren?— comentó con una sonrisa, Archie y Stear se miraron, era una muy buena idea. Stear porque quería ver a sus amigos y Archie porque así, tendría una oportunidad de ver antes de lo planeado a Annie.

—Le diré a Annie y Stear a Patty, tu podrías…— Archie fue interrumpido, Dorothy entró a la oficina tras haber llamado indicándole a Terry que el hombre que esperaba, el gerente de uno de sus hoteles, había llegado para su reunión. Terry apesadumbrado, porque siempre tenía trabajo, asintió y sus amigos se vieron obligados a levantarse para retirarse a sus oficinas, antes de irse, Stear le aseguró, que él avisaría a Candy aprovechando la cercanía por sus puestos.

Terry no pudo negarse, quería ser él quién le dijera a Candy, pero no podría… su agenda, comenzaba a circular, ese, como todos los demás días, sería un tanto pesado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Baker's Company=**

Quién fuera que conociera a Eleonor Baker, sabía que a pesar de estar en los 52 años de edad, la mujer era sumamente imponente y activa. Había pasado de diseñar solo vestidos de moda a adentrarse en el mundo de los vestidos comunes, abriendo así, una larga y fina y próspera línea de tiendas de vestidos de noche y para toda ocasión. Como era de esperarse, el negocio le había salido a lo estupendo, llevándole muchas ganancias que ella y su jubilado marido, utilizaban para abrir y mantener las fundaciones de caridad que tanto gustaban a Richard.

En esas fechas, especialmente, Eleonor se había alejado un poco de las fundaciones para prestar atención a la elección de modelos que trabajarían con ella en una exhibición que presentaría en Central Park, otra que llevaría a China y una más, en el mes de enero, cuando hubiera que presentarse en el nuevo hotel de su querido hijo menor.

Justamente, en esos momentos, Eleonor andaba de un lado hacia a otro, examinando a 50 diferentes chicas que se habían presentado para lucir sus vestidos. — _Demasiado flaca, demasiado alta, sin cintura, muy bajita, te hace falta hombro, estas demasiado escuálida, no me gusta…—_ eran algunas de las frases con las que ya se había deshecho de 10 chicas, muy heridas al salir del lugar. Sin duda, Eleonor Baker, era exigente.

Llegó entonces frente a una rubia, alta y de buen cuerpo que se había aprovechado para ajustarse al vestido azul cielo, ceñido y de un hombro, para una cena de gala, que tanto le gustaba a Eleonor. La miró por delante, por detrás, por el perfil, por el otro perfil, la hizo girar, dar dos pasos, agacharse, posar, de todo un poco y finalmente… con la mirada satisfecha, sonrió al decir:

—Ve a firmar. Te quedas…—

Susana Marlowe, saltó de la felicidad y rápidamente saltó hacia la contratista que le hizo firmar, 4 meses de empleo que bien podían ser más, sino la regaba. Estaba sumamente extasiada, para ella, el empleo resultaba una oportunidad para alzarse en la moda y un visto bueno de parte de la mujer que había aprobado su físico meticulosamente sin saber que un día, se convertiría en su nuera:

—" _Es como si me hubiera dado aprobación, como la mujer ideal para su hijo"—_ pensó la rubia, bastante encantada y sacando su celular, para comunicarse inmediatamente con Elisa. Había que celebrar. Y también que renunciar, al patético cargo de recepcionista.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Viernes… 1:30 PM**_

 __ **Restaurante "Craft"** __

El lugar era agradable, sin duda para las dos chicas que ya estaban presentes, resultaba obvio que su reunión fuese en un lugar elegante y sobrio. Los tres hombres presentes resultaban así, elegante, sobrios y educados, uno de ellos, un presidente de una empresa, el otro un vicepresidente y el tercero un informático con maestría. Sí, nadie dudaba de que para ellos, ese fuera un lugar normal y común.

Las chicas, miraban de su parte, muy entretenidas el lugar, pues si por ellas hubiese sido, se hubieran encontrado en una cafetería. Annie Britter, pelinegra, morena y sumamente atractiva, se hallaba sentada al lado de Archie, quién no dejaba de sonreírle. El chico se sorprendía a cada instante, de saber que aquella hermosa joven que le daba el honor de aceptar sus cortejos, fuese solamente una dulce y excelente profesora de preescolar. Frente a ellos, Patty O'Brian y su novio Stear Cornwall, se hallaban felices de volver a ver a sus dos amigos juntos, al menos en modo coqueto, esos dos, les hacían recordar su época de escuela. Y en un extremo de la mesa, Terry Grandchester sonreía amablemente, el chico había pasado un día estupendo, sin duda por el hecho de que esa mañana, Susana Marlowe, se había presentado a su oficina en fundada en un feo vestido que ella creía fenomenal, para presentar su renuncia. Había dejado en claro que ahora que ya no trabajaban juntos, esperaba que Terry la invitara a salir y que no le rechazaría nunca, el darle una de sus fotos como modelo, incluso le había besado muy cerca de los labios, pero en cuanto se fue, Terry saltó de la alegría: ¡no más Susana-caza-Terry! ¡No más locas en su edificio! Y sin duda ¡No más desagradables visiones para el castaño!

En esos momentos, Annie comenzó la charla, estaban ya casi todos los que iban a reunirse. Solo faltaba Candy, que no había llegado a tiempo, por tener que haberse reunido con el arquitecto de la nueva obra, para pedir unas buenas fotografías base que impulsaran el proyecto de promoción en el que trabajaba. En cuanto la rubia apareciera, la reunión se animaría de verdad, solo había que esperar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Candy pagó al taxista y cerró la puerta del vehículo, dispuesta a entrar en el restaurante donde se había citado con sus viejos amigos. Estaba realmente emocionado, tenía un tiempo de no ver a Annie y una eternidad de no saber de Patty, además le entusiasmaba poder reunirse con Archie y Stear y también con Terry, con quién ya podía hablar como lo que eran: amigos.

Esa linda tarde de viernes, Candy portaba un atuendo muy colorido, sus jeans eran blancos, sus sandalias de plataforma tenía adornos verde manzana y su blusa de tirantes, poco escotada también mostraba figuras verdes manzana. Sobre su cabello, se había colocado un fino listón blanco a modo de diadema, luciendo radiante y muy alegre, como se sentía.

Se acercó con paso firme a la puerta de cristal que servía de entrada al restaurante y tomó la manija de metal plateada, al mismo tiempo que alguien lo hacía. No tardó ni dos segundos en quitar la mano, pues bien había notado que se trataba de un varón, el chico, también retiró la mano y ambos se miraron para disculparse y ceder la oportunidad de entrar, Candy se giró y como ella, el hombre que le devolvió la mirada, se quedó boquiabierto… _habían pasado 5 años…_

Y una vez más, tenía frente a ella a Anthony Brower.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Hola! Bueno, aprovechando que hoy, me he saltado unas cuantas clases, escribí este bonito capitulo que planeaba subir el sábado, pero que va, no quería que se lo perdieran. Otro reencuentro y lo que ustedes esperaban, ver como es Anthony 5 años después. Espero que esto como a mí, les haya agradado y espero sus lindas palabras, si desean dejarlas._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Paulayjoaquo, Brslico, Guest, LizCarter, Paty, Sra. Grandchester, becky Grandchester**_

 _ **Con todo mi cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	16. Capitulo 15

= **Capitulo 15** =

—Candy…— fue lo único que Anthony alcanzó a decir, antes de quedarse sin palabras. El rubio, había sufrido muy pocos cambios en 5 años, para empezar, lo más notorio eran su altura y su cuerpo más marcado, su cabello rubio seguía siendo corto y sus ojos azul cielo conservaban un brillo especial. En esos momentos, el chico despedía un aroma a limón, su traje era beige y su camisa blanca, combinada a la perfección con una corbata azul, sin dude, porte no le faltaba, elegancia y atractivo seguían siendo parte de él.

En ese momento, Candy se encontraba petrificada. Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío de pánico y sus piernas flaquearon, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar, como un flash, una serie de recuerdos se disparó en su memoria… _Anthony en la biblioteca de la escuela, dándole un beso, en su casa, en un hotel, golpeándola, abusando de su inocencia…_ las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, pero se negó rotundamente a permitir que se derramaran, el miedo la estaba consumiendo, pero deseaba una vez, solo una, ser valiente, pasar de largo…

Frente a ella, Anthony la miraba expectante. Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que había visto a aquella chica. Si tenía que ser sincero, había pensado demasiado en ella a través del tiempo. Había deseado hablar y aclarar lo que había ocurrido, saber porque Candy había dejado de acudir a la escuela y también confesarle lo que hacía años había sentido por ella… su corazón de nuevo, estaba acelerado, no creyó que algún día la volvería a ver. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba… y seguía hermosa.

De golpe, la puerta de abrió y por ella apareció un hombre más. Terry, llevaba el celular pegado al oído, pues al parecer había recibido una importante llamada… ¿estaría por marcharse? Cuando abrió la puerta de cristal y se fijó en quién estaba ahí, mirándose sin saber qué hacer, no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué diablos hacía Anthony ahí? Colgó la llamada sin despedirse de su interlocutor y sin tiempo para pensar se acercó a Candy, quién se miraba en verdad pálida.

—Candy, por fin has llegado. ¿Te encuentras bien?— le cuestionó. Por arte de magia… — _o por arte de Terry_ — Candy sintió de golpe, una nueva sensación, Terry la había sujetado por los hombros, pero contrario a la reacción que solía presentar cuando un chico la tocaba, en ese momento, se sintió feliz, tranquila. Respiró. La tierra volvió a sus pies y sus piernas tomaron fuerza, las lágrimas se escondieron y dieron paso a una nueva sensación que nunca esperó tener, tras volver a ver a Anthony: odio.

—Sí, sí, perdón, acabo de llegar— se explicó la chica sin mirar más al rubio frente a ella, que sin saber por qué, sin decir nada y muy confundido, solo atinó a hacer como que no conocía a nadie y entrar en el restaurante. Terry lo miró irse de rojo, pero estaba más pendiente de Candy.

—Estás ¿segura? Anda, entra, te estábamos esperando…— comentó sonriente— Y creo que deberías sentarte

—No, estoy bien, vamos, estoy deseosa de verles— espetó la rubia, con una nueva tranquilidad que no sabía que tenía y así, caminando a un lado de Terry, se dirigió donde sus amigos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Está aquí con Grandchester?—_ esas y otras preguntas, pasaron por la mente de Anthony a penas se hubo sumergido en el interior del restaurante. Esa tarde, el rubio tenía una comida de negocios con un socio benéfico para su empresa _Brower's Company._ Tras un año de haberse graduado de la universidad de Nueva York, Anthony creía que había mejorado demasiado el rumbo de su vida. A penas graduado de la preparatoria, se había propuesto dejar en paz a Grandchester y alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. En la escuela, no resultó difícil, no pidió ningún deporte donde Grandchester estuviera, ni optativas que el inglés hubiera matriculado. Cuando en administración de empresas, les tocó juntos, Anthony siempre se mantuvo, al otro extremo del aula, que él. Así, pasados 4 años, no habían vuelto a pelear o causar problemas y poco a poco la indiferencia se había apoderado de él. Cuando se graduó y se hiso cargo de la empresa de su familia, una de las líneas hoteleras más cotizadas del país, Anthony notó, con algo de desdén que su mayor competencia era _Grandchester Enterprise_ , pero decidido a no toparse más con el inglés, había mantenido sus negocios y construcciones muy lejanas a donde las del castaño.

Anthony había madurado no solo en lo profesional, sino también en su buena personalidad… algo lejano a Neil y a Harry, Anthony se había concentrado en llevar buenas amistades y había acabado volviéndose cercano de Tom Stevens, presidente de _Tom's Corporation_ y de Michael, un médico cirujano que estudió en su universidad. Ambos chicos, de raíces humildes y de buenas personalidades, habían influido tanto en él, que habían llegado al punto de hacerle sentir como cuando era un crío. Si bien, Harry y Neil aún eran parte de su vida, Neil se había acercado a él de buena manera luego de estudiar en Florida y había aceptado unirse a su empresa para la cual había estado laborando con anterioridad, el joven Legan había tenido la buena fortuna de emparejarse con Flammy Hamilton, una hermosa enfermera que le había obligado a regañadientes a deshacerse de la manipulación de su hermana melliza.

Así pues, jamás habría imaginado, encontrarse una tarde como esa y justamente en ese lugar, con aquella hermosa rubia que le había dado un giro a todo su mundo con solo un momento de haberla visto. Y ya puestos en ello, Anthony quería resolverse cada una de las dudas que se le planteaban y que tal parecían, tendrían que esperar. Candy no estaba en el bar, pero su negociante sí y no podía nadar cambiando el lugar solo por echar un vistazo a donde andaba la rubia.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **3 horas después…**_

—Me acuerdo cuando Stear logró, que se fuera la luz en toda la escuela— dijo Annie entre risas.

—Oh sí, yo también, nos dieron dos días libres en lo que arreglaban la corriente— recordó Candy. Stear se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y se apresuró a aclararlo:

—Bueno, yo solo quería probar que era capaz de reparar el computador de…—

—Ya déjalo hermano, al final, no arreglaste nada, pero nos diste un buen descanso entre semana— le cortó Archie, creando una carcajada grupal.

En el tiempo que los 6 amigos llevaban reunidos, no había ni un solo momento en el que silencio se hubiera prolongado. Todos habían participado para volver la tarde amena y para que la charla fluyera. El reencuentro de las tres amigas, había sido memorable, lleno de risas y abrazos, las anécdotas de tiempo habían resultado agradables y Candy había podido evitar a la perfección que se sacara a relucir su aislamiento al finalizar preparatoria. Así mismo y sin poder explicárselo, pero gracias Terry, había podido concentrar su mente en aquella reunión y no en cierto rubio que andaba por ahí. No quería detenerse a pensar en ello, porque no sabía hasta qué punto toleraría no soltarse a llorar, pero… estaba deseosa por averiguar, que era lo que Terry tenía, que la mantenía tranquila.

—Oh y recuerdan ¿Cuándo Terry armó una guerra de comida en la cafetería?— preguntó Archie riendo. Terry quién tomaba algo de vino de su copa, estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

—No recuerdes eso, me costó una semana de detención. La profesora Margaret me hacía a diario despegar chicles de las mesas— recordó apesadumbrado el inglés.

—¿Recuerdas cuando también te puso a limpiar los vidrios?— se mofó Stear, las chicas los miraban divertidas de que hubiera recuerdos como esos, claramente, Terry siempre había sido muy travieso.

—¿Por qué fue eso?— preguntó Candy

—Porque Terry, metió a Neil Legan al inodoro de los baños del segundo piso— explicó Archie, soltando grandes carcajadas. Terry se sonrojó un poco, recordaba bien cuál había sido el motivo de que se cabreara tanto como para meter a Legan al inodoro. ¡Claro! En aquella ocasión, Neil había molestado a Candy y la había hecho tropezar, pero por supuesto, eso Candy no lo sabía, porque Terry nunca tuvo oportunidad, ni dejó que existiera el momento, para explicarle cuando le cabreaba que la molestaran y cuantas veces se había vengado.

—Legan jamás me cayó bien, era odioso— se sinceró Annie

—Bonita, a todos nos patea el hígado el odioso de Neil— le dijo Archie

—No es cierto, bueno… yo creo que solo era así de idiota porque estaba muy unido a su hermana, ella, sí que es la reencarnación de Satán. A ella no la consideras odiosa, a ella la quieres matar— comentó Stear, todos terminaron asintiendo y fue entonces que Annie miró el reloj.

—Dios, ya es muy tarde y yo tengo que volver a Manhattan. Ya les dije que soy suplente en un kínder garden ¿no?— se explicó— Mañana tengo que ir a las oficinas, mi tiempo acabó como suplente—

—Y porqué…— comenzó a decir Terry— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí a pedir empleo? Así te ahorrarías el viaje hasta Manhattan y…— no supo cómo continuar, Archie ya sabía que había deseado ayudarlo.

—Podríamos estar más cerca— le dijo el mellizo menor.

—Pero no tengo donde quedarme y me costará un tiempo conseguir un departamento— Annie lamento no haber seguido a Candy en su viaje a Nueva York.

—No hay problema. Quédate conmigo, será como cuando compartíamos dormitorio en la universidad… tengo una habitación vacía— le dijo Candy en una sonrisa, queriendo mantener a Annie cerca, por Archie y por ella misma. Annie pareció pensarlo pero al final, accedió. Aun así, debía volver a casa. Puestos, pidieron la cuenta y los tres chicos se hicieron cargo, asegurando que ellos debían pagar, como buenos amigos y caballeros. Cuando salieron, Archie se despidió queriendo acompañar a Annie a la estación de tren y Stear, tenía que irse con Patty, pues ambos, vivían juntos. Terry podría asegurar que se trataba de un plan para dejarle solo con Candy, pero no renegó, para él, mejor.

—Te acompaño a casa. Bueno, te llevó, hoy si tengo auto— le dijo el castaño en una sonrisa, Candy lo miró y se perdió por un momento en el azul de sus ojos zafiro, asintió con cabeza y decidió esperarle mientras Terry acudía al estacionamiento por su _Porsche_ plateado y del año. Mientras esperaba, Candy se abrazó un poco a sí misma, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y como no, el 31 de octubre sería en tan solo dos semanas, noviembre traería consigo el inicio del invierno.

Terry no tardó en volver y en abrirle la puerta, así como Candy, no tardó en subir y es que, el auto de Terry bien podía ser una segunda casita, calientita y cómoda. Cuando el chico se unió a la avenida y se enfiló entre los autos con rumbo a donde recordaba, vivía la rubia, ella habló:

—Pensé que te gustaban las motos…— Terry se sorprendió, pensaba, que quizás Candy no hubiera recordado algunas cosas de él.

—Bueno… hay que ser discretos en el trabajo, pero no se pierde la oportunidad para alardear— comentó en una sonrisa, Candy correspondió.

—Creo que es mejor… tu moto me daba miedo, no sabía si un día, te pasaría algo ahí montado. ¿Y el _Camaro_ que tenías?

—Tú… ¿recuerdas mí auto?— preguntó Terry en un susurro, pero bastante audible para la rubia. Candy quién hasta el momento había mirado a Terry, desvió la vista al frente, poniendo suma atención a las placas traseras del auto frente a ellos, sí… recordaba aquel carro… una vez, Terry le había auxiliado llevándola a casa… y aquella vez, ella estaba devastada.

—Bueno… un poco— se sinceró, Terry no preguntó por qué, solo sonrió y eso le agradó.

—Ya no corría bien… cuando me gradué, decidí que era el momento de un buen cambio y lo primero que cambié fue mi auto, aunque mi moto sigue en el garaje de mis padres— le confesó— No me puedo deshacer de ella, es el amor de mi vida—

—Ja, ja, ja hombres… siempre tienen que enamorarse de sus autos o sus motos— rió Candy

—Hey, las chicas se enamoran de sus personajes de libros o de los actores de películas…— reprochó Terry entre bromas.

—No…— negó Candy muy seria— También de algunos músicos— terminó riendo, Terry le acompañó, por alguna razón, resultaba muy sencillo hablar con Candy para el chico y para ella, era aún más sencillo. No recordaba haber sostenido una charla así en años, ni siquiera con Albert, quién después de lo que había pasado, había llegado a ser para ella como un confidente. Pronto, llegaron a casa de la rubia y Terry estacionó el auto.

—Creo que deberíamos salir así más a menudo, ya extrañaba la compañía. Siendo presidente, bueno… creo que mantengo una vida social real, cuando Stear y ahora Archie van a mi oficina. Fuera no— se explicó Terry algo acongojado.

—Pienso igual, debemos hacerlo más seguido. Si me lo permites, yo también puedo unirme a las visitas… después de todo, te hartaras de mí, con todos los prospectos de proyecto que tengo para ti— le respondió Candy sonriente.

—No lo haré. Pero prométeme que irás a verme para hablar de algo más que empleo, para eso, a tengo con mi secretaría— se lamentó

—Pues claro. No te haría mal, pensar en salir a comer… he notado esta semana que no lo haces, bueno, Sandra dijo algo así—

—Lo pensaré…— susurró Terry sin más y Candy se dispuso a bajar del auto, pero aún faltaba algo. Una despedida.

Armándose de valor y pidiendo a los dioses de todo lo que fuera posible que no le diera un ataque, se acercó a la mejilla de Terry y le plantó un pequeño beso. Una caricia, que hizo que sus labios se relajaran y que su ser se tranquilizara por completo. Nada de ataques.

—Linda noche Terry, adiós— dijo rápidamente bajando del auto. No, sin ataques, pero si, con mariposas en el estómago. Ni siquiera cuando adolescentes, Candy se había atrevido a besar a Terry. Cuando ella se fue, Terry todavía estaba estático. Alegre, extasiado…

— _Por gestos así… creo que puedo ir a comer un día de estos, con el personal—_ pensó para sus adentros, cuando arrancó el auto, con rumbo a su hogar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Domingo…**_

 __ **Pent-house de Anthony** __

— _Toc, Toc…—_ apretó el botón de abrir y la puerta permitió la entrada. Anthony estaba en la barra de la cocina, preparándose un sándwich cuando dos de sus amigos, entraron a su hogar.

Tom, cargaba un par de bolsas de frituras, el chico, moreno y alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos almendra sonreía dulcemente, a su lado, Michael, un chico peli rojo y con garbo al andar, sostenía en sus manos un six-pack de cervezas. Todos aquellos preparativos, solo podían significar una cosa, en el mundo de los chicos y eso era, nada más y nada menos, que ¡tarde de americano! El equipo local, jugaría un partido bastante importante que no era vital para la humanidad pero si para el género masculino. Apenas llegaron, se saludaron y se instalaron, los chicos comenzaron a preparar su tarde, vaciando las frituras en tazones, las cervezas libres de corcho latas y claro, uno que otro sándwich para saciar el hambre voraz. Mientras realizaban los preparativos para su tarde de chicos, Anthony y Tom, pues el castaño hablaba de sus últimos nuevos negocios:

—Así pues, he aceptado reunirme con Archivald Cornwall y el equipo de marketing de _Grandchester Enterprise_ , tal vez me asocie— le dijo, Anthony lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Con…— comenzó a decir

—Hey, no empieces, la oferta me conviene y no es porque no quiera asociarme contigo, pero como yo lo veo, surte más ganancia que te asocies con _Legann's Company,_ que te apoyaría en el sector de inversión y expansión— se explicó

—No te iba a reclamar— se corrigió Anthony— Más bien iba a preguntar si por ahí… no sabrás de casualidad… sí… bueno, no, es imposible. Ni siquiera sé si ella estudió para algo empresarial, si me lo dijo, no me acuerdo— balbuceó el rubio.

—Mick— le habló Tom al peli rojo, que ya se había instalado en la sala— ¿Tú sabes de qué demonios habla este?— le preguntó. Michael negó con la cabeza, Anthony pareció volver de sus divagaciones.

—Ah, lo siento… el otro día me encontré con alguien especial, que apuesto estaba con Terry Grandchester pero no tiene importancia. Sigue en lo que me decías— pidió el rubio, una vez excusado.

—Sí, bueno… he aceptado por el beneficio que obtengo y porque, mira que pequeño mundo, me he enterado de que la nueva directora de marketing es una vieja amiga, la conocí el primer semestre que curse universidad, antes de transferirme aquí— Tom sonaba emocionado, Anthony bañaba las papitas en salsa picante— Tengo mucho deseos de ver a Candy, ella y yo…— Anthony dejó caer la botella que se rompió al chocar contra el suelo, Michael y Tom, lo miraron extrañados, pero el rubio no pareció notarlo, porque se abalanzó contra Tom, para zarandearlo un poco y preguntarle muy apresuradamente:

—Hablas… ¿Candy? ¿Candy Andrey? ¿Tu amiga?— preguntó. Tom asintió con la cabeza sin comprender.

—Genial. ¡Ayúdame! Necesito verla… Ella y yo, tenemos asuntos pendientes—

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras. Gracias especialmente, por aquellas palabras que me desean una mejor salud, créanme, también lo espero._

 _Y bueno, sobre la trama… Les aseguro que estoy esforzándome en no defraudarlas, por ende, heme aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste, como ven, ya empezamos a tener un acercamiento entre Terry y Candy, algo que pronto, veremos en romance. Saludos y linda noche. ¡Excelente fin de semana!_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Alily, GUEST, paulayjoaqui, LizCarter, Paty, MARIA MONGELOS, arely andley, becky Grandchester, becky70**_

 _ **Con todo mi cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**=Capitulo 16=**

 _ **Lunes…**_

 _ **=Grandchester Enterprise=**_

El reloj anunció las 2 de la tarde, justamente la hora de la comida y como costumbre, todos los empleados de la empresa, abandonaron sus actividades para dirigirse a comer, quizás al restaurante de comida china de dos calles más allá o tal vez a la parrilla argentina de una cuadra después, los gustos variaban, varios incluso, preferían dirigirse a las oficinas de otros para alimentarse sin salir de la oficina.

Entre los que deseaban salir y quizás acudir a la parrilla, se encontraban varios miembros del equipo de marketing, Sandra, Charlie y Tommy. Stear, se había retirado con rumbo al consultorio de Patty dado que había quedado en comer con ella y Candy, algo indecisa pero consciente de que sería un buen plan, había optado por aguardar a que todos se marcharan. Todo el fin de semana, lo había pasado pensando… Y en sus pensamientos, solo una persona se materializaba.

Hacía años que no habían pensado así en él, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía a la nada, con un recuerdo en la mente. Pero después de la agradable comida que había pasado con sus amigos, le resultaba imposible no recordar todas aquellas cosas… Memorias que guardaba con cariño, en el fondo de sus recuerdos y bajo llave en el centro de su corazón. Memorias que incluían al castaño inglés que había sido considerado como el tipo más guay del colegio San Pablo, el chico que había ganado el derecho a ser el platónico de toda la comunidad femenina gracias a sus habilidades físicas, como buen deportista, inteligente, todo un artista, poeta y corredor de moto. Pero también, gracias a su grandiosa personalidad. Características típicas de Terry que todo mundo era capaz de admirar… una hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de un risa cantarina y una dentadura perfecta, asomando por debajo de sus labios. Unos ojos que al mirarte decían más que mil palabras, un modo de hablar, con un acento inglés y una cordialidad empeñada en seducción y a la vez en indiferencia…. Si, un chico que se había ganado con creses todo el amor que las mujeres le profesaban. Pero que aparentemente, nadie era capaz de satisfacer.

Más de una vez, Candy se había imaginado cumpliendo su sueño anhelado y ser correspondida por Terry, pero en cada ocasión en que eso llegaba a pasar, también le era revelada la gran realidad que pesaba en sus hombros. ¿Entre tantas? Como Terry la iba a elegir a ella… Pero pese a eso, Candy era consciente de que quizás, entre todas las chicas del colegio, era ella, la que podía presumir de conocerle mejor que nadie. Claro, todas las veces que lo había visto y convivido con él en compañía de sus amigos Archie y Stear, todas las veces que Terry la había visitado en casa para ver a Albert y quedarse a jugar… En cada ocasión que había tenido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Candy había advertido cualidades únicas que quizás nadie era capaz de notar en el inglés. Terry no solo era atractivo y un buen chico, tenía miedo a las arañas, se pasaba la mano por el cabello cuando estaba nervioso, se frotaba la nariz cuando no sabía que decir, si estaba enojado, apretaba fuertes los puños y luego suspiraba largamente… Terry solo fumaba una clase de cigarrillos, Terry siempre se levantaba el cuello de la chaqueta pues le gustaba como se miraba encima de la moto, Terry siempre guiñaba un ojo a alguien antes de bajar la ventanilla de su casco, Terry leía siempre solo a Byron o a Shakespeare, Terry adoraba a su hermana y amaba a sus padres por sobre todas las cosas… Y todas y cada una de esas cosas, Candy las había descubierto, tras horas de mirarlo, tras días de verle… tras suspirar por él sin que se percatara de ello.

Y finalmente, después de haber recordado, con una claridad inaudita todo lo referente al inglés, Candy había caído en la cuenta, de que por más que quisiera negarlo o quisiera creer que era la emoción de volverle a ver, no podía seguir mintiéndose a ella misma, había estado y seguía estando, completamente enamorada de Terry Grandchester.

Por ende, sabiendo que la realidad seguía siendo la misma que antes, que Terry estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades y que estaría mal que lo intentara, Candy se propuso, acercarse más, hablar, reír, quizás alguna vez, salir con Terry y aunque fuese rechazada, confesarle lo que años atrás y aún en el presente sentía. A pesar de que carecía del valor parar hacer un acercamiento directo y que los recuerdos y secuelas del pasado no estaban de su lado (por su impedimento a mantener relaciones cercanas con los varones) Candy pensaba que bien podía intentar llevar una amistad sólida y unida con Terry hasta que se sintiera lista para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Y el paso número uno para ello, era sin duda ser fiel a su promesa de acompañar a Terry en la soledad de su oficina. Al parecer de Candy, Terry se mostraba muy cerrado con sus amistades y prefería estar metido en su oficina, pero como bien le había dicho Terry la noche del viernes, no era por su preferencia el permanecer así, sino más bien, por la carga de trabajo tan pesada que se le imponía al presidente de una empresa como aquella. Cuando estuvo segura de que todos hubieron desaparecido, Candy subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso y recorrió con timidez el coto pasillo hasta la oficina de Terry. Cuando una puerta se hubo colocado frente a ella, vaciló y pensó en retroceder, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse hacia atrás y armada de un valor que no conocía, Candy llamó a la puerta.

— _Adelante…—_ indicó Terry al parecer distraído o como costumbre adquirida. Candy tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Al abrirla y asomar la cabeza, se encontró con un Terry absorto en su computadora, con la vista recorriendo ansioso los datos que tenía y sorpresivamente con unos lentes bien puestos en el rostro. No llevaba puesto el saco y al parecer un tanto inconsciente de que era observado se aflojó la corbata para respirar. Su camisa estaba remangada a los ¾ del brazo y su boca formaba una " _o_ " muy pequeña, Candy sonrió, Terry sabía verse atractivo sin desearlo. Dio dos pasos dentro y cerró la puerta, sin crear ninguna reacción en el chico. Se acercó a él con calma y no se detuvo hasta estar frente al escritorio del inglés.

—¿Demasiado trabajo?— preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Terry reaccionó por fin y estuvo a nada de caer de su silla cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba con él. ¡Dios! Candy lo había cachado en el momento en que no entendía ni J de sus archivos.

—¡Candy! Disculpa… no te había visto…— se apresuró a decir, ganando una risa de parte de la chica. Terry trató de serenarse y se acomodó bien en su lugar, se quitó los lentes que odiaba necesitar para leer, pero no se delató por completo pues no arregló ni su camisa ni su corbata. Se permitió entonces mirar a Candy, la chica llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa con unas diminutas rayas, al parecer tenía tacones y sobre su cuello, llevaba una palestina gris. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una elegante coleta y sus pecas danzaban por su rostro al reír.

—No te preocupes…— se disculpó ella cuando acabo de reír— Creo que estabas muy concentrado—

—Pues…— Terry pensó en decirle que en realidad no entendía nada de la información que leía, pero no se arriesgó a que Candy lo tachara de bobo— Un poco, no es nada…— dijo al fin— Por favor, toma asiento… ¿por qué no has ido a comer?— preguntó cuándo ella le hubo tomado la palabra sobre sentarse.

—Te prometí que vendría, pensé que quizás no irías a comer y que si te invitaba te sentirías incómodo entre los de marketing— se explicó la rubia.

—Pues… — dudó Terry— ¿Te gusta la comida china?— le preguntó al fin, en una sonrisa.

—Me encanta— afirmó Candy, Terry se puso de pie y decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse un poco más cómodo. Se acomodó las mangas aún remangadas y decidió pasar de la corbata, la hizo un elegante rollo y la metió en su cajón del escritorio— Así no se ve tan mal— le comentó en una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que te ves muy bien…— susurró Candy, pero el comentario, fue audible para Terry que solo respondió con una sonrisa y momentos después ambos se encaminaron a la salida de la oficina, abordaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta la planta baja, con la mirada de los empleados aún presentes fijas en ellos, pero muy sumergidos un una charla acerca de algunos recuerdos, como para notar como los miraban los demás.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una mesa hasta el fondo del lugar y sin ningún miramiento, como dos verdaderos amigos, se pusieron a comer y a charlar de cosas tan triviales como el clima, el gusto por la comida y claro, las actividades cotidianas, Terry se sorprendió a sí mismo, degustando de una comida como pocas, con la compañía de la chica que siempre había amado y pudiendo poner en marcha su plan: acercarse a la rubia y no solo confesarse, sino conquistarla.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Viernes…**_

 __ **Oficina de Terry** __

Después de aquella comida de lunes, el martes pasó con rapidez en lo que fue de la jornada normal, pero la comida como las del día anterior, fue exactamente igual, al menos en lo que respecto a que Terry y Candy se reunieran para ir a comer, esa vez a la parrilla argentina. En aquella comida, no charlaron de cosas triviales sino más bien de sus proyectos de trabajo y Terry no perdió oportunidad para aludir a la chica respecto a sus grandes ideas. Cuando volvieron a la oficina, Terry acompañó a Candy hasta su oficina y perdió ahí un gran rato, fingiendo que deseaba ver de cerca los proyectos de la chica, pero en realidad concentrándose en las fotografías que Candy había colocado en ciertos lugares del lugar. Candy ni tarda ni perezosa, se entregó a otra charla satisfactoria, contándole a Terry cada buen momento que se retrataba en las imágenes. En una ella y Albert habían ido de picnic. Otra la mostraba a ella con su abuela en la casa de Chicago, mientras se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de 18 años de Albert y una más apreciaba a Candy con sus amigas, en la secundaria, el día que habían terminado sus estudios para ingresar a la preparatoria.

El miércoles transcurrió casi con la misma rutina que poco a poco se iba adquiriendo, con la gran diferencia de que Terry no espero a que Candy acudiera a buscarlo en su oficina. Enfundado en uno de sus mejores trajes, algo inconsciente de ello, porque había sido su atuendo para una reunión de negocios, Terry apareció en la puerta de la oficina de Candy y ante las miradas de todos la invitó a comer, el primero y el único en acercarse a él y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, fue Stear que se encontraba muy feliz de verle dar un paso hacia adelante en aquella "relación", Terry claro no dijo nada, pues se perdió en el éxtasis que le provocó la respuesta afirmativa de Candy. Aquella tarde en particular, se dedicaron a conocerse un poco más y Candy se alegró demasiado de notar, dos cosas buenas: la primera, Terry seguía teniendo esas cualidades tan suyas, como pasarse la mano por el pelo o frotarse la nariz. La segunda, cada vez, le resultaba más extraño, pero más sencillo y agradable, estar cerca de él, podía rozar su mano con la de él cuando se estiraba por la sal, podía despedirse o saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla sin sentir el escalofrío que la recorría incluso cuando saludaba a Stear.

El jueves para variar, continuó con la misma rutina, esa mañana en particular, Candy sintió que algo nuevo surgía entre ella y Terry pues el chico no solo la miraba distinto, sino que también le sonreía de una manera que solo había visto una vez en su rostro, años atrás, 5 para ser exactos, cuando ella, aceptó acompañarle al zoo. Entonces y solo entonces, se permitió ahondar en aquellos recuerdos, cercanos a una etapa de su vida que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar… recordó la buena relación que había mantenido con Terry y el por qué había decido aceptar su invitación al zoo, claro, desde entonces había estado enamorada y una cita con el inglés era lo mejor que podía sucederle. Pensó entonces, en qué tanto habría cambiado de haber mantenido su promesa y de no haberle cancelado a Terry o más bien, no haber olvidado su cita por un completo patán envuelto en papel de príncipe, pero más podrido que los huevos de pascua cuando no se encuentran.

Finalmente, había llegado a la conclusión de que no repetiría el mismo error y que como debió de haber hecho desde el principio, se concentraría solo en la buena relación que estaba viviendo, pues después de muchos años, nuevamente se sentía bien, tranquila y sobre todo, segura de sí misma.

Ese viernes y justamente en ese momento, Candy se encontraba en la oficina de Terry, parada justo al lado del inglés, mirando la computadora del chico. En breve, 1 hora después, habría de reunirse en compañía de Stear y de Archie, con Tom Stevens, el dueño de la compañía que se asociaría (si todo salía bien) con la empresa de Terry. El punto de la reunión, era impresionar a Tom (a quién Candy creía conocer, por el nombre) para hacerlo firmar, a la vez que, por primera vez, se ponía en marcha el trabajo de Candy y las funciones de Archie, que iría en voz de Terry.

—Me fascina esta idea, en serio, es genial— la aludió Terry con una sonrisa, de nuevo muy concentrado en su computadora, con los lentes puestos.

—Gracias, esperemos que a Tom también le agrade— respondió Candy en una sonrisa, entonces se inclinó un poco y señaló algo en la computadora— Esto… bueno, me pareció algo muy femenino…— Terry también había pensado en aquel detalle como algo demasiado femenino, pero, ciertamente, le parecía que de cambiarlo, el proyecto entero cambiaría y eso era algo que para nada deseaba, sin pensarlo dos veces, giró en su silla, haciendo que Candy quien se apoyaba en el respaldo de la misma, se desequilibrara y cayera de bruces contra él. Por suerte para ella, Terry se dio cuenta de inmediato y la sostuvo por los hombros, sus rostros, terminaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Candy vaciló, estaba tan cerca que la respiración de Terry se sentía en su propia nariz, se miraba reflejada en aquellos ojos azules y sentía encima de sus hombros, ahí donde Terry la sujetaba como el chico se había puesto nervioso… Apretó un poco los labios a falta de las palabras que se habían atorado en su garganta, Terry ya no soportó más.

No supieron quién fue realmente el que tomó la iniciativa, solo fueron conscientes de sus labios juntándose con los del otro. Terry había puesto sus delgados y fríos labios sobre los de ella y había sido consciente de como los de Candy dudaron un momento antes de entregarse por completo a saborearlos de él y a moverse en una completa sincronía, como si los labios del otro, les pertenecieran desde siempre.

Candy sintió una nueva clase de escalofrío recorrerle, uno que no fue de temor o de pánico sino más bien de nervios y éxtasis, un escalofrío que como una descarga eléctrica, la impulso sin más a poner sus la manos en las mejillas de Terry, perdiendo por completo el miedo que la invadía ante el contacto físico y dejándose llevar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Terry también había hecho otro movimiento y había colocado sus manos en su cintura, instándola a sentarse en sus piernas para poder besarla con una mejor libertad. Pronto, sus labios se entreabrieron un poco y sus lenguas se encargaron de agrandar aquel beso que había surgido como un accidente, pero que les importaba en lo más mínimo como había comenzado, pues solo disfrutaban de lo acontecido como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Y así, siguieron entregados a una nueva caricia, mientras poco a poco el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones y los obligaba a separarse tan solo unos centímetros para tomar aire, pues no deseaban terminar con lo que acontecía.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. El mágico hechizo que los unía se rompió y Candy procedió a ponerse de pie, lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que la puerta se abriera. Por ella, apareció Archie, que buscaba a Candy:

—Tenemos que irnos, para llegar a la reunión— dijo sin más. Candy no miró a Terry, pero él sabía que ella estaba sonrojada, asintió con la cabeza y Archie la miró sin mirarla, ansioso y nervioso por llegar a tiempo a su primera reunión como vicepresidente. Candy rodeó el escritorio de Terry y tomó su libreta con la que había llegado, se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y sonrió antes de irse, mirando a Terry:

—Te veré después, Terry— le dijo

—Encantado— fue la única respuesta de Terry, pero en ella, iba implícito el mensaje, tendrían que hablar de lo ocurrido… Por el momento, todo estaba bien así, todo estaba más que bien, perfecto…

Cuando Terry y Candy estuvieron separados, ambos sonreían de la misma forma y se relamían los labios, recordando el estupendo beso que habían vivido. Deseosos de volver a verse, lo más pronto posible, Candy y Terry siguieron su agenda, Terry volvió a sus asuntos, sin poder concentrarse del todo, mientras Candy salía del edificio en compañía de Archie y Stear, rumbo al restaurante donde pronto se reencontraría con… _persona interesantes._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Capítulo corto! Lo sé, pero venga que, ¿para que lo quieren más largo? Lo que venga después, puede esperar o eso creo yo, mientras ustedes como yo, disfrutamos que estos dos, por fin han dado un gran paso en la historia. Esperando sus hermosas palabras que cada día me emocionan más y no haberla defraudado, dejo esta entrega y me dispongo a hacer mi tarea. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Becky Grandchester, LizCarter, brslico, Carito Andrew, Merlia, gladys, Sra. Grandchester, GUEST, GUEST, Becky 70**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	18. Capitulo 17

**=Capitulo 17=**

= **Restaurante** _ **"Delmonico's'"**_ =

—Me gusta todo lo que escucho y sin duda todo lo que veo. Así que no se diga más… ¡está hecho, señores! Firmaré— aseguró Tom Stevens con una enorme sonrisa. El chico, de menuda complexión, algo bajito, moreno y de ojos oscuros, había dado por terminada su reunión con el equipo de _Grandchester Enterprise_ , tan solo una hora después de estos se hubieran presentado. En lo que iba, había escuchado con atención cada cosa que el equipo había tenido que comentarle y por supuesto, había prestado suma atención a la directora de marketing que se notaba alegre y muy entregada al empleo. Ante sus palabras, Archie, Stear y Candy sonrieron con alegría y estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato.

—Entonces le esperamos en la empresa, mañana a las 12, para que firme usted el trato en presencia de nuestro presidente— confirmó Archie

—Que va, por supuesto. Nos veremos ahí— aseguró Tom aun sonriente y así, con las cosas bien logradas el equipo se puso de pie para retirarse rumbo a la empresa.

—Fue un gusto conocerle, nos veremos mañana— espetó Stear al despedirse

—Me ha agradado saber que hay tan buenos miembros en la plantilla del señor Grandchester— aseguró Tom.

—No se lo diga o se pondrá jocoso— rió Archie al momento de despedirse.

—Oh… pero… señorita, podría… acompañarme a tomar un copa de ¿ _martini?_ — preguntó Tom, antes de que Candy lograra despedirse de él, la chica sonrió y miró a unos sorprendidos Archie y Stear.

—Chicos, él es Tom, un compañero de la universidad de Chicago…— explicó ante sus miradas, con una dulce sonrisa. Esa tarde, Candy se sentía inusualmente alegre y vivaz.

—Pero… ¿qué no estudió aquí en Nueva York?— preguntó Stear, quién sabía de ante mano la información profesional de Tom.

—Ja, ja, ja si, así es— aseguró Tom— Pero cursé el primer semestre en Chicago… Bueno, en realidad fui becado y me cambiaron contra mi voluntad, Candy fue una gran amiga aunque nos conociéramos poco— explicó

—Ya veo… Bueno, entonces les dejamos, Candy creo que te veremos mañana, le avisaremos a Terry porque no volviste. Diviértanse, con permiso— se despidió Archie de manera amable y con una sonrisa en los labios, que Stear imitó antes de retirarse. Candy miró a Tom y este la instó a seguirle al bar del restaurante— Me da gusto verte de nuevo— le espetó con alegría en cuanto se hubieron colocado en la barra del bar y hubieron pedido bebidas

—A mí también. No imagine, que hubiéramos de encontrarnos así…— explicó la rubia

—Bueno, es extraño pero es agradable. Mírate, te ves radiante… No como en la universidad— comenzó Tom para sacar charla. Candy lo miró y agachó la mirada.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con algo que me ocurrió el día de hoy…— susurró sonrojada. Tom, quién ya había recibido su bebida dio un sorbo y sonrió.

—Me ha parecido ver un chico en los pensamientos de una dulce Candy— comentó imitando al canario de los Looney Tunes.

—Ja, ja… pues… sí, creo que sí— aceptó ella dándole un sorbo a su martini y sonriendo con alegría.

—¡Hey! Pero eso es increíble… la verdad, no recuerdo que hubieras tenido muchos chicos a tu lado en lo que estuve en la universidad. Más bien, creo que fui el único y te mostrabas reacia a ser mi amiga…— recordó el moreno.

—Sabes bien porqué, Tom— respondió ella— No me es…

—Fácil, lo sé. Lamento llevarte recuerdos que no te agradan a la mente, pero… también me alegro de ser el nieto del médico que te trató después de…— Tom no lo mencionó, ya había bastado.

Hacía 5 años, en las vacaciones de verano, Candy, al sufrir un embarazo prematuro y sucesivamente un aborto natural, había estado un par de semanas en el hospital, pero una vez dada de alta, se había negado a participar en visitas al psicólogo. En su trayectoria por el médico Candy había visto un par de veces a Tom, pero no fue hasta la Universidad y hasta que se volvieron amigos que él le comentó que su abuelo, había sido su médico y que desde que la vio en el hospital había sentido una especie de… cariño, por ella. Un cariño, que en solo un semestre, había florecido en una linda hermandad disfrazada de amistad.

—No te detengas, lucho con ello. Ahora creo que puedo escucharlo…— susurró Candy

—Pecosa… ¿no has pensado en tomar ayuda del psicólogo? Bueno… por eso del contacto… — le espetó el moreno preocupado, Candy llevaba años siendo reacia al contacto masculino, le había costado trabajo volverse cercana a Tom y aun con él, le era difícil soportar los roces físicos. Al instante, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No. De ir, tendré que revivirlo todo y no quiero... además… creo que comienzo a superarlo— espetó con mayor alegría

—Y eso ¿a qué? O más bien…— Tom sonrió, bingo— ¿A quién se debe?— preguntó sonriente

—Bueno… es que él… es diferente. Transmite seguridad, cariño, calor y… no lo sé. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Me aturde pensar en un porqué, pero sé… que con él, es fácil— explicó la rubia.

—¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

—Bueno… en realidad no salimos… él es…— Candy se animó entonces a contarle todo a Tom. Desde el amor surgido en el colegio, hasta el reencuentro y al final, el haberse vuelto a enamorar de su amigo y jefe, Terry Grandchester.

—Venga, no andas perdida. ¡Terry Grandchester!— exclamó el chico burlón.

—Sh… no lo grites— le pidió ella

—Ja, ja, ja oh sí, sería una pena que todos lo supieran menos él. Haber cuenta, ¿qué harás ahora?—

Y así en medio de risas y algunas burlas y dudas — _muchas dudas_ — Candy y Tom se adentraron en una charla muy profunda sobre lo que Candy haría de ahora en adelante en su relación tan extraña, claramente, ambos eran conscientes de que todo iba a cambiar. El tiempo siguió corriendo y pronto el reloj avanzó hasta dar las 6 de la tarde, entre copas y copas y risas y charlas, ambos decidieron que su reencuentro merecía un segundo asalto y quedaron en llamarse para almorzar un día, Tom, tenía que presentarle a su novia y claro, ella tenía que mantenerlo al tanto de sus avances con Terry. Así pues y muy alegres, Tom pagó la cuenta e insistió en llevar a Candy a casa pero ella alegó, que necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar en aquella tarde, así pues, aseguró que tomaría un taxi y caminaría un rato, el moreno no pudo oponerse, tenía que pasar a recoger a su novia que laboraba como bibliotecaria.

—Nos veremos pronto Candy, salúdame a tu no-novio— se mofó Tom desde su auto antes de arrancar y tomar rumbo al trabajo de su novia. Candy no pudo contestarle pues solo lo vio alejarse y así, sola, se detuvo un momento a acomodarse la chaqueta y a comenzar a caminar rumbo a casa, con Terry en sus pensamientos.

Tan ensimismada iba, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. El chico detrás de ella, aprovechó el giro que la rubia dio en una calle un tanto vacía y entonces la tomó por el hombro, instándola a darse la vuelta. La pecosa se sobresaltó al instante y se giró asombrada para encarar a quién la jalaba.

—¡Tú!— exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos, al darse cuenta de que quién la había tomado del hombro, era nada más y nada menos que Anthony Brower. Una vez más, en carne y hueso, a todo color, frente a ella. El chico la miraba sin sorpresa en el rostro, más bien un poco alegre de haber dado con ella.

—Candy— dijo a modo de respuesta, la rubia se zafó al instante de su agarre y lo miró con los el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó, armada de valor.

—Desde que te vi la última vez, yo… no… bueno, no esperaba verte, he estado muy pensativo desde entonces, pero venga, no me grites, no armes un escándalo…— pidió el rubio, algo cohibido.

—Y exactamente…— comenzó Candy, enfadada— ¿Cómo demonios quieres que reacciones? ¿Qué, Anthony? Esperabas abrazos, besos y rosas de mi parte… deberías estar consciente de que después de… yo…— su ira se apagó, el recuerdo volvió y… Anthony lo notó, sabía de antemano, que para acercarse a Candy tendría que superar, todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

—No, claro que no esperaba… Mira… ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? Yo tenía todo un discurso pero… bueno… es que… sé que después de eso… Candy, quiero explicarte, en ese entonces… no lo quería… te quise… yo…— sus balbuceos eran incomprensibles, pero a Candy eso no le importaba, había entendido lo suficiente y solo eso había bastado para que su ira volviera a resurgir— De verdad… ¿no podemos?

—Por supuesto que no— espetó ella furiosa, Anthony la miró. Sus ojos azules destellaban en vergüenza y en nervios, se masajeaba el cuello y miraba al suelo, pero al verla, se sorprendió de aquella actitud— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?— exclamó Candy, violenta— ¿Qué no querías violarme? ¿Qué no deseabas abusar de mí? ¿O qué lo hiciste sin pensar? ¡Por favor! No seas patético. ¿Querías saber acaso por qué no te denuncié? Simple, no quería volver a verte y si te preguntas si lo haré ahora que te volví a ver, te equivocas, solo quiero olvidar lo que me hiciste. No, no hablaremos ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar, tú no mereces eso… como yo no merezco tener que pasar por estos recuerdos una vez más y frente a ti—

—Pero Candy… Eso no era. Bien, si no iremos a otro lado, al menos déjame decirte algo aquí. Yo… En verdad no esperaba volver a verte, menos en las circunstancias en que sucedió. La verdad, si he de ser sincero, es que he pensado en ti, todos estos años y aparte de que nunca pasó por mi cabeza el saber porque no me denunciaste, pero déjame aclaro que eso es bueno para mí, solo tenía muy claro, que tenía que volver a hablar contigo y dejarte claro que paso, porque lo hice y lo arrepentido que estoy…— Anthony habló con aplomo, con seguridad innata que enfadó más a Candy, quién si se sinceraba, no esperaba que su reacción al ver a Anthony fuera de enfado, sino más bien de pánico. Claro, la ira, le pegaba bien, mejor que el miedo… pero aun así, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos queriendo salir, seguían delatando lo que le provocaba el recordar aquella situación.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Vete! Sabes de sobra que no te creo, sabes de sobra que me estás matando con todo esto— exclamó dejando que el llanto saliera libremente— ¿Quieres saber porque durante el tiempo que me buscaste para según tú hablar y explicar, me negué y me escondí? ¿Quieres que te diga porque nunca podré creerle a un puñetas como tú? ¿Quieres arrepentirte de verdad? Es sencillo, Anthony Brower, simplemente, porque te odio, porque eres todo lo que yo aborrezco, porque eres el demonio de mis pesadillas y el dolor de mis recuerdos, porque eres el imbécil que no se conformó con jugar conmigo luego de su apuesta, sino que llegaste al extremo de violarme, de quitarme lo más puro de mi adolescencia e incluso, de arruinar lo único bueno que me dio fuerza entonces y que me destrozó al perderlo….— Candy escupió cada palabra con amargura, con un dolor y un odio que la estaban llenando y que de no sacarlo, la harían morir asfixiada, Anthony la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, uniendo puntos. ¡No! Eso no podía ser… Él… Ella… No se suponía que esa discusión fuera así, no se suponía en su mente que Candy fuera a ser así… había pensado en que le gritaría, que lloraría, que se asustaría, pero…

Candy no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para hablar, de donde se había armado de tanto valor para encarar así y tan de repente a Anthony Brower, pero estaba segura de una sola cosa, tenía que por fin, cerrar todo ahí.

—Tú…— susurró Anthony

—Sí— afirmó ella en medio de su llanto.

—Donde… ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó el rubio, completamente blanco del miedo que le invadía.

—Lo perdí. Lo perdí Anthony, ni siquiera, eso pude tener, ni siquiera eso… arruinaste por completo mi vida, me destrozaste, si quieres arrepentirte, ve y hazlo, pero lejos de mí. No quiero verte como no quise en ese entonces, como no quiero aun ahora. Me vale un pepino si dices que has cambiado o que te arrepientes o que tienes una buena explicación… solo quiero hacer, como he hecho estos 5 años, que nunca te conocí…— Candy siguió, con su muestra extraña de valor y trató con todas sus fuerzas de que el valor no la abandonara y de que el llanto cesara

—Tuvimos un hijo…— susurró el rubio

—No Anthony, tuve, un hijo. Ese ser tan puro, solo llevaba tu sangre, pero por supuesto, nada le uniría a ti. Yo no iba a permitir que mi hijo supiera de qué demonio procedía…

—Porque no me…—

—¡No te atrevas! Ni siquiera intentes reclamarme…

—Pero era mi hijo. Digas lo que digas era mi hijo…— estalló Anthony ante la realidad— Ese niño o niña iba a ser mío, mi sangre y mis genes iban a estar en él. ¡Merecía saberlo! Después de todo…— Candy no aguantó, alzó la mano y plató una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Anthony, haciéndolo callar.

—No lo merecías. Aún ahora no lo haces. No te atrevas a decirme eso. Tú no eres más que un patán apostador, cínico y poco hombre— le escupió— Aléjate de mí. No quiero volver a verte…— y sin más que decir, ante la mudez que se había apoderado del rubio frente a ella, Candy salió corriendo de aquella calle y detuvo el primer taxi que vio, subiendo en él y casi gritando la dirección de su apartamento. Mientras en la solitaria calle, Anthony no resistía.

Sin más, se sentó pegado a la pared y abrazó sus rodillas. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Candy tenía razón… No merecía saber ni antes ni entonces, que había logrado hacer un bebé. Él… que era un violador, el que uso a la rubia, el que solo la quiso como trofeo… En medio del llanto que se apoderó de él, Anthony tuvo un nuevo pensamiento… — _No… sí la quise y aún la quiero… verla, me lo comprobó—_ Y era cierto. La había querido. Cegado por lo que sentía por Elisa Legan, aun así, había querido de verdad a Candy… Y la había dañado. No solo había abusado de ella… le había dado algo y como la atrocidad que eran sus actos, la vida, se lo había quitado. Presa de un dolor que nadie alcanzaría a comprender, Anthony, en medio de una solitaria calle, acabó llorando sobre sus rodillas, mientras el cielo, poco a poco se nublaba y unas grandes gotas, comenzaban a caer.

— _Aún puedo ser mejor… puedo tratar… el pasado ya es pasado… el futuro…—_ pensó en medio de lágrimas amargas— _Puede ser mejor…—_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La lluvia caía con fuerza, las gotas de agua empapan a quien se atreviera a meterse en su camino. Las calles estaban rebosantes de charcos enormes y la gente se apiñaba en las cornisas o porches de los edificios para poder cubrirse del diluvio por si carecían de alguna protección, los autos no podían evitar salpicar a los pocos transeúntes al levantar el agua de los asfaltos y claro, quienes gozaban de la protección de un paraguas, prestaban suma importancia a cubrirse de manera que solo llegaran a recibir una pequeña brisa de agua. Fuera de uno de los edificios departamentales, elegantes pero humildes, un chico de cabellos castaños, de ojos azul zafiro y de porte de príncipe, se mantenía bien pegado a la pared del edificio al verse el porche demasiado abarrotado por quienes buscaban refugio.

Terry quién llevaba ahí parado, bien abrigado con un costoso abrigo negro sobre el traje, sostenía fuertemente un paraguas mientras era consciente de las miradas femeninas que reparaban en él. Poco a poco el porche fue vaciándose pero aun así, él no se acercó, llevaba casi 20 minutos esperando. Sabía (porque ya había preguntado) que Candy aún no había vuelto y sinceramente estaba demasiado ansioso porque la rubia regresara, pese al frío y la lluvia, Terry solo esperaba a Candy porque necesitaba hablar de lo que aquella tarde había sucedido en su oficina. No lo negaba, no le hacía ninguna gracia saberla en compañía de otro hombre, al que no conocía y del que solo sabía por Archie y Stear que era bien parecido, muy agradable y un buen amigo de la rubia. Mucho menos, le hacía feliz saber a la rubia con otro hombre, luego de la pasión y entrega que le había demostrado en un solo beso y que lo había dejado completamente adicto de aquellos carnosos labios. Estaba por volverse loco, en su ansiedad, incluso había decidido esperar de pie y fuera de la comodidad de su auto. Quería estar ahí cuando la viera llegar y no perder tiempo bajando, cerrando y asegurando el automóvil.

Finalmente y como en respuesta a su ansiedad, el chico vislumbró con alegría, que un taxi se detenía y que de él, emergía una hermosa rubia, a la que poco le importó mojarse con la lluvia. Con rapidez se acercó hacia ella, lamentando tener que pisar con cuidado para no resbalar con el agua de la calle, dando así a Candy una oportunidad de caminar, alejándose, sin percatarse de su presencia. Y entonces pasó. Cuando estaba justo por llegar a ella, el agua le jugó una mala pasada… no a él, a Candy, que tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba, dejando pasar por el alto el agua que la hizo resbalar con el tacón de aquellos malditos botines negros que Terry aseguraba contribuían a su andar agraciado y sexy.

Estaba por tocar suelo, cuando las gotas empaparon su rostro y su mirar solo se aclaró, cuando tras parpadear, notó que su cuerpo no se tensaba, se relajaba y que su pecho se llenaba de algo que no supo descifrar. Terry, la sostenía entre sus brazos con fuerza y mirándola fijamente. Había dejado caer el paraguas por sostener a la dama y se había empapado rápidamente, sus cabellos pronto comenzaron a escurrir y su costosa prenda a absorber el agua, pero eso no le interesaba. Ella estaba bien, Candy estaba, una vez más, en sus brazos:

—Cuidado— susurró en una sonrisa, mientras la miraba, haciendo que Candy sonriera y que de pronto, una sonrisa que no había estado ahí, tras haber pasado lo que paso, se instalara en sus labios.

—Gracias, eres mi héroe— rió en cuanto Terry le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Me gusta serlo— respondió él

—¿Mojado?— la pecosa no pudo evitar reír, ambos estaban empapados, pero aun así, con todo y el agua que le escurría por el cabello o que empapaba su rostro, Terry, se miraba guapo, ardiente, sexy…

—Un poco, es refrescante— bromeó él inglés.

—Y yo que estaba por invitarte a pasar, creo que querrás disfrutar del agua…— se mofó la rubia

—Pensándolo mejor… creo que me puedo enfermar y eso no estaría muy bien…— alegó fingiendo una gripe que aún no le pegaba.

—En ese caso, por favor, ven conmigo— le pidió ella en una dulce y tierna sonrisa, Terry ni tardo ni perezoso le siguió embelesado recogiendo su paraguas que seguía tirado en el suelo y poco después ingresando al elevador con ella, hasta el tercer piso, donde la rubia le mostró la entrada a un dulce, hogareño y humilde departamento, tan alegre como ella, tan cálido y pacífico que Terry se preguntó cómo le hacía ella para salir de ahí… sí el tuviera un departamento así, no querría irse. Su hogar… no era precisamente como la casa de sus padres en Chicago y mucho menos, cálida como el hogar que los Andrey tenían en la época en que él llegaba a visitar a Albert. En realidad si departamento de soltero, era un poco frío y demasiado moderno para su gusto, pero su madre y su hermana habían insistido en que era la imagen de un presidente.

Apenas hubo entrado, Candy lo miró señaló su abrigo:

—Quítatelo, iré a secarlo… ¿se ha mojado tú traje?— le preguntó

—No, solo el abrigo. Bueno y poco mi pantalón— explicó el castaño

—Con eso no puedo ayudar, pero para el abrigo sí. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

—Me encantaría…— Candy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina, donde prontamente puso a funcionar la cafetera y después de hacerlo, tomó asiento frente a Terry que se había instalado en la barra de la encimera.

—Candy…— susurró él y ella supo de que iba todo aquello.

—No me arrepiento— aseguró con firmeza

—Yo tampoco— se sonrojó el chico— No era eso lo que te iba a decir…— le espetó

—¿Entonces?

—Quería saber… ¿por qué me has correspondido? Bueno, asumiendo que haya sido yo el que…— comenzó a decir Terry.

—Sí, yo tampoco estoy segura de quién fue… Solo sé… Que… Bueno…— Candy no sabía cómo decirlo, bajo la mirada sonrojada y respiró para hablar— Me gustas Terry… me gustabas desde el colegio— Terry abrió grandes los ojos… ¿qué?

—Candy… ¿hablas… en serio? ¿Desde hace tanto…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste…?— comenzó a interrogar

—Oh Terry— respondió la rubia como si fuese algo obvio— eras el chico más solicitado del colegio, el número uno en todo y yo… no era lo suficientemente… ni ahora, eres mi jefe, siempre supe que no era para ti, eras demasiado y… yo…— se explicó rápidamente, casi sin tomar aire.

—Mentira— sentenció el castaño y ella lo miró sin comprender— Jamás fui demasiado… no para ti. Era todo al revés. Candy… Tú también me gustabas desde entonces… Pensé que lo sabías, que llegabas a notarlo, aunque admito que más bien, yo pensaba que solo me mirabas como un amigo…

—Jamás podría, eras más que un amor platónico para mí—

—Pero…— Terry tuvo entonces un amargo recuerdo— Elegiste a Anthony…—

—Y me equivoqué…— y Candy lo recordó y el recuerdo volvió y el corazón se le estrujó y ya no pudo más, el llanto se apoderó de ella y ahí, en compañía de Terry, finalmente, se delató— De él… solo obtuve un abuso y un aborto, una vida rota y una inocencia perdida— sentenció. Terry quién la miraba sin comprender se puso enseguida de pie, al tiempo que Candy caía y terminaba sentada en el piso, llorando, recordando, sintiéndose sola, destrozada, la adolescente que acabó en un baño, luego de una ducha, en medio de un aborto… Pero entonces. Algo cambió en aquella visión.

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon, un cálido aliento le rozó el cuello y una mano firme y dulce se pasó por su cabello, mientras que su propio cuerpo se enroscaba en su pecho y acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco que dejaba su cuello. Terry estaba ahí… y como magia que solo un chico con verdaderos sentimientos puede infundir, Candy se sintió segura y protegida y una barrera surgió, como si nada pudiera dañarla…

—Llora bebé… llora. Yo estoy aquí. Sácalo ya, no lo lleves dentro— le susurró Terry… deseoso de explicaciones sí que estaba, así como de un nuevo rencor pero en esos momentos, nada de aquello importaba, solo la rubia que se había roto ante sus ojos y que como él siempre había deseado, se refugiaba en su abrazo. Ya habría tiempo para hablar…

 _ **Continuará….**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¿Y bien? ¿Merezco un review? O más bien… Candy y Terry, los merecen ¿eh? Bueno chicas hermosas, heme aquí con esta nueva entrega que cada vez se torna más dramática. Confieso que deseaba andarme lento, pero ¡ya estamos en el 17! Si me alargo, llegaré al 30 y no sabremos casi nada… por eso, heme aquí con un cap lleno de confesiones pero también de millones de sentimientos. Esperando les guste, espero sus palabras si gustan dejarlas._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Alily, Gladys, Becky70, LizCarter, mafe de Grandchester, Guest, flor, Merlia, brslico, Carito Andrew, Sra. Grandchester**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_

Terry aguardaba bien pegado a la pared del edificio donde Candy vivía. Llevaba puesto el abrigo y también un paraguas en la mano pues su auto lo había dejado unos metros más allá presidiendo del servicio de estacionamiento.


	19. Capitulo 18

= **Capitulo 18** =

Terry acarició el cabello de Candy con ternura, pasaba su mano una y otra vez por esos sedosos cabellos rubios, que se enredaban de vez en vez entre sus dedos y con la mano que le quedaba, rodeaba la cintura de su pecosa que seguía llorando, aferrando sus manos a las solapas del saco de él y hundía el rostro en su fuerte pecho, llenándose de las fragancia que despedía el cuerpo del chico, absorbiendo como desesperada la calidez del cuerpo del chico y sintiéndose cada vez más segura dentro de aquel abrazo. Finalmente, optó por enjugarse las lágrimas y alejar un poco su cabeza del pecho del inglés, este, dejo de acariciar su cabello, más no así de abrazarla.

—Perdona, te he mojado toda la camisa— susurró la chica. Terry se miró y notó que efectivamente una gran manchita de agua resaltaba en su ropa. Sonrió.

—No importa, es solo ropa Candy, se tendrá que secar. Pero…— titubeó, no quería que Candy volviera a llorar, porque era eso lo que más le dolía en el mundo— Tus lágrimas no vuelven Candy— aseguró y limpió dulcemente, la última gota que resbalaba por la mejilla de la rubia— No debes desperdiciarlas, no así… Las lágrimas son importantes, está bien sacarlas de vez en cuando, pero no deberías hacerlo al hablar de un hombre que ni siquiera puede considerarse como tal— aseguró con un deje de desdén al hablar de Anthony. Candy bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé… Pero… Es difícil. Yo…— comenzó a explicarse

—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú no eres una chica que se rompe con facilidad…— expresó el inglés alzando el rostro de la pecosa con delicadeza. Ella se vio reflejada de un momento a otro en esos ojos zafiro que tan profundos y hermosos le parecían.

—Le vi. Hoy vi a Anthony…

—Pero…— Terry palideció. ¿Cómo había sido aquello?— Archie y Stear volvieron de la reunión, dijeron que te habías quedado con el joven Tom…—

—Así es. Fue después de ello. Cuando venía a casa… decidí caminar un rato, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que de esta tarde— un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y Terry no pudo evitar sonreír— así que mientras pensaba en ello, mientras me evocaba a mí misma besándote… no notó que Anthony estaba detrás, me tomó por sorpresa. La verdad, no había sabido de él desde hace años… bueno, sin contar la ocasión en que lo vi, el viernes que nos reunimos…

—Sí, lo recuerdo— afirmó Terry— Así que… era por lo que pasó entre ustedes que esa ocasión palideciste en verdad al verlo…—

—No solo eso Terry— afirmó Candy mirándole fijamente— Hace 5 años… Bueno, tú lo dijiste, elegí a Anthony. Hace 5 años, se me otorgó a Anthony Brower como pupilo, para regularizarle en los exámenes de recuperación. Hace 5 años, me di la oportunidad de conocerle y pensé que podía confiar en él… Era agradable, demasiado, muchas veces, hablamos como buenos amigos y poco a poco me comenzó a interesar. Pensé que había sido correspondida… Pero, me equivoque. Una tarde…— Candy comenzó a relatar todo lo que recordaba de aquella tarde en que bajo engaños y víctima de un acto violento, fue despojada de su virginidad, reclamada como ganancia de apuesta y destrozada por dentro sin saberlo.

Poco a poco, sentía como Terry se tensaba bajo ella y cómo en su mirada un odio refulgía como llamas a punto de incinerar a alguien. ¡No era para menos! Terry estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. Siempre había sabido que Anthony Brower era una escoria de persona, siempre lo considero un idiota, pero como buen perdedor, que había sido en su momento, había llegado a verle como buen ganador y creer que había cambiado y demostrado ser distinto para que Candy estuviera a su lado. ¡Pero todo era una farsa! Un estúpido disfraz para perpetrar la inocencia de una joven bajo el término de apuesta, una máscara brillante en el rostro para ocultar el demonio que habitaba bajo ella.

Candy continuó sin relato, desahogando sus penas, aferrando sus manos al traje de Terry, reteniendo el llanto que una vez más pugnaba por salir de sus ojos y correr libremente. Llegada al punto de su embarazo y su inminente aborto, Candy se aferró a un más al cuerpo de Terry y fue delicadamente consolada, sintiendo los brazos de Terry en su cintura y una de sus manos recorriendo su espalda.

—Desde entonces… hay secuelas que no puedo borrar. Hay recuerdos que no puedo borrar, miedos que me atrapan por las noches, roces masculinos que no puedo tolerar, pensamientos deprimentes y mentiras sobre mi ánimo… llevo sobre mi _huellas imborrables_ , todas gracias a él— terminó de decir. Terry no dio otra respuesta más que abrazarla y ella sintió como el calor del chico la embargaba por completo. Pasados unos segundos, el inglés carraspeó, sin dejar de abrazarla y acomodando su cabeza sobre la de Candy que de nuevo se había acomodado en el hueco de su cuello.

—No hay huellas imborrables. Todas las huellas se puedes sobrellevar… Todos podemos conseguir superarlas. A tu manera y a tu tiempo, has podido con todo… Saliste de un abismo sin ayuda, solo por la pura voluntad de continuar. Has llegado a ser lo que eres por ti misma, te has convertido en una mujer fuerte y valiente. Has desarrollado una carrera y te has desenvuelto con una hermosura digna de una princesa… Sé consciente de ello Candy, no te has hundido, porque no te lo has permitido. Has llevado esas huellas contigo, pese a las repercusiones que dejaron en ti…

—No tenía otra opción, no podía quedarme en el hoyo…— susurró ella.

—Eso solo demuestra la fortaleza que vive en ti, pequeña. Una fortaleza que no todos tienen y que debes sentirte orgullosa de poseer. Pero recuérdalo… la fortaleza no solo te guía a superarte, la fortaleza también tiene un punto límite. Y el tuyo es este. Verle de nuevo, cargar con claridad con todos esos recuerdos… Te lleva aquí. Y es aquí, en medio del llanto doloroso y las penas que lucharan por hundirte, que no debes permitirte caer, pero tampoco luchar por levantarte tu sola. No lo estás… Está bien llorar, está bien dejarse derrumbar… pero tienes que permitirte apoyo, hay ocasiones en las que debes dejarte consolar, abrazarte a alguien y tomar aire, llorar y desahogarte… Tenlo por seguro Candy… hoy, mañana, el día que quieras, el momento en que quieras, no importa qué, cómo ni donde, yo estaré ahí… podrás confiar en mí y podrás apoyarte… Siempre estaré para ti con brazos abiertos y caricias consoladoras…— Candy se apartó y miró una vez más a Terry, sonriéndole por primera vez. Alejándose más de lo que lo había hecho, Terry observó a Candy alzar una mano y acariciarle la mejilla, mientras sonreía de esa dulce forma en que siempre lo hacía.

—Siempre… ¿de verdad?— preguntó la chica en un susurro.

—Nunca faltaré a mi palabra, siempre, es siempre— aseguró el chico— Porque… te amo, Candy Andrey—

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lamento no haber ido esa tarde al zoo, también lamento no haberte dicho lo guapo que me parecías cada tarde que ibas a casa a ver a Albert y sobre todo… lamento no haberte dicho cuan enamorada estaba de ti…— le dijo.

—Dilo ahora. Dilo y no será tarde, no hay de que arrepentirse… mejor tarde que nunca— Terry sonrió y robó otra risa de Candy, quién en esa ocasión no solo volvió a acariciar su mejilla sino a acercar su rostro, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Eres muy guapo Terry, me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti… yo también _te amo…—_ declaró en una sonrisa, antes de terminar con la distancia y besarle. Sus labios, por segunda ocasión aquel día, se unieron en un beso dulce, suave y tranquilo, porque besaban los labios del otro sin prisa, sin deseos de terminar con el acto, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse, para llenarse de su sabor y su textura. Con sincronía, movían sus labios de un modo y de otro, mientras las manos de Candy rodeaban el cuello de Terry y las manos de este se enroscaban alrededor de su diminuta cintura. Y la magia ocurrió. Y no necesitaron palabras. Y todo lo anterior se olvidó… Porque ¿quién recuerda el dolor de un pasado cruel si está besando a Terry Grandchester? ¿Quién puede odiar a Anthony en el momento en que sus labios se juntan con los de Candy Andrey? Nadie… Y menos ellos.

Cuando los pulmones clamaron aire, se separaron un momento, se alejaron, se reflejaron en los ojos del otro, verde y azul, fundiéndose en uno solo y en medio de una nueva sonrisa, se acercaron con nuevo aire en los pulmones, sellando sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Y al separarse, solo al separarse, Candy recordó que estaban en el suelo y se puso de pie. Terry la siguió y se acomodó el saco, mientras Candy más alegre, decidía no hablar más del pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Pronto volvió a su labor de hacer café, pronto Terry la siguió y la abrazó mientras vertía agua en la tetera y encendía la estufa para ponerla a calentar. Y cuando el café estuvo, Candy sirvió dos tazas y las llevó a la sala y las bebieron acurrucados el uno contra el otro, mientras hablaban de cómo sería su vida de entonces hacia adelante, sabiendo que ya no podrían separarse, mientas afuera la lluvia cesaba y un arcoíris aparecía en el cielo, como recordando que después de la tormenta, no todo sigue gris y frío, ni húmedo, como recordando que las esperanzas y sueños, son lo primero en brillar al terminar la lluvia y son lo que dará luz, cuando el sol salga de nuevo y alumbre todo a su alrededor.

Esa tarde, ya no hablaron más de lo pasado, Candy ya no tenía nada que decir, ya no tenía nada que llorar, porque Terry tenía razón, había llegado muy lejos con todas las huellas del pasado y si la vida se lo permitía, podría llegar aún más lejos, al lado del inglés. Terry no pensó más en mil maneras de matar a Anthony, porque de nada valía, no importaba, él estaba con Candy y de él dependería que nadie volviera a dañar a su preciosa pecosa, ya no importaba que hubiera hecho Anthony, porqué su castigo era la miseria de saberse perpetrador de un acto impuro e inhumano y su sentencia permanente era llevar a cuestas el recuerdo de lo que por sus actos, hizo a Candy pasar, perdiendo así, una misma parte de él, pero eso sí… que no se le ocurriera volver a aparecer… o entonces Terry sí que recordaría todo lo que hizo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Domingo…**_

 __ **Departamento de Terry** __

—Terry…— susurró Candy con una mueca de espanto mientras miraba lo que Terry sostenía— Estás… ¿Estás seguro de que eso puede comerse?— preguntó. El castaño frente a ella, miró una vez más sus manos, cubiertas por guantes de cocina, sostenían una charola que se suponía debía tener dentro deliciosas piezas de filete mignon al horno, listas para ser ingeridas, pero en lugar de eso, solo había carnes chamuscadas de algunas partes y casi incineradas de otras. Con una mueca de resignación, Terry dejó la charola encima de la barra de la cocina y aceptó:

—No, la verdad no creo que pueda comerse— por respuesta, la rubia frente a ella rió y pasó un dedo por la salsa que el filete tenía sobre ella, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó.

—Bueno, la salsa sabe muy bien. Habría sido un gran platillo— se burló.

—No te burles Candy… ya te había dicho que no sé cocinar— espetó el inglés, decepcionado de sí mismo. Por respuesta, Candy volvió a reír y rodeó la barra para acercarse a la nevera y apreciar con otra sonrisa que su adorado jefe y ahora novio, no tenía nada para preparar otra comida.

—Qué… ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó Terry quitándose los guantes— Más bien… ¿A qué restaurante quieres ir?— preguntó con la mirada baja. La rubia no respondió, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la entrada del departamento de soltero que el chico habitaba y al lado del perchero, tomó la chaqueta del chico, dándosela después y tomando la suya propia. En la mesita de al lado, donde Terry ponía las llaves, estaban justamente dos pares de llaves, unas de la casa de Candy y las otras del auto de Terry, pegadas a las del departamento, sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de abrir la puerta ante la mirada confundida de Terry, la rubia tomó las llaves del chico y le tomó de la mano jalándolo para salir.

—De restaurantes nada, nos vamos al supermercado. Mi amado Grandchester, te enseñaré a cocinar— le aseguró la rubia, antes de que Terry cerrara la puerta.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=En el supermercado…=**

—Un paquete de espaguetis— dijo Candy al arrojar a un carrito de supermercado una bolsa con pastas y siguiendo su camino por los pasillos del lugar. Detrás de ella, Terry guiaba el carrito con una cara de total extrañamiento, pues para ser sincero, hacía… _nunca_ … que había pisado un supermercado. A decir verdad, cuando vivía en Londres y en Chicago, eran la ama de llaves, Robert el mayordomo o su madre en una muy extraña ocasión, las personas que acudían a realizar las compras, en aquella época, Terry se limitaba a tomar asiento y alimentarse o a buscar en el interior de la nevera. Y desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, siempre había sido alimentado por comida rápida y restaurantes de la gran manzana, cuando Stear se reencontró con él y le extendía invitaciones para ir a su departamento a comer era Patty la que cocinaba, él nunca.

—Sal…— susurró Candy echando un frasco de sal al carrito y dirigiéndose presurosa al área de vegetales— Venga Terry, dame una de esas cajitas…— le espetó al castaño cuando vislumbró el limón, el inglés tomó una no muy convencido de que era todo eso, pues Candy no le había explicado que iban a cocinar— Lechuga… Papas… Brócolis… — Terry miró a su novia con horror y se detuvo en seco

—Candy…— susurró, la rubia, aun eligiendo los brócolis, miró a su novio extrañada y apreció con sorpresa la mueca de horror en su perfecto rostro.

—Este… yo… no como brócoli— aclaró el castaño.

—Y… ¿por qué?— Candy arqueó una ceja, si no se equivocaba, esa mueca era la misma que Albert ponía cuando le servían espárragos…— ¿eres alérgico?— se animó a proponer.

—Bueno…— Terry se sonrojó— No precisamente… Solo no me gustan, saben mal y se ven horribles— aceptó. Candy sonrió. ¡Claro! Niños que se niegan a comer vegetales saludables…

—Ah ya veo… en ese caso, no me importa cariño— aseguró en una sonrisa. Y fue turno de Terry para arquear una ceja… ¿QUÉ?

—Candy…— comenzó, pero la rubia le cortó de tajo.

—No tienes 5 años Terry, tienes que comer vegetales que te ayuden a estar sano, los brócolis, son parte de ellos— espetó

—Pues no quiero— se negó el castaño cuál niño chiquito.

—Perdón… ¿qué? ¿Me estás haciendo un berrinche?— preguntó atónita la rubia

—Yo prefiero llamarlo, protesta, pero dile como quieras, el resultado es el mismo. No quiero, no comeré brócolis, no me gustan, nunca me los como y no los comeré ahora… Me niego— Terry se cruzó de brazos e hiso un mohín, Candy rió en sus adentros, pero no se iba a permitir perder aquel berrinche.

—Tienes 25 años…

—24, mi amor, 24— resopló Terry— Cumpliré los 25 en enero…

—Como sea… tienes 24 años y ¿haces un berrinche por comer brócolis? ¿Pues qué no el gran Terry Grandchester puede con todo? Pensé que Eleonor Baker había hecho un hijo sano y guapo, porque lo había alimentado correctamente…

—Soy sano y guapo y eso no es porque halla comido esas cosas verdes, es simplemente porque así soy. Y para sacarte de dudas… mi madre intentó dármelos, pero conspiré con mi nana para que ella me los quitara sin que mi madre supiera— explicó Terry cruzado de brazos y sin mirar a su novia, que comenzaba a dejar de ocultar una gran sonrisa.

—Pues eso cambiará. Tienes que comer bien— espetó de nuevo la rubia fingiendo estar molesta.

—No cambiará pecosa, soy y seré así, acostúmbrate… En lugar de ello, mejor deja esas horrorosas cosas verdes y vamos por una buen botella de vino o que tal un bote de helado— una radiante sonrisa apareció en labios de Terry, pero Candy no estaba resignada a ceder a los caprichos de su novio.

—Ve pues por ello, yo elegiré unos bonitos brócolis y después podremos ir a pagar…

—Para qué los llevas ¿eh? Ya te dije que no me los comeré

—Y yo ya te he dicho que si lo harás…

—Candy…—

—No sigas Terry, dirás lo que quieras decir, pero vas a comerte los brócolis o no te besaré en lo que queda del mes… tú has de elegir— sentenció la rubia. Terry mostró su mejor cara de indignado.

—Pecosa malvada ¿no hablarás enserio, verdad?— preguntó

—Claro que lo hago. Así que anda ya, ve por tu helado o tu vino— Candy sonrió y fue suficiente para que Terry dejara el carrito un par de momentos y se acercara a la rubia para abrazarla por detrás y hundir su nariz en sus cabellos.

—No llevamos juntos ni una semana y ya estás castigándome… mira que eres malvada. Pero está bien, me rendiré. Comeré esas cosas que dices son saludables pero que estoy seguro me mataran… eso sí, hay de ti donde me dejes sin un beso diario— aceptó el castaño y Candy acarició su cabeza, mientras sonreía y le respondía:

—Recupero el tiempo que no estuve contigo por no habernos confesado. No te apures, tampoco podría estar sin besarte…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 __ **Departamento de Terry** __

—Bien… córtalos así y no vayas a cortarte— explicó Candy mientras indicaba a Terry como cortar los brócolis. Se habían expandido por toda la barra de la cocina, para poder preparar un filete de salmón al horno que Candy aseguraba quedaría delicioso. El castaño a su lado, no muy convencido de porque él era el que tenía que cortar los vegetales monstruos, tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar.

—Tampoco soy menso, si se cortar las cosas— espetó enfurruñado. Candy lo abrazó por la espalda, se había sujetado el cabello en un moño y se había puesto el único delantal que Terry tenía en la cocina.

—No eres menso, solo eres guapo— le aseguró recargando su cabeza en la espalda del inglés.

—Es bueno que notes mi atractivo— respondió vanidoso y en una sonrisa.

—Eso es algo que no puedes ignorar… Aunque serías mucho más guapo si supieras cocinar…— se mofó

—Créeme… lo intenté— suspiró el castaño— Pero mi madre se espantó horrores al ver su cocina hecha un desastre y me prohibió acercarme, desde entonces hice caso, jamás volví a intentarlo hasta esta mañana y ya viste el resultado— se lamentó.

—Bueno… no se puede ser perfecto— Terry dejó lo que hacía y se giró sorprendiendo a Candy, quién cayó en sus brazos y fue prontamente rodeada por las manos del inglés

—Tú lo eres… para mí— le susurró, antes de atrapar sus labios y perderse en un beso mágico. Tan ensimismados estaban en su beso, que no notaron cómo el agua hirviendo de la estufa, subía radicalmente y comenzaba a derramarse, hasta que el saltear del agua al llegar a la superficie caliente, llamó su atención. Entonces Candy se acercó corriendo a la olla y apagó el fuego, suspiró.

—Bueno… la pasta está cocida, la pondré a escurrir antes de echarla en crema— espetó mientras Terry detrás de ella sonreía. Se veía hermosa. Y por un momento… la evocó en su mente, en un futuro, siendo no solo su novia… su esposa, cómo siempre había deseado… entonces podría verla a diario así, hermosa, en su hogar, ambos cocinando. Y con esa linda imagen, se giró alegre para cortar de buena gana los brócolis e imaginando que si un día llegaban a casarse, no permitiría que sus hijos comieran esas asquerosidades verdes.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Lunes…**_

 __ **Grandchester Enterprise** __

—No puedes…— repitió Dorothy desesperada, pero la chica frente a ella decidió ignorarla, ya había pasado bastante en aquella recepción cómo para seguir ahí y no lograr llegar a donde iba. Sin pensarlo más, dio un pequeño empujón a la secretaría de Terry y avanzó por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas con sus altos tacones azul marino, que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido ajustado del mismo color.

Llegó hasta la puerta y giró rápidamente el pomo de la misma para entrar como ventisca a la oficina del presidente. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba en el interior del lugar. Ahí, sentado en su silla, Terry se mostraba alegre y sonriente, con los lentes en el rostro, sin saco y con las mangas de la camisa, remangadas, mientras en su regazo una rubia, rizada y pecosa, vestida con unos jeans claros y una blusa rosa, señalaba algo en la pantalla de la computadora.

Candy y Terry habían estado estudiando el proyecto de la nueva construcción, mientras Candy sentada en las piernas de Terry disfrutaba como nunca de poder hacer el trabajo, con Terry recargando su cabeza en su hombro y sintiendo su mano alrededor de su cintura. Sin duda, tenía sus ventajas ser novia de Terry, las desventajas claro estaban, era que la noticia de que habían llegado juntos se extendía cómo la pólvora y pronto en unos dos o tres días, toda la corporación, sabría de su relación.

En cuanto sintieron la puerta abrirse, Terry giró la silla enfadado, para regañar a su secretaría, quedando completamente sorprendido de encontrarse con aquella chica.

—Susana…—

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Mil gracias a todas! Por las palabras que llegaron esta semana, me he animado a traer para ustedes un capitulo completamente tierno entre los tortolitos a quiénes no tengo la menor intención de dar una relación de acercamiento poco a poco después del inicio de la misma, es decir, yo creo que ya es hora del romance al 100. Por ello, aquí los resultados y el inicio de los últimos capítulos de esta historia ¡atentas, pues! Porque por aquí les andaré informando de cuándo serán la semifinal y la final._

 _Esperando no defraudarlas y dejarlas más picadas que nunca, dejo esto por aquí y pues ¡hasta la próxima! Mis mejores deseos, una excelente semana y abrazos y bendiciones para todas._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Carito Andrew, becky Grandchester, rubi, Gladys, fran, LizCarter, GUEST, Becky70, paty, alily, mafe de Grandchester, GUEST, paulayjoaqui, Sra. Grandchester, Merlia…**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	20. Capitulo 19

**=Capitulo 19=**

= **Grandchester Enterprise** =

Una vez más, puso un pie en aquel imponente edificio. Las puertas corredizas de cristal se abrieron de par en par en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral y un mundo ajetreado le dio la bienvenida. En su trayecto a los ascensores no solo llamó la atención de las nuevas recepcionistas del lugar, sino también de varios de los empresarios, empleados y demás que laboraban en el edificio. Susana, sonrió ampliamente en cuanto notó que el ascensor en el que entraría estaba lleno de varones y una sola mujer, una que quedó realmente reducida a nada cuando ella entró.

No era para menos, Susana se había esmerado esa mañana en su atuendo pues deseaba dejar boquiabierto a cierto castaño oji azul. Desde sus altos tacones negros, hasta el _glitter_ en sus piernas, Susana lucía un vestido negro, corto, muy por encima de las rodillas, de delgados tirantes y una espalda descubierta. Sus cabellos rubios, siempre lacios, habían sido planchados y acomodados, su cuello lucía un precioso collar de fantasía y sus orejas unos pendientes de igual forma que el collar. Se había aplicado una buena cantidad de polvo, algo de rubor, rímel y mucho delineador, sus labios iban salpicados de un labial rosa y su perfume acabo por impregnar todo el elevador, a su alrededor, más de un caballero babeó al verla y ella sonrió complacida.

Piso por piso, el elevador se fue vaciando con más de una despedida para la bella rubia que al parecer se dirigía al último piso. Claro, en aquel, encontraría finalmente lo que estaba buscando. Cuando el elevador llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, solo quedaba Susana. Salió y para su gran alegría se encontró con Dorothy sentada en su respectivo lugar de secretaría, al parecer muy concentrada en su computadora. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar y su interlocutora se sorprendió al verla:

—Vaya, Susy, pero que sorpresa verte por acá— espetó Dorothy al ponerse de pie. Aunque durante su estancia, Susana no había sido muy cercana a la secretaría, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y Dorothy sabía que se debía a que así Susana se aseguraba poder entrar a la oficina de Terry, cómo antes y como seguiría siendo en 20 años, Dorothy se plantó frente a Susana interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta de la oficina, pues si nunca había sido cercana a la rubia se debía a que nunca la dejó entrar.

—Lo sé, es toda una sorpresa, pero bueno… eso quería, sorprender. ¿Se encuentra Terry en su oficina?— preguntó la rubia con una radiante sonrisa.

—Así es. Pero está ocupado— explicó Dorothy. La verdad, era la verdad, Terry había dado órdenes explícitas de no ser molestado dado que dentro se hallaba él y su novia, Candy Andrey, tratando asuntos importantes respecto a la nueva construcción.

—No mientas Doro, solo no quieres dejarme pasar, como no lo hacía antes— espetó Susana, molesta.

—Pues no, no quiero, pero es porque Terry está ocupado, no se le puede molestar— repitió la secretaría, Susana la trató de mover.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y qué hace según tú?

—Está con una chica, no puedes…— comenzó Dorothy, pero Susana ya la había empujado para quitarla del camino. Había llegado demasiado lejos hasta ahí arriba y había perdido demasiado tiempo en su arreglo, como para derrochar tal belleza, una vez que la secretaria estuvo fuera de su camino, Susana no perdió ni un solo segundo y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio, la dejo petrificada.

Ahí delante de ella, se encontraba Terry, como siempre enfundado en su traje negro, sin el saco y con las mangas remangadas, prestaba atención a la computadora, pero no estaba solo. En sus piernas una rubia se acomodaba plácidamente, con la mano de Terry en su cintura. Apenas hubo irrumpido en el lugar, Terry se giró en la silla y a la rubia con él, mirando al intruso. Gran fue su sorpresa al toparse frente a frente con la mujer que en su fuero interno había deseado con desesperación no volver a ver en su vida, apenas ella hubo renunciado.

—Susana…— comenzó él a decir, mientras Candy se ponía de pie. Susana entonces, la miró con atención. ¿Quién demonios era esa? Era alta, gracias a esos preciosos botines rojos que portaba, sus piernas demasiado flacas tenían que ser cubiertas por jeans ajustados para resaltar, su blusa tan más simple, ceñida al cuerpo, de escote en V y del mismo color que sus botas. Su collar de "oro" — _muy seguramente falso_ — resaltaba en su cuello y su cabello… ¡Dios! Enmarañado, rizado y rubia artificial, de seguro. Además ¿qué eran esas cosas en su rostro? — _"Un poco de maquillaje niña, para borrar esas tontas pecas"_ — pensó Susana.

—Susana… ¿Qué haces aquí?— terminó por preguntar Terry, curiosamente interesado en el porqué, aquella mujer irrumpía así en su oficina para molestarle cuando se hallaba en compañía de Candy. Detrás de Susana entró Dorothy, visiblemente avergonzada por aquella escena.

—Lo siento joven, es que ella… yo no pude…— trató de excusarse, Terry alzó una mano para callarla mientras se ponía de pie.

—No te apures, está bien. Sabemos que la señorita suele ser insistente, vuelve a tu mesa Doro. Pero ahora… ¿Me responderás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Susana? ¿No te han enseñado a tocar las puertas antes de entrar?— inquirió molesto apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta tras Dorothy. Candy había pasado a estar detrás de él, cuando se acercó a hablar a con Susana, visiblemente irritado.

—Quién… ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Susana en un susurró, enfadada. Terry la miró confundida y después detrás de él, donde Candy se hallaba muy confundida, se acercó con ternura y tomó su mano, sonrió, luego dio la media vuelta para volver a ver a Susana.

—Mi novia. Y ya que yo si he respondido, exijo que hagas lo mismo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me hagas repetirlo, que no me gusta andar diciendo todo una y otra vez—

—Yo… pues yo…— comenzó. Candy dio un paso al frente, aquello la ponía incómoda.

—Los dejaré solos, trabajaré en esos detalles. ¿Te veo en la comida?— le preguntó a Terry con un tono realmente dulce, el castaño no quería a Candy de nuevo en su oficina, sino ahí, junto a él, con su perfume invadiendo su olfato y su voz hablándole del proyecto, pero sabía que tenía que resolver aquello, así que asintió con calma y sonrió.

—Bajo en un rato, no te acomodes demasiado— le espetó dulcemente, Candy rió y se dirigió a la salida, tenía la clara intención de disculparse la salir como era correcto, pero tras la mirada de ira de Susana se abstuvo, visiblemente indiferente a su presencia… cierto detalle había aparecido en su memoria, justo en ese momento, claro… ¡Susana había sido novia de Terry en la universidad!

Cuando salió, cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió con paso decidido al ascensor mientras dentro, Terry se volvía a tornar molesto:

—Bien… ¿Qué decías? Te dije que no me hicieras repetirlo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—

—Quería verte… pensé que tú… me extrañarías y…— comenzó a decir, Terry rió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿QUÉ?— exclamó el castaño— Pero… ¿Qué rayos dices? ¿Por qué habría de extrañarte? No quiero ser grosero pero… aparte de que eres mi compañera de escuela, mi ex empleada y una conocida… ¿Qué eres para que te extrañe?

—Fui tu novia— le recordó ella con un deje de orgullo.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, duramos que… ¿dos semanas?

—Fue un mes— atajó ella, estaba comenzando a sentirse enfada ante aquella indiferencia.

—Lo que fuera, ya fue Susana. No comprendo a que viene eso. A decir verdad… después de que renunciaste esperaba no tener que volver a verte. Tu concepto de coquetería realmente me es extraño, porque… si estoy en lo correcto, jamás te he dado alguna esperanza, ni siquiera en nuestra breve relación porque… ¿no siento nada? Me gustabas, eras una chica hermosa en la universidad, pero… siento decir que el encanto pasó. Así pues y tras años de que eso pasara… ¿cuál es tu punto?

—Terry… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Pasamos cosas maravillosas… además, tú me contrataste porque me seguías queriendo. Tú… me dejaste ir a mi cita de modelaje porque querías que tu amada triunfara y tú madre me aceptó en su compañía porque soy su futura nuera… yo vine porque…

—Alto— la cortó Terry— Primero: Si no mal recuerdo, el "mes" que estuvimos juntos, solo íbamos a la escuela y quizás a una o dos fiestas, tampoco es cómo que haya actuado como un príncipe. Segundo: te contraté porque pasabas un mal momento y te conocía, había que estudiaste y mi estima por compañeros escolares llegaba hasta ahí. Tercero: te deje ir, porque realmente me tenía exasperado, tu lista de prioridades siempre ha sido extraña. Cuarto: ¿trabajas para mi madre? No tenía ni idea… pero juro que ella no está al tanto de que figuras en mi lista de conocidos— explicó el castaño— Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser grosero, pero ciertamente no me estás dejando otra opción para decirte las cosas… Susana… no sé de donde te has inventado estás fantásticas historias, pero debo recalcar que son bastante disparatadas, porque….

Cómo has visto… mi novia es aquella preciosa rubia, Candy Andrey. La única chica a la que he amado desde los 13 años y la que amaré hasta el día en que muera… Hm… Bueno, sé que me quieres (por no decir que estás encaprichada) pero… siento no poder corresponderte, de verdad, si pudiera cambiar lo que siento, no te diría todo esto, es solo que no puedo… yo amo a Candy y siempre lo he hecho, ella es la razón de que nunca hubiera tenido novia o de que te hubiera terminado. Ahora… te pido que te vayas y que no vuelvas a venir porque me disgusta tu postura autoritaria en mi edificio, también agradecería que no vistieras así, esta es una empresa seria… Y… bueno, que tengas éxito en tu trabajo, no defraudes a mi madre— sentenció el chico sin más y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina para tener un último gesto de caballerosidad. Susana no tardó en cruzar la puerta enfadada y con el llanto pugnando por salir de sus ojos agua marina.

En la oficina, Terry tomó asiento… nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que provocaba en Susana. ¿De verdad había sido inconscientemente alentador con ella? Nunca en lo que le iba de vida, había sido cruel con una chica. Durante su adolescencia, sí, claro, había salido con muchas y era plenamente conocedor de sus encantos personales… pese a ellos, nunca había intentado mostrarse muy romántico o siquiera interesado en aquella rubia, de donde pues, ella había sacado esa idea, no lo sabía.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Departamento de Susana=**

Elisa miró una vez más sus uñas. Esa mañana había tenido una gran sesión en el spa, un manicure, pedicure, masaje y también una mascarilla facial bastante buena. Su día había sido planeado con cuidado, dado que la pelirroja esperaba pasarla completamente mimada. Al menos el paso uno de su día estaba cumplido. En su itinerario, seguía una larga ducha y luego una selección de su mejor lencería, de su mejor vestido y de su mejor maquillaje. Por la tarde una comida con un chico llamado Arnold Perkins, que era corredor de autos y que ganaba muy bien en varias apuestas. Por la noche, velas, rosas y una noche apasionante… Un día perfecto para ella, llena de mimos, pues Arnold tendría que satisfacerla en todo aspecto, si quería llegar a la noche, aún más esmerarse en ese punto.

Así pues y con una radiante sonrisa, se dirigió a su habitación donde ya tenía preparada una botella de champagne y una copa, mientras decidía realizar la selección de ropa antes de la ducha. Buscó en el armario… vestidos, negros, verdes, azules, ¡oh, lilas! Y ahí estaba…. El vestido rojo más sexy que poseía y el que más le encantaba. Corto y ajustado, con un pronunciado escote en el pecho y con la espalda totalmente descubierta, una prenda que combinaría con sus tacones negros de suela roja y con aquella lencería de encajes negros que tanto le había costado. Con aquel pensamiento, sonrió y se dirigió a la cómoda, ahí abrió un cajón y dio con el conjunto, lo sacó y lo puso sobre la cama, donde también estaba el vestido:

—Ronald… sí, creo que fue con su tarjeta con la que pague esto. Lástima que no llegó a verlo por culpa de su tonta esposita…— se lamentó la chica. Ronald Cormac había sido la conquista que previamente había tenido, esa semana era Ronald y la que siguió, Arnold llegó a su vida.

Estaba por tomar su ropa para meterse a la tina que tanto la llamada, cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró con un portazo y escuchó un llanto lastimero que pronto acaparó toda la estancia del apartamento. Extrañada y creyendo que se trataba de algún animal moribundo, se dirigió a la sala para ver que estaba pasando y grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que no se trataba de un animal, sino de Susana. La rubia yacía tirada en el sofá, llorando sus penas a lágrima viva y con una botella de whisky en las manos. El rímel y el delineador se le habían corrido y estaba manchando toda su cara, su cabello parecía agitado por el viento y sus tacones yacían en el suelo. Susana empinó la botella a sus labios mientras lloraba y Elisa tuvo la amabilidad de tomar asiento a su lado para saber qué demonios le ocurría a su amiga.

—Pensé que habías ido a ver a Terry, ¿por qué estás así?— le preguntó al tomar asiento a su lado. Susana dio un trago a la botella y luego se enjugó un poco las lágrimas para poder hablar.

—Lo perdí. Ella me lo quitó… ¡Ely, me lo quito! Esa maldita ofrecida se metió con mi Terry, lo tiene encantado… ¡Me robó a MI Terry!— exclamó Susana enfadad y triste.

—Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando? Ya sabemos que Terry no tiene novias, eso no puede ser— espetó la pelirroja.

—Pues eso cambio. Esa zorra de marketing…— comenzó a despotricar— ni siquiera es bonita, yo no sé qué le vio. Es demasiado flacucha… tiene unos horribles gustos para vestir, sus cabellos no podían estar más asquerosos y esas pecas en sus caras ¡dios! Es toda una monstruosidad… ni siquiera ha de ser buena en la cama, ¿cómo demonios llegó a mi Terry?—

—Susana Marlowe, deja de parlotear y explícate bien. ¿De quién demonios hablas, tonta?— espetó Elisa desesperada, Susana la miró y con una mueca de asco y un tono totalmente cubierto de rencor, le respondió:

—Pues de esa idiota de Candy Andrey, de la novia de mi Terry, la mujer nueva de marketing… la…— Susana no pudo continuar, Elisa se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso apresurado a rondar por todo el departamento.

¿Cómo era eso? ¿Candy Andrey? ¿La Candy que ella conocía? ¿La misma que había sido el platónico de Terry y la ex de Anthony? ¿La tonta rubia que siempre le ganaba en todo?

—" _No, no, no, maldita sea, no puede ser… esa tonta debería estar en Chicago o en África o donde fuera, ¿cómo es que está aquí? Piensa Ely, piensa… ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Candy en la escuela…? Anthony… Sí, sí… la apuesta… Pero… ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿De verdad ya será novia de Terry? ¿Podría ser otra Candy?_ "— pensó la morena.

—Ely… ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Susana más tranquila.

—No… claro que no estoy bien. ¡Eres una estúpida Susana! ¡Te dije! ¡Te lo dije que debía seducirlo!— espetó Elisa mientras despotricaba contra su amiga— Te dije que lo embriagaras y te metieras en su cama, te dije que te acostaras con él, te dije que te le lanzaras en la oficina… ¡pero no! ¡Tenías que seguir tus tontos cuentos de hadas! Y ahora… ahora Terry se volvió a encontrar con su amada pecosa… ¡Ahora lo perdiste todo! Adiós adonis reencarnado, adiós dinero por montones, despídete de la idea de ser la señora de Grandchester, porque lo echaste todo a perder por tu ineptitud y tu creencia de que te amaba. ¡No te dije! ¡No te quiere! ¡Te dije que él solo amaba a esa tonta! Pero no… tenías que tomarme por cu…— Susana se puso de pie, antes de que Elisa acabara de insultarla. De repente, algo había captado su atención.

—La conoces… Sabes de quién demonios hablo no… ¿Es la misma Candy? ¿No que no recordabas?— interrogó la rubia

—Pues no, hasta ahora. No me queda dudas… dices que es rubia, rizada, pecosa… Candy, Candy Andrey, la chiquilla tonta que Terry tanto amo en la escuela y a la que nunca pudo olvidar…— aseguró Elisa…

—Entonces…— Susana se dejó caer de nuevo… estaba perdida…— No hay… ¿Nada que hacer? ¿Perdí?—

—No…— un plan asomaba a la cabeza de Elisa…— Tengo una idea… una genial idea… solo… solo tenemos que estar alertas. El miércoles, porque mañana no puedo, iremos a la empresa de Terry y esperaremos a verlo ir a comer, si va con ella, los seguiremos y tomaremos nota del horario, si nuestros análisis son correctos, Terry debe seguir siendo predeciblemente rutinario…— Elisa alzó una ceja, sí, el plan tenía que funcionar… y así, con una nueva sonrisa, Susana se dejó caer en el ocio mientras bebía poco a poco la botella, con la esperanza de relajar sus alterados nervios. Elisa, con gesto adusto pero tratando de recuperar su día perfecto, volvió a la ducha y se sumergió tan pronto como pudo en la tina… Una vez, Candy y ale había quitado lo que ella deseaba, pues aunque de inicio se había negado, Elisa había dado por hecho que su perro faldero Anthony siempre iba a estar detrás… Gracias a Candy, Anthony se había enamorado y la había dejado… Ahora, años después, la misma rubia tonta le quitaba la oportunidad de bañarse en billetes cuando Susana consiguiera a Terry Grandchester y eso no lo iba a permitir… Tan fácil como seguirlos, tan fácil como analizar a quién atacar directamente… A Terry o a Candy… Su baño de burbujas fue especialmente relajante cuando una sonrisa surcó sus labios… solo una decisión, una sola y nada más… una sola jugada y Candy no le quitaría nada más, nunca…

Elisa no perdería dos veces frente a la misma mujer…

¿Candy o Terry? ¿Quién sería el blanco?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Buenas noches a todas! Bueno…lamento mucho haberme retrasado, de verdad, pero… la escuela entró en segunda evaluación y la gripa azotó el aula, tuvimos una gran epidemia en la que me vi inmersa… en fin… esperando que se hallen ansiosas, les dejo aquí este capítulo 19 y les informo…_ _ **¡CAPITULO 20! Gran final de esta historia…**_ _no se lo pierdan, prometo no tardar. Como ven… no voy a meter demasiado drama, porque ese ya lo vivimos… Igualmente, preparo un_ _ **Epílogo,**_ _porque esta historia se lo merece._

 _Agradeciendo sus hermosas palabras que me hicieron llegar, espero que comenten este capítulo y claro que me dejen sus sugerencias, opiniones y todo… ¿alguna quisiera a Anthony en un acto para redimirse? ¿Las dejo con las ganas o les doy el gran encuentro entre Terry y Tony…? Ustedes deciden… Saludos a todas y muy buen fin de semana._

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **Sra. Grandchester, Gladys, Becky Grandchester, paulayjoaqui, GUEST, Becky70, Merlia, LizCarter, Carito Andrew, Aramac**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	21. Capitulo 20

**=Capitulo 20=**

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

 _ **=Delmonico's Restaurant.=**_

El lugar se hallaba tranquilo. Eran pocas las personas, que un lunes como aquel decidían visitar aquel restaurante y era justamente esa razón, la que ponía a los gerentes, los meseros, los intendentes y hasta a los cocineros a laborar de manera relajada y tranquila. Pocos eran los días que podían estar así de tranquilos e incluso tomarse un poco de tiempo… Aquel lunes, sin embargo, dos meseras… una alta y delgada, pelirroja de ojos azules y una señora un tanto regordeta y de algunos cabellos platinados, miraban a cierta mesa, que desde hacía dos o tres semanas, era utilizada siempre, por los mismos clientes.

La pareja tan singular que llegaba y pedía la misma mesa, siempre era un digno espectáculo, no precisamente porque llamarán la atención de mala manera, sino porque aquellas dos meseras, se turnaban regularmente para atenderles. Él, el chico, era castaño, alto y con porte de príncipe inglés… Ella, la chica, era bajita, delgada y rubia. Él siempre iba de traje y siempre sonreía. Ella siempre se sonrojaba y sus atuendos sencillos la hacían lucir humildemente hermosa. Él, siempre insistía en arrastrar la silla para darle el asiento a su acompañante. Ella, siempre tomaba su mano y le hacía un comentario sobre lo caballeroso que era… Y aunque en tan solo tres semanas o quizás dos, habían llamado la atención de las afortunadas meseras, a quienes resultaba un tanto divertida su monotonía… era más impresionante aún que dicha rutina, era y no era la misma al mismo tiempo.

Cada día a cada hora, ellos llegaban pedían mesa y repetían secuencias. Cada día, sin embargo, pedían distintos platillos y se veía, charlaban de distintas cosas… Cada día él la miraba distinto y ella sonreía de diferente forma, cada día aquello que habían demostrado el día anterior cambiaba completamente al siguiente. Si el lunes él sonreía, dispuesto a no dormir pensando en ella… el martes, sonreía convencido de que su insomnio era válido y en su lugar, la sonrisa demostraba también que aquel nuevo día, estaba dispuesto a no solo permanecer despierto sino también a pasar cada día buscando una nueva forma de enamorarla…

Otro claro ejemplo, era… sí el miércoles, ella lo miraba como superando sus terrores internos solo por la mera presencia del hombre junto a ella , el jueves, su mirar esmeralda, destellante de esos ojos verdes hermosos y brillantes, reflejaba no solo agradecimiento sino también una nueva meta… Si el miércoles lo había mirado decidida a superar, el jueves lo miraba segura de que él era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien… tranquila… feliz.

—Ya no se ven relaciones así. El amor ha cambiado demasiado… Es bueno ver que estas parejas siguen existiendo… Que suerte tienen…— había comentado momentos atrás la mesera regordeta, mientras miraba una vez más y de soslayo a los jóvenes enamorados de la mesa de siempre, al fondo, pegada a la ventana. Mientras, si compañera suspiraba ensoñada al ver tal pareja… ¡cómo quisiera un novio así!

Atento, dulce, carismático… y guapo. Porque aparte de todo, esa pareja era perfecta en relación y físico. Porque ella, era una de esas bellezas naturales. Su cuerpo era curveado pero no exagerado, su ropa siempre resaltaba sus curvas pero no usaba grandes escotes ni buscaba enseñar más de la cuenta. Sus cabellos eran rizados, rebeldes pero a la vez dóciles… Sus pestañas largas y densas, sus cejas claras, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa… siempre amable. Dulce, enamoradiza. La chica sin duda, era una de esas bellezas naturales, una de esas mujeres que te invita, con su mera presencia a sentarte a su lado y charlar sin parar, a besarla bajo la lluvia sin preocuparse por el resfriado que se pillará al otro día… a permanecer en cama, diario y hasta que el sol se ponga, a desayunar y reír, a brincar en medio de una tormenta…

Él, como ella, era no solo una belleza, sino también un ejemplar digno de la masculinidad de los hombres. Tenía porte de príncipe, pero su andar era arrogante. Tenía facciones delicadas, como las de un niño pequeño, pero un mirar firme y seguro, sus zafiros radiantes siempre danzaban de un lugar a otro y penetraban hasta lo profundo. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, era más bien infantil, arrogante… Y su cabello, ¡oh dios mío! Parecía indomable y a la vez perfecto, era sedoso, pero a la vez firme en donde él lo acomodaba, caía en picada hasta sus hombros y de vez en vez le cubría una buena parte de los ojos y su cabello combinado con su vestimenta, siempre elegante pero a la vez desgarbada… con el cuello desacomodado o con la corbata floja… le daban al hombre, simplemente el estereotipo perfecto de _príncipe azul…_ Él, sin duda, era un príncipe ejemplar… Su mera presencia, invitaba a pasar a su lado y volver el rostro para seguir su perfume, a acurrucarte entre sus brazos y pasar horas hojeando el mismo libro mientras él jugaba con sus labios en tus orejas… a dormir abrazada a él y saber que esa noche, un ángel velaba tus sueños, a afrontar las heridas y saber que él, era la cura que ningún científico loco podría inventar…

—Son perfectos— susurró la pelirroja, mientras tomaba la jarrilla de jugo de naranja, dispuesta a acercarse a la hermosa pareja, que en tres o quizás en dos semanas, había cautivado tanto a ella, como a su amiga y a sus bondadosos corazones. Con un andar algo tímido y lento, llegó donde los clientes y logró escuchar un breve fragmento de su conversación…

—Por favor Candy, no es como si no la hubieras visto antes…— pidió él en un tono dulce y coqueto, capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer.

—Pero Terry, eso era cuando tú y yo, éramos amigos… No puedes pedirme que de la nada vaya, salude y…— la rubia pecosa no pudo terminar, Terry posó sus labios en los de ella y depositó un casto beso.

—Solo es mi madre y ella quiere volver a verte. Está muy feliz por las buenas nuevas, así que no quiere perder más detalles… No con nosotros, nos vigilará queramos o no… Y no podré impedírselo. Karen se va, estudia la universidad y luego vive con su novio que resulta ser tu hermano, tiempo después, llega un día a casa de mis padres y lo único que deja es un bonito sobre, idéntico al que llega a tu puerta… Ya sabrás que mi madre no está feliz de que se haya tomado la decisión sin haberle avisado de los planes… pero también deseosa de ser participe en todo— explicó Terry en una sonrisa, mientras bebía un poco del jugo de naranja que acababan de dejar en su vaso. La mesera pelirroja (Terry aún se preguntaba porque siempre los atendía ella o la señora gordita) se había retirado dejando a los enamorados charlando de su situación actual.

—También fue una sorpresa para mí, hablé con Albert anoche y me ha dicho que la abuela Elroy casi se infarta, naturalmente luego de ello, también se puso feliz— aclaró Candy sonriente. En medio de ambos, sobre la mesa, reposaban dos sobres, ambos entrecerrados. Dentro, dos tarjetas color hueso con letras negras cursivas muy llamativas dejaban a que leyera, darse cuenta de lo que se trataba todo aquello…

" _ **Albert Andrey**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Karen Grandchester"**_

Si bien la explicación ampliada venía escrita abajo, Candy y Terry no habían tardado mucho en darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Las tarjetas, no eran sino, invitaciones para una boda… ¡Boda! Albert y Karen, los primogénitos de ambas familias, cuya relación había florecido en la preparatoria y se había seguido hasta la actualidad, habían tomado la decisión de casarse, sin consultar a nadie, sin pedir ayuda de nadie. Simplemente enviando sus invitaciones.

Por supuesto, el día anterior, en que las invitaciones habían llegado, Albert y Karen habían tenido que dar muchas explicaciones… Candy y Terry no eran los únicos que les habían cuestionado su decisión. Albert y Karen sin embargo, solo habían comunicado que no dijeron nada, porque querían ser una pareja independiente desde el inicio del matrimonio y no deseaban ser de esos que pagan todo por cuenta de sus padres. Su boda, sería el premio que dejaban sus empleos y sus propias ganancias sin un centavo de la fortuna Grandchester o Andrey… Y aunque aquella decisión había enorgullecido a sus progenitores (o abuela) también había escandalizado a sus familias quienes no estaban al tanto de sus deseos de matrimonio.

—Igual, no es como que tú y yo nos vayamos a casar mañana y sin avisar…— continuó Candy. Terry rió.

—Yo no dije eso. ¿Estás demasiado ansiosa porque te proponga matrimonio?— bromeó y por respuesta Candy le golpeo levemente en el hombro— Ja, ja, ja era chiste… Solo digo, que mi madre querrá asegurarse de que tú y yo si le mantendremos informada de nuestra relación… Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte y quiere hacerlo. Por eso te ha invitado a cenar el viernes por la noche, antes de la cena formal de compromiso (que no veo necesaria) de Albert y Karen, el domingo— espetó alegre. Candy tragó saliva y volvió a palidecer, como le pasaba desde la primera vez que había escuchado de aquella cena…

—Y si… Es que yo… Bueno… Si quiero ir, de verdad que sí— se explicó— Pero no quiero causar mala impresión, no… no soy la novia que deberías tener y eso tu madre lo sabrá más que nunca cuando vuelva a verme y se dé cuenta de la chica que fuiste a escoger…— susurró y agachó la mirada. Terry se acercó un poco desde su lugar y la tomó de la barbilla con dulzura.

—Eso no podría pasar de ningún modo. Candy, mi madre siempre ha sabido que estaba enamorado de ti… lo sabía y solo esperaba el día en que estuviera contigo, te lo aseguro. Ahora, no le quites esa ilusión, por favor… y como extra, yo tengo muchos deseos de presentarte como mi novia ante mis padres… ¡Soy todo un afortunado, cariño! No pude haberme conseguido novia más hermosa, dulce y pura…

—Terry… tu sabes— Candy no sabía cómo explicar aquello— No, no uses la palabra pureza…— rogó.

—Deja de apenarte mi amor. A mí no me interesa…. Pureza no es solo ser lo que ya no eres… Eres pura por el hermoso corazón que guardas en tu pecho, por los sentimientos que posees y por la vitalidad con la que afrontas la vida. Eres pura para mí, por eso y por mucho más… Ya habíamos quedado en que lo que pasó, no me afecta ni me interesa para decidir que siento por ti. Pasado es pasado… Las huellas deben diluirse y un día…. Serán casi invisibles. Estamos construyendo un nuevo futuro… los dos, juntos…— aseguró el castaño. Candy lo miró y sonrió. Se acercó y besó a Terry en los labios… El chico era capaz de darle seguridad, de infundirle firmeza y de aplacar las ideas pasadas que por momentos, solían asaltarla de vez en cuando.

Una vez, Candy había escuchado decir de su hermano que necesitaba ayuda psicológica para sobrellevar el trauma que había vivido y ella por supuesto, se había negado… En un momento, por no volver a un hospital, que tan malos recuerdos le llevaba, en un futuro por miedo a tener que revivir el recuerdo y justamente en ese momento… porque ya no lo necesitaba. Terry Grandchester había llegado a su vida para ser diagnóstico, tratamiento y cura a sus males…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Y mientras en la mesa del fondo, ella lo besaba y él correspondía, el bar del lugar era la mezcla de odio, envidia y nauseas, que aquejaban a dos jóvenes mujeres que se esforzaban en pasar desapercibidas. La más alta de ellas, una pelirroja, alta, delgada y se ojos aceituna, teñidos de odio en el mirar, pedía justamente en esos momentos, dos copas de un coctel demasiado fuerte para beberse por la tarde.

El barman sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención a lo que servía. En esos momentos, la única clientela en la barra, eran esa pelirroja de escote prominente y su acompañante rubia, de ojos azules y dueña de unas largas y blancas piernas descubiertas por la corta falda que en esos momentos portaba. Ambas llevaban ya un buen rato enfrascadas en su charla íntima, bebiendo lentamente y mirando a quién sabe qué lugar, tan distraídas que no notaban como el mesero las devoraba con la mirada.

—De acuerdo… ya sé qué haremos— espetó Elisa, pelirroja y de odio en el mirar, con una sonrisa torcida y llevándose a la boca, la copa que acababa de recibir.

—Bueno pues dime ya, que estoy a nada de ir y besarlo para separarlo de esa artificial— se quejó Susana, su rubia acompañante con un puchero.

—Esa sería una buena idea, pero nos arriesgamos a que ella te agarre y te quite de encima de él. En plan es el típico… Lo vamos a engatusar. Me he decidido. El blanco de nuestro plan… será Candy. Atacaremos directo a su corazón de pollo… si no mal recuerdo, ella debe ser la misma tonta tímida de antes y si está bien enterada de tu última visita a la oficina de su amado, debe ya conocer su historia…

—Pero… ¿eso en que nos ayuda?— preguntó Susana sin comprender.

—Ay tonta… pues es sencillo. Si ella sabe que eres la ex, si ella sigue siendo como antes será fácil engañarla, romperle el corazón y ¡abracadabra! Terry será tuyo. Escucha bien… conozco a uno de los que trabaja en la empresa, es el novio de tu amiga Dorothy, el muy inepto saca copias o algo así… lo voy a seducir y lo convenceré de verter cierto somnífero en el café de Terry, como bien sabemos, el novio se lo lleva a Doro y ella al jefe…

—Ya, ya, voy entendiendo y me gusta el plan…— Susana sonrió malévolamente y desvió la vista de la mesa del fondo al barman que en ese momento le guiñó un ojo. Un hombre bien parecido y rubio, se acercó a la barra y pidió un martini, Susana no reparó más de lo necesario en él… detestaba a los rubios, porque en su opinión, nadie era como ella.

—Pues que bueno, porque cuando se duerma, tú sacarás a Dorothy de la recepción y yo iré con mis amigos para bajar a Terry por las escaleras. Lo llevaré a una habitación de un hotel muy especial para mí, así que no lo arruines…

—Un ¿hotel especial? ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó Susana arqueando una ceja. Elisa sonrió y respondió, helando la sangre del rubio que había pedido un martini.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien. O más bien semanas. Comenzaba a tener terrores nocturnos que no tenía desde que había cumplido 8 años, comenzaba a padecer un gran insomnio que no le permitía conciliar ni un poco de sueño y si las reuniones de negocios seguían así de aburridas como las de esa semana, no le importaría comenzar a cargar con la anforita que guardaba en casa para llevar a donde fuera un poco del buen whisky que guardaba en su bar personal. No era precisamente como si aquel martini que servían en Delmonico's le disgustara, a decir verdad estaba realmente delicioso pero no era tan fuerte como su bebida personal. De continuar como estaba… acabaría haciendo lo que Tom le había recomendado cuando le comentó (obviando un par de detalles) acerca de su situación: visitar al psicólogo.

Acaba de recibir su martini, cuando la respuesta a una de las preguntas que había formulado la chica de al lado, llamó su atención. No necesitaba voltear el rostro para reconocer esa voz… la había escuchado muchas veces en muchos tonos y en muchos lugares… _hacía ya un tiempo que no a veía_ y a decir verdad, se había alegrado de ello, pero en esos momentos, lo que dijo, sin saber por qué, lo dejó pasmado por completo:

—Es el hotel de Anthony Brower, mi peor error y mi más grande amante. Muchas veces fuimos juntos, incluso reservábamos siempre la misma habitación. Según sé, en esa habitación, estuvo también Candy Andrey…—

Anthony estuvo a nada de dejar caer la copa que sostenía. ¿Elisa hablaba de Candy? ¿Elisa hablaba de ese hecho que no lo dejaba dormir desde que se había enterado de las consecuencias que había tenido? ¿Ella tendría conocimiento de que esa habitación donde una rubia había estado, había sido el escenario de una violación? ¿Sabría ella que él era ese violador?

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó un poco para escuchar la conversación, deseaba saber que estaba pasando ahí aunque fuera solo para confirmar si alguien sabía de lo que él era… _un violador._

—Quieres decir… ¿Qué han compartido chico, esa y tú?— cuestionó la rubia esquelética.

—Dios, no— aclaró Elisa con indignación—Estoy diciendo que el imbécil de Tony se la llevó a la cama por una apuesta y no tuvo ingenio para reservar otra habitación, menudo idiota de 18 años— explicó enfadada, Anthony diría, celosa— Veremos que le da a Candy cuando recuerde que ha estado en ese lugar…. Bueno, una muy buena imitación del lugar que ella visitó a los 18 años en Chicago, los Brower no tienen estilo en sus hoteles, todos son iguales, al menos el que te digo, lo es. La habitación está en el mismo piso— se burló.

El rubio a su lado no reparó en nada de lo que se dijo de su hotel, tan solo en el hecho de que aquellas dos, estaban planeando algo y eso algo, incluía que Candy Andrey, la rubia que alguna vez y en ese mismo momento aún amaba, la pecosa que había sido víctima de su abuso y su rabia, de su idiotez y su borrachera… La rubia a la que todas esas semanas y noches, había pensado con desesperación, tratando de demostrarse de que el futuro le había traído cosas mejor, de que su vida estaba mejor años después de lo que él le había hecho…

Por una afortunada coincidencia, se había enterado de que Candy sostenía una relación con Grandchester y al menos por ese momento se había sentido aliviado. Porque Terry siempre la había amado, porque el castaño bien podría reparar su daño, sus errores, sus mentiras, sus huellas imborrables… Pero ¿Candy sufriría de nuevo aún con Terry? Esas dos… ¿destrozarían lo bueno que la rubia tenía, por quién sabe qué cosa?

Anthony buscó con desesperación por si Candy andaba por ahí. En efecto, ella estaba en el restaurante, en la mesa del fondo, con Terry, reían, se besaban, se tomaban de las manos… ¿Esa sonrisa, se iba a borrar? ¿Podía hacer algo por evitarlo?

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, dio un corto sorbo a su copa y dejó un fajo de billetes en la barra, era hora de irse. Tenía que ordenar la agenda del día siguiente… tenía una visita que hacer, un acto de redención que cometer, un acto puro, que daría paso a mil buenas experiencias que no debían esperar más…

— _Una persona como ella, no merece sufrir más…—_ fue lo último que pensó antes de darse la vuelta y derramar por accidente la copa de martini justo al lado de una rubia artificial, esquelética, tonta y malvada, que chilló levemente al sentir la falda mojada. Elisa ni siquiera se inmutó, aquel rubio no llamó su atención, ella estaba pensando, en cómo acabar con cierta rubia que tanto se empeñaba en aparecerse en su vida.

Y en la mesa del fondo, una hermosa pareja, decidía que el viernes por la tarde, deberían salir temprano de la oficina, la noche, llevaría una hermosa cena y el domingo una reunión familiar. ¿Llegarían a cumplirse esos planes?

 _ **Continuará…**_

:-:-:-:-:

 _¡Muy buenas tardes a todas! Bueno, primero que nada, quisiera aclarar ciertos comentarios que me llamaron la atención. Por ejemplo, que iba a casar a Terry con Susana, no supe de qué modo insinué aquello, pero no, para nada, ahora ya conocen el malvado plan. Segundo, en el capítulo 12, insinué que íbamos a la mitad, pero aclaré que me refería a que en la primera edición para ese punto, ya estábamos en la SEGUNDA PARTE de la historia, no a que el capítulo 12 fuera exactamente la mitad de todo esto. Y tercero, dije antes que este sería el último capítulo, pero decidí que tomaré con calma esto, así pues, me voy a llevar el_ _ **CAPITULO 21, COMO GRAN FINAL,**_ _por favor no se lo pierdan, nuestra pareja merece un buen final. Y claro, les voy a traer un buen epílogo._

 _Y… ¿Alguien notó que cambie de nombre? :33 Bueno… No he dejado de ser Julieta, para todos, detalles en mi perfil que también ha sido actualizado. Pero bien, me agrada poder presentarme aquí, cómo JulyPotter31. Esperando que no se confundan y que me sigan queriendo, como July o Julieta, andaré por acá, con mis locuras._

 _ **GRACIAS:**_

 _ **Becky Grandchester, Carito Andrew, Gladys, GUEST, Merlia, GUEST, Magda Vidal, GUEST, LizCarter, Sra. Grandchester, Becky70**_

 _Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. ¡Buen fin de semana a todas!_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_


	22. Capitulo 21

**= Capitulo 21 =**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

 __ **Grandchester Enterprise** __

—Joven Grandchester— inquirió Dorothy al atravesar la puerta de entrada a la amplia oficina que su jefe ocupaba. El reloj de la pared marcaba a penas las 9 de la mañana y Terry se extrañó bastante porque su primera reunión del día tendría lugar a las 11. Dorothy sin embargo, no parecía estar extrañada por haberse presentado pero sí, por lo que iba a decir.

—Dime… ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Terry arqueando elegantemente una ceja. Dorothy bajó un poco la mirada, las cosas difíciles, sin duda alguna, para una secretaría eran esos pequeños retos que había que superar, como cuando entras a la oficina de tu jefe para alertarle de una visita nada esperada y que muy seguramente llevaría algún conflicto de por medio. Para ella, cómo para los más cercanos al heredero de los Grandchester, era bien conocida la relación que existía entre esas dos personas.

—Bueno… lo buscan joven. Dice que es urgente— explicó Dorothy. Terry se preguntó, por qué no le decía quién, así que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y a ponerse de pie. La secretaría abandonó lentamente la oficina y se dirigió a la recepción de la oficina, en el pasillo.

—Por favor, adelante…— solicitó con amabilidad mientras abandonaba la oficina y el invitado ingresaba. Terry acababa de rodear su escritorio para recibir a su visita y estaba terminando de acomodarse el saco, cuando la persona que lo buscaba cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras él.

Frente a frente. Una vez más. Después de tanto tiempo… Ambos chicos que habían mantenido una fuerte rivalidad desde el momento en que se habían conocido se miraron. Terry, con su porte elegante y con su mirada seria, sus cabellos finamente acomodados y su sonrisa siempre amable borrada de su rostro, contemplaba atónito a la persona a la que tenía frente a él.

Ahí, parado con toda naturalidad, enfundado en un traje azul marino, con el saco bien acomodado, con la corbata recta y de nudo doble o quizás triple, con el cabello rubio bien peinado y con los ojos azules refulgiendo en un brillo extraño, Anthony Brower, le devolvía la mirada.

—Buenos días Terry, lamento venir así— comenzó a decir el rubio, para romper el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado del lugar. Terry dio dos pasos hacia adelante y dudó. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener a ese rubio ahí, con el ceño fruncido y el tono más frío que poseía su ser, respondió:

—Brower ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—

—No es necesario que hablemos así, estoy aquí en son de paz, no vine por mi propio pie para ser insultado antes de que hubiera hablado, Terry— respondió el rubio, dos pasos más adelante, encarando a Grandchester.

—No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo, no hay un tema en común que nos una. Y yo no vendría tan campante si fuera tú…— comenzó a decir el castaño, Anthony lo interrumpió.

—Estoy al tanto de que tienes aquí a Candy, de que es tu empleada y también tu novia… y es precisamente de Candy, de quién he venido a hablar, si me permites— espetó firmemente. Terry apretó fuertes los puños, estaba a punto de perder el control. ¿Quién era Anthony para hablar de Candy, con él?

—No tienes ningún derecho a nombrarla, no eres más que un violador…— sentenció el castaño entre dientes. Anthony dio entonces un paso hacia atrás, de repente, palideció por completo y las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar.

—Ella… ¿te lo contó?— preguntó aterrado. El pasado, la realidad, era demasiado para cargar con ello, era su punto débil en ese momento y también su más grande pesar.

—Claro que me lo dijo imbécil, no sabes lo que has hecho, no sabes lo que destruiste, eres un…— espetó Terry enfurecido.

—Lo sé— Anthony, agachó la mirada, su barbilla estuvo a punto de pegarse con su cuello— Lo sé y me arrepiento. Pero…— tenía que recuperar el hilo, tenía que volver al inicio de su visita y después, salir corriendo a pedir ayuda, porque ya no podía con el pasado— No estoy aquí por eso… Yo… aunque no lo creas, la amé… lo hago aún ahora y es por eso…— Terry no pudo más. Y Anthony no pudo continuar, de repente, había sido arrojado contra la puerta de la oficina, tomado por las solapas del saco y estampado con brusquedad. Su cabeza azotó fuertemente contra la madera y fuera, Dorothy se preguntó que pasaba dentro.

Terry no perdió tiempo y tras arrinconar a Anthony, alzó rápidamente el puño y lo plantó duramente contra la mandíbula del rubio.

—No te atrevas a decir que la amas. No te atrevas a soltar pestes como esas— musitó entre dientes y tirando de nuevo del saco, plantó dos, tres, cuatro puñetazos nuevos en el rostro del rubio. Primero su mandíbula, luego su nariz, su pómulo y de nuevo la mandíbula. Anthony se retorcía bajo el violento chico que lo estaba moliendo a golpes. Sentía cada arremetida con más fuerza que la anterior y sabía que Terry no se iba a detener, había tocado una fibra sensible. Cuando Terry hubo estampado su puño contra su cara por sexta vez, lo arrojó al suelo, Anthony sintió un líquido correr por su mentón y descubrió que Terry había logrado sacarle sangre. Fuera de la oficina, Dorothy permanecía asustada… Todo aquello ¿Significaban problemas para Terry? Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de detrás de su lugar y ocupó el ascensor.

Dentro, Anthony permaneció en el suelo, limpiando la sangre que corría por su mentón.

—Golpéame todo lo que quieras. No cambia nada. La quise y la quiero… Tuve mis razones para llegar a donde llegué y aunque nada justifique mis actos, no es mentira lo que sentí. Para mí, fue real, hasta que cometí aquel grave error, hasta que me deje cegar por una tonta y arremetí en contra de la maravillosa persona que por vez primera me quiso sin reserva— escupió Anthony— Puedes golpearme pero eso no va evitar que y escupa si es necesario, todo lo que tengo que decirte. Porque yo la dañé, yo la destrocé, porque fui yo el que le quitó una parte importante de la vida que debió vivir… y no voy a dejar que la misma imbécil de antes se atreva a dañarla. Sé que es feliz contigo, sé que sabes cuidarla y sé que desde siempre la has amado, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé… así que anda, pégame Terry, envíame al hospital si así lo deseas… tampoco me importa…— susurró. Terry estaba por complacerlo, cuando observó sorprendido la imagen de Anthony tendido en el suelo, mirando la alfombra, con la mano en el mentón.

—Que… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con "esa imbécil"?— interrogó

—No importa demasiado lo que pasó antes, sino lo que puede pasar ahora, Terry— respondió Anthony sin mirarlo.

—Explícate… o procederé a complacerte y dejarte sin rostro— el inglés estaba que explotaba.

—De acuerdo…—Anthony trató de incorporarse, pero solo pudo doblar una rodilla y apoyarse en ella, tenía la cara adolorida, sentía la sangra manar de sus labios rotos seguro tenía un buen corte en la mejilla porque sentía algo que ardía. —Has escuchado de ¿Elisa Legan?— le cuestionó. Terry abandonó por un minuto su expresión severa y su rostro se tornó pensativo…

—No es… ¿tu ex novia?— preguntó algo indeciso, Anthony sonrió de medio lado.

—Se puede decir, yo diría, un error… pero bien, sí. ¿De verdad no recuerdas bien? Elisa es una pelirroja, sexy, fácil y hermana de Neil Legan, creo que ahora es modelo pero bueno… ella… mi… violento Grandchester— dijo con sorna— Está aquí en la ciudad. Y por alguna razón, que no alcanzó a comprender, estoy seguro de que intentará algo contra ti y contra Candy. Los vi, ayer, en el Delmonico's, Elisa estaba ahí, con una rubia extraña, confabulando contra ustedes….

—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es obra tuya?— cuestionó el inglés con fiereza

—Puedes pensarlo, pero no he visto a Elisa en mucho tiempo y lo he dicho, es increíble, pero quise a Candy…. La quise y antes y ahora, le restregaría a Elisa Legan a quién prefiero. Por eso no dejaré que dañe a Candy, no lo haré, porque…. Yo hice todo lo malo que puede hacer alguien y Candy ya soportó lo que una sola persona puede soportar… No merece más— Anthony espetó aquello de nuevo mirando al suelo y Terry supo que era sincero, pero aun así, tenía unas tremendas ganas de darle aunque fuera, una mísera patada.

Estaba por responder, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella, entró Candy, agitada, cómo si hubiera subido las escaleras en lugar de usar el ascensor. A la rubia, le costó solo un momento observar lo que pasaba ahí, la mano de Terry estaba llena de sangre, en el suelo, el rubio que más detestaba estaba tirado y aparentemente derrotado.

—Terry… ¿qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Candy, algo asustada y muy confundida.

—Pronto lo sabremos, Anthony, está por dar detalles— respondió, haciendo movimientos con las manos para que su novia cerrara la puerta y le pidió con la cabeza que se sentara en su silla de presidente. Con calma y no muy ansioso por lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a Anthony y extendió la mano.

—Levántate… quiero escucharte y… supongo que querrás extender bandera blanca con ella. Tienes razón, pasó todo lo malo que una persona puede pasar en una sola vida… Ya es suficiente— Anthony alzó la vista. Miró dubitativo la mano de él que antaño había sido su peor enemigo y al que por vez primera, miraba como, el más puro y cálido acto de exoneración. Tomando aquella firme mano que antes lo había golpeado, Anthony se apoyó en ella y se puso de pie, al darse la media vuelta, quedó frente a frente con Candy que evitó mirarlo, hasta que Terry, se hubo colocado a su lado.

—Bien Brower… te escuchamos— dijo Terry sin más. Y Anthony, procedió a mirar a Terry y solo a Terry, al darse a entender.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **10:30 am**_

Susana asomó la cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras, Dorothy estaba en el baño, con la puerta trabada, gracias a una increíble jugarreta que la rubia había realizado. El café de Terry había sido entregado como todas las mañanas a las 10:00 para entonces, ya era hora de que el chico, hubiera caído dormido, como el somnífero aplicado, indicaba que debía pasar. Elisa y dos compinches que Susana no alcanzaba a ubicar ben, asomaron sus cabezas por el hueco y aparecieron después de un segundo. Elisa sonreía, iba de botas altas pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Bien Susy, revisa que no venga nadie, ustedes, vengan conmigo— espetó Elisa a la rubia y a sus amigos que tan pronto como recibieron órdenes comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Elisa se apresuró a entrar en la oficina de Terry se extrañó un poco de ver todo en perfecto estado, la taza de café sobre la mesa, los papeles ordenados y la silla de Terry, girada con vista en el ventanal.

—Chicos, saquemos al presidente de aquí— ordenó con una sonrisa. Los dos caballeros que le acompañaban dieron dos pasos y entonces la silla se giró y una voz, que Elisa sabía no era la de Terry, habló:

—Creo que a esto se le llama secuestro, la verdad, estoy seguro de que es ilegal— musitó Anthony con calma. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Elisa lo viera y tenía que admitirlo, jamás habría esperado ver aquello. Frente a ella, sentado cómodamente en la silla de Terry, Anthony Brower la miraba. Su pulcro traje bien planchado y su cabello peinado a la perfección, sin embargo, tenía un rasguño en un pómulo, los labios rotos y un ojo a punto de volverse morado.

—Tú… ¿qué? ¿Qué te…? ¿Dónde está…?— contraria a la respuesta que el rubio esperaba, Elisa comenzó a balbucear, extrañada.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Te estaba esperando. ¿Qué me pasó? Tuve un breve accidente. ¿Dónde está, Terry? Supongo que con su novia— respondió el chico con calma y poniéndose de pie— Ahora te toca. ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Exactamente porque haces esto? ¿Pará qué quieres a Terry?— cuestionó, serio.

—No es de tu incumbencia. No eres nadie en este edificio ni fuera de él…— escupió Elisa

—Sí, eso es más común en ti. Comenzar a sisear como vil serpiente… pero vamos Elisa, ya no estamos en prepa, por favor, actúa como debes. Te he preguntado qué demonios haces aquí y porqué estas tramando algo ¿eh? Se bien que todo esto, es para que puedas dañar a Candy… Pero mucho me temo, que eso no llegará a suceder. Terry no tomó su café y ni siquiera está aquí…— comentó Anthony con naturalidad.

—Y a ti que más te da, lo que yo le haga a esa tonta ¿eh? ¿No era tu apuesta perfecta? ¿No acaso solo la querías para quitársela a Terry? ¿O que, sigues creyéndote enamorado después de años? No sé cómo te enteraste de esto del somnífero o de lo que le voy a hacer a Candy Andrey cuando la tenga, pero escúchame bien imbécil…— un ruido la distrajo. La puerta que uno de los compinches había cerrado se abrió entonces y por ella entraron tres personas. Terry, pulcramente enfundado en su traje negro, escoltado por dos grandes guardas de seguridad que no pertenecían al edificio.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No quería interrumpir el reencuentro romántico que estaban teniendo… pero estos dos hombres me han pedido que intervenga. En fin… creo que hemos escuchado bastante y lo que hayas puesto en mi café, sigue ahí, como gran evidencia. Caballeros, pueden llevársela… a ella, a sus amigos y a la rubia de ahí— dije Terry en tono jovial, mientras señalaba a Elisa, a sus amigos y posteriormente a Susana que no cabía en sí misma de la impresión.

—Pero… Terry… ¿qué?— balbuceó Susana al sentir sobre sus muñecas unidas, el frío metal de las esposas. Mientras el otro de los guardias arrestaba por fin a Elisa, los amigotes trataron de escapar rápidamente, pero sin pensarlo, Terry y Anthony les cerraron el paso. Susana estaba a punto de volver a abrir la boca, cuando alguien más irrumpió en la oficina.

—Reserva lo que tengas que decir. Lo necesitarás para brindar una buena defensa, _güerita…—_ generalmente su tono siempre era dulce, generalmente nunca era grosera ni mucho menos teñía sus palabras de aquel siseo intimidante, pero por primera vez, Terry fue testigo consciente, de la imagen que representaba Candy Andrey, cuando se enfadaba.

La rubia, estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta, mostrando una imponente figura, destellando en sus ojos un brillo de rabia y apretando los labios notoriamente para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Vaya, vaya, Candy Andrey sale a honrarnos con su presencia. Tal parece que ser la novia de un gran empresario le ha subido los humos…— se mofó Elisa desde el fondo de la oficina, importándole poco que estuviera siendo arrestada, Candy dirigió entonces sus miradas a la pelirroja y sonrió.

—Y tal parece que desear lo que no es propio, ha hecho que Elisa Legan finalmente demuestre la escoria que siempre ha sido…— respondió la rubia.

—Como te atreves ¡niña tonta! ¡Eras y eres la misma estúpida de siempre! ¡La niña a que todos quieren y a la que todos usan para trapear el suelo!— escupió la pelirroja realmente enfadada. Candy no se inmutó, no dio ni un paso atrás y no bajo en ningún momento la cabeza. Estar al lado de Terry no le había subido para nada a las nubes, al menos no en el aspecto en que Elisa lo mencionaba, pero sí, le había devuelto algo que por muchos años había creído perdido…. Su valor, su seguridad personal.

—Algunas cosas no cambian Elisa. Yo siempre seré tonta y tú siempre serás ridículamente fácil y de bajo nivel personal. Teniendo tanto de donde aprovechar, teniendo miles de oportunidades, siempre inclinada a lo que no deberías… Puede que yo sea la manipulable, pero no seré la que pase un tiempo tras las rejas por intentar secuestrar a uno de los empresarios más ricos, importantes y guapos del país…— sentenció sin más. Terry no dio tiempo a que la pelirroja respondiera, pues fue justo en ese momento, en que pidió a los guardias que sacaran a los arrestados de aquel lugar. Les pidió discreción para no comenzar las habladurías y los oficiales, cordialmente, aceptaron bajar todo el edificio desde las escaleras, escoltando a sus presos, para subirlos a una patrulla desde el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Estaban por terminar de salir, cuando Anthony dio un paso al frente, ya que había permanecido detrás de todos, en el huevo entre el escritorio y la ventana, en todos esos momentos, entonces, su voz resonó en las cuatro paredes y captó la atención de Terry y Candy por completo.

—Por favor, esperen… yo… hace falta un par de esposas— comentó. El guardia que no había salido aún, se volvió rápidamente y bastante extrañado… En aquel lugar, no había nadie más a quien arrestar. Al menos eso pensaba él… Anthony sabía que sí, había una persona más que merecía un juicio y una condena.

Terry y Candy se miraron un momento y bastó solo un leve cruce entre sus ojos, para comprenderse por completo. Candy, tomó la mano de su novio y le dio un ligero apretón, cuando el castaño se dignó a hablar…

—No digas tonterías. Por favor, es todo, pueden irse— indicó al guardia que salió entonces cerrando la puerta. Anthony lo miró y abrió la boca para hablar— No digas nada. Ya fue bastante. Lo dijiste cuando hablamos en la mañana, lo diré ahora de nuevo… Hiciste que Candy no sufriera más, ella ya ha perecido lo que una persona puede soportar en una vida y tú ya has marcado la pauta para un nuevo ciclo. Nos has advertido de lo que pudo pasar, has dejado que te golpeara y has de llevar en tu corazón el acto que cometiste… no es necesario algo más. Brower's Company no se mantendrá sin su líder y esta ciudad no sería la misma si yo no tuviera con quién competir…— terminó de decir con una amable sonrisa. Candy adelantó sus palabras a algo que Anthony pudiera decir.

—No te hagas más daño… no se lo hagas a alguien más… es hora de avanzar Anthony…. Dejemos que las huellas del pasado, por fin de disuelvan en nuestros corazones… Vete. Se acabó…. Debemos seguir…— Anthony miró a la rubia y aguardó un momento para hablar mientras terminaba de digerir todo lo que escuchaba. Luego, cerró los ojos y agachó la mirada.

—Tienes un corazón demasiado puro…— Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello— Me alegro de que la otra mitad… sea igual— continuó refiriéndose a Terry— No dejen que nada intervenga ya… han esperado demasiado por un amor que debió soldarse hace mucho tiempo… Hagámoslo… Dejemos que las huellas, dejen de ser imborrables. Gracias…— finalmente, alzó la mirada, clara y pura como dos mares en calma… brillantes como el líquido más puro y dulces…

Por un instante, Candy pudo apreciar de nuevo, la mirada del joven Anthony Brower de 18 años, el joven que dulcemente le había abierto su corazón, el muchacho que había encontrado en ella…. A una amiga, a una compañera… El dulce hombre que había dejado aflorar su pureza e inocencia…. Aquel, que de haber prevalecido en la consciencia razonable, jamás la habría herido como lo hizo.

—Y adiós…— dijo sin más y con una sonrisa. No hubo palabras, no se necesitaron actos, simplemente… ahí acabó todo, simplemente… ese era el final. Anthony dio unos cuantos pasos antes de abandonar la oficina y cerrar la puerta que había sido abierta meses atrás, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo.

Porque en la vida, existen sucesos, momentos irrepetibles, curiosos, quizás incluso dolorosos, pero siempre únicos (memorables o no) que dejan en uno, huellas increíblemente difíciles de borrar… Y quizás nunca se borren y quizás siempre queden ahí… Pero el reto no es borrarlas… El reto es vivir con ella, seguir, triunfar, superar o atesorar… Porque la vida muchas veces tiene _**huellas imborrables**_ , que no se van, que no se olvidan… pero forman parte de lo que uno es…

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Terry se dejó caer por fin en su cómoda silla y Candy, tomó asiento en sus piernas, acurrucándose en los brazos del hombre que la amaba, del joven que desde niños la había mirado, él que la había querido cuando eran amigos, cuando no lo eran, él que daría todo por cuidarla, él que cruzaría media ciudad por recogerla de un sucio hotel…. O él que la amaría, años después de no haberse visto. Y Terry, acariciaría su cabello rubio una y otra vez…. El cabello que emanaba aroma a flores, el cabello que tantas veces antes habría querido tocar…. Porque no necesitaba más… era feliz así…. Con Candy entre sus brazos, con su cabello en su nariz… Porque era ella, la chica que había amado desde siempre, la mujer que lo había idiotizado desde adolescentes, la dueña de su corazón, por la que haría todo o perdería todo… Por la que sonreiría, aun cuando no fuera suya, aun cuando hubiera elegido a su peor enemigo…. La mujer a la que amaría el resto de su vida.

Porque ahí, abrazados, juntos, cómo debería haber sido siempre… Candy y Terry lo tenían todo y las huellas no importaban… las huellas podían borrarse… Porque llegarían nuevas, porque habría momentos que reemplazaran los anteriores… Porque las única huellas imborrables, eran las que habían quedado marcadas en ellos, desde que Candy Andrey cruzó la puerta de la oficina del jefe para trabajar en marketing, desde que Terry Grandchester giró su silla para conocer a la nueva empleada…

 _Desde que Candy Andrey, cruzara la puerta de entrada del aula 2 en la secundaria de Chicago… Desde que Terry Grandchester girara en su silla pensando que era la profesora la que entraba, pero embobándose con la rubia pecosa que acababa de entrar…_

Nadie sabía… Nadie nunca supo… Que su historia… Su amor eterno, comenzó cruzando puertas y se escribió, cuando 3 jóvenes sin nada de vida y sin algo de sentido común, decidieron hacer una apuesta y hacer girar una y otra vez, la rueda del destino.

Su historia quedó marcada… solo por huellas, que ellos conocerían.

 ****** _ **Fin**_ ******

… **por ahora…**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Buenas madrugadas a todas…!_

 _Bueno, bueno… heme aquí, con este capítulo, que me gustó mucho escribir, que me ha dejado bastante satisfecha y con el que cierro, la primera historia que escribí para Fanfiction y la que siempre amaré por sobre todas las demás. Espero que a lo largo de estos 21 capítulos, ustedes como yo, se hayan entretenido y hayan encontrado agradable esta linda trama… Espero que quieran recibirme con brazos abiertos cuando venga con más locuras para Candy y Candy y ¿Por qué no? También en otros Fandom's._

 _Por esta ocasión… no agradeceré ni me despediré, porque como bien puse, aun no acabo. Nos estamos leyendo, en el Epílogo._

 _¡Hasta la proxima!_ _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31**_


	23. Epílogo

**= Epílogo =**

 _ **Tres años después…**_

Una vez más, se miró en el espejo insistiendo en que cada vez que lo hacía estaba en la obligación de acomodar su saco, pese a que sus acompañantes le riñeran con un " _¡Venga ya, muñeco, deja eso!_ ", mientras alegaban enérgicamente en que no tenía caso pasarse las manos por el saco, todo en él, estaba perfecto.

Su reflejo en esos momentos, casi logró convencerlo de que sus amigos no estaban bromeando en cuanto a su aspecto. Su cabello estaba bien acomodado, largo hasta los hombros, castaño, quizás un poco rebelde del frente, dado que se había negado rotundamente a sujetarlo o algo por el estilo, pero realmente, bien acomodado. Su frac negro estaba bien planchado y tenía que admitirlo, por más narcisista que pudiese sonar… pero era todo un sueño. Un estereotipo perfecto del príncipe azul, una muestra viviente de que la divinidad si existía sobre la Tierra. Sus zapatos brillaban, el pantalón ajustaba, la camisa estaba bien puesta y el moño que en esos momentos portaba no podía estar más perfecto. Cada cosa en su sitio, incluso la rosa que se veía obligado a portar en el bolsillo superior derecho del saco.

Suspiró y dejó pasar de las solapas del saco a sus mangas.

—Ya basta, hombre, te ves bien. Deja de pasarte las manos como desesperado, falta poco tiempo, todo está bien… O qué… ¿Crees que no vendrá?— le riñó nuevamente, el castaño, alto y delgado que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Se giró para responder.

La habitación donde se encontraban era amplia para ser una simple sala de espera, incluso contaba con dos modestas ventanas. Había en ella, dos sofás, un biombo, dos cómodas y claro, un televisor. En suelo estaba cubierto por duelas de madera fina y sobre las paredes se colgaban algunos adornos, cómo macetas de pared y también algunos retratos, todos con ángeles o divinidades pintadas en ellos.

En uno de los sofás, exactamente en el más amplio, se encontraba desparramado un chico alto, desgarbado y de ojos negros cubiertos siempre por los cristales de unas finas gafas. Y pegado contra la ventana más grande que había, el castaño que acababa de reñirlo. Momentos atrás, el chico miraba por la ventana, la poca nieve que quedaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, tras la nevada de dos noches atrás, tratando de ignorar la desesperación de su amigo, pero sin lograr cumplirlo.

—No, estoy seguro de que vendrá. Solo es ansiedad— respondió el reñido con voz segura y apretando los pulgares entre los demás dedos, como muestra firme de su estado de ansiedad. El castaño bufó y el de gafas rió abiertamente.

—Honestamente Terry, te ves realmente gracioso estando nervioso— le dijo entre su risa descontrolada. El aludido le lanzó una mirada de reproche, no se sentía gracioso en esos momentos, solo ansiosos. Desesperado… Deseoso…

—Anda ya, cálmate. Toma esto, dale un trago y te sentirás mejor… es para calmar los nervios— secundó el castaño del fondo con una tranquila sonrisa, mientras se metía la mano al saco de su traje negro (a juego con el del chico de gafas) y sacaba del bolsillo interior un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía, un solo trago de vodka. Terry sonrió ante la muestra de apoyo y tomó la botella que su amigo le extendió.

—Gracias Archie… me alegra que estén aquí— les aseguró en una sonrisa.

—Espero que cuando yo me case, no me ponga así de cursi, porque en serio habré llegado al fondo— bromeó Archie ante el comentario de Terry quién en esos momentos bebía el contenido del frasco.

—Déjalo Archie, todos sabemos que ese día, llorarás— se mofó entonces el de gafas.

—Qué bueno que eres mi hermano Stear, con esas palabras que mal me vendría que fueras solo mi amigo— respondió Archie indignado.

—Cállense ya los dos…— Terry terminó aquellos comentarios, justo cuando miró el reloj y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Por ella, entró un joven de cabellos rubios, largos, algo mayor que ellos, de cuerpo atlético y de ojos azules.

—Es hora, a sus puestos caballeros— anunció Albert Andrey desde el pórtico abandonando rápidamente el lugar para llegar a su propio lugar, el puesto que ameritaba ocupar en aquella esperada ocasión. Terry suspiró una vez más y sus amigos palmearon sus hombros en señal de apoyo mientras lo escoltaban a la salida de la recepción.

Cruzaron el pasillo que conectaba la recepción con el interior de la catedral donde esa tarde de invierno, el primer sábado del mes de Diciembre, una de las parejas más sonadas del momento se casaría tras una relación amorosa que había durado tres años, intacta y próspera. En ese momento, el afortunado novio, Terry Grandchester, de 27 años de edad, tomó su lugar en el altar, frente al cura que sería el oficiante. Detrás de él, se encontraban ya sus dos mejores amigos, Archie y Stear Cornwall quienes ungían como caballeros dorados, además, de la nueva amistad que con el tiempo y tras una mala relación se había llegado a forjar, Anthony Brower quién hasta ese momento había estado ayudando a poner a cada invitado a la ceremonia en un lugar adecuado.

Del lado de la novia, tres hermosas jóvenes aguardaban la llegada de la afortunada enfundadas cada una en un vestido verde manzana, largo hasta los tobillos, ceñido y con un solo hombro, mientras sostenían con firmeza, un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, idénticas a las que adornaban la iglesia en esos momentos. Los invitados se hallaban sentados, mirando atentamente los movimientos que se realizaban en aquel lugar, mientras que en un rincón del lugar, la orquesta se preparaba para hacer sonar la tan esperada marcha nupcial.

Desde su puesto, Terry miraba fijamente la entrada del lugar, esperando impaciente por la chica que cruzaría aquellas puertas en un par de momentos y sin proponérselo, acabó recordando justamente la ocasión en la que se le propuso a la afortunada, Candy Andrey.

 _ **= Flash-Back =**_

 _El otoño llegó a la ciudad y con él, el viento arreció y las hojas de los árboles pronto comenzaron a caer. El anaranjado y el café, fueron los colores de temporada, mientras que la población comenzaba a prepararse para un invierno quizás demasiado helado. Cuando Noviembre asomó las narices en el calendario y el otoño fue cediendo al invierno, Diciembre terminó con su llegada, tiñendo el naranja de blanco y el café de más blanco._

 _Y con la última semana de diciembre, pasada la Navidad y días antes del año nuevo, el evento más esperado por las familias Grandchester y Andrey, llegó a su apogeo. Aquella hermosa mañana, un 28 de Diciembre, la iglesia de Chicago permanecía completamente adornada con hermosas petunias (las flores preferidas por la novia), mientras que en las butacas, los invitados aguardaban la llegada de la nueva señora Andrey. Desde el estrado, las damas de honor, Candy Andrey, hermana menor del novio y dos amigas cercanas a la novia, miraban con atención a la entrada, donde posteriormente, Karen Grandchester, haría su presentación, caminando por el largo pasillo del brazo de su padre, Richard Grandchester, para ser entregada al novio, el afortunado, Albert Andrey. De su lado, los caballeros dorados, eran nada más y nada menos que Terry Grandchester, Tom Stevens y un amigo muy cercano al novio._

 _La marcha nupcial sonó. La novia por fin apareció y con paso firme y una radiante sonrisa en los labios, llegó a donde el novio aguardaba, dando inicio a una nueva etapa en sus vidas. La ceremonia sin duda fue preciosa, los invitados habían dicho que había sido una hermosa misa y cuando el padre por fin les otorgó el permiso para dar su primer beso como esposos, los afortunados no perdieron ni un poco el tiempo, ante las miradas alegres de sus acompañantes y los aplausos estruendosos que llenaron el lugar y rebotaron en las paredes de piedra._

 _Una vez que todo hubo terminado, los novios salieron al exterior de la iglesia, solo hasta que último invitado hubo estado fuera. Entonces y antes de subir a la limusina que les conduciría al salón donde tomaría lugar la recepción, la novia, se preparó sin querer retrasar más el momento y con todas las mujeres invitadas reunidas, se preparó para lanzar el ramo._

— _A la de 3…— dijo Karen en medio de estruendosas risas a las mujeres que ya estaban preparadas para atrapar aquellas flores— 1… 2… ¡3!— y el ramo salió disparado por el aire, elevado por la fuerza y llevado al suelo por la gravedad. Conforme se acercaba a las mujeres reunidas para atraparlo, este tomaba una decisión y cuál fue la sorpresa que él hermoso ramo de petunias terminó en las manos de Candy Andrey que muy feliz y pícaramente, miró de reojo a su novio, Terry Grandchester mientras este le sonreía, sin dar crédito a que justo en ese momento hubiera una señal._

 _ **:-:-:-:-:**_

 _El salón de fiestas, que resultó tener un precioso jardín trasero, que incluía una enorme fuente de piedra azul, era tan amplio que todos la estaban pasando en grande. Dentro, las parejas bailaban, felicitaban a los novios o tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares dispuestos a enfrascarse en una alegre conversación. El reloj había avanzado rápidamente hasta dar ya las 11:00 pm de la noche y fuera del lugar, el jardín trasero, era iluminado por la luz de la luna, que caía justamente donde se hallaba la fuente._

 _En esos momentos, el balcón del lugar, estaba ocupado, solo por una persona. Una pequeña rubia, menuda y rizada, que no podía estar más feliz. Los últimos meses de su vida, habían sido, lo que siempre había podido soñar. Tenía un gran trabajo y su proyecto de marketing había sido aceptado, lanzado y estaba por terminarse, tenía una familia hermosa, vivía con su mejor amiga que había accedido mudarse a Nueva York, su hermano era ahora, un hombre felizmente casado y sus amigos más cercanos siempre estaban a la vuelta de una llamada cuando les necesitaba. Lo mejor de todo, sin duda, había sido el poder llamarse novia, de uno de los empresarios más ricos, inteligentes, fantásticos, risueños, románticos y guapos de la época: Terry Grandchester._

 _Candy, era consciente de que la vida, había sido dura muchas veces con ella y que incluso meses atrás se había empeñado en poner en su camino nuevas pruebas, que al final y gracias a lo que fuera, había logrado vencer. Había podido superar el trauma de su pasado y avanzar, darse nuevas oportunidades, que bien merecidas las tenía, había sido testigo del arresto y encarcelamiento de dos mujeres viles, crueles y sin un poco de vida propia, que habían tenido la osadía de querer truncar su vida perfecta y finalmente había podido pasar cada momento que le fue retrasado, cada día que le fue arrebatado y cada noche que siempre añoró vivir, al lado del mejor hombre que hubiera pisado alguna vez la Tierra. Suspiró. Era feliz, demasiado feliz… Se recargó en la barandilla del balcón, dentro, la fiesta seguía, pero ella quería poder agradecer a la Luna, como testigo, de que en esos momentos, su vida era, lo que siempre quiso que fuera._

— _Te extrañaba ¿por qué me abandonas?— preguntó alguien a su oído, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en su cintura y su aliento rozaba su piel, erizándola inconscientemente. Candy tomó las manos que la sostenía y sonrió, mientras se acurrucaba a la cabeza que reposaba en su hombro._

— _No ha sido demasiado tiempo…— susurró sonriente._

— _Para mí es eterno si no estás— respondió Terry— Es una linda noche, comprendo que haces aquí— le comentó mirando la vista que ofrecía aquel lugar._

— _Lo sé, es realmente hermoso…— Candy sintió como Terry se alejaba, como poco a poco su cabeza dejaba su hombro y como Terry se erguía detrás de ella. Se dio lentamente la media vuelta y lo encontró mirándola fijamente y con una radiante sonrisa en los labios._

— _Nada es más hermoso que tú… en verdad… nada— le susurró, Candy sonrió y se sonrojó, Terry siempre lograba aquella reacción en ella._

— _Tú… ¿por qué has salido? Estabas charlando con Archie— le preguntó_

— _Sí, bueno… he visto una oportunidad perfecta. La verdad, es que no he encontrado mejor momento y la verdad es, que quiero hacer de esta noche aún más especial… Candy…— su voz, se volvió dulce, aterciopelada, sin el dejo de diversión que siempre estaba presente, Candy se preguntó por qué…_

— _Sí… ¿Terry?— susurró ella también. Terry metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió._

— _Te amo. Te amo de verdad… Eres lo único que he amado en verdad, eres la mujer que amé desde que vi por primera vez, por la que no me importaría tener que volver a esperar años… Sin ti, no sé qué sería, no sé en qué clase de hombre me habría convertido o que decisiones habría podido tomar… pero… sé que… ahora, aquí, contigo, compartiendo momentos así, teniéndote a mi lado, no quiero que acabe nunca, no quiero perderte un día, no quiero despertar y ver que sueño… yo… simplemente te quiero a mi lado para siempre, aunque sea egoísta… para siempre y para mí…— le dijo, Candy se enterneció al máximo._

— _Siempre será así…— le aseguró._

— _Promételo… Candice Andrey…— Terry sacó la mano de su bolsillo y en ella, llevaba una pequeña caja. Poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarla… se puso de rodillas y abrió la caja, revelando un hermoso anillo, fino y delgado, de pocos diamantes miniatura pero brillantes como lo que eran, Candy ahogó un grito de emoción Aunque siempre es mucho tiempo… aunque la eternidad es confusa y aunque la muerte pueda atravesarse… prométeme… por favor, que estarás conmigo. Candy… ¿serías mí esposa?— preguntó por fin. Y Candy derramó lágrimas y ahogó más gritos y lo besó con pasión, antes, durante y después, de haber aceptado…_

 _ **= Fin del Flash-Back =**_

Y ahí estaba. Esperándola…

Parado en el estrado de la catedral más grande de la ciudad, adornada con las flores más bellas que Candy había pedido, acompañado de sus seres más queridos, con la marcha nupcial al fondo, con el cura detrás sosteniendo su libro de rezos, con sus padres al frente mirándolo con orgullo, con sus hermanos y amigos a su lado… Ahí estaba, aguardando a que ella apareciera, a que cruzara aquella puerta…

Y dejó de esperar.

Candy Andrey apareció. Envuelta en un abombado vestido de seda blanca, con la cintura ceñida y hermosas piedras plateadas incrustadas en los detalles, con el velo sin cubrirle el rostro, solo con rímel en las pestañas y con una leve capa de labial en la boca, con los ojos verdes esmeralda resplandeciendo y una radiante sonrisa en sus labios… Caminaba segura, dichosa, feliz… ansiosa de reunirse con el hombre de sus sueños, deseosa de estar a su lado y jurar no separarse… apretando levemente el brazo derecho de su hermano mayor, quién hacía los honores de entregarla, conteniendo el llanto de alegría que pugnaba por salir.

Y llegó hasta él. Y extendió su mano. Y Terry no tardó en tomarla y entonces… algo lo detuvo.

—No te diré que la cuides— le dijo Albert en tono severo— porque de eso estoy seguro… solo por favor… ámala más que a nada… ella es verdaderamente, un ángel que merece ser amada— le aseguró en una sonrisa. Terry asintió con la cabeza, seguro, firme, sonriente.

—Hasta el último día… y aún después— sentenció. Albert cedió y Candy y Terry caminaron de la mano hasta quedar frente al padre. Mientras la ceremonia se desarrollaba sus manos no se separaban, sus ojos querían mirarse, pero tenían que prestar atención.

—Te vez muy guapo— susurró ella sonriente

—Lo sé— se mofó Terry— Tú estás más que hermosa, pecosa…— susurró.

—Ahora… Terrence Grandchester ¿aceptas a Candy Andrey, como tú esposa? Y prometes amarla, cuidarla y respetarla, por el resto de tus días, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?— preguntó el cura. Terry, por fin la miró, le sonrió, sus ojos zafiros, brillaron de felicidad.

—Acepto— respondió.

—Y ¿Candy Andrey? Aceptas a Terrence Grandchester, cómo tu esposo. Y prometes amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la promesa… ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?— preguntó de nuevo el cura. La rubia, miró al castaño, sus esmeraldas brillantes de la dicha, sus labios curveados en la más radiante de las sonrisas…

—Y aún después… _acepto—_ respondió. Ninguno de los dos esperó más, sus labios se unieron de una buena vez… por primera vez como marido y mujer… de una vez… y para _siempre._

 _ **** FIN ****_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **¡Mil gracias a todas!**_

 _ **Si has llegado hasta este punto, sabes cómo yo, lo mucho que nos costó llegar aquí, sabes el por qué y conoces más detalles de los que nadie puede conocer de esta trama… Si has llegado hasta aquí y no te he decepcionado, realmente mis respetos y mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Es gracias a todas ustedes, hermosas personas, que me ha leído, desde el 2012 en que llegué a Fanfiction con la primera edición de esta historia, hasta esta nueva versión…**_

 _ **Debo decir, que he quedado finalmente satisfecha y que esto sí es, lo que siempre quise escribir. Aquí está, mi esfuerzo y mi cariño, mi admiración y mi "talento", que espero no les haya dejado desilusionadas. Y bueno… esperando vernos pronto, con algo mío, algo de ustedes o quizás con algo de la autora verdadera de este anime maravilloso, me despido, enviando un fuerte abrazo, mi más grande agradecimiento por leer y todos mis cariños.**_

 _ **No olviden visitar mi perfil, donde encontrarán todas mis historias, mis links de contacto, para peticiones, sugerencias o quejas, de todo y claro, no olviden comentar, sus palabras, pueden animar a esta autora a seguir trayendo TerryFics, además de hacerla una autora feliz… Y por cada nuevo review, Terry Grandchester les dará un beso.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Sra. Grandchester**_

 _ **Liz Carter**_

 _ **Merlia**_

 _ **ValeMisaki**_

 _ **Candy**_

 _ **Becky Grandchester**_

 _ **Becky70**_

 _ **Tete**_

 _ **Gladys**_

 _ **GUEST**_

 _ **GUEST**_

 _ **GUEST**_

 _ **Maria 1972**_

 _ **Sulmi**_

 _ **Gaby Grandchester**_

 _ **Magda Vidal**_

 _ **Carito Andrew**_

 _ **Amarac**_

 _ **Paula y Joaqui**_

 _ **Mafe de Grandchester**_

 _ **Alily**_

 _ **Paty**_

 _ **Karysthel**_

 _ **Fran**_

 _ **Rubi**_

 _ **Brslico**_

 _ **Flor**_

 _ **Maria Mongelos**_

 _ **Arely Andley**_

 _ **Alesita 77**_

 _ **Jessica 474**_

 _ **Me**_

 _ **Brisi**_

 _ **Mako Beauty**_

 _ **CandiceF.V**_

 _ **Darling Eveling**_

 _ **Sammy**_

 _ **.L**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias a todas las que no comentaron pero dieron FAV o Follow y claro a las que leyeron la primera versión de esta historia. ¡Es para ustedes, chicas!**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28/ JulyPotter31**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
